Screw Rational
by Megwill
Summary: Sixteen year old Cheyenne lay awake in the guest bed starring at the ceiling. A rich, brokenhearted, genius doctor who worked with the dead,that was her new foster mother. What if season six had a teenager added in Brennan's life?How would things change?
1. Cheyenne's Shuffle and Irrational Wishes

On her drive home from the Jeffersonian a song played on the radio. She was on her way home from a case which was supposed to have been a small case, more of with Booth's field or the local pd. They had both returned from overseas not long ago. Brennan returned with a new perspective on life and on her relationship with him. She was now willing to take the risk. But Booth had returned with a girlfriend. Brennan's heart crushed more and more each time she saw them together. Sitting alone at The Founding Fathers after her third or was it fourth case was the worst. Who knows, maybe this was the fourth case. Anyway, there was no celebratory drink that night, only a drink to drown her sorrows.

The artist on the radio struck a chord that metaphorically struck one in Brennan as well. It was then she pictured him, her partner, as the artist sang the chorus_. We use to have this figured out, we used to breathe without a doubt, when nights were clear you were the first star that I'd see, we used to have this under control we never thought, we used to know, at least there is you and at least there's me…can we get this back, can we get this back to how it use to be… _She sighed and looked in the rearview mirror at the teenager starring out the window in silence. The girl was quiet as well, consumed by her own thoughts. The song continued and Temperance Brennan turned it up, the teenager flicked her dark blue irises at Brennan and then went back to starring out of the window.

… _I used to reach for you I got lost along the way, I used to listen you always had the just right thing to say, I used to follow you never really cared where we would go fast or slow to anywhere at all, we used to have this figured out…_

It was Cheyenne who broke the silence. "You should listen to Sara Bareilles cover of Cee Lo Green's song Fuck You. Anyone can tell you love him. That sucks he has Blondie. Then again if life didn't suck we would all fall off the earth, right?" Cheyenne said nothing else and Brennan looked in her rear view a bit stunned at the girl. She was looking out of the window in silence again, the world passing her by. Cheyenne felt Brennan's eyes on her. "Here, it's on my IPod plug it in." she handed the device to the driver but Brennan didn't seem to know what to do with it. Cheyenne unbuckled herself at a red light and climbed up to the passenger's seat.

"What are you doing?" said Brennan

"Helping you get over him. You got me outta that hell hole, I still don't know why but you did and so I figure I should help you out some. Hell, I still don't know if I want to go with you lady, but I'm here and this song will do us both a little good."

Cheyenne was speaking of her old foster home. She was planning on running away again the next day, although her foster father had beaten her up pretty bad. Though next day the Feds were called in because apparently her foster parents weren't who they said they were. Her plans were ruined. She shrugged it off no surprise, what wasn't ruined about her life? Booth and Brennan worked the case and now Brennan found herself in charge of the street smart, wise ass, sixteen year old riding shot gun.

Cheyenne plugged in her Ipod and soon Sara Bareilles' voice was blasting through Brennan's car. _I see you driving round town with the girl I love and I'm like Fuck you and Fuck her too…and though there is pain in my chest I still wish you the best with a Fuck you…_

Brennan glanced at Cheyenne who sang quietly along with the lyrics. "This is a very-"

"Don't talk now Dr. Tempe, just listen. Let your mind slow down, screw your thoughts right now and just be." Though when Cheyenne said 'just be' Brennan thought of the time Angela and she became wasted together and Angela got the words _Let It Be_ tattooed in cursive on her ankle. She tried to get Brennan to get one too, though she decided against it for no real reason. She just didn't feel like it. She shook the memory and listened to the rest of the song with the lip syncing teenager.

…_I got a thick tounge brimming with words that go unsung, they simmer and burn for someone yeah the wrong one, I tell myself to let the story end my heart will rest in someone else's hand my why not me philosophy. And I say ohh, how I'm I gonna get over you? I'll be all right just not tonight oh someday yeah I wish you wanted me to stay. Oh I'll be all right just not tonight, someday…_

Cheyenne glanced at the doctor lady who worked with dead but somehow ended up bringing her live body back to her house tonight. She wondered what the hell crazy type of turn her roller coaster of a life was about to take her on. She reached up and buckled her seat belt, knowing the car ride seemed smooth now, but shit happens and so do crashes.

Her life had been one rocky road and she didn't expect it to magically get better. She had learned a few things already. Her new foster mom was in love with the F.B.I agent who worked her case. She had been to her new guardians work for a few hours and met some of her co-workers. There she learned her foster mom's friend Angela was cool, entomologists' were strange and seemingly harmless, Sweets was a psychologist –note to self steer clear of him, and F.B.I guy was using some blonde lady to get over what seemed to be a broken heart.

Cheyenne had learned that observation was key to survival when she was thirteen and on the streets. She lived with a lot of other girls and a few guys, one in particular her pimp as most civilians would call him. The cops caught her, a year and a half later at a truck stop with some driver. From there it was the system, which wasn't much better to her. The song continued and Cheyenne wondered if the doctor was enjoying it at all.

…_Baby, it's a vicious little word that could save me, keep me when I'm hurting and make me hang from your hands…but no more I won't beg to buy a shot at your back door, yeah but what for? It's not me anymore, I'm not the girl that I intend to be, I'll be strong just you wait and see, this time not for you but just for me. Ohhh, how am I gonna get over you? I'll be alright just not tonight…_

Her new foster parent hadn't spoken yet, maybe she was enjoying it. She didn't want to ask her. Then the song ended.

Brennan glanced at Cheyenne she knew of her history, Cheyenne wasn't a naïve teenager, but a used broken child that didn't know the word love. Then again at that age while Brennan was never on the streets she had found love in all the wrong places too. Maybe she should just refer to it as lust. She knew that the human brain did not fully mature until age twenty five so Cheyenne still had nine years to go.

Though, she wasn't innocent. It suddenly occurred to Brennan how alike her passenger and she really were. Both were foster kids, both had been abandoned by family, both had not a clue about love or relationships. Though, Brennan now knew why people wrote all those sad songs about a pain in your chest, she felt that burning sensation. A burning sensation no medication could cure, only him.

She had tripped and fallen hard, head over feet is what she thought Angela usually said, maybe, actually she didn't really remember what she said. Though, she did know as Cheyenne messed with the IPod which blasted another song that things were different now. She wasn't just talking of her and Cheyenne sharing a roof either, her partner had Hannah. She listened to the new song for a moment.

…_you had my heart and soul in your hand and you played it to the beat, baby I have no story to be told but I have one on you and I'm gonna make your head burn, make a home down there because mine sure won't be shared…the scars of your love they leave me breathless-_

The song stopped as Cheyenne scrolled through her IPod settling on a new song. She recognized the singer's voice but didn't know who it was or what the song was called as the chorus came on …_these precious illusions in my head did not let me down when I was defenseless and parting with them is like parting with invisible best friends…I spent so long firmly looking outside I spent so much time living in survival…this won't work now the way it once did, cause I want you to side between some final endless and though I know where I am now I still don't know who I am…_

"I like this one. Could you leave it on?" Cheyenne was surprised she asked instead of told her to leave it.

_These precious illusions in my head did not let me down when I was defenseless and parting with them is like parting with a childhood best friend…_

"It's over." Cheyenne said simply and thought a moment as Brennan glanced at her. "You ever heard the song _You Oughta Know?_ It's by the same artist Allanis Morrisette."

Brennan smiled inside, she knew that song she had Angela as a friend. "I do know the song Cheyenne and I don't hate Booth's girlfriend."

The teenage looking Brennan nodded. "Okay, so you don't hate her. You only wished she didn't exist?"

Brennan opened her mouth then shut it. Cheyenne looked at her amused and awaiting an answer. "I don't believe in wishes."

"Oh My God, really…you're actually serious aren't you? You're a real trip hon." Cheyenne chuckled to herself and Brennan glanced at her, suddenly she felt a bit self conscious.

"I don't believe in them they are merely irrational-"

"Screw rational, you are bringing me back to your place and you know of all the shit I've done."

"I'm always rational and I suppose I see a bit of myself in you which is why I asked to become your foster parent."

Cheyenne didn't like people trying to identify with her. "Maybe you should look in the mirror, is your partner using the blonde because you broke his heart or was it another woman? You seem pretty miserable and pretty lonely, sorry but its true hon." Silence lingered in the tension filled car. "You loved him, it was you wasn't it?" she knew the question was absolutely none of her business but it was too late now.

"You use a lot of obscenities Cheyenne. You shouldn't."

"I'll make a note, thanks doc." It was definitely her, for she evaded the question.

Brennan said nothing and the tires spun on the pavement a low hum accompanied by traffic noises were so loud where mere moments ago they weren't even heard.

Cheyenne turned to another song on her IPod _…I had so many dreams about you and me and now I know I'm not a princess and this ain't a fairytale…_

Brennan thought absentmindedly she did dream about Booth a lot in Maluku she wondered if he ever dreamed of her as well. Cheyenne quickly changed the song and Brennan liked her next choice but she didn't recognize it.

…_Fifteen there's still time for you time to buy and time to lose, fifteen there's never a wish better than this when you only got a hundred years to live…I'm thirty three for a moment I'm still the man, but you see I'm of age a kid on the way a family on my mind…I'm forty five for a moment the sea is high and I'm heading to a crossing, chasing the years of my life…_

Cheyenne sighed and settled back into her seat starring out of the window Brennan sighed as well as she look out the windshield to the road ahead.

_Fifteen there's still time for you time to buy and time to lose yourself in a morning star fifteen I'm alright with you…there's never a wish better than this when you only got a hundred years to live….half the time goes by suddenly your wise another blink of an eye and sixty seven is gone_ _the sun is getting high we're moving on…_

Brennan found herself liking this song that took them both through the ages of life and then back again. Fifteen. That was a prominent number out of all of the numbers for her. She wouldn't want to be fifteen again, what age had she ever liked?

…_I'm ninety nine for a moment and it's time for just another moment and I'm just dreaming counting the ways to where you are…fifteen there's still time for you, twenty two I feel her too, thirty three you're on your way…everyday is a new day…fifteen there is still time for you, yeah at fifteen there is never a wish better than this when you only got a hundred years to live. _

It ended and she pulled up parking at her apartment. Cheyenne didn't bother to look at her as they sat in the running car. "That one, that song is my favorite so far." Cheyenne acknowledged her silently "Cheyenne, you were correct in your assumption. While I'm unsure if Booth, my partner, is using Hannah to get over a broken heart I was the one who caused the damage." The two smiled slightly at each other and excited the car. They smiled in understanding and acception.

As they ascended the elevator to Brennan's apartment Cheyenne spoke. "I'm glad you liked the song."

Brennan nod and the elevator came to a halt opening the doors to her floor. "Booth wished that I find happiness, love, and a dance once." Brennan didn't know why she randomly disclosed a part of what she considered 'just theirs' to Cheyenne, but she had.

Cheyenne nod in response and Brennan let them into her apartment. After Cheyenne was settled in the guest room they each took showers and retired to pajamas. Brennan walked out to see Cheyenne sitting on the couch she looked over her sleep ware and noted they would have to go shopping sooner than later.

"Is it okay if I join you?" asked Brennan

"It is your house you can sit wherever you want."

Brennan sat beside Cheyenne and offered her some trail mix and a banana, she took the trail mix picking out the M&M's first. Cheyenne yawned and grabbed at the throw on the couch. "How long have Booth and you been partners?"

Seemed like forever. "Six years."

She nodded and the two sat in silence a moment munching on trail mix. "Do you love him? I mean were you two ever together?"

The silence returned as Brennan thought. "I don't know. I mean it's confusing and complicated."

"I don't understand."

"Neither do I." said Brennan all in one breath.

Cheyenne threw some M&M's in her mouth as she watched the doctor, ha a doctor as a foster mom…what the hell? Brennan drew her legs up underneath her and seemed to be in another world. Cheyenne knew that world, the "what ifing" alternate universe. It was a bullshit ethereal world where every image was a mere irrational wish, a distorted version of one's own shitty reality.

"We never had sexual intercourse, and maybe…I don't know, my friend Angela says I love him but I'm too blind to see that."

Cheyenne emptied the remains of the trail mix into her mouth. "Don't get me wrong Angela is awesome and all from what I can tell, she seems cool. Though, she is wrong you aren't blind I think you are probably just scared to hurt him. Did he ask you for a relationship?" Cheyenne asked

"Yes."

Cheyenne shifted her position on the couch "You turned him down?"

"Yes." Brennan wondered why the hell she was telling this to her sixteen year old foster child.

"Yeah, you are responsible for his damaged goods." Cheyenne motioned to her chest where her heart lay. "Were you scared you would fuck the relationship up first and hurt him in the process?"

Brennan nodded yes.

"Yeah, I don't get the whole love thing. I don't think it even exists. Is there really such a thing as a happy ending anyway? Happily ever after is just in movies and just for kids." Cheyenne chuckled and reached into the bag for more trail mix.

"Booth says love is real, transcendent and eternal. That it's worth the risk."

"Yet he loves another." Cheyenne said tired as she stuck a raisin in her mouth.

Now Brennan shifted on the couch, "You think he loves her?"

"I don't know. I'm not an expert on the subject Brennan."

"That makes two of us." Said Brennan

"So, just so I have this straight DCF let me live with a rich heartbroken confused genius who has some weird friends. She also claims she is always rational, yet is contemplating if she is in love or not."

Brennan thought a moment. "Yes, you are correct."

Cheyenne smiled a rye smile. "Government funds must have been cut."

"I'm not aware of any government funding being cut." Said Brennan

"I was being sarcastic Brennan."

"Oh."

Cheyenne rose from the couch but before she retired to the guest room she stopped and looked at Brennan. "Stop thinking so hard about him and love your giving me a headache." She walked toward her room then stopped mid tracks turning back to Brennan both of their blue irises crashed into anther's. "Someone once told me if you love'em let them go, if they come back then they love you." Cheyenne shrugged "I don't know if it's true, but it sounds nice anyhow."

Brennan sat on the couch in thought did she love him? Did he love her? Booth didn't seem to care about Cheyenne living with Brennan but as Brennan sat stoic on the couch. She remembered the drive home and the plethora of songs Cheyenne had played for her. Did Cheyenne hate her? Did she like her new place? No one really new this early on in the game but Brennan thought the girl was nice and accepted her easily into her home.

_Booth warned Brennan of Cheyenne's past and Brennan only brushed him off. "Everyone has a past Booth, even you and Cheyenne is no different."_

"_Bones, I understand you want to help her but she doesn't seem to want help from anyone." He said_

"_No Booth, I don't think you do understand Booth because you have never been in the system. Would you accept help from just anyone if you were her? Would you trust anyone? I didn't." said Brennan_

_Booth frowned as Brennan turned away from him quickly walking down a corridor. He ran his hands through his hair as he watched her walk farther and farther away from him. _

Temperance sat on the couch and knew Cheyenne was in fact right because the burning sensation was back, the one that had no cure. She also knew that when one was in love they lost all rational, she didn't want to admit to being in love with him. Wishes were irrational, so maybe, just maybe hers had indeed come true. Maybe she would know love, happiness and a dance. One thing she did know is that she and Booth's relationship was turning tables and she didn't like the shift. Nothing and everything was changing all at once. Did she dare wonder what tomorrow would bring?

She stood and walked toward the window, a bright lone star. Should she wish upon it like in the song? She wasn't fifteen, it wasn't a morning star and wishes were irrational. Though, Cheyenne said screw rational, she said a lot of things if Brennan were to be honest. She sighed of love, wishes, the teenager in the other room, but mainly because of him. She looked up into the night again, she only had to close her eyes and form a thought she wanted to come true. Why was it so hard? She remained at the window almost daring herself to make a wish.

Booth was jogging alone, it was late but he couldn't sleep he told Hannah he would be back soon kissed her then headed out of the door. The night's sky was surprisingly clear, he could even see a lone star on the smoky black velvet canvass. He smiled but his smile quickly changed to a frown as he thought of Brennan and wondered how she and Cheyenne were getting along tonight. His jogging slowed to a halt and he looked up at the star, it really was bright. He wondered if it was the northern star, like the one that was over Jesus's crib where he lay in a barn. Booth closed his eyes and felt like a kid all over again as he made a wish. He stepped back into his jogging rythm and headed home.

Brennan let her lids gently close and she sat all of the thoughts that wouldn't leave her were now no where to be found. Here she was next to a window sill the moon illuminating her face, trying to make a wish when she couldn't form a coherent thought. Then, just like lightning it came to her and unbeknownst to her a smile tugged on her lips and her facial features had no more sad lines where sorrow ebbed it's way in. She stood eyes closed, and whispered aloud. "Screw rational." they were the two most unlikely words to ever come out of the Anthropologists mouth. Then she did it, made her wish and her smile grew even more. She was aloud an irrational wish, wasn't she?

Cheyenne lay awake in the guest bed starring at the ceiling. A rich brokenhearted genius doctor who worked with the dead…that was her new foster mother. She rolled onto her side and fisted the comforter pulling it up to her chin. What have you got yourself into this time Cheyenne?

* * *

><p>songs-Used Too by Chris Daughtry, Fuck YouGonna Get Over You by Sara Bareilles, Rolling In The Deep by Adele, Precious Illusions by Alanis Morisette, White Horse by Taylor Swift, 100 Years by Five For Fighting and I have no freaking idea why I wrote this or what you'll think although I do like feedback ;) Someone asked why Cheyenne would have an Ipod if in foster care, Cheyenne was also on the streets when younger. She could have "traded" it for numerous things. I work with DV and SA cases people come in off the streets with pricey items. IPods, phones, high end purses etc. kids are not above stealing either.


	2. Movie Scenes and Dinner Conversations

Long Chapter about 5k words.

Cheyenne woke before Brennan and wandered through Temperance's kitchen finding the pantry she scanned the cereal. She whispered under her breath "Looks like I'm living with miss save the world too." Everything was organic, but Cheyenne really didn't care. Hell, she was just glad to have a free meal. When she was younger she remembered she had to work for it and then in foster care it seemed she lived off spaghetti, peanut butter and jelly or basically anything that went in the large crock pot.

She had no complaints and picked up the gluten free organic and vegan friendly cereal. She opened the fridge and the light shone out illuminating her face in the dark early hours of the morning. She grabbed the coconut milk and searched the cabinets for a bowl. Soon she sat Indian style on the couch with the bowl in her lap. She flipped through the channels on the doctors' television, not much.

She put the remote down after she finished the cereal she put her bowl and spoon in the washer and wandered back to the living room letting her hands wander gently over what she assumed was some expensive artifact. It was pretty and smooth as she ran her delicate fingers along its surface. She closed her eyes and pretended for a second that her parents didn't leave her when she was eleven and her step brother never touched her, that her older sister's had found some sort of better life, somewhere. She wondered if her sister Lacey even knew that she was alive. Though, none of that mattered because Lacy was probably in Vegas working the strip and Gabby was in south Florida last she heard. She didn't give a damn about Michael he had to be what, in his mid to late thirties now?

Then there were her parents. Who the hell knows where they were. They deserted her and her siblings her step-dad had abused her and her sisters. She shrugged, who gave a damn where her parent's were. Though every now and then she wondered about her mom and if she was alive, where she was. Did she even care about her? No, no one did.

Brennan quietly watched Cheyenne in her living room. The girl's eyes were closed and she ran her fingers across an artifact from Guatemala, it was dark green in color and as smooth as marble. Suddenly Cheyenne felt eyes on her and her hand stopped abruptly; her eyelids flew open revealing her dark blue irises.

Brennan stared at Cheyenne and Cheyenne didn't back down but held her gaze in the early morning hours. Cheyenne didn't apologize quickly and profusely for touching the pricey piece like she had seen some foster kids do. No, she wanted to push Brennan's buttons and find out what made her tick. What set her off? Feeling confident she lightly brushed her fingers over the piece as Brennan and she starred at one another.

Brennan watched as Cheyenne's fingers brushed over the artifact she had flown home from Guatemala. She also saw the look in her eyes as she touched the stone. Brennan remembered those types of kids. They were the ones that always pushed her foster parent's buttons, they weren't scared of anything, usually street smart, and they always seemed to have gone through a lot.

"They" used profanity and they never cared what people thought of them. Brennan had made good friends with a girl like that at her second foster home. Her name was Tracy and Tracy tended to run away a lot but when she was in the house she remembered a younger girl calling them T&T. They went everywhere together, she suddenly wondered what ever happened to Trace? She shook the thought, it didn't matter.

Temperance broke the silence "Have you eaten breakfast? We have a lot to do today so if you haven't I would suggest it. I have to stop by my office for a few hours. You can hang out with Angela if you wish."

"I'm guessing my other choice would be the psychologist so I will go with Ange."

"Okay, I'm taking a shower and-"

Cheyenne held her hand up "I got it I will be ready in ten Tempe."

True to her word when Brennan came out of her bedroom dressed in work attire and her hair now dry. There sat Cheyenne on the couch with damp, but brushed hair, wearing jeans, sneakers, and a sweatshirt a large bag sat beside her. Brennan knew that bag. Cheyenne had walked in the door carrying it. That bag held everything she owned. Brennan remembered those days and let Cheyenne take it with her she knew she had to come to trust her eventually and on her own accord.

"Ready?" asked Brennan

"Let's go Doc." Said Cheyenne as she grabbed her duffle bag off of the couch and walked out the door with Brennan.

They were walking up the front steps of the Jeffersonian when a young perky girl walked up beside them. She annoyed Cheyenne. "Hello Dr. Brennan how are you? Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude, Hello..." The woman's eyes glanced at Brennan then to Cheyenne. "Um, who is this?" Cheyenne gave the young annoying woman a smile in return. Really thought Cheyenne, a this not a who are you, but who is this? Wow.

"Daisy this is Cheyenne she will be accompanying me today."

"It's so nice to meet you Cheyenne. I bet you're very ecstatic about being here." Cheyenne wondered if the woman was special ed or something. I mean did she look excited to be here. Then again, she couldn't really remember the last time she was as ecstatic as the woman who walked the corridors of the Jeffersonian with them. The three of them got into the elevator when a voice yelled to hold it. Sweets stepped in and suddenly the tension in the ascending elevator could be felt by all.

Cheyenne studied Sweets and Daisy as they avoided one another's glances and how Daisy suddenly became quiet. Cheyenne had a feeling an elevator full of people wouldn't quiet that woman, hhmm interesting so Sweets had a thing for Daisy's. Cheyenne learned long ago it didn't matter if you worked the strip in Vegas or were a doctor at some fancy smanshy place. It always boiled down to one thing; everyone just wanted a little loving. Angela had the entomologist, Sweets and Daisy had something going on, and Temperance and F.B.I guy were basically stuck in the movie _When Harry Met Sally-or maybe this was called When Harry met Sally guest starring a certain unfortunate journalist Barbie_, _who Booth seemed to be using to get over Brennan_. Cheyenne rolled her eyes at herself and her own thoughts.

She followed Brennan up onto the platform where Cam stood. Brennan swiped her identification card. Cheyenne thought it was pretty neat. The whole place was really nice. Though, Cheyenne had been in nice houses before, it wasn't very often only three times when she was younger. She was only there for the night, hell she had been in the white house too.

"Hi Dr. Brennan, Cheyenne." Cam

Cheyenne and Brennan both nodded acknowledging her existence. They walked further down the corridor toward Brennan's office and almost knocked over Angela as they turned a corner.

"Sorry, hey, how are you guys doing? Everything go okay last night?" Angela asked

"We were fine." Brennan looked to her best friend like she had asked a stupid question.

"Great, see you in a bit Bren I have to drop this off to Hodgins." Angela turned and started to walk down the corridor.

"Wait Ange!" The artist turned around facing Brennan and what reminded her of what teenage Brennan may have looked like. "I was actually wondering something."

"Well am I going to have to guess or are you going to tell me?"

Brennan sighed a bit unimpressed with her friends sarcasm. "Can Cheyenne stay with you while I get some things done."

"Sweetie, the girl is sixteen she doesn't need a sitter, but if you meant could she follow me around so she isn't bored out of her mind then of course. Though, I do have to go now."

"Thanks Ange!"

"No problem sweetie, later Cheyenne." Angela

Cheyenne looked up to Brennan as she let them both into her office. "Well I guess it's just Ange and I later. Where are you and F.B.I guy off too?" Cheyenne plopped herself down in a chair across from Brennan's desk.

"You mean Booth?" Brennan

"Yeah, him. That's his name Booth? I have a feeling it's a last name."

"It is. His name is Seeley Booth although he does not like his given name."

"Kinda cute, he calls you Bones and you call him Booth. A bit like pet names." Cheyenne

"No, I call him by his last name just like most everyone else in the Jeffersonian." Brennan

Cheyenne ran her fingers along her foster parent's desk top. "You said most."

"I did. Cam calls him Seeley and one can't be sure what the whole Jeffersonian staff calls Booth. I don't know the whole staff." Brennan

"Cam sleep with him?" Temperance stopped shuffling the papers and digging through manila folders for a heartbeat. "So, I guess that is a yes." Cheyenne noticed when she met Hannah Barbie Burley yesterday for a few brief moments at the Jeffersonian she called him Seeley as well.

"It's not very intelligent to make assumptions Cheyenne." Brennan

Booth tapped on Brennan's office door and invited himself inside. Two sets of hauntingly dark blue irises stared back at him. "Hey F.B.I guy, what's up?" Cheyenne wondered aloud.

Booth looked to Cheyenne and then to Brennan and back. She was a tiny teenage Tempe, a miniature Bones. Throw in a little of Angela's rock and roll upbringing and the lab had one rebellious, street smart kid on their hands. "Hey, are you there F.B.I?"

"His name is Booth." Brennan

"I thought it was Seeley." Cheyenne said

"I don't care, up to you Cheyenne." Booth

"Well, maybe you don't." She swiveled herself around to face Booth in the chair she sat in and looked up to address him. "But your partner, Bones …Temperance-she does. I've learned it's best to keep the peace, especially when working with a partner. So, whada'ya say partner? Booth or Seeley?" Cheyenne was being a wise ass.

"Booth is just fine Cheyenne."Hannah called him Seeley as did Rebecca and it would feel weird for Bones' foster kid too. She was after all Bones' foster kid.

"Boothie it is." Cheyenne wasn't sure of Booth yet and it annoyed her that he played with barbies. Men are such fools thought Cheyenne as she watched the anthropologist and F.B.I agent interact, it was awkwardly amusing.

Booth clapped his hands together and a smile spread on his face. "Hey Bones, we got a case!"

Brennan looked up to him holding a handful of files, "Then we should go Booth. Cheyenne…"

"I will be fine Brennan. I know, hang with Angela I got it."

With that Brennan hesitated a millisecond sharing a look with Cheyenne. "Go Brennan." Said Cheyenne and with that Brennan closed the door to her office. Cheyenne now alone snooped around the anthropologists' office. She opened her desk drawer and found a newspaper clipping of Brennan and Booth. She smiled and put it back. She found another picture of a teenager maybe eleven or thirteen. It reminded Cheyenne of innocent days, happy times.

She imagined it was Temperance, but irrationally wished it could have been her. She wished she could have been Temperance, she probably grew up in a perfect family with a mother and father who loved her. Cheyenne knew she was a very prominent and successful woman. How else would she have managed to have afforded to go to college, most likely rich parents?

Her mind drifted back to Brennan and Booth, they reminded her of Avril Lavigne's song _Skt8er Boi_ or more of Taylor Swift's song _You Belong With Me. _Though, it was a bit childish to compare relationships to songs, because real life was nothing like the lyrics celebrity's wrote-most of the time. There was no happily ever after, Romeo and Juliet? Please. She could think of a few exceptions maybe _Fuck You_ by Cee Lo Green a few others came to mind as well.

"How are you and Cheyenne getting along Bones?" The drive to the crime scene had been relatively quiet until now.

"We are fine, we talked a bit last night."

Booth thought of last night's late night jog and the abnormally clear sky. "About what?"

"Irrational wishes and how they are irrational. She also played many songs on the way home from the Jeffersonian for me. Though, I didn't recognize any except one that she mentioned, but never played."

"Irrational wishes huh? What song did you recognize?" Brennan could barely look at him as the title of the song fell from her lips.

"You Oughta Know by Alanis Morrisette." She glanced at him and she could tell he knew it as he shifted in the driver's seat.

"Ouch."

"Cheyenne likes Allanis Morrisette."

"I guess so. The music seems to fit her personality, teenager." Though, Booth wondered what prompted Cheyenne to bring that song up to Brennan, he had a pretty good idea.

Brennan didn't tell him about the song with a profane name. "I'm not sure what that means. She also played another song although I don't remember what it was called. It spoke of going through all different ages in life, starting at fifteen and ending at one hundred. It said something about 'when you only have a hundred years to live."

"Five For Fighting? 100 years?"

"I don't know Booth, maybe though I don't recall."

He turned to look at her, "I like it too Bones."

She smiled and they continued to drive.

Cheyenne wandered into the artist's office, her red duffle bag in her left hand. "Moving in?" Angela said looking up to Cheyenne from the ground where she was sketching.

"Nope, what are you working on?" Cheyenne asked curiously as she sat down on the couch her duffle by her side.

"Nothing, just messing around." Cheyenne eyed her curiously. "It's a picture of a child, a newborn. The innocence seemed fitting for my soon to be new role."

"You pregnant?"

"Yes." Angela said smiling.

"Congrats, Tempe didn't mention it."

"Thank you."

Cheyenne got up and walked over to admire Angela's art. "So, your Brennan's best friend?"

"As opposite as we are and as hard as it is to believe, yes, yes I am."

"She loves Booth, you know that don't you?"

Angela turned to look up at Cheyenne. "Yeah, how did you stumble across that tid bit of information?"

"Actually she didn't really share per se, but it was clear in her eyes she wanted him back, she told me she turned him down." Angela was silent she had learned of that night, Bren had finally said something one day at lunch to her. Cheyenne offered up some more information, I played a lot of songs for her on the way to her place last night. She didn't comment on Cee Lo Green's _Fuck You_. Though, she had a glimmer in her eye when I brought up the song _You Oughta Know_ by Allanis Morrisette. Though, she liked Five For Fighting's _100 Years _best."

"Sounds like a Bren song. Fifteen was a hard year for her." Said Angela an expert on music, she knew the song well.

Cheyenne didn't ask why it was a hard year for her foster parent, it was none of her business. She only nodded in response to Angela.

Suddenly Hodgins walked into Angela's office. He looked at Cheyenne and she thought the strange eccentric entomologist was kinda cute in his own way.

"Hey Babe, Booth and Bren are on their way back. Looks like we have two, three week old bodies and bones coming in, I have a feeling Dr. B is going to want faces for out Vics." Hodgins turned to walk back out of the door then paused. "What's up, Chey? How was your stay at Dr. B's?" He didn't wait for a reply. "See you girls around, we have a massive bucket of maggots coming in."

"I'm glad you have such a passion for your job Jack I really am, but gross." Angela

"Thanks babe." He smiled and winked at her then walked out of the office.

"Yeah, Yeah." Angela shooed him from the room with her hand as she rose from the floor, brushing her charcoaled hands on her pants. "You want to help me out with something?"

"Sure, it's not like I have anything else to do."

"Come on I'll show you the Angelator." Cheyenne didn't ask what an Angelator was only followed Angela down the corridor.

Booth and Brennan were now on their way back to the Jeffersonian. The bodies from the scene were being shipped back and not far behind them.

"Booth?"

"Hhmm?"

Brennan sighed, knowing what she wanted to say, but saying it was a whole different thing. She went with a little bit of a safer subject although to speak of it still felt uncomfortable. "I made an irrational wish last night."Booth was intrigued, for so had he.

"Wishes aren't irrational Bones."

"That's what Cheyenne said, actually she said to screw rational. So I did and I made a wish."

Booth smiled at her. "What was it about?"

She hesitated, did she dare tell him she wished that he and Hannah wouldn't last long. It wasn't a nice wish, but it was an honest one. She was ready to say how she felt, she didn't want regrets. She realized this in Maluku.

"I don't want to share it. It is a wish after all. If one shares it doesn't the myth say that it will not come true?" Brennan said and Booth chuckled.

"Eh, that's only for birthday wishes and when you break a wish bone on a Turkey. " said Booth wanting to know what she wished about.

"Well it's my wish and I'm not sharing."

He chuckled at her childish words. Though, that was Bones, innocent, yet rough around the edges.

Angela and Cheyenne stood on the platform with Cam. Cheyenne observed them and soon Harry and Sally walked in the Jeffersonian's sliding glass doors.

Brennan walked in front but Booth was only a step behind. They both were on the platform in no time. Brennan informed everyone of the new case and walked toward her office. Cheyenne stood walking down the same corridor as the Booth and Brennan to the restroom. As she came out of it she walked into Booth. She scanned the corridor and didn't see Brennan. She passed him not saying a word and walked back out to the platform. She still wasn't feeling the guy even though he seemed well liked by his peers.

Later that night almost the whole Jeffersonian crew sat at the Founding Fathers. Sweets and Daisy who seemed to be on better terms tonight, Ange and Jack, Cam her boyfriend Paul and a teenage girl that looked about her age she supposed it was Cam's daughter, and a British intern named Vincent. Cheyenne was quiet and content just observing tonight. She had said her hello's but let everyone else do the talking.

The girl around her age was seated next to her and Cheyenne supposed she should try and attempt conversation. Though, she had learned girls her age could be real immature bitches but she would try.

"Hey."

"Hi, how are you? I'm Michelle Cam's adopted daughter."

Cheyenne wondered why Michelle felt the need to say she was adopted, but didn't pry. "I'm Cheyenne Temperance is fostering me."

"Oh." Conversation seemed dull at the moment between the two. "I thought you were a relative of Dr. Brennan's. You look eerily like her."

"Nope, just coincidence."

Michelle nodded and the two girls turned their attention too Hannah who was speaking about a story she was on.

Everyone was leaving, Hannah was talking with Cam and Paul. Cheyenne had a gut feeling Cam wasn't very keen on the blonde either, and that she like Cheyenne could see Booth was only using her to get over Brennan. Maybe it was unintentional, but it was what it was. Daisy and Sweets were in their own world momentarily and Cheyenne thought it sweet, happy that they seemed to be on the road to recovery. She sought out Brennan and saw she was talking to Angela, Cheyenne noticed both the artist and anthropologist spoke a lot with their hands. Hodgins waited patiently on his wife as he spoke with Vincent. She looked for Booth and sae he was coming out of the restroom.

She walked over to him everyone else too involved in conversation too notice, but she did feel Michelle's eyes on her. Though, she didn't care.

"Hey, F.B.I." she stood in front of him blocking his path.

"Hey Cheyenne, I heard you played quiet a selection of songs on the way back to Bones' last night."

"I did."

Booth knew he wasn't Cheyenne's favorite person. He was the Agent on her case and couldn't put a finger on it but there was more to it than that. "Why do you have a problem with me Cheyenne?"

She didn't answer him Cheyenne smiled a rye smile, "You remind me of a man in a movie."

"What movie?"

"When Harry Met Sally."

Booth thought of the movie, Rebecca had drug him to see it when it first came out. He knew Harry. He also knew Cheyenne was right. "Okay, but why do you have a problem with me?"

"Honestly, because you are using her." Cheyenne flicked her dark blue ireses towards Hannah. "To get over her." She then looked to Brennan.

"I'm not using her." Booth seemed disgusted with the accusation.

"Okay." she said it as one would say the word whatever.

"I'm not!" He said a little louder in his defense causing Cam to look at Cheyenne and Booth. Michelle looked up at Cam meeting her eyes and shrugged an 'I have no idea.'

"I said okay, it's none of my business, I know and I'm sorry. Well not really because you asked." Cheyenne said and Booth only shook his head and watched as Cheyenne started to walk back to the group, but stopped turning to him.

"I mean really, you mine as well have put a bullet through her heart and told her not to cry." He stood a moment and Cheyenne watched as his jaw line tensed. "I don't think you mean to do it, maybe you don't even know you are. Though, Hannah, she is just a band aid." He stood by himself as Cheyenne turned and walked back to join the group. Now composed, he wondered how did Cheyenne know all of this? Had Bones opened up to her or was the girl just that observant? Were Brennan and he really that obvious?

"Hey babe, ready to go?" Cheyenne and Brennan both looked up at Hannah's voice. Booth was still in his own world. Brennan noted something in Booth's eyes as he looked at her a moment longer then he usually did when saying goodbye. It was one of their old locking of orbs, when brown and blue merged together. She could tell something was wrong, but could only wonder. It wasn't her place to know everything about him anymore.

Michelle walked up to Cheyenne before they left. "What were you and Agent Booth talking about?"

Cheyenne thought a second. "How you live and learn and how he has some more learning to do. Then again don't we all?"

"Was it about Dr. Brennan?"

"Yeah, aren't they so obvious? It's a shame, Hannah I mean. He's using her to get over Brennan."

Michelle didn't look surprised "I didn't know Dr. Brennan and he were ever in a relationship."

"They weren't, but she broke his heart. Turned the guy down." Cheyenne

Michelle nodded and said goodbye to Cheyenne.

On the ride home Cam asked Michelle what Cheyenne and she talked about. "She told Booth he still had some things to learn."

Cam raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes."

Brennan and Cheyenne walked into her apartment, drained. "I'm stuffed." Said Cheyenne

"I have to admit I did like that restaurant." Said Brennan

"The bar, Founding Fathers was nice after that too." Said Cheyenne

"I concur."

"You want to watch a movie Brennan?"

"Maybe tomorrow night, it's late and I'm tired." Said Brennan

"Tomorrow night." Cheyenne repeated back and Brennan nodded.

"It will give you a chance to think about what you would like to watch." Brennan suggested.

"Alright, goodnight." Though, Cheyenne already knew her pick. She thought of a certain line in the movie she hoped to watch tomorrow night.

Sally Albright: Is Harry bringing anybody to the wedding?  
>Marie<strong>:<strong> I don't think so.  
>Sally Albright: Is he seeing anybody?<br>Marie: He was seeing this anthropologist, but...  
>Sally Albright: What's she look like?<br>Marie: Thin. Pretty. Big tits. Your basic nightmare.

Just turn Sally into Temperance, Harry into Booth, make Hannah into the nameless anthropologist and Marie into Angela and there you have it. Although, the lines that seemed the most fitting came to her as she lay in bed curled up on her side.

Harry Burns: I've been doing a lot of thinking, and the thing is, I love you.  
>Sally Albright: What?<br>Harry Burns: I love you.  
>Sally Albright: How do you expect me to respond to this?<br>Harry Burns: How about, you love me too.

Sally Albright: How about, I'm leaving.

Cheyenne imagined that is about how it went down when Tempe ripped his heart from his chest. Well, guess Tempe knows how it feels now, but still using Hannah to get over her was low. Even if he didn't realize he was doing it. That's alright, she liked to meddle when bored in that ever so subtle way and found this love triangle amusing at best.


	3. Adventures and Ice Cream

_So, I know nothing of the actual baby story line and I want too. I have a feeling it's invitro and Booth's just took and the only way he would do invitro with her is if he could be involved. I recently saw the finale, but come on they are writers there has to be some twist. _

_Also, being a foster child would not inhibit Cheyenne in getting ahold of an ipod. Stealing is very prevalent as is a number of things in exchange for an ipod.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Ch.3<p>

They were both at the Jeffersonian again, Brennan and Cheyenne. It is after all where Temperance worked. Brennan told Cheyenne to hang out in her office a moment while she went down to bone storage with Vincent. Cheyenne stayed in the office for a moment setting her red bag down in what she felt was a secure, safe place and left the office.

Temperance was a rich doctor and Cheyenne felt she wasn't in Tempe's plans for good just like she was never in anyone else's. Though, that was just fine with Cheyenne, she was use to life on the go. Use to this life, she didn't need anyone else. She was independent and fine on her own. She knew who she was and was comfortable in her own skin. She grabbed her ipod and started to wander out onto the platform.

"Cheyenne?" she had run right into the pathologist, Cam who was waiting for Brennan. She needed to get out of there fast, Brennan would be returning and she didn't want to be in view when she did.

"Hey, Cam." Cheyenne wasn't too enthused to see Cam. Although, Cam remembered what Michelle told her Cheyenne had said to Booth last night. She planned on asking her eventually but now wasn't the time.

Cheyenne thought quickly. "Have you seen Angela? Tempe had something she wanted me to give her." Cheyenne had seen Angela go upstairs, she didn't know why but that really didn't matter. She was a perfect scape goat, people would believe her if she said she was looking for the artist.

"I believe she is upstairs." Cam

"Thanks Cam." With that Cheyenne left looking over her shoulder. She surprised herself by actually going upstairs, she didn't find Angela but did run into Daisy.

"Hi Cheyenne." Daisy

Cheyenne looked at Daisy from the railing she leaned against then back out across the huge building. The Jeffersonian was a beautiful building, a big building; it made her feel a bit lonely as her blue irises scanned over the bottom floor. She could see Tempe questioning Cam about her where about. Cam motioned upstairs and Cheyenne turned her attention to Daisy evading Brennan's eyes.

"Hey Daisy."

Daisy walked over to Cheyenne and leaned against the railing as well. "Do you like staying with Dr. Brennan?" No she hated it, yeah why not? It was nice and the doc seemed nice so far.

"Yeah I guess." Cheyenne said as she starred at Daisy studying the intern.

"It must be a little easier for you knowing Dr. Brennan was in foster care as well." Cheyenne turned her whole body toward Daisy. Daisy still lean on the railing, Cheyenne was now interested in what Daisy had to say. Suddenly, this woman held some intriguing information. She intended to pull it out of her.

"Daisy!" Dr. Brennan shouted from the first floor and just like that Daisy and the information she withheld were gone. Cheyenne sighed and leaned over the railing once more momentarily then she turned and sat on the couch. She lay back flat on the circular couch upstairs flopping onto her back. She starred at the ceiling in wonder.

So, the rich prominent doctor was a foster kid too? It didn't make sense. Then again a lot of things in her life didn't make sense to her. How, a scholarship? She had heard of some kids getting those before. She wondered what foster care was like in the seventies, probably just as bad, maybe better. Who knows?

Interesting, it's no wonder she turned F.B.I down, it's all she has ever known. The let down and Booth was her friend, he was Harry. A friend, but more and less and well she was Sally yearning and churning, and in love with her best friend who was taken. They so had to watch that movie.

Cheyenne watched the crew down below which consisted of Hodgins, Angela, Brennan, Cam, Daisy and Vincent and she waited. She waited to venture downstairs until she noticed Michelle walk up onto the platform with a paper in hand. Cam said something to her and Cheyenne knew it was now or never.

"Hey." Cheyenne walked up to Michelle who was crying.

Michelle said nothing only looked up at the girl the same age as her. "Come on let's go out to lunch. You gotta car right?"

"Yes, but shouldn't we let someone know where you are going?" Michelle asked wondering if Cheyenne was allowed to go anywhere.

"It's okay Michelle, its just lunch Tempe won't care. It's not like we are robbing a bank." Cheyenne said and Michelle sniffled and agreed that lunch wasn't such a bad idea. The two girls walked out of the sliding glass doors a 'swoosh' accompanying them. Vincent looked up at the two as the doors closed behind them.

"Dr. Brennan, I find it's quite nice Cheyenne and Michelle have taken to each other so very quickly." Vincent smiled as he addressed Dr. Brennan. "Where are they off to?"

"I don't know what you mean Dr. Murray, Cheyenne is upstairs." Dr. Brennan

"Um, no, well you see that's not exactly true Dr. Brennan. She and Michelle just walked out of that door." Brennan looked quickly to where Vincent was pointing. "Laughing I might add."

"What?" Brennan

Cam walked back onto the platform with an excited Hodgins who was ready to share the news of his latest experiment. Success. Though, he shut his mouth as Brennan ran off the platform.

"What's up with her?" Hodgins

"I believe she is upset that Cheyenne left without permission with your daughter." Vincent pointed to Cam.

"Cheyenne and Michelle left? Together?" Cam

"Yes, yes I believe I just said that." Vincent said as he and the rest of the crew watched as Cam took off down the platform and out of the Jeffersonian as well. Michelle could leave that wasn't' a problem, but she knew Brennan was going to need her.

Hodgins walked up to Angela, "If it's a girl she will be ten times worse then Chey." He said speaking of their unborn child.

Angela rolled her eyes, "Although, I don't think I will be doing any running after our kid. You are the one who knocked me up to begin with."

"Of course babe, we can just phone your dad and tell him his granddaughter is on the loose." Hodgins

"Great idea." Angela smiled a smile that Hodgins wished wasn't so real looking.

Cam caught up to Brennan when she was on the phone with Booth. Cam smiled to herself.

"No, she is with Cam's daughter Michelle. Yes, she left her red bag. I know it does, but still Booth can you just check Michelle's favorite restaurant please?" Brennan turned to Cam waiting for her to tell her the name of the restaurant.

"Hard Rock." Mouthed Cam.

"Cam said Hard Rock is where Michelle likes to go." Brennan said rushed.

"Of course Bones, I'm on my way."

"Thanks Booth."

Booth hung up and explained everything to Hannah. Whom, he had to cut lunch short with. She told him to go and that she hoped that he found the girls soon. As Booth drove he thought wonderful, just wonderful. I'm on a mission doomed from the start.

To find a teenager that hates me, two teenagers, and both girls' mothers are women who I have loved. One a woman I still do, but I'm moving on, I'm moving on. Hell she insinuated it, Cheyenne's wrong Hannah's not a band aid.

Though, Michelle and Cheyenne weren't at Hard Rock. "I need to pick up a movie from Red Box first so I don't forget after we eat." Said Cheyenne

"Okay, what movie are you guys watching?" asked Michelle

"It's an old one. _When Harry Met Sally._ Think they'll have it?"

"Only one way to find out." Michelle said

"True. Hey, what was up with you earlier? What was up with the tears?" asked Cheyenne and Michelle sighed.

"Nothing."

"Gotcha." Said Cheyenne not wanting to pry. "So, do you think Tempe will like the movie?" She tried to change the subject and move Cheyenne's thoughts elsewhere.

"Yeah, she reminds me of Sally a little bit." Cheyenne smiled that's what she wanted to hear.

"Booth reminds me of Harry." Said Cheyenne

"Then she should like the movie. I think, do you think so?" Michelle said as she slowed the car to a stop letting Cheyenne out at a gas station which had a red box. She returned a smile on her face and the movie in hand.

"Does Dr. Brennan give you money?" asked Michelle wondering how Cheyenne would pay for her meal. She had money for the movie.

Cheyenne didn't know Michelle too well. Should she tell her the truth? No. "Yeah, Tempe is cool."

"That's cool." Michelle

"Yeah." Cheyenne repeated as Michelle pulled out of the gas station and back into traffic.

Booth walked into Hard Rock and scanned the restaurant for the girls, no sight of them.

He stopped a waiter and described the two sixteen year olds he was looking for but the young waiter only nodded no and shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry buddy."

Booth nodded and turned to walk out of the door as he spotted Cheyenne sitting next to Michelle waiting on a seat up front.

Cheyenne spotted Booth the same time he spotted them. She knew they were caught, damn. At least she got her movie. "Hey F.B.I."

"Cheyenne you could have let someone know you were leaving. Bones is worried sick about you." Cheyenne shrugged looking at the red flashing device in Michelle's right hand.

"She is a big girl Booth, but you can call her now. Let her know you found us." Cheyenne

Booth phoned Brennan "Yeah Bones, yeah she is fine and tell Cam she was right they are at Hard Rock. Yeah, I will make sure they get back. No. Yes. See you in a little while Bones." with that he hung up.

"Our table's ready and we haven't eaten." Cheyenne stated. "Care to join us Seeley?" Cheyenne smiled finding the use of his first name appropriate; she was with Cam's daughter after all. Booth was acting like he rode in on a white horse for Tempe, but Cheyenne knew there was no such thing as a white horse only grey. True white horses were actually albino and usually died early on in life.

Booth smiled back matching Cheyenne's grin. Michelle looked a bit worried glancing between the two, knowing already that they didn't like one another. "Thanks Cheyenne, I would love too. My lunch was cut short."

The waitress showed the party to the table and the three sat down. Michelle hid behind her menu. "Lunch with who? Sorry, never mind, I shouldn't have asked." Though, she wasn't sorry and she already had an idea who his lunch date was with.

"It's fine Cheyenne, and it was with Hannah." Michelle glanced at the two wondering where they would go from here.

Cheyenne nodded an exaggerated nod yes as in 'oh' as she acknowledged Booth.

"It's fine, by the way whose money did you plan on paying with? Does Bones give you an allowance already?" Booth

"I said I was sorry and I planned on paying her back." Cheyenne

Booth nodded as the song _Yesterday_ by _The Beatles_ drifted through Hard Rock. Cheyenne leaned back in her chair in a sudden Booth starring match. Cheyenne lost the match and looked away first mostly because she was ashamed by taking Brennan's money.

"She cares a lot about you, you know Cheyenne." Booth

"So did everyone else." Cheyenne

"Bones isn't like everyone else. She is different, you can tell her anything. She is…" Michelle looked at Booth who had already given the young waitress his order.

"She is what Booth? Not the same Brennan you left behind before you left for Afghanistan?" Cheyenne wondered earnestly.

"No, she isn't Cheyenne." Said Booth

"Maybe it's because you didn't leave Brennan you left Temperance, Bones." Cheyenne

"No, that's not it." Booth sighed wondering and knowing what it was. He had his days, and as the song said his yesterdays. Bones was the girl that was in stuck in a yesterday that wouldn't leave his memories.

He couldn't shake her, couldn't get away from her, and what hurt worse was knowing how horrible his timing with Hannah really was. He was only trying to love Bones and caused them both so much pain. He was only doing as she told him to do, pretending that he was okay as he tried to move on. Would he ever know what could have been?

Soon they were done eating and Booth spoke "Michelle, Cheyenne will ride back with me. While you follow us, okay?"

Michelle nodded yes and the three stood from there table and left. "Booth?"

Booth looked at Cheyenne "Hhmm?"

"She didn't really mean what she said all that time ago." Cheyenne

Booth didn't understand. "I'm not really getting you here Cheyenne."

"She wished she never turned you down. Wished you never would have listened to her and not moved on." Cheyenne said and Booth looked at her.

"Did Bones tell you about that night?" Booth

"Yeah plus it's evident you tripped over your own feet and fell for her a long time ago. Like I said Hannah is only a band aid. The food had come quickly and Michelle's hamburger was mid bite in the air as she watched Cheyenne and Booth closely. Cheyenne shrugged and ate her cheeseburger as Booth took a bite of his. He was about to speak but evidently changed his mind.

"Cheyenne, you remember you are riding back with me, right? Michelle you can follow. Bones and Cam will want to see you two badly." Booth

"You act like she is my mother. Why do you call her Bones anyway?" Cheyenne

"She works with bones." Booth

"Plus, its affectionate, a nickname of sorts. You like being the only one that calls her that." Cheyenne

"No, it's because she works with bones." Booth said and Cheyenne looked over to quiet Michelle. She wore a tiny grin, bones her ass. He loved the woman.

"Okay, okay, whatever you say F.B.I but I'm sticking with my story." Pause "Hannah or no Hannah." Cheyenne

"You do that Cheyenne, you girls ready to go?" Booth asked getting up.

Cheyenne stood, then Michelle said she was getting a diet coke to go and would meet Booth and Cheyenne back at the Jeffersonian.

"See you in twenty." Said Booth

Michelle nodded yes and Cheyenne spoke. "Movie." Michelle nodded again and Booth and Cheyenne left.

Cheyenne hoped into the passenger's side of the expedition and Booth spoke. "That's Bones' spot." He smiled at her.

"Should I feel special or something?" Cheyenne smiled back

Booth wanted to roll his eyes. "No, I was just saying."

"Great, so I'm not being deduced to a back seat driver, I can remain a shotgun driver too." Cheyenne

"Yes." Booth smiled amused at Cheyenne. "So, what did Bones say to you?"

Cheyenne smiled, "You're curious F.B.I!"

"No I'm not!" Booth

"What if I told you she was in love with you? What would you think?" Cheyenne

"Bones? I know she doesn't love me."

Cheyenne smiled, "Like I said F.B.I you still have a lot to learn, so much to learn." Cheyenne

As they slowed to a red light Cheyenne stare out of the window and Booth stared at her. Did Bones love him? No. Was he blindly using Hannah? No.

Could a sixteen year old street smart girl who had been abandoned at age thirteen, picked up at a truck stop when she was almost fifteen and put into foster care, seen a side of Bones he hadn't? Possibly. Cheyenne had her fair share of stories that was for sure.

Brennan rushed out and embraced Cheyenne and Cheyenne went limp in her arms giving into an embrace she never wanted in the first place. Michelle was chided when she walked in by Cam and eventually Booth was thanked for finding the girls. Cheyenne noticed he looked at Brennan for a little longer than normal as she sat on her couch and the agent and anthropologist talked. Cheyenne smiled to herself.

"Hey Brennan, Michelle has a movie for me. Is it okay if I go and get it from her?" Cheyenne knew that she had better ask her foster mom after just getting in trouble. Well kind of in trouble.

She watched Booth and Brennan have a starring match filled with an unspoken language then Brennan spoke "Yes, one moment."

The trio walked out onto the platform and Brennan followed Cheyenne to Cam's office where Michelle was filling some type of paper work out.

"The movie?" asked Cheyenne

"Oh, yes. Here it is." Michelle swiveled her 'mom's' office chair to retrieve it and handed it to Cheyenne.

"Thanks girl." Michelle nodded and then Cheyenne turned to face her. "About why you were upset earlier, don't cry over spilt milk hon. It's not worth it, he is just a guy." Cheyenne

Michelle cocked her head, "How did you know it was about a guy?"

"Just a gut feeling." Cheyenne

"Oh, Booth has those too. I on the other hand I don't believe in intestinal feelings." Brennan said and both girls laughed.

"What?"Brennan

"It's nothing Bren." Cheyenne said and the two exited Cam's office.

Cheyenne had stuck in the movie and they had come across a particular scene when Harry and Sally were talking. Both women were curled up on either end of the couch legs underneath them.

Harry Burns: You realize of course that we could never be friends.  
>Sally Albright: Why not?<br>Harry Burns: What I'm saying is - and this is not a come-on in any way, shape or form - is that men and women can't be friends because the sex part always gets in the way.  
>Sally Albright: That's not true. I have a number of men friends and there is no sex involved.<br>Harry Burns: No you don't.  
>Sally Albright: Yes I do.<br>Harry Burns: No you don't.  
>Sally Albright: Yes I do.<br>Harry Burns: You only think you do.  
>Sally Albright: You say I'm having sex with these men without my knowledge?<br>Harry Burns: No, what I'm saying is they all WANT to have sex with you.  
>Sally Albright: They do not.<br>Harry Burns: Do too.  
>Sally Albright: They do not.<br>Harry Burns: Do too.  
>Sally Albright: How do you know?<br>Harry Burns: Because no man can be friends with a woman that he finds attractive. He always wants to have sex with her.  
>Sally Albright: So, you're saying that a man can be friends with a woman he finds unattractive?<br>Harry Burns: No. You pretty much want to nail 'em too.  
>Sally Albright: What if THEY don't want to have sex with YOU?<br>Harry Burns: Doesn't matter because the sex thing is already out there so the friendship is ultimately doomed and that is the end of the story.  
>Sally Albright: Well, I guess we're not going to be friends then.<br>Harry Burns: I guess not.  
>Sally Albright: That's too bad. You were the only person I knew in New York.<p>

Suddenly, Brennan who had been quiet the whole movie spoke.

"I believe that statement true. Booth and I were friends. Then, I think, I know I wanted well now I do before I didn't." The anthropologist wasn't making sense but Cheyenne knew she needed to let it out. So, she listened to her rambling. "I was scared before. He wanted to be more than friends before. I turned him down and then he said he had to move on. I was too late." Brennan

Cheyenne had turned her body toward the anthropologist, foster child, and bleeding heart. "I know you still love him. I'm sorry about Hannah."

"I told him to move on." Brennan

"I think we already had this conversation." Cheyenne said and noticed that they had both stopped watching the movie. When they went back to watching it another quote came up.

Sally Albright: You see? That is just like you, Harry. You say things like that, and you make it impossible for me to hate you.

Cheyenne looked at Temperance knowing that is exactly how both the agent and anthropologist felt about one another. She sighed sadly and Brennan noticed looking at her. "Cheyenne, why don't you like Booth?"

"Because he is blindly using Hannah to get over you, I think I told you that. I also think he still loves you, but is unaware how strongly your feelings toward him are." Cheyenne

Brennan shifted on the couch and said nothing, then changed her mind as she opened her mouth. "I want ice-cream do you want ice-cream?"

"Sounds like a perfect plan, if we had some." Cheyenne said and Brennan hopped up getting her keys for a late night snack.

"Gas stations always have ice-cream." Brennan

"Indeed they do." Cheyenne said standing.

"Indeed."

As the pair pulled into the gas station and walked inside laughing of the movie and some of the quotes they both spotted a blonde woman who they had both been speaking of in recent conversation. Cheyenne stood tall next to Brennan as Hannah was on the same isle as the ice-cream.

"Hi Temperance." Hannah smiled at them politely. "Hey, Cheyenne."


	4. A Whole New World n Mint Chocolate Chip

_Thanks to Julie-Loves-Seth-Clearwater for showing me the song World by Five For Fighting-love it!_

Cheyenne glanced at Brennan and stood a little straighter then looked at Hannah again. Hannah really was pretty, although in a weird way she reminded Cheyenne a bit of a rat. Her nose, that was it she had a very pointy nose. Anyway, this is where she supposed she was supposed to act cordial and remember her manners and all of that good stuff.

"Hello Hannah." Brennan said not too enthusiastically. To find the cause of her pain at the one place she was trying to drown or down her sorrows. She just wanted some damn ice-cream. It was only ice-cream at a gas station. Why out of all the gas stations did Hannah have to come here? No matter, it was what it was.

Cheyenne smiled at Hannah in response. She wasn't ready to talk to her yet, especially if she had to be "fake". Which, would end up happening if she opened her mouth right now because she didn't feel like being polite, staying true to herself was on her list of things she would like to improve on.

Cheyenne hated people that were fake, which is why she and Brennan got on so well so far. Temperance was anything but fake. She always was honest and said what was on her mind. Blunt was okay with Cheyenne as long as you could take what you dished out.

"What are you here for Temperance?" Hannah asked and Cheyenne wondered what kind of question that was, really? They were all at a gas station; it was either food, drinks, boos, lotto tickets, or gas. Though, she gave Hannah benefit of the doubt – she was blonde.

"Cheyenne and I were watching a movie and decided that a midnight snack would be beneficial to us." Brennan

No, we just were craving some damn ice-cream, thought Cheyenne.

"Oh, how fun. What movie?" Hannah

"I believe it's called When Harry Met Sally." Brennan said as she glanced at Cheyenne to confirm. Crap, if she didn't know before, she knows now thought Cheyenne as she nodded yes to Brennan confirming.

"That is a classic Temperance. Cheyenne, I'm glad you were able to watch it with Temperance." Hannah

"Me too." Cheyenne said and for a moment silence lingered to long for Cheyenne's taste. "See you later Hannah, we have some ice-cream to get." Cheyenne said politely as she could, she didn't know why she didn't like Hannah. Maybe it was because she was too nice? She didn't like sugary sweet people. Sugar gets all sticky and can become a horrid mess if too hot and Hannah was going to end up one hot mess if she said one word wrong as far as she was concerned.

Hannah paid for her gas and diet coke which she bought on the isle the ice-cream was on and then left. Cheyenne looked at Brennan. Damn, her haunting dark blue eyes were now a turbulent grey. The storm was rolling in and yep Adele was correct poor Brennan was _"Rolling In The Deep" _and no one could help her, but herself and possibly F.B.I. guy. Though, both were blind of one another's feelings at the moment. No worries, Cheyenne knew how everything could change in a "_New York Minute" _besides the Eagles said it was true so it had to be. Brennan and F.B.I would have a Cheyenne type intervention. She just wasn't sure how to go about this intervention yet. Slowly, yes slowly would work.

Soon Cheyenne sat in the passenger's seat of Brennan's car holding mint chocolate chip ice-cream in a grocery bag. She glanced at Temperance every now and then, her grey eyes held gloss. Cheyenne shook her head at her. As they slowed to a red light she noticed Brennan swiped at her face so quickly that if one didn't have good vision they would have missed the doctor swiping at the tear that rolled down her cheek.

Cheyenne pulled out her ipod from her sweatshirt's front pocket and hooked it up in the car. She said nothing to Brennan, Brennan said nothing to her. Cheyenne scrolled through the ipod to the song 100 years by Five For Fighting and played it remembering Brennan liked it.

"Who sings this?" Brennan

Brennan remembered Booth liked it and he said Five For Fighting sang it. Knowing that Hannah was going home to Booth, her Booth is what upset her the most. The knowing, for once she wished she didn't know. She smiled ironically to herself as the song spoke of wishes. For, she had been foolish and irrational the other night when she allowed herself to make one. Like it would ever come true, ha.

"Five For Fighting." Cheyenne said simply as they both listened to the lyrics a bit then Cheyenne spoke up. "I have another song for you. It's by the same band. It's called _World_ if you want to give it a go?" Brennan nod yes and soon silence filled the car except for a single artists voice.

"_Got a package full of wishes, a time machine, a magic wand, a globe made out of gold…no instructions or commandments, laws of gravity or indecisions to uphold. Printed on the box I see A.C.M.E's build-a-world-to be. Take a chance, grab a piece-help me to believe it. What kind of world do you want? Think anything. Let's start at the start build a masterpiece. Be careful what you wish for- history starts now."_

Brennan liked this song too, but for all of the wrong reasons. It reminded her of Booth and wishes, her wishes. "I have a confession Cheyenne."

"Hhmm?" Cheyenne just wanted to eat the ice-cream by now, she was sick and tired of this love crap.

"I made an irrational wish the other night."

"Okay." Cheyenne

"This song asks _what kind of world do you want? Think anything. _And I did, it wasn't a very nice wish. Well I made two, so to be more accurate one of my wishes wasn't very nice but one was." Brennan

Cheyenne smiled "Congrats Tempe, you are human. You gonna tell me your wishes or no?"

Brennan thought about it, it was just Cheyenne why not? "I wished Booth never moved on and had never met Hannah which realistically is an idiotic wish for I can't turn back time. It wasn't a very nice wish though."

"What was your 'not nice wish?'"

"That was it, I just told you." Brennan

Cheyenne whispered 'wow' then repeated "Wow. That was your not nice wish? Holy crap, then what was your good one?"

Brennan glanced at Cheyenne then looked out the windshield turning on the wipers as it started to sprinkle. "That Booth's wish for me would come true and I would find love and happiness. I don't think the dance part is all that important, I'm not good at dancing anyway."

"Wait, so you wished that someone else's wish would come true?" Cheyenne was starring at Brennan.

"Yes that is correct and I wished that I could irrationally turn back time or erase history which has already been written. Though, I know I cannot."

Cheyenne smiled as they slowed in front of Brennan's apartment.

"No, Temperance you can't re-write history although as you know you can change it-shape it. Life…our lives and our legacy is up to us to create, because chances, wishes, and starting over aren't all that different. Risks aren't all that bad Bren, believe me." Cheyenne knew every now and then wisdom came in handy. Brennan held Cheyenne's gaze her dark blue orbs locking onto Cheyenne's in understanding and searching for hope, yes hope.

They both got out of the car stepping into the pouring rain they laughed as they ran to the elevator in Brennan's apartment. They didn't speak of Hannah or Brennan's confession of wishing but only sat and ate mint-chocolate-chip ice-cream, out of the tub as they finished their movie.

Brennan finally spoke when it was over. "Harry and Sally became more than just friends."

Cheyenne starred at her foster mom a moment a smile on her lips. "Some people are meant to be more than just friends from the first day that they met." Cheyenne was happy someone got a happily ever after, only in movies.

"You really think that?" Brennan

"Of course." Cheyenne half lied she believed in lust and chemicals attracting two people together. Love and happily ever after, that was a stretch. But the doctor had a broken heart and no medication could cure that so she lied.

Brennan was about to stand up from the couch when Cheyenne sighed. "I can't lie to you. Booth was right you're different and Daisy said you were a foster kid too. I don't really believe that, I mean about the love at first sight crap, but I do believe in second chances." Cheyenne

Brennan looked down at Cheyenne, and then glanced out of the window she wished upon a star on the other night and smiled. "It's okay Cheyenne, I find I'm starting to believe in them too." With that Brennan went to bed leaving Cheyenne wondering what exactly the doc was thinking as she crawled under the covers that night.

In typical Cheyenne fashion she rolled onto her side in the fetal position, the words _"What kind of world do you want? Think anything. Let's start at the start and build a masterpiece, be careful what you wish for -history starts now." _Were stuck in her head, little did Cheyenne know, Brennan had the same song stuck in her head and she smiled because of it. She smiled because of ice-cream and because of people like Cheyenne.

Brennan had run into Hannah, but on the ride home she had discovered a whole new world. It was an irrational world, a world for children, but maybe just maybe this whole new world could be everything she needed at the moment-a world where all of her wishes come true.

Brennan smiled, no not Disney World. She had just learned to let go and with letting go came taking chances-believing what you wish for can become a reality even though it's unrealistic to think such things. Though, reality sucked, well that's what Cheyenne said anyway. She closed her eyes and curled up on her side lyrics still stuck in her head. _"…be careful what you wish for -history starts now." _

Hannah was asleep on his chest, but Booth couldn't sleep. He was thinking about the wish he made the other night on the star. He couldn't believe that was keeping him awake…but after what Bones said about making an irrational wish. He wondered what her wish was. Wondered even more now that Cheyenne told him Brennan told her that she wished Booth never would have moved on.

Though, he wasn't sure if he believed everything that came out of Cheyenne's mouth-but tonight he wanted too. He looked down at Hannah who stirred a bit in her sleep. She told him that she had run into Cheyenne and Bones. She didn't tell him that Bones cried on the drive home to her apartment or that her eyes were grey and turbulent instead of dark blue.

Because Hannah couldn't, she didn't know these things. Only Booth and it seemed Cheyenne picked up that her irises changed with her emotions. And only Cheyenne witnessed the tears shed in the interior of the car. Though, Cheyenne was also the same one to witness those tears stop and hear a certain confession that eventually would come in handy. Time all in time. Booth sighed and tried again to close his eyes, his mind elsewhere.

Cheyenne wondered about tomorrow? She needed to remember to ask Tempe about what Daisy said. Was it true? Cheyenne could see doc being in foster care as a kid it would explain a lot. She also needed to remember to get her ipod out of Brennan's car because Angela said she had a ton of songs she had to have. Good deal, thought Cheyenne, but really she just wanted more information from Daisy. Thistles and Weeds Cheyenne Thistles and Weeds.

_Thistles and Weeds_ is a song by Mumford and Sons and a reference to Daisys...Review? Keep going?


	5. Ignorance Is Bliss Sing Along N 'Oh'

"Brennan?" Cheyenne had grabbed a banana as had Brennan as she ate and drove to work at the same time. Though, Brennan didn't answer Cheyenne. Cheyenne remembered her question from last night as she glanced at Brennan. She wanted an answer. Was or was Tempe not in the system at some time in her life? Cheyenne didn't take anyone's word and especially not Daisy's. Sure, she was intelligent. Though, intellect does not equate wisdom. "Tempe?"

Brennan acknowledged Cheyenne while she ate her banana drove and messed with the heat in the vehicle. "Yes."

"I spoke with Daisy yesterday, the intern. She said you were in the system. Is she telling the truth or no?" Cheyenne wondered how the doctor would respond. Both to Daisy disclosing information that was not Daisy's to disclose and to Cheyenne for prying, wondering.

Traffic slowed momentarily and Brennan turned to look at Cheyenne. "Yes, Daisy is telling the truth. I was placed in foster care at age fifteen."

Cheyenne looked a bit deeper in the doctor's dark blues. There was something familiar about Temperance's irises, she didn't know what. Though, there was no if, ands or buts about it – she had seen eyes like that before, she just didn't know where or whose. Cheyenne also knew that to ask anything more about Tempe's days in the system might be asking a bit much, so she decided to shut it.

"Oh." Cheyenne said as they held each other's stare a bit longer then Cheyenne broke it. "Go." Traffic had started to move and Cheyenne was pointing it out. Brennan advanced forward her banana now finished and the heat now on a temperature that satisfied her. "How long?"

"I entered at fifteen and left at age eighteen on a scholarship." Brennan

Cheyenne nodded yes. Tempe had been in more years than Cheyenne so far. Though, Cheyenne knew numbers didn't matter. Cheyenne still didn't know why Tempe was placed in the system in the first place or what she had been through. Hell, she didn't even know how many foster parents' Tempe had, had.

Cheyenne was on the streets for almost three full years, ages thirteen through fifteen. At age fifteen, well almost fifteen. She was arrested because she was caught working a truck stop, it happened. For the last year and a half she had been in the system. Cheyenne knew Tempe knew this because Booth knew this about her and Booth was assigned to her foster parent's case.

The local p.d handled her and of course social services and DCF, but Tempe's partner kind of became stuck with Cheyenne. For at the crime scene Cheyenne overheard the anthropologist say she wanted to foster her. From then on Booth had been all over her case, but only because Brennan cared did he care.

Cheyenne wasn't stupid, she was no genius either. But she knew when a man wanted a woman what he would do to get her to notice him. She laughed to herself as Brennan parked in the Jeffersonian's parking garage, the doc and F.B.I were the most fucked up couple she had ever met. And she had met a lot of people.

Though these two, they were…they were just, well I mean come on he was Harry and she was Sally. They were the high school jock and the science nerd all grown up. She was beautiful and he had noticed. Though, he had also noticed her heart and he wanted it so, so badly for himself. Too bad he had come back from a war zone with another. Agent Booth claimed to be in love but Cheyenne knew the man that brought her back to Brennan yesterday, the man working her ex-foster parent's case-was not in love with Blondie. No.

Cheyenne actually felt bad for the woman named Hannah, she was being used. Though, Cheyenne wondered if Hannah was okay with Booth. Who was blindly using her. Come on, one had to be blind if they didn't know what Booth was up too. How could Hannah not know? Not Cheyenne's problem. Though, as she glanced at Brennan getting out of her car waiting for Cheyenne to get her ipod Cheyenne realized in a strange way, it was her problem. Hannah had to go, because Booth was in love with another and that other was doc. That doctor was her foster mother and Cheyenne was going to find a cure for her. It starts today, the tables will turn thought Cheyenne, in time all in time. And it was time.

Cheyenne was wandering around the lab earphones in her ears as she sang softly to herself.

"_Close enough to start a war all that I have is on the floor God only knows what we're fighting for all that I say you always say more…I can't keep up with your turning tables, under your thumb I can't breathe…_ _So I won't let you close enough to hurt me no I won't ask you, you to just desert me. I can't give you what you think you gave me, it's time to say goodbye to turning tables…next time I'll be braver I'll be my own savior…" _

Cheyenne continued to sing while wandering down the corridor toward entomology. She was starting to get familiar with the building, she was also very much unaware of the man watching and listening to her sing. She had a wonderful voice, she had always loved to sing, and it had been a release for many stressors. She remembered when she was around maybe ten or eleven she was in a competition and won.

She made the mistake of letting Adam, her pimp know that she could sing once. She was thrust into some singing competitions where the winner received money. At first it was a lot of fun, then not so much. Suddenly, she was advertised with words like 'Rejuvenate with not only a pretty face but a voice that resonates and hypnotizes you too.' Cheyenne didn't like to sing certain songs much in public after she had sang one too many songs that weren't her choice.

Though, as far as Cheyenne knew she was alone. No one was watching her as she started to sing a little louder and another song came on.

"_Oh tell me now where was my fault in loving you with my whole heart? Her white blank page had a swelling rage, rage…you did not think when you sent me to the brink, the brink…you desired my attention but denied my affections…oh tell me now where was my fault in loving you with my whole heart?...Lead me to the truth and I will follow you with my whole life…"_

Booth smiled as he watched Cheyenne from afar observing her and enjoying her singing. Sweets walked up to him and gave him a look that said 'what are you looking at?' Booth nodded toward Cheyenne singing as she walked down the corridor toward Jack's "experiment room" she let her fingers slide over the wall as she walked toward them unaware they were watching as her head was down. Sweets looked to where Booth was. "What is it Agent Booth? Oh, Cheyenne?" he said wondering if that's what Booth was looking at. Booth nodded yes.

Cheyenne grew closer to the agent and psychologist while continuing to sing another song.

"…_my hands, they were strong but my knees were far too weak, to stand in your arms without falling to your feet. But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew all the things you say they were never true, never true and the games you play you would always win always win …but I set fire to the rain watched it pour as I touched your face…."_

Suddenly she looked up at the two men her dark blue irises meeting Booth's eyes first. She realized quickly they had been watching her for probably a good bit now. She thought it rude and pierced her lips her dark blues still transfixed to the agent's as she approached them she stood a little taller and walked right up to Booth. She eyed him then glanced to Sweets and back.

"You two always watch teenage girls wander the Jeffersonian together?" Cheyenne

She looked mad, she was mad. Sweets and Booth had invaded what she thought was a private moment. Though, she was pissed all Booth could think was how much she looked like Bones. Her eyes, her hauntingly dark blue orbs that had seen too much too soon. They were almost identical to Brennan's. She made the same pissed off face as Bones did and just like Bones did Booth knew that Cheyenne would soon leave quickly too. She could have been her daughter, for a millisecond Booth wondered if Bones ever contemplated the idea?

Cheyenne wanted to laugh at Sweets' reaction to what she said. He was unprepared for it and Cheyenne found this funny because wasn't he supposed to be an expert on emotions and personality? Oh well. Booth on the other hand knew Cheyenne was going to say something smart to Sweets and himself. He didn't blink at her smart ass remark.

"Nope Cheyenne I have other interests." Booth smiled jokingly, "But you brought up a great point, I should keep an eye on this one." He motioned to Sweets. "This guy is just a baby himself."

Cheyenne smiled a crooked smile at Booth nodding in surrender – which Booth did not expect. "Alright, alright fair enough, that was actually pretty good F.B.I."Cheyenne said and both men could hear Cheyenne chuckle at his joke as she continued on her path toward entomology.

When Cheyenne was out of earshot and sight Sweets spoke. "While I didn't appreciate the joke as much as Cheyenne, I'm happy to see you make progress with her. I know she isn't that fond of you and you made her laugh. That is a good thing Agent Booth."

Booth looked at Sweets odd. Bones was right; psychology is a soft science and much more annoying than hard science. Booth put his hand on Sweets' shoulder then released it with a smile and nod as he walked away. Booth didn't even know what to say in response to Sweets' psychobabble, so he said nothing.

Booth made his way to Bones' office a smile on his face after making Cheyenne laugh. He had to see her. They had a case that dealt with the bones of human remains found inside a blown up pickup truck today. Last week's case was bones of human remains found in the unveiling of the 'world's largest chocolate bar.' He knocked on Brennan's office door as he walked in at the same time.

Cheyenne was with Brennan last week when Hodgins announced that Angela was pregnant. Everyone already knew this, Cheyenne found it shitty Booth skipped out and that Tempe offered to lie for him. Michelle was there too, but Booth needed to be with his girlfriend. Cheyenne understood. She just wished it was different.

She wished that Michelle, the happy Michelle she saw last week when she was together with her boyfriend would learn to be strong and get over him, wished that she didn't see along with Hodgins that Cam wrote an essay for John Hopkins for Michelle, but most of all she wished that Booth would wake up and open his eyes to the truth and heart of the matter. Brennan loved him so much and it pissed Cheyenne off this man with his supposed 'gut feelings' couldn't see or feel how strongly Tempe felt toward him.

Brennan looked up. "Booth, when one knocks they usually wait for a reply to see if one could come inside." Booth walked further in her office a smile on his face. Brennan sigh, "Though, as we both know you are not everyone. You never, well almost never wait for a reply."

Booth rattled off the facts of the case thus far and Brennan looked up at him eager to go out into the field and to get to work. Cheyenne bumped into Hodgins. "Good voice Chey, here um, can you help me a second? Here can you hold this a moment for me." Hodgins handed Cheyenne a heavy box as he carried two boxes. She took the box not wanting to know what was inside.

"Where to Hodgins?" Cheyenne

"Follow me kiddo." Hodgins said and Cheyenne knew Jack would be a good dad, she liked him. He was easy to get on with, a placid gentle man and human being in general as was Vincent.

Cheyenne set the box down on a table in Hodgins' 'experiment room'. "Are there bugs in these?" Cheyenne asked hoping the answer to be no.

"Nope, but there is a large amount of larvae." Hodgins smiled at the girl and she nod her head back and forth at him.

"Gross. Have fun with that Hodgins, you know you are a nice man. Though, you are one strange one." She then turned and walked out of his 'experiment room' humming her way into Angela's office. Angela looked up as Cheyenne knocked.

"Hey Cheyenne."

"Hey yourself girl, I was just with your husband. I told him he is a nice man, but one strange one. I had to help move some bug something or other." Cheyenne

Angela made a face, "He pulled you into that? I'm sorry."

"I don't care. He and Vincent are my two favorite people here besides you and Tempe." Cheyenne said simply starring at a sketch Angela was concentrating on. Cheyenne knew Angela's specialty, she did digital facial reconstruction. She was an artist, she sketched and gave faces to the faceless-she gave people a soul again when she drew their eyes. That is what she was drawing right now, the windows to the soul.

"Glad I'm on your good list." Angela smiled, Cheyenne smiled in return. Though, it faded all too quickly.

"You're drawing her eyes now." Cheyenne stated the mere simple fact. Angela nodded yes. "I wonder what color they were." Cheyenne wonder aloud.

"I often wonder that as well. I'm giving him green eyes. I don't know why, it seemed right." Angela

Cheyenne wandered to the couch and sat upon it folding her legs Indian style. "I wonder why Booth doesn't open his eyes to the truth." Cheyenne sighed and leaned back into the couch, it felt good to just sit a moment. Angela stopped sketching for the first time Cheyenne had walked in her office and looked at the teenager.

"Cheyenne, that question stumps me a hell of a lot more than why I don't know the shade of our victim's eyes. Booth and Bren are-"

"Scared, blind, and stupid is what they are." Cheyenne "You ever heard that song you know 'Open Your Eyes' by Snow Patrol?" Cheyenne

"Yes."

"Well that is them right now, mixed with some of Adele's Rolling in The Deep." Cheyenne

"You're pretty funny, I like Adele as well. She can actually sing without auto-tune. My dad was in a band, and I grew up in a very, um rock and roll, slash flower power house hold." Angela

"I like to sing." Cheyenne smiled disclosing a bit of information to Angela. "I also agree with you about Adele."

"Are you any good?"

"Not really, I sang a little when I was like ten or eleven." Cheyenne

"Give it a go, if you are horrid I will let you know don't worry." Angela said and Cheyenne smirked a bit. Silence lingered a little while as Angela continue to sketch.

Booth and Brennan walked up to the street dancer. As Booth was cuffing the man he had an emergency phone call. Hannah was in the hospital, he left quickly handing the suspect over to a bicycle officer.

Cheyenne decided to open her mouth and sing, besides Angela was pregnant and it was good for unborn children to have people sing to them supposedly.

"_All this feels strange and untrue and I won't waste a minute without you my bones ache my skin feels cold and I'm getting so tired and so old…the anger swells in my guts and I won't feel these slices and cuts…I want so much to open your eyes because I need you to look into mine." _

Cheyenne didn't look at Angela but closed her eyes getting into the song she sang. Angela had stopped sketching and was now just listening to the other artist in her office. She smiled at the beautiful acapella voice that filled her office walls.

"…_Tell me that you will open your eyes, tell me that you'll open your eyes, tell me that you'll open your eyes…get up get out get away from these lies because they don't get your soul or your fire…take my hand knot your fingers in mine and we'll walk from this room for the last time every minute from this minute now we can do what we want anywhere" _

Cheyenne smiled holding a hand up in the air to her voice as her voice grew louder-stronger

"…_because we could have had it all rolling in the deep you had my heart and soul in your hand but you played it to the beat…ohhhhhh, the scars of your love remind me of us they keep me thinking we almost had it all, the scars of your love they leave me breathless…ohhhh you had my heart and soul… _

Cheyenne's voice changed as she switched it up again and Angela smiled.

"…_and I don't won't to waste a minute without you my bones ache my skin feels cold and I'm getting so tired and so old, the anger swells in my guts and I won't feel these slices and cuts…I want so much to open your eyes because I need you to look into mine…" _

"Not bad." Angela said and not an hour later Cheyenne was informed Brennan would be picking her up and they would be going to the hospital. Hannah had been shot and of course Tempe would be there for F.B.I. and his girlfriend. Booth awkwardly thanked Bones for helping diagnose Hannah properly. And Hannah and Cheyenne looked up to catch the two in an old locking of blue meets brown. Cheyenne caught the goodbye between Tempe and Booth. They both let the look linger just a little too long, they said just a little too much, and looked just a little too in love for 'just friends'.

Cheyenne knew Hannah saw the same thing but it was time to set things straight. Cheyenne looked down to the blonde in the hospital bed.

"You are sweet Hannah, really sweet. I really wish that you could see what everyone else does. If you can and do see it, then step aside. It's not right to play with other peoples toys on the playground. Especially when it's not a toy, and when you are told not to play with it from the start because it breaks so, so very easily." Hannah looked at Cheyenne dumbfounded for a moment.

"Let's go Cheyenne." Tempe

Cheyenne held Hannah's gaze as her own dark grey-blue irises crashed with a light airy blue skied breeze, and in that moment, with that one look, Hannah understood. She knew, knew now that Booth was blindly using her to get over Temperance. Though, she didn't want to believe what Cheyenne said was true. So, she became ignorant of the matter and a bit bold too.

She had asked for Bren's sunglasses as a gift. Which, Cheyenne thought childish and odd. People don't ask for gifts or they aren't a gift anymore. Damn strait she didn't ask for anything of Cheyenne's. She wouldn't have been as nice as Brennan. Hannah starred at Cheyenne a moment then her light blue skies looked away quickly. She did it again and Cheyenne soon realized what was going on and chuckled inside. Hannah couldn't look Cheyenne in the eyes. For Hannah knew that Cheyenne knew, knew that she was blissful in her ignorance.

Though, a lot of people were that way- childish and odd, and if Hannah wanted to play ignorance is bliss, Cheyenne knew that game didn't last long. Brennan and Cheyenne exited the room, and Cheyenne hummed along to the lyrics in her head. _"…It's time to say goodbye, to turning tables..."_ A smile filled her as the hospital elevator descended. Soon doctor lady soon, the only medicine I have to offer you right now is time, thought Cheyenne. She also remembered she had to tell Angela about what Brennan said about the movie they watched. Well, maybe she would maybe not.

Booth sat uncomfortably in the chair next to Hannah's bed. He had awoken in the middle of the night and wandered the hospital corridors; he couldn't stop thinking of her. She was everywhere, in his dreams, at work, on the case he was working for Hacker-Cheyenne's ex-foster parent's case.

She was his world and the thing was… the thing that drove him insane was that she didn't want him like he wanted her, until now. And now her twist of fate was too late and he had moved on, supposedly, he didn't know. Life was so complicated, when he mentioned Hannah to Becca she asked _what happened to you and Temperance._ Not really what he wanted to hear. Cam wondered about this Hannah too. Though, she wondered for Bones' benefit but, so had Becca. Oh and how could he forget Cheyenne? The teenager who told him that Bones wished that he had never moved on!

Booth kicked the soda machine in the lobby frustrated. For all that could have been, all that he still wanted, and all that was. A teenager about Parker's age looked at him wearily and Booth was immediately sorry for his actions. It was two in the morning. Booth saw the child go back to his upset mother who was glossy eyed over something.

He walked to the end of the corridor and look out of the huge window he felt closer and farther away to the same star he wished on last week. Which reminded him, he was going to say something, tell Bones he made a wish…he was going to try and get her to tell him what she wished for. He sat back in the chair and looked at Hannah sleeping, last time he watched Hannah sleep he had thought of another woman too. Booth hung his head because sadly Cheyenne was right Hannah was only a band-aid. He was using her unintentionally.

Cheyenne pull the covers over her and all the way up to her chin. Song lyrics from the day stuck in her mind as she let her lids closed and drifted off. "…_Close enough to start a war, all that I have is on the floor, God only knows what we're fighting for…all that I say you always say more…I can't keep up with your turning tables…" _

Brennan thought about peering in and checking in on Cheyenne, but figured she would wake her up. So, she instead curled up on her side in the fetal position and let her eyes gloss over eventually spilling over with water onto her pillow case. Because it hurt, in a non atta girl way it hurt so, so bad.

_What do you guys think? Let me know...this is an extremely randowm fic and if you want more or enjoy...honestly bc of my schedule (lack of time) I'm going to need some motive here...ha _

_Oh and of course their are the artists and songs :) In order of use: Turning Tables by Adele,_ _White Blank Page by Mumford and Sons, Set Fire To The Rain by Adele, Open Your Eyes by Snow Patrol mixed with Rolling In The Deep by Adele (Cheyenne's Acapella version)_ _They are all great songs, give one a listen-you might find a new 'must have' ha :)_


	6. Bleeding Hearts and Cloudy Moments

_not as much dialogue in this one but here is chap 6 anyway..._

Pleasure of love lasts but a moment, pain of love lasts a lifetime. ~ Bette Davis

* * *

><p>Booth sigh as Hannah signed the hospital release papers. It was late evening on Wednesday, they both planned on working tomorrow. Booth insisted that Hannah should just relax and do some research tomorrow. Do a little 'catching up' while she was injured. Hannah starred at her hands in her lap as the nurse took the papers out of the room. She twiddled her thumbs a moment, watching them with false interest.<p>

"Seeley, when Temperance and Cheyenne left the hospital the other day. I…" She looked up to him with an 'I'm so sorry' face.

"What is it Hannah?" Booth sat on the bed next to her.

"Seeley…Cheyenne said something to me and what she said…it made a lot of sense." _what I saw…_

"Oh, Hannah don't worry." Booth smiled jokingly trying to lighten her mood. "Hey, Cheyenne says all kinds of things. She has had it rough." Booth said having had a gut feeling he knew where this conversation could or would… maybe even _was_ leading too.

Hannah shrugged as she looked into Booth's eyes "You don't even know what she said yet Seeley." Hannah said

"I know she can say some outlandish things, the kid is blunt." Said Booth

"Like Temperance and me."

Booth sighed, "Yeah, in a way."

"Don't you think its odd Cheyenne looks a bit like her as well?" Hannah smiled a bit then looked down at her thumbs and back up to his eyes again.

"Yeah, about Bones and Cheyenne." Booth brought them up a bit nervous as if the change of subject would be a bad thing. "Bones invited everyone over for dinner Sunday night if you are feeling up to it. It's to let everyone officially meet Cheyenne."

"Up for not cooking and trying someone else's cooking? Of course I'm in." Hannah said.

Hannah smiled at him and for a moment as their lips met. Both of them forgot that they weren't in love with the other. They forgot that the only sparks fueling their passionate playful kiss were their neurological chemicals of epinephrine and serotonin. For a moment of bliss all was forgotten, and the sparks behind the kiss full of lust burned brightly. Though, it made him wonder. Because he knew if a spark burns too bright and too fast it will burn out.

It was in the moment they parted Booth knew Hannah knew how he felt about Bones. He sighed and brushed his hand through her hair. She cocked her head at him sideways. They starred at one another, not saying what was on their minds. She watched as Booth swallowed a bit nervous of what Hannah's response would be. But she only smiled cupping his face in her hands she kissed him hard with need, telling him what she thought.

What the kiss said was I know Seeley and it's okay with me if it's okay with you. He ran his hands through her hair again as their lips met once more. In that moment, their relationship took a nose dive. They both knew it. Knew what had just happened to them. But ignorance was bliss right? Right, especially when both parties silently and willingly agreed to play along in their own ignorantly blissful world. Ignoring a scary reality and settling for any old moment.

Saturday came quickly. While lying in bed Booth suddenly saw her eyes, not the light blue skies of Hannah's but dark deep haunting eyes of Bones. He felt ashamed as he pictured her dark irises and looked into Hannah's baby blues. When had he let ignorance turn into his new best friend? Hannah smiled up at him as a radio play in the living room softly.

He tried to look into Hannah's eyes, but ended up seeing right through her. He could only see Bones right now. He saw her tears and relived his frustration of that night. He remembered that night how he had needed so badly to convince her. He had kissed her and she had started to kiss him back.

Though, that long lone night after a session with Lance Sweets, had no happily ever after for either of them. It was no wonder both of their frustrated hearts sighed so heavily. "I don't have the same kind of open heart as you…." He could hear Bones and she was correct that night. His heart was laid wide open with her words that night. Their hearts weren't alike before but now, now he wondered. He looked down at Hannah and kissed her lips because they eased the pain in his chest.

Now he knew what it felt like to lay bleeding in love, choking because oxygen was not getting to your lungs. Your heart was broken, therefore it didn't work. He smiled as Hannah kissed him back and he rolled the two of them over, blindly and blissfully caught in a moment. Though, that was just it, it was just a moment. There was nothing amazing, remarkable or startlingly confounding about making love to Hannah. Because it was just sex and they weren't in love. The radio in the other room was forgotten as the night went on the radio did too and lyrics floated into the bedroom unheard.

"_Cause_ _you told me that I would find a hole within the fragile substance of my soul, and I have filled this void with things unreal…and all the while my character it steals…Darkness is a harsh term don't you think? Yet, it dominates the things I see…It seems that all my bridges have been burned, But you say that's exactly how this grace thing works…It' not the long walk home that will change this heart, but the welcome I receive with the restart…"_

After their lust filled night had ended Booth didn't feel much better, but it felt better to forget. He was drowning his sorrows in another and he felt it was just as bad as using the bottle. Wait, no, no it wasn't because the other person had agreed silently to friends with benefits. She had, right? Yeah. Hannah lay sleeping her head on his chest as Booth started to fade off. His wound was too big for a band-aid, but it helped him for a moment, even if just a moment.

It helped to put pressure on his bleeding heart. A bleeding heart Bones had caused, but it had happened and so do broken hearts. They were close, Bones and he. Though, he wanted more than she could give him at that time. Now he needed his band-aid because if he released the pressure he would surely drown in his own puddle of blood.

He sighed and ran his fingers through Hannah's hair wondering what she was dreaming of and wishing that she was Bones. The radio could lightly be heard now, it was still on in the living room. Booth listened to the song playing and smiled at the irony as he closed his eyes to his reality and hoped his dreams would bring him a better one.

"_Honey why you crying is everything okay? I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud, well my girls in the next room sometimes I wish she was you…I guess we never really moved on…" _

It was now Sunday at one twenty four am and Cheyenne couldn't sleep. So, she wandered out to the dining room and sat a moment. She glanced at a manila folder that Tempe had left out, curiously she eyed it in wonder but she let it be sighing into the night. She was consumed more of overwhelmed with her own hazy thoughts of Booth maybe finding her biological parents. She didn't really care who her foster parents were. Curiosity got the best of her and she reached for the file opening it.

The file had nothing on her parent's or ex foster parents. The file wasn't even on her. Cheyenne wondered who the woman named Lauren Eames was. She starred at the woman's face, her eyes looked familiar too, but not as similar as Temperance's' eyes. Cheyenne started to read about the doctor, she reminded her of Tempe. She read for a bit and then decided to try and sleep once more.

She crawled under the comforter when she heard a loud clap of lightning she jumped. The sudden raging storm would help her to sleep. She heard it was supposed to be a rainy week in general and she welcomed it. When night came she tried not to think of the girls she used to work and live with on the streets. She tried not to think of Lacey her nineteen year old half sister or Gabby her younger step sister.

She didn't like night time because the hour right before she drifted off was always the worst. It was a lonely time. Before she used to work at night, she was a child of the night and the things she did kept her mind from wandering. But not anymore, now her mind never shut up.

Cheyenne and Brennan had set the table for everyone and now they were waiting on them. At the last minute Cam rang Brennan and asked if Michelle was welcome to come. She ended up at their dinner as well and sat next to Cheyenne. Hannah laughed politely at jokes Cheyenne didn't find funny. There was something else too, something was up with Booth. He had a huge false front on tonight. Laughing a fake laugh at odd times and trying to be center of attention as he asked Brennan to name the Bones of a chicken. Everyone kind of fell silent…who really cared?

They all knew Tempe could do that and it wasn't funny as he said he was going to be. He was acting like a child that had done something wrong. Or like the men Cheyenne had known who assured her nervously and awkwardly "that this was their first time ever doing something like this." while she sat in wait on the hotel bed or in the cab of a trucker's truck. She could always tell when it really was their first time cheating. Her clients were usually businessmen out of state on their company's convention, but not all.

They usually were apologetic and nervous. Some would even speak of their wives and kids and Cheyenne then turned into a psychologist listening to troubled truckers to rich businessmen alike. Some would wear their ring some would take it off or irrationally place it on their right hand. She thought at first they did this thinking 'out of site out of mind'.

Though, Cheyenne learned even cheating bastards sometimes felt bad as they cried in her arms afterward. She held them if her time wasn't up yet because just like some psychologists, she considered empathy as part of her work if she was on the clock. While she lay awake listening to the thunder outside, she remembered. Remembered how she would then count her earnings for that night. She would leave them alone with their troubles and tears feeling no better about their selves than they did before, probably worse.

Booth was struggling to get through dinner and as his eyes met Cheyenne's dark blue irises that mirrored Bones' he looked away. She knew, _knew_ he couldn't take another minute. Strange, thought Cheyenne that neither he nor Hannah could look her in the eyes. The truth could be a real bitch. It wasn't Cheyenne's fault she saw through both of their fronts so easily.

Looking at Booth was like looking at a cracked rear view mirror. She saw some of her own broken self in him. Because she too had a broken past and longed for yesterdays that would never come. It was so easy to see into the broken past even when one replaced the cracked mirror. For, every time you glanced at the new one. You only thought of what it used to look like, shattered. Cheyenne wasn't that way now because she understood that she had been bruised but not broken. Booth wasn't there yet.

He didn't know that by ripping off the band-aid quick and fast. By _letting go_ and looking out of the front windshield to the future instead of glancing out of his cracked rear view to the past. That he would heal. And he would do so faster than he could have ever imagined. Because beyond the front windshield was his Bones and she was waiting patiently with an ill heart. She too was gasping for air and standing in what was quickly becoming a puddle of her own blood.

Yet, Cheyenne knew Brennan would gladly take care of his broken heart if only he let her. If only he could acknowledge what was right in front of him. Even if she was ill herself she would take care of him. Booth couldn't catch what she had for they had given it to each other. Band-aids were for pansy's anyway thought Cheyenne as she glanced at Hannah.

Everyone was hugging goodbye. "Thanks for dinner, night Dr. B and we will see you tomorrow Chey." Hodgins smiled at her. Cheyenne had become used to Hodgins calling her Chey and didn't mind that he did so. Angela hugged Brennan and thanking her for dinner she also reminded Cheyenne she was bringing the acoustic to work for her tomorrow. Cheyenne smiled at this for she loved to play the guitar. Michelle and Cam were next to say their goodbyes.

"We should go out again sometime Cheyenne, here is my number. What's yours?" Michelle asked

"I don't have a cell. Temperance said she would take me to the mall to get the old iphone and put me on her plan and junk. But Hannah ended up in the hospital and plans changed." Cheyenne said

"Oh My God, we definitely have to go to the mall. Did Dr. Brennan say you could go shopping?" asked Michelle remembering how Cheyenne had lied to go out last time.

"She told me she planned to take me but that was the same day Hannah was shot. We did stop by the mall that day but only for sunglasses and then went home pretty drained."

Michelle nodded at Cheyenne and Cam thanked Brennan and told her she would see her tomorrow. They had a case after all.

"Bye Cheyenne, bye Dr. Brennan." Said Michelle and Cam in unison as they walked out the door. That left Booth and Hannah, the last to leave. The first to arrive thought Cheyenne, maybe there was hope after all.

"Dinner was wonderful Temperance, thanks again." Hannah said

Booth looked at Brennan like the teacher had asked him to get up in front of the class for the first time and speak. He said nothing for a while and once again Cheyenne was left with Hannah for company as Brennan starred at him _'why are we doing this to ourselves?'_ her eyes begged his for an answer. Though, she knew she wouldn't receive one. Cheyenne turned to Hannah not wanting to watch the ridiculousness of it all.

"So, how are you feeling? Liking those new shades?" asked Cheyenne

Hannah was again left speechless by the sixteen year old. Though, it was only momentary as she gained her composure and spoke. "Thanks for asking Cheyenne. I'm feeling much, much better and the sunglasses are amazing. Tell Temperance that I'm enjoying my gift thoroughly."

Booth gave Bones a light hearted smile. She attempted to return it and noticed his eyes were cloudy and darker than normal, she wondered why. She wanted to know what was wrong, but that wasn't her place anymore. He didn't look happy, was he happy? He said he was happy. Why would he lie?

Booth and Brennan continued to hold onto each others stare. Hannah was comfortable knowing that they were having a moment, more than a moment. For, she knew that Temperance was the one on the front burner never the back as Hannah was. Booth needed to say something but wanted to just be in _their _moment, if only for a moment.

Cheyenne looked through Hannah as Hannah watched Booth and Temperance. Cheyenne looked at her different now because she was staying with Booth with the knowledge that he loved another. He wanted what she would never be able to give him-Brennan. Hannah felt she wasn't a Genie she didn't grant wishes but found herself feeling that if Brennan would just become jealous or not act so nice toward her that Seeley would see how much she cared for him. Then it would be worth it to leave. Though, she wasn't jealous, so she didn't feel bad about being that woman he ran to when the pain in his chest became too much.

Hannah looked down to Cheyenne accidentally meeting her eyes. "Glad you liked your present Hannah and I bet you are enjoying'em pretty damn thoroughly." Said Cheyenne speaking of more than sunglasses.

Hannah only continued to stare at Cheyenne then looked away her lips pierced. She looked back to Cheyenne again. "You're a pretty savvy sixteen year old."

"I'll take savvy, but I would have used the word clever maybe observant." Cheyenne said

Hannah smiled a nice fake smile goodbye to Brennan and Cheyenne as she and Booth left. Brennan sighed and shut the door glad dinner was over with as Cheyenne made her way into the kitchen getting a head start on clean up. Brennan paused a moment just standing in one spot. To be still felt good for she too had been struggling to get through dinner. She looked to Cheyenne who was in the kitchen loading the dishwasher with her ipod in.

Brennan smiled listening to her sing because like her, Cheyenne really did have a beautiful voice. It was yet another trait of hers that made Brennan question if this child was her little sister. The child her father had mentioned once to Russ on accident. In a way she hoped it wasn't. For, she knew Cheyenne had, had a tough go of it.

It made her wonder again how that baby girl was doing today. What had become of her life? But that _is_ life, sometimes questions go unanswered. Inevitably, her mind wandered back to Booth. _Why were they doing this to each other?_ She sighed knowing that was another question that was going to go unanswered. She stood still consumed by her thoughts as she continued to listen to Cheyenne.

"_Every day is a struggle between what I want to say and what I should keep to myself…so I find myself in need of a pause, I'm not sure why but I think it's because of this desire to be what others want me to be which is nothing close to me…" _

Cheyenne wandered around the kitchen trying to find where things went. She was becoming familiar with where Temperance kept things.

"…_and every day is a battle between what I want to know and what I don't want to figure out…and everything in between in these thoughts of mine that you know I can't live without…so I find myself in need of a pause, I'm not sure why but I think that's because of this desire to be what others want me to be which is nothing close to me…but I'll see better when the smoke clears, when the smoke clears inside my head…and I can listen when the screaming doesn't repeat everything I've said…" _

Cheyenne felt eyes on her and turned to see Brennan standing in the living room not far from the door where she had just said goodnight to Booth and Hannah. Cheyenne felt a little bad for her and offered a smile. She got one in return and went back to unloading the washer and singing. For some reason she didn't care if Brennan watched her sing so she continued as if no one was listening. Cheyenne found herself to be content and sad all at once because while she wished she could call this place home, she knew it was temporary, just like Temperance. She knew to distance herself from the people around her for relationships had proved to be short lived.

"…_all that remains is me and who I am at the end of the day, oh and this happens every day…yeah this happens every day…" _

Brennan inhaled and walked into the kitchen to help with the dishes. Cheyenne smiled as Brennan began to hum along with her as she wiped the counters down. The woman had no clue what lyrics to sing so she ended up humming the same two lines over and over as they cleaned up.

"…_all that remains is me and who I am at the end of the day, oh and this happens every day…ohhh ohhh ohhh mmmmm yeaahhh…yeah this happens every day…but I'll see better when the smoke clears, when the smoke clears insides my head…ooohhh yeahhh oohhhh… " _

Cheyenne smiled as she sang and Brennan hummed along only singing the two lines. It was one of those moments where words weren't needed and Cheyenne knew that as they put away the remains of the dinner that was so hard for Temperance to get through. That Blondie wouldn't be attending anymore for she had seen Booth's eyes as he looked at Brennan. They were clouded over with a lingering sorrow and pain. This caused him to have distorted vision. Broken hearts did that to people.

Brennan lay awake in bed. She wanted to tell Booth tonight to pull him aside and shake him. Though, when she looked into his eyes she could tell he wasn't really there. She sighed, turning over once more in bed as she tried to sleep.

Booth brushed Hannah's hair off of his cheek and held her tighter. He needed someone to hold after getting through dinner and seeing Bones tonight. Hannah repositioning her head on his chest yawning in response to his tighter embrace. She draped her arm over him, a comforting gesture.

Cheyenne sat by the window sill in the living room watching the lightning show outside and listening to the pouring rain as the wind blew it against the window. The storm raged and millions of rain drops continued to be splashed upon the earth, slipping out of each cloud. She loved the rain and inhaled and exhaled a deep breath knowing she was completely alone and she smiled at the solace she found in the moment. So much chaos ensues on the other side of the glass window pane. Yet, all was silent where she sat alone now on the window sill. Cheyenne thought the raging storm ironic for it mirrored Brennan and Booth so well.

She smiled a sad smile for Brennan and even for Booth as she watched the lighting turn night to day for a couple seconds. She brought her knees to her chest and clasped her hands around her bent knees as she sang softly into the dark of the night.

"_Cover my eyes cover my ears tell me these words are a lie…it can't be true that I'm losing you the sun can not fall from the sky…can you hear heaven cry, the tears of an angel…the tears of an angel…stop every clock the stars are in shock the river will run to the sea…I won't let you fly I won't say goodbye I won't let you slip away from me…so hold on be strong everyday hope will grow, I'm here don't you fear…oohhhhhh… the tears of an angel…" _

Cheyenne smiled sadly as she got up retiring to her bed as the storm raged through the night.

* * *

><p><em>Songs used in order: Roll Away Your Stone by Mumford and Sons, Lips of An Angel by Hinder, Everyday by Toby Lightman (used on Bones season6-excellent song), Tears of An Angel by RyanDan<em>

_Next chap will be an au look on how Brennan deals with her emotions in DITP with Cheyenne as company and more back history on Cheyenne's case...and of course the 'triangle' of sorts...what do you guys think so far? Honestly? Because I really am unsure...hopefully it still intrigues you guys.  
><em>


	7. Stormy Skies and Everything Relative

Ch.7

Cheyenne waited patiently in Brennan's office for Angela. She really wanted that acoustic guitar, wanted to show Angela that she could in fact play it. Especially when she found out whom Angela's dad was, that made her a bit apprehensive to play in front of her. Though deep down Cheyenne knew Angela was accepting of pretty much everyone. Cheyenne sang quietly along to a song that had come onto Pandora.

"_At seventeen she left Long Island bound for Hollywood, another story like the ones you've heard before, he left her broken just like you figured, like you knew he would…she shut her heart after his ring rang off the door.."._Cheyenne's eye's settled on the door as the door knob turned and the door opened up for, Booth? What was he doing here? Where was Angela? She quite singing and started humming the lyrics. _"It's the story of your life you're tearing out the page, new chapter on the way…It's the story of your life you live it every day…"_

She flicked her dark irises from the doorknob to his eyes and decided to sing the last bit quietly. _"You can run you can run, but you won't get away, I don't know what's coming up or where will you go now….It's the story of your life…"_ Cheyenne ended her soft singing abruptly starring at Booth, he starred back.

"What's up Booth?" said Cheyenne.

Booth looked at the teenage Bones who sat behind Bones' desk in her office chair. The teenager who had waited in happy anticipation for Angela and found him, he knew she didn't like him. Though, he felt Cheyenne was judging a little early. She was mad at Booth for what? Moving on when Brennan had told him too. He only did what she had said for him to do. Cam had pulled him aside once and mentioned "whatever this is with Hannah…" She had also told him not to hurt Brennan, but she had hurt him. He realized how childish that sounded he didn't mean to hurt her intentionally and he knew she didn't mean to hurt him intentionally. He was only acting rational as he saw it. Brennan didn't want him, Hannah did. Pandora continued to play off of Brennan's computer.

"_She hit the ground, she built a fine career and every weekend walked the dogs behind the sea, in the salt she met a man who knew at once, but wait…is he the one we need him to be? In the story of your life…you're moving down the page…you can run, but you won't get away."_

Then, there was that moment that millisecond of old almond orbs locking onto dark blues at the hospital, when he had thanked her. There was another moment or rather a discussion after a case one night about love. He remembered how Bones said it was only induced nor-epinephrine, epinephrine, and serotonin levels that caused him to react to Hannah in the manner he was. He disagreed with her.

"Earth to Booth, Seeley are you there?" Cheyenne asked wondering where his thoughts had taken him.

Her voice pulled him back momentarily. "I was looking for you and Bones. I found something on your biological parents. I just need forensics to confirm that you are who I think you are." Booth said.

Cheyenne looked confused. "I'm not in trouble I didn't do anything wrong. Why would you think I'm someone I'm not? Who do you think I am?" her dark blue irises questioned Booth in such an eerily similar way as Bones he had to hold back a chuckle.

He didn't believe what Brennan had said then, but maybe now because he swore he saw something in her eyes last night as they look at one another. While Hannah and Cheyenne spoke. Though, he had to check himself-she doesn't want you she said it Seeley. Forget Bones, and open your eyes to what is in front of you. Hannah is more than just some consolation prize, yes that she is.

"Where is Bones?" Booth asked

Pandora continued to play the same song. _"I don't know what's coming up, where you will go down it's the story of your life…look around look around and the world will find you, look around look around and the world will find you…"_

"Bone storage, she is probably on her way back right now. Angela is supposed to be bringing the acoustic in today and I decided to wait in Tempe's office."

"Did you find anything on my sisters? It would probably be easiest to track Lacey down, actually scratch that I don't know." Cheyenne said

Booth inhaled and exhaled. "Can we just wait for Bones, Cheyenne? She is your foster parent and I would like to discuss your case with her as well."

Brennan walked into her office finding Cheyenne in her desk chair music playing softly in the walls of her office. She looked to Booth meeting his eyes he looked frustrated and impatient. "Why do you need to wait for me?" her gaze settled on Booth as she questioned him. "Booth?"

"Booth thinks he may have found a link to my biological parents." Cheyenne's irises flicked to Brennan's.

"How? Have you had your mouth swabbed or blood drawn Cheyenne? Forensics will need to match-"

Booth had, had enough. "Bones, remember Margaret, your second cousin?"

"Yes." Brennan answered. "Maggie."

Booth glanced at Brennan. "Well, Maggie had an older sister she didn't know of." Booth looked to Cheyenne. "That older sister was your mom Cheyenne." He looked to Brennan. "And your other second cousin Bones."

"How do you know this for sure? Does Maggie know?" Brennan inquired.

"My mom? You may have found my mom?" Cheyenne

Booth looked at her sadly, "She was given up for adoption which is why Maggie knows nothing of her older sister. Angela is working with Cam double time as am I to get all of this figured out but we will need a blood sample for forensics." Booth

"And you, you met my Aunt? What did you guys say her name was? Maggie?" Cheyenne said her question going unanswered as the partners spoke among themselves.

"How did you find out she was given up for adoption if no one knew anything about her Booth? How do you know she existed?" Brennan asked afraid of the answer.

"Amy Williams is Maggie's mom. Autopsy results showed she had two children not one. That other child was born when she was in her early teens maybe fifteen. The baby was given up for adoption because Amy was not married and too young to raise a child on her own. In her early thirties she had Maggie. Amy never knew what happened to her other daughter and she never named her at the hospital. I don't even know if she ever had the chance to hold her." Booth looked between Brennan and Cheyenne.

"That made it a little harder, although I was able to track down the hospital she was born in and then I went to the foster agency who had recieved her. She was adopted out and named Lindy Martin she married and had two kids." Booth said and turned his attention to Cheyenne "I'm sorry Cheyenne but I did find your mother isn't with us anymore. She was murdered when you were around eleven."

"I bet it was my step-dad! Lacey, Lacey Martin is the other child that my mother had. She is nineteen, she is my half sister." Cheyenne said

Booth looked at Cheyenne and Cheyenne looked to Brennan leading Booth's eyes to crash into his partners. Bones spoke in a low tone. "Booth, do you think my dad might know anything about this?"

"I don't know Bones. I do know that Cheyenne needs to come to the Hoover with me Cheyenne the lab can finish out the tests they need to do at their lab. The Jeffersonian is a bit busy right now. We will get our results faster, blood can't sit it needs the centrifuge and the Jeffersonian's is being used. " Booth said

Lyrics drifted through the air. _"There's a reason we live so far from Hollywood…in the country looking hard to find a home, we're nothing perfect all considered but we're so damn good…It's the story of your life…yeah we're moving down the page…it's the story of your life."_

"Wait if this is all true, if it turns out true. That means I'm your third cousin Tempe." Cheyenne said feeling a weight lifted, she belonged somewhere if only Tempe would agree to take her in like no one ever had before.

With a new chapter on the way F.B.I Agent and foster kid climbed into his expedition. Once settled Booth was ready for the questions to start. They did. A car accident ahead Booth turned on his lights to get around traffic. Cheyenne unlike Brennan thought it a clever idea and when he turned them off and they were rolling along with the rest of traffic she turned and smiled at him. "Nice move F.B.I."

Booth smiled back into Cheyenne's dark blue irises "Fast cars are your thing Cheyenne?"

Cheyenne smiled "Booth, you have to remember I'm use to coppers." She laughed and Booth chuckled along with her as they head toward the Hoover.

Booth's mind raced as he waited for Cheyenne's lab results at the Hoover. Now that Booth had seen deep into Bones eyes at the hospital and spoke to her in that unspoken language they had. Now that Cheyenne had told him she wished he never moved on. That Brennan said she had made an irrational wish the same night as he. He might have changed his mind about Bones and how she felt toward him. But was she was truly ready for a relationship or had her own chemicals acting too strongly for her. He couldn't be sure, it was Bones after all.

Though, if she had, had some kind of 'revelation' in Maluku, why didn't she call him in Afghan? She had a sat phone, hell all one needed was a computer or new iphone which came with face time. Depending on where and what he was doing at the time he would be able to retrieve messages left at base. Then there was always the old fashioned letter and of course packages-filled with snacks, razors, flavored drinks, and mainly more snacks that wouldn't melt on the plane ride overseas.

Though, none of that really mattered now, right? Right, because it was in the past. Yet, he still struggled with it. Struggled with Bones rational and why she never kept in contact. At least he knew she never kept in contact with anyone else, which made him feel a bit better knowing he wasn't being totally ignored by her, singled out.

Cheyenne's voice drew him back to reality as the two sat in his office together. "You still love her don't you? She told me that you wanted to be more at one time." Cheyenne felt it was intervention time.

Booth wasn't sure how to respond at first, he did love her but she didn't love him. He had to deny the feelings he had for Brennan for they were only false. If he broke it off with Hannah for Bones. Would Bones run? Was she ready for a relationship even if she claimed she was? No, who was he kidding, wishes were wishes and this was Bones that they were speaking of. He inhaled knowing he couldn't look away from Cheyenne but had to keep eye contact.

"I'm sorry Cheyenne but I have moved on just like Bones asked me too." Booth said his voice stern, serious and solemn all at once.

Cheyenne wondered. "Did you want to move on? Or..."

"It was time too. I couldn't pretend I didn't have feelings for her anymore. We met the next day and she had an offer for a dig in Mappoo Mappoo and I had an offer-" Said Booth

"You joined the military again. You left for Afghanistan and that is where you met Hannah." Cheyenne said

"Yes. We both left each other and I never heard from Bones and that is where I met Hannah." Booth said as his office phone rang and Cheyenne listened as Booth said "Okay, yeah I understand. Uh-huh. Yes, sir we're on our way." He looked to Cheyenne "Looks like you are Lindy Martin's kid and Lacey Martin's half sister. That means you are also Bones' third cousin." Said Booth

"Let's roll." Said Cheyenne

Booth winked at Cheyenne "Let's roll." and in that moment there was a mutual understanding between the two. An understanding that Booth didn't want to talk of it anymore didn't want to speak of he and Bones' past that the rear view mirror was still shattered and broken. Even, if it had been replaced.

On the drive back to the Jeffersonian to tell Bones the news Cheyenne spoke. "She still loves you. Do you know that?" he had too have known that.

Booth glanced at Cheyenne. "Bones loves me like family, but she doesn't want to be with me Cheyenne. Hannah does, and I love Hannah."

"Do you believe yourself when you say that? I mean could you look yourself in the mirror and say it?"

"Yes, I know Bones and I know even if she claimed to feel more than for me than just partners-" Booth said but was cut off.

"Which she does and you can tell it by the way you two look at each other. Tell that you know she does feel more." Cheyenne said

"Maybe so, but Bones, Bones isn't ready for a relationship she has said that for six years. Why would everything all of a sudden change? Do you think she had a realization in Mapoo Mappoo or wherever? I never heard from her and if she said she had a realization you would think-"

"Think that she was going to what? Burst at the seams and tell you everything on her mind like she never has done. That's according to you anyway. She held it in and then never had a chance to say what and that she believed what she actually discovered on her dig to be true." Cheyenne

"I don't know about that Cheyenne." Booth said as he parked in the parking garage of the Jeffersonian and the two got out.

Cheyenne's dark blues met his across the hood of the expedition and held them a second. "I know you don't."

Booth wondered as they walked to Bones' office. Did she love him? No he reiterated to himself. Even if Bones claimed Cheyenne's outlandish thinking to be true Bones most likely was all talk. She would only run if he fell back into her arms, arms which had pushed him away so harshly. No Seeley, Hannah loves you and you love Hannah.

Cheyenne peered into Angela's office on her way to Tempe's. She not only found Angela but the acoustic as well. "Knock, knock Angela." Cheyenne said as she knocked on Angela's open door causing the artist to look up.

"Hey Cheyenne, I'm sure you saw what I brought in for you." Angela said smiling at Cheyenne's smile

"Oh yeah, couldn't miss it." Cheyenne said smiling walking over to it. Though, as she was about to pick it up Tempe walked in Angela's office.

"Hey Cheyenne, Booth told me about the results." Brennan

"Yeah, they were positive. Lindy was my mother which makes us third cousins." Cheyenne said and Angela eyed Brennan who had been acting odd all day.

"What? You two are related?" Angela eyed Brennan then glanced at Cheyenne.

"Yes we are. I will tell you later Ange. Cheyenne come on Booth invited us to lunch." Brennan said and Cheyenne looked to Angela and the guitar.

"Would it be okay if I stayed? Angela just showed me the guitar." Cheyenne asked hesitantly.

"Okay." Brennan said rushed and met Booth and Hannah at the diner.

"Wonder what is up with her?" Angela wondered looking to Cheyenne.

"Honestly, I think it's this case and Booth. She has a million mixed emotions right now and has no idea how to handle them." Cheyenne said grabbing the guitar.

Angela nodded in agreement "So, you going to play something?" asked Angela.

"What?" asked Cheyenne who at the moment was feeling totally uninspired.

"I don't know." Angela replied.

"_Step one you say we need to talk, he walks you say sit down it's just a talk, he smiles politely back at you, you stare politely right on through. Some sort of window to your right as he goes left and you stay right between the lines of fear and blame you begin to wonder why you came…"_

Brennan walked in the diner and spotted Booth and Hannah. She frowned a second wishing it was only Booth and walked up to the couple and took a seat across from the couple.

"_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness end and I would have stayed up with you all night…had I known how to save a life. Let him know that you know best 'Cause after all you do know best…try to slip past his defense without granting innocence lay down a list of what is wrong the things you've told him all along… And pray to God he hears you  
>And I pray to God he hears you…mmm yeahh…"<em>

"No kids or family all she had was her work. No one would have ever missed her." Hannah said something along those lines Brennan couldn't remember all she knew was she had to get out of the diner and get back to the Jeffersonian.

"I…I have to go." Brennan said as she got up and left in a hurry. Hannah looked to Booth as she left in a rush. Booth wished that she wouldn't let the case affect her as much as she was doing. She was personalizing with it and she shouldn't.

Angela and Cheyenne looked up at Brennan as she rushed into Angela's office. She opened her mouth to say something then closed it. Cheyenne and Angela stared at her both sets of large eyes on her own. She turned and walked out of her office and into her own without saying a word. Angela and Cheyenne looked to one another. This wasn't good.

Brennan set the manila file down on her desk opening it reading more about Lauren Eames. She was a doctor, she was a woman, she had no children, no family, she had loved a man she worked with, she never told that man she loved him, and so she died with regrets. Brennan inhaled she didn't want to be like Lauren Eames. She had family, Cheyenne.

Everyone had left the Jeffersonian except Brennan and Cheyenne. Cheyenne waited in her office strumming away to the acoustic which filled the Jeffersonian as Brennan had her own ipod in doing research on Lauren Eames. Suddenly it all came together for Brennan, a certain possibility in which Lauren had died.

Brennan appeared in her office door way. "Time to go." Cheyenne nodded getting up. They both waved goodbye to the night watchman named Micha as they left the building. Not long after they walked into Brennan's apartment building and while Cheyenne made herself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for dinner, Tempe couldn't sit still.

"I'll be right back." Brennan said and walked out of the apartment door. Cheyenne didn't ask questions only stared at the now closed door as she took another bite of her peanut butter and jelly. She looked out of the window she sat by last night and noticed it was lightning out again. The night's sky was turbulent so, so very angry as the thunder rolled again and again.

Brennan pulled into the same alley way that Lauren had come to and got out of the taxi. She walked out into the street in the pouring rain searching for something, anything to tip her off as to how Lauren died. Bingo! She didn't overdose! She had come here to help and was hit by a vehicle! In that moment she was almost pushed to the ground as a horn honked and she felt familiar arms around her.

Her dark blue irises looked into his in the middle of the pouring rain. "Booth what are you doing here!" she said

"I could ask you the same thing Bones. Come on let me give you a ride home." Booth said offering to drive her back to her place. Brennan wondered where he had come from. Oh well he saved her life again so she let it slide.

And so they drove in the pouring rain. Brennan's mind raced with what she was about to confess to him. "Booth Micha said that…" She went on not even realizing what she was rattling off exactly about the universe and its signals.

Booth looked at her confused. "Who is this Micha guy again?"

"The night watchman." Booth nodded slightly and let her continue. She spoke of Lauren Eames and how she had died with regrets.

"I got the signal Booth." She then stammered out. "I don't want to have any regrets." It was then Booth knew exactly what she was saying.

Brennan looked at him waiting for him to say something, anything. He sighed, "I'm with Hannah now and she's not a consolation prize. I love her." He said it so carefully and slowly he almost convinced himself it was true. Then the tears came, her tears and he had to look away.

Cheyenne brought the acoustic over by the window sill and started to play a song that she had always liked.

"_Tried to break love to a science in an act of pure defiance I broke her heart. As I pulled apart her theories as I watched her growing weary, I pulled her apart. Having heavy conversations about the further constellations of our souls we're just trying to find some meaning in the things that we believe in but we've got some ways to go…"_

She stopped singing a moment as she watched the lightning clap and the thunder roar outside. She smiled a sad smile wondering if Tempe was out in the raging storm somewhere. She had a strange feeling she was. She smiled a happy smile that Booth had discovered the link between her and Tempe now only to track down her sister and find out who murdered her mother.

Though, that was the story of her life she was the "hard knocked kid" she thought with a chuckle. Cheyenne started to strum faster on the awesome gift Angela had given to her. She watched the storm as her fingers worked the strings on the neck of the acoustic and her right hand strummed away.

"…_of all of the things she has ever said she goes and says something that just knocks me dead. Yeah…you won't find faith or hope down a telescope, you won't find heart and soul in the stars…you can break everything down to chemicals, but you can't explain a love like ours…."_

Brennan and Booth drove in an awkward silence back to her place. Oddly Booth thought of Cheyenne, glad that Brennan would have someone. That she wouldn't be totally alone. He had lied to Bones tonight, he didn't love Hannah and while Bones was too naïve about real love to see this clearly. He had a feeling she knew that something was up, maybe. For, she was living with Cheyenne and the kid had to of said something to Bones. Had she? Had Cheyenne said anything to Bones about what _she_ thought Booth felt for Bones? Because Booth knew Cheyenne sure thought a lot of things and she wasn't shy about voicing them either.

Brennan got out of the car quickly glancing at Booth trying desperately to avoid his eyes.

"See you tomorrow Bones." She smiled a forced smile at him in return and shut the car door. She was glad she had said what she had. For she now had no regrets but why did it hurt so much? Her chest burned like she had the worst heartburn she had ever felt as she watched Booth drive away. She inhaled and swiped at a tear as she stood in the rain.

Cheyenne had placed the acoustic up and was rummaging through Tempe's ipod seeing what songs she had-not many. She settled on one she didn't know called _If God Made You_ and let it fill the apartment.

"_Hey kid, your time has come to change. Well I need you more than I need you more than I needed anyone in anyway tonight…hey kid, I know it won't be long, the captain's calling…come to see you back where we belong…"_

The door knob turned and Cheyenne turned abruptly to see who it was and watched as a bloodshot eyed Temperance Brennan walked wearily in the door. Cheyenne said nothing and walked over to Tempe who had shut the door and stood a few moments frozen to the spot. She eyed the couch and on auto pilot she walked toward it. Cheyenne sat in silence next to her on the couch.

"I told him how I felt." Brennan said letting silence linger a moment. "He said he is in love with Hannah."

At first Cheyenne felt anger toward Booth? Though, she remembered Tempe had turned him down once before-but she didn't flat out lie to his face. She missed her chance she ran scared. "He doesn't Temperance."

"Then why would he lie?" she asked the sixteen year old desperately, her eyes pleading with Cheyenne's own irises for an answer. "He is so very scared to lose you. Scared to say what he really believes because it hurts. You hurt him bad last time so why should he believe you aren't going to do it again? He has a guarded heart just like you. While he is a risk taker he is still too wounded to take a risk right now. He needs time to heal." Cheyenne said

"_Something inside me is breaking, something inside says there is somewhere better than this…"_

Brennan suddenly leaned her head on the younger girls shoulder and Cheyenne was taken aback a second. Then she awkwardly gave Brennan a hug and rubbed her back in comfort.

"_Sunset sailing on April skies bloodshot fire clouds in her eyes…I can't say what I might believe, but if God made you he's in love with me…"_

Cheyenne hang on to Cheyenne glad she had someone that offered comforting words and a hug. It was something that she needed. Funny she found it in not only a fellow foster kid but a family member.

"_Hey Kid...Do wishes count at all? Can you give me a sign...give me anything I won't tell a soul you told Hey Kid...Will you hold me when I sleep, will you find me when the tide decides that I got to leave…?"_

Cheyenne brushed Tempe's hair back as the doctor mumbled a few words to her. It was late now Tempe had stretched out the length of the couch her head in Cheyenne's lap. Brennan's eyes landed on the window as the storm continue to rage through the night. "So much for wishing on a star." Said Brennan.

Cheyenne was quiet in thought a moment starring at the window along with Tempe. The lightning and thunder crashed as the wind blew the pelting rain against the window.

"_Something inside me is breaking, something inside says there's somewhere better than this..." _

"Maybe you will be like Harry and Sally in the end Temperance. You just have some turbulence to overcome first." The distant cousins stare out the window in thought for a moment and Cheyenne wondered if there was a plane in that storm right now.

Brennan wondered of Booth and of what Cheyenne had said tonight. Not one thing in particular but all of it. She was so grateful she had Cheyenne to come home to. She had Cheyenne to break down too and to listen to her when she needed it. Maybe, only maybe she would turn out like Sally in the end.

"Cheyenne?" Brennan's voice was a soft sleepy whisper.

"Hhmm?"

"Would you like to stay here permanently? Would you like it if I was to adopt you? We are related after all." Brennan said and craned her neck to look at Cheyenne's response. She wore a large smile.

"Yeah, Yeah I would like that Tempe." Brennan smiled laying back down. "Hey Tempe?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

Mmhmm."_  
><em>  
><em>"Sunset sailing on April skies bloodshot fire clouds in her eyes I can't say what I might believe<br>but if God made you, he's in love with me…"_

* * *

><p><em>Songs used: Story of Your Life by Five for Fighting, How to Save A Life by The Fray, Science and Faith by The Script, If God Made You by Five For Fighting...hope it's all still making sense :)<br>_


	8. AppleTrees,Lost Lyrics N Anthropologists

Ch. 8_  
><em>

Lacey Martin waited on the stick in her hand to change to a positive or negative. She had been pregnant before, it was nothing new. She looked at the pregnancy test that confirmed she was pregnant. "Fuck." She whispered under her breath. She had no idea who the father was, hell she worked the strip every night. Why or how could she know? The blue eyed brunette was a favorite of many clients especially because she was a legal one. A lot of the girls were under aged but not Lacey she showed her age only a bit.

She stared at the test on the counter and quickly made up her mind she wasn't having yet another abortion. She felt four in her life was enough. So, she was leaving today, but where to go? She didn't know, only that she would make it. She packed a small bag in lightning speed grabbed some cash and took a cab to the greyhound station. She exhaled, she had left the house, she had left. She knew she couldn't come back without harsh consequences, there would be hell to pay.

Who could she call she was a knocked up nineteen year old with no money and nowhere to go. She thought a moment as she sat at the station. Where could she go? She wondered what had happened to her sisters? Where were they? She found them on facebook one time. Her step sister Gabby didn't remember her. Though, her half sister Cheyenne remembered her. Chey had said something about living with a guy in D.C. How he had bought her so many things, gave her a roof and loved her so much.

Lacey remembered her own reply "Chey, you're thirteen this guy is twenty nine. He doesn't love you." Cheyenne disagreed with her sixteen year old sister who had been in her shoes before. Lacey knew that the guy had plans for Chey but Chey was young and didn't listen. Lacey had been there before, only in a different city; Vegas.

According to Cheyenne, Gabby supposedly was in south Florida living the good life with her new adopted parents. Lacey told Chey she was working the strip in Vegas and remembered how Chey gasped when Lacey told her what she did for work. Lacey shook her head as she settled into her seat on the greyhound. Bet she wouldn't bat an eye if she told her now she thought closing her tired lids.

As the bus started up she exhaled, why D.C? She knew not to contact Cheyenne even if she did know how to reach her. D.C just seemed like a fitting city. She didn't know why it just did. She let her hand roam to her abdomen as it settled on it she sighed, "What now little one?" Her ipod play, she had always loved music but her voice sucked. She remembered vaguely Chey had a decent voice.

"_Together we cry, together we cry...Jenny was a poor girl living in a rich world named her baby Hope when she was just fourteen. She was hoping for a better world for this little girl but the apple doesn't fall very far from the tree…when she get's that call Hope's too far gone her baby's on the way…with nothing left inside, together we cry…"_

Booth had to find out where this Lacey Martin was. Hacker had asked him about the progress on Cheyenne's case this morning. Though, he was in a daze still thinking of Bones' confession last night. She loved him…now where did that leave him? Why did he tell her he loved Hannah? He knew he didn't and heck even Hannah knew he didn't love her in that sense, not true love, not a fifty year love. Not how he loved Bones.

So, he asked himself as he sat in his office digging through Cheyenne's file why he lied to the woman he was in love with. He stood up a revelation, that was just it. He was scared of letting her love him. He was scared of taking a risk if he was only going to be bruised and broken by her again. He had never truly moved on and neither had she and they were in love so badly that he had run scared.

Since when had he ever run scared of anything in his life? He was Seeley Booth. Damn it yes, he was in love and worse yet he had lied to the woman he loved, watched her cry, and broke her heart-broke not crushed. For when something was broken it was sometimes so hard to fix, sometimes beyond repair.

Though he knew when something was crushed, say a piece of paper one could smooth out the crinkles and usually fix it. But, if broken and torn to bits it was much harder to glue back together. He knew he had broken her heart last night and it hurt his already wounded heart. Though, he wasn't ready and she wouldn't have understood would she of?

So, last night he had went home and yearned for comfort in another-a simple touch that was all it was and all it wasn't. For, his girlfriend couldn't comfort him simply because he wasn't in love with her. He sat back down in his chair messed with Cheyenne's case file a bit more scanning through the manila file and then he picked up the phone.

He called DCF about what they had discovered about her ex-foster parent's. She was sexually assaulted, abused, and favored from her foster siblings-singled out. Booth wondered what had happened to the three foster siblings. He had DCF fax him their case file as well at first they refused but the more he pushed on that he was F.B.I they finally gave in.

He found out the two other foster siblings were named Kaitlynn Johnson age fourteen and Rachel Steinberger age seventeen and one biological brother named Joey Zaccone. Nice house, nice neighborhood. Cheyenne never mentioned the kids at her ex-foster parents and it stated they didn't get along too well. It wasn't horrid but none of them were particularly close. "Bastard." Booth whispered aloud as he read about the foster father.

The foster mother and he weren't home much the girls did the grocery shopping and anything else that needed to be done around the house. Kaitlynn and Rachel had more to do around the house. Cheyenne had more to do for the step father and foster parent's biological son it seemed. The foster parents made most of their money selling pricey drugs.

Booth knew not all foster homes were like this and though he had read many of case files dealing with this type of stuff. Worked a ton of cases with Bones, but it never once did not affect him. One does build up walls to guard their selves from the evil in the world but it still made his blood boil. Maybe that is why Bones and he were good at what they did. They only wanted justice.

He read about Cheyenne's biological mother and inhaled a breath as he looked at the picture attached to Lindy Martin's profile. His mind wondered momentarily to Bones and Cheyenne at the lab. Lindy looked a lot like Bones, more so than Maggie did. He had to make the call to Maggie but wanted to talk to Bones about it first.

He scanned over Lindy's profile. Lindy Martin found deceased at age thirty six, two female children. Was placed in foster care at birth at Wings of Hope Torrington foster agency, born as Lindy Williams to Amy Williams. Brunette, blue eyes. Booth thought apple doesn't far from the tree. It seemed Lindy had Lacey at seventeen if Cheyenne claimed Lacey her half sister was in fact nineteen now. He continued reading down the profile. Williams married at eighteen and became Lindy Martin.

That was it there was no more on Cheyenne's mom. Once she was married and more importantly legal. It was case closed the system had too many other kids to deal with. He grabbed at another file, Lacey Martin's. Lacey Martin born as Lacey Williams to Lindy Martin. Her name changed when her mother married John Martin and he became her step-father and adopted her. She was placed into Accepting Us For Us Kids foster agency along with her younger half sister, Cheyenne Martin at age fifteen. She was adopted the same year. Brunette with blue eyes. Last known residence Arizona.

Cheyenne Martin placed into Accepting Us For Us Kids foster Agency along with an older half sister Lacey Martin at age eleven. Born to Lindy Martin, a brunette with blue eyes. She was adopted at age thirteen. Child's last known residences Washington D.C, Virginia. There was nothing more on Cheyenne. Lacey could be anywhere there were no numbers and the one he did try on Lacey _was_ an Arizona number but had been changed and repeatedly told him that 'this number is no longer in service if you would like to try again dial…' he had no leads.

"…_divided by the John Wayne's coulda gone the whole way, lighting up the stage trying to get a deal, now he's lighting up the wrong way…something for the pain, man you should have seen that kid he was so fucking unreal…when he gets that call he's too far gone to get it together to sing one song, they won't hear tonight the words of a lullaby…together we cry…"_

He scanned Gabriel Martin's profile, Lacey and Cheyenne's younger step-sister. She was placed into the same foster care agency and adopted out a year later to a family in Boca Raton, Fl. Name changed from Martin to Cortez when she was adopted out. Gabriel was eight when she entered the system and nine when she left. He thought about it and dialed the number on Gabriel's profile. Maybe she was still in Boca and would remember Cheyenne and Lacey.

The now thirteen year old Gabby was sitting in a large house eating lunch. She had just got in from toweling off in the pool it was Florida after all and hot. The phone rang and she grumbled to her older sibling by two years as she got up to answer it.

"This is Gabriel Cortez may I ask who is speaking please?" Bingo thought Booth.

"Hi this is Agent Seeley Booth from the F.B.I are your parent's available?" Gabby shot her older sister a confused look and mouthed. 'F.B.I' her older sister went to find their parents who were hanging out on the deck.

Gabby's fifteen year old sister Jessica 'Jessie' Cortez spoke "Mom! Gabby said a man from the F.B.I is on the phone."

The girl's mother Milagros 'Millie' Cortez shot her husband Marcus Cortez an odd confused look. "I'll get it hon, he promptly stood and walked toward the phone which his daughter held. His wife was on his heels in wonder of the odd caller. He reached Gabby and held his hand out to her for the phone. She mouthed 'Agent Seeley Booth from the F.B.I' and shrugged her shoulders as she handed her dad the phone. She stepped back by her mom and sister who all three stood in wonder waiting to ease drop on this odd caller's conversation.

"This is Marcus Cortez may I ask who is speaking?" said Marcus glancing at his wife momentarily.

"This is special Agent Seeley Booth with the Federal Bureau of Investigation. I'm investigating a case that involves what I believe to be your adopted daughter. Once known as Gabriel Martin. Gabriel had a step-sister from a previous family. Gabriel's file says her last name changed to Cortez upon adoption at nine years of age."

"Yes, yes we changed her last name upon adopting her. She had just turned nine. I can provide you with the agency's name if you need it." Upon hearing her husband speak of what she assumed was Gabby's adoption Millie Cortez took a few steps toward her husband.

"That won't be necessary Mr. Cortez I have records stating she was adopted from Accepting Us For Us Kids. Though, I would like to speak to you, your wife, and Gabriel in person tomorrow. I need to know if your daughter remembers her step-sister from a previous family. The step-sister would have been a foster child."

"Whatever you need, I usually work until seven. Yes that is the correct agency. What time are you flying in to meet?" asked Marcus Cortez as he glanced at his wife.

"I'm unsure as of right now." Said Booth glad he had a lead.

"We will see you tomorrow Agent Booth." Marcus Cortez gave Booth his cell number so he could contact him and let him know when he would be flying in later on. Then he hung up and turned to his family.

"The Agent I spoke with will be flying in to speak with us tomorrow." Marcus Cortez said.

"Why?" asked Jessie a little timid.

"He is investigating a case involving Gabriel's previous life and needs to know if she remembers anything of her previous family." Said Marcus looking at his wife as he broke the news.

Millie Cortez spoke next, "Gabby was only nine when we adopted her."

A curious fifteen year old Jessie looked at her sister. "Do you remember anything Gabs?"

"What did he want to know?" Gabby finally addressed her dad.

"Something about a step-sister." Said Mr. Cortez

Gabby walked over to the bar in the kitchen and sat on one of the stools. She traced the marble counter top with her finger tips in thought.

"I had two foster siblings. Cheyenne and Lacey were their names they were sisters or half I don't remember. Lindy was their biological mom and Michael was my biological brother who was the oldest of all of us. Lindy was me and Michael's step-mom. I don't know what happened to Michael after I was placed in foster care. When Lindy left that is when the three of us were placed in foster care. Cheyenne and Lacey were adopted first. I don't know where to or by who. That's all I really remember." Said Gabby to her family who starred at her a moment then walked up to her offering comfort.

Though, later that night she would remember the facebook message she received from Lacey a couple years ago. She had deleted that message after reading it, she didn't recognize the girl and wasn't out to have a million friends she didn't know. She would tell the Agent of the internet letter later tonight she would forget of yesterday's and curl up in her nice bed, happy.

Bones kept herself as busy as she could at work after speaking with Cheyenne last night about Booth. Was the rejection her fault? No, only she would think such a juvenile thought. Right? She tried to shake Booth and the events of last night from her mind and concentrate on the bones in front of her. It wasn't working. Work Temperance! That is why you went to school that is why you are a successful woman in an industry where women are an extreme minority. Though, she couldn't.

Had she bruised him so bad that he didn't trust the words that came out of her mouth? No! Her mind, body, soul and heart screamed sending a burning sensation throughout her chest. Her stomach became queasy at the thought and her hands began to tremble. No, he can't, we are partners. She set the bone down closed her eyes inhaled and exhaled a much needed breath.

"_Oh Mary's ambitious she want to be a politician, she been dreaming bout it since she was a girl…she thought she be the one who would change the world…always trying to pave the for women in a man's world… but life happened, house, kids, two cars, husband hit the job, checks that don't go very far now…now she ain't making changes she keeps her mind on her wages, the only rattling cages…oh together we cry..." _

Booth walked through the Jeffersonian doors it was noon. Time for lunch, he wanted to tell Bones and Cheyenne about the progress in Cheyenne's case but after last night. After last night, things had changed. Whatever signal Bones received from the universe last night. Booth had received the signal as well. The signal had an excellent connection, was crystal clear, and stronger than ever. Though, both received it differently.

The strong connection had never left the agent and anthropologist. Yet, last night as the anthropologist called upon the agent telling him all, he was too far gone too hear her. Too broken hearted to believe the words that fell from her lips and as he looked through the cracked rear view mirror. He saw a distorted image of the signal now causing static to get in between the two. A connection never lost, but broken.

"…_oh there is so much sad gonna flood the ocean, we're all in tears for the world is broken…together we cry…" _

He saw Sweets immediately and sighed. Though, the psychologist didn't bug him for Cheyenne was at his side before he was even on the platform. "Got anything on my case?"

"Actually yeah. Uh, where is-" Cheyenne cut Booth off.

"Tempe is in Bone storage." Cheyenne didn't mention last night. Why would she, she hated drama and wasn't about to start any. Booth and Tempe's relationship had been meddled with before and she learned it had only caused heartache. Going off on Booth would solve nothing, he did nothing wrong.

Booth nodded "Let's head to her office and wait. I'll tell Daisy I'm here on the way to her office." Said Booth

"Okay." Cheyenne said and walked next to Booth toward Brennan's office letting Daisy know to tell Dr. Brennan he was here and needed to speak with her as soon as possible.

Hannah tried Booth's cell wanting to meet for lunch especially after his emotional state last night to no avail. She walked in the Jeffersonian after checking the Hoover and being told she could find him here. She had run into Cam who told her that the agent was in Dr. Brennan's office.

Cheyenne sat in Brennan's desk chair as Booth sat on the couch. Well she did feel he lied to Tempe about his true feelings but she had spent her whole life trying to stay out of drama why get into it now? And that was just it they were his feelings not hers. Booth wasn't her boyfriend he was her case worker. That is how she saw him. Some may think it cold, she thought it practical. Though, when she remembered Tempe's tears last night. When she saw her bloodshot eyes, she felt anger at him boiling inside her. Though, she knew in her mind she couldn't do anything. She turned to Booth needing to say something, anything.

"Temperance is going to adopt me."

Booth snapped out of his silent reverie on the couch and looked to Cheyenne. "Really? That's wonderful Cheyenne." Booth looked genuinely happy for the teenager.

"Yes. As of last night she said she was going to do it." Cheyenne's voice suddenly grew to a whisper as she spoke to Booth. "Booth, why did you lie to her about your true feelings? We both know you don't love Hannah. I mean I know why you did it. Though, I wish you didn't I wish things could be different. You know what I mean?" Cheyenne asked him honestly expecting an answer. For a second she reminded him of Bones. Then his blood boiled and he ran his hand through his hair clenching his jaw.

"Enough! Enough! Just, just leave it alone Cheyenne! What happened is none of your business! What happened between Bones and me is our business." Booth harnessed his emotion and lowered his voice. Noticing Cheyenne had shrunk back for a millisecond and then quickly recovered throwing her shoulders back she stood ready for the confrontation she hated so much. "Who do you think you are coming along and messing with people's hearts anyway Cheyenne?"

Hannah had heard the shouting for she was on the other side of her office door, which was now shut by Booth.

Cheyenne opened her mouth noting the second Booth did that the doorknob had started to turn. She didn't care he wasn't going to speak to her like that. "I merely asked a question Seeley there is no need to raise your voice. I clearly stated I know why you did it. I only wished that things could have been different. Obviously you must wish it too otherwise you wouldn't have let your emotions control you so drastically. Oh and by the way you never mentioned Hannah never once did you say how I was wrong. How you supposedly do love her. You never stood up for her."

Booth opened his mouth and Cheyenne quickly opened her own leaving him no choice to say what he wanted.

"Look your hurt I'm not in your shoes and what you do is not my business. Until it affects me, last night I had to comfort a grown woman because of you."

Hannah turned the doorknob and stepped into the office Cheyenne knew who it was. Booth did too but glanced at her quickly as Cheyenne continued.

"Therefore I was affected. I _see_ that you are in too much pain and too far gone to believe what Tempe said last night. I only said I wished it was different because I wished I didn't have to comfort her last night. Wished it was you that was comforting her instead of me and don't lie you know you wished it was Tempe in your arms instead of her." She glanced at Hannah. Booth thought little bitch. Cheyenne didn't take her eyes from Booth's dark angry orbs. The truth hurt.

"…_oh we cry, we cry…we cry…"_

Brennan wondered why her door was shut she couldn't hear anyone as she stepped into her office. Immediately three sets of eyes met hers eyes. All sets full of pain and anger, the owner of the sky blue eyes spoke first. "I'm sorry Seeley I can't do this anymore." Her eyes flicked to Brennan "Temperance I didn't mean to cause anyone any pain." She flicked her eyes to Cheyenne. "You were right Cheyenne and I'm leaving the playground. Though, I never thought of it as a playground to begin with. Anyway, I'm done with the teeter totter-a ride which needs two people to work. I'm stepping off. Do you understand?"

Cheyenne nodded and for a second everyone in the office was completely still frozen to the spot. Then Hannah smiled a sad smile at Booth and slowly turned the doorknob and left. Brennan was utterly confused.

"_There comes a point when every bird has to fly, at some point every rose has to die…it's hard to let your children go leave home, where they go…who knows? Getting drunk getting stoned all alone, teach'em how to fish you'll fed'em for life…and you show your kids the truth, and hope they never lie...instead of reading in a letter that they've gone to something better, bet you're sorry now...Yeah, I won't be coming home tonight…"_

"What was that about? Why were you and Booth yelling at one another Cheyenne? And why did Daisy say I needed to come up here?"

Cheyenne exhale and Booth ran a hand through his hair. What now? Booth and Cheyenne thought alike. Booth wanted to go to Hannah but somewhere deep inside he felt somewhat free and very much confused. As for Cheyenne she just wanted to get back to her case. Though, wondered how much trouble she was going to get in for this one. The three stood in silence a bit longer and Booth began to explain the details of why Daisy had told Brennan to come up to her office, Cheyenne's case. He was hoping that it would deter her from remembering her other questions for the moment. Knowing it wouldn't. Booth still had to book his flight out and call Mr. Cortez. This evening, this day was a mess.

Lacey Martin was almost to Virginia and it was the late hours of the night. She wondered what in the hell she was going to do when she got to the station in D.C? They stopped momentarily at a layover and she rang the 1-800 number she saw for runaways on the poster in the restroom. She explained her situation and was told that someone was looking for her.

She was surprised at this bit of information. They said an Agent named Seeley Booth would be at the station waiting for her when she arrived. She hesitantly agreed to be picked up but asked if a woman agent could pick her up instead. She was told they would send his partner Temperance Brennan as well. She agreed never saying a word about the child she was carrying. Who knows if this Seeley Booth was actually a friend of Larry's in Vegas.

She would find out in a few hours. She looked out the bus window to the bright stars in the country of whatever state they were driving through. Lacey didn't believe in wishes, they never worked but hell desperate times called for desperate measures and she looked to the brightest star and made a wish.

"…_I'm sick of looking for the heroes in the sky to teach us how to fly, together we cry…together we cry…so much sad that will flood the ocean, we're all in tears for the world is broken… together we cry…oh together we cry, _ we cry_." _

Songs- _We Cry_ by _The Script_ (one of the most awesome bands ever :) I really hope you guys/someone are/is still interested ha_..._Who believes Hannah left for good? I know but you don't. Btw I don't dislike Hannah's character, but believe she was a wonderful catalyst. _  
><em>


	9. See Saws, Swings and Sisters

Ch. 9

As Hannah sat on the couch in thought she wondered why she cared so much of what she had overheard earlier. She heard Cheyenne and Booth arguing about what Booth had told her had happened last night. Brennan had basically told Booth she loved him. He rejected her saying he was in love with Hannah. It was obviously untrue. Anyone could see what Tempe and he had was real and it was simply the way they felt. Anyone that is, but them.

There was no denying Hannah was not a consolation prize, for she wasn't. Though, _Brennan_ was unaware of the fact that _she_ was no consolation prize _either_. She was unaware she was still in the running for 'more than friends.' Definitely still in the running and she had a huge lead – there was no one else to even compete with. Hannah was not after his heart. Yes she would warm it and try to pick up the pieces. But love? Did she love him in an unexplainable manner like Tempe 'Bones' Brennan? No.

She smiled sadly because if Tempe and he ever got it together she could actually see them becoming a family. She didn't want a family but knew Temperance yearned for one. Tempe secretly yearned for him to be part of her family. Hannah knew ever since Tempe had pulled her aside in her office and asked her if she was serious about Booth. She remembered vaguely what she said something about "Because if you are...I...Booth gives all of himself when he falls in love Hannah." She had warned her to be careful if she was serious because if she wasn't, if she wasn't serious she would hurt him.

She warned her because he had given Tempe his whole heart before and Hannah had a pretty good idea Temperance didn't want too and couldn't stand to see her partner in pain from heartbreak again. That is why she had felt the need to say something in her office to Hannah that day. Temperance still cared, still loved the man enough to watch out for his heart's well being.

She knew from day one or she had a pretty good idea that Temperance was going to make this relationship less and less of one each day by no fault of her own. For each day at his work his eyes tried not to wander and succeeded only half the time. Deep buried pain was relived just upon seeing each other but suppressed. It only took a simple catalyst to bring all of their old memories; happy, sad, and painful back. Enter one voice, Cheyenne's.

Hannah could hear the teenager's voice crystal clear in her thoughts. She closed her eyes and lay back remembering the conversation or argument that had taken place early this evening. She remembered her hand on Temperance's cold office doorknob.

"…_Obviously you must wish it too otherwise you wouldn't have let your emotions control you so drastically. Oh and by the way you never mentioned Hannah never once did you say how I was wrong. How you supposedly do love her. You never stood up for her." said Cheyenne_

Hannah thought about what Cheyenne had said, once again it made sense. Cheyenne saw right through Seeley and her and watched the world go by with a strategic eye. Observant and clever she noted quickly that Tempe was in love with Seeley, that Seeley had a broken heart and was using her to get over Tempe.

Hannah noticed Cheyenne didn't really know what to do about this but she did care. Thus far she had taken to meddling when bored. Cheyenne was not naïve to the world although she was extremely green to love. Hannah sighed as another flashback of words that had fallen from Cheyenne's lips came to her unguarded.

"_Look your hurt. I'm not in your shoes and what you do is not my business. Until it affects me and last night I had to comfort a grown woman because of you." said Cheyenne to Booth_

That is when Hannah remembered walking in Temperance's office. Shortly after that outburst she went on again. It upset Hannah to think she had caused Temperance to cry and break down in the manner Cheyenne stated. Hannah shifted on the couch as she remembered the big blow.

"_Therefore I was affected. I see that you are in too much pain and too far gone to believe what Tempe said last night. I only said I wished it was different because I wished I didn't have to comfort her last night. Wished it was you that was comforting her instead of me and don't lie you know you wished it was Tempe in your arms instead of her." Cheyenne said to Booth _

Hannah remembered the look Cheyenne had gave her when she accentuated the last word 'her.' It wasn't an accusing look per se it was a look that said 'Yeah that's right and you know it' because as Seeley looked at Hannah momentarily and Temperance stepped into her office wearing a look of confusion. Cheyenne saw it in his eyes again. How they locked onto Tempe's desperately searching, forgetting all about Hannah.

Hannah saw it too and she didn't want to be the reason that love never got a chance to grow to its full potential. She couldn't just stand there as Cheyenne had said and play with someone else's broken toy that needed mending. Especially when Temperance had told her in her own way it wasn't to be played with, his heart broke easily. So she ran out of the office overwhelmed by it all. Leaving Temperance confused, Seeley let down and Cheyenne perhaps happy.

Hannah felt it wasn't her job to fix him because she didn't "break" him. She sighed sadly swiping at a tear confused of everything going on herself. She told herself it wouldn't work anyway, but what if he needs someone? What if he needs someone to help hold the pieces together? Temperance wasn't doing it. She wasn't acting jealous of her or was she… and I was just as blind as Seeley? Had she been the catalyst for Temperance's confession to him last night? She sat up opening her tired eyes at the thought of it. It was extremely plausible.

Cheyenne stood on the second story of the lab which was almost empty. Booth and Brennan had wrapped up their case from earlier today. Almost every intern had gone home. Both microbiology, entomology basically every department was closing for the night. Angela laughed lightly and rolled her eyes at something Hodgins said to her. Angela was now speaking with Cam as Cheyenne watched Hodgins and Vincent shoot the breeze.

Sweets and Daisy thought no one could see them as Daisy's hands snacked up the back of Sweets' neck and through his hair pulling him toward her a bit as she kissed him feverishly. Cheyenne watched as the elevator on the second floor which held the couple closed. The light above the elevator turned to red alerting everyone it was in use.

Cheyenne's eyes continued to wander as Cam walked around turning off lights in the huge building. Each light made a cla-chunk sound when she turned them off. It reminded Cheyenne of the lights on a football field. Though, where were Booth and Tempe? She scanned the floor below and jumped suddenly at a man's voice. She didn't recognize it and turned to face the owner of the stranger's voice immediately.

"Cheyenne, right?" said the stranger.

"Who are you?" Cheyenne cut to the point.

"Max, I'm Temperance's father." He said but Cheyenne didn't know him and stood tall appearing confident on the outside but on the inside she was nervous of being alone with this man. For she knew a uniform meant nothing. She told her mind to quiet itself and smiled politely at him as she spoke to the man.

She didn't want to take her eyes from him but wanted to glance at the floor below and see where in the world Tempe and Booth were. She was too nervous the man wore Jeffersonian paraphernalia. His outfit was blue like Tempe's own jump-suit.

"It was nice meeting you Max." Cheyenne didn't offer her name to him. "I have to go my mom's waiting on me downstairs." She lied.

Cheyenne turned to leave and made it two steps spinning around. "No Cheyenne, Lindy is dead. I believe you meant to say your foster mom which would be my daughter. If so then yes she and Agent Booth are in fact down stairs." Said Max

Cheyenne only stood stuck to the spot as she starred at Max. The information the strange man called Max held made her even more nervous. Was he a friend of Adam's? Was Adam looking for her? No, he didn't have time for that.

Cheyenne starred the man down. He only chuckled at her. "You remind me of a tiny Tempe. She used to make that same face when leery of someone. She would stand tall, throw her shoulders back and stare them down with her dark irises. Oh, and the furrowed brow. I can definitely tell you are related when you make that face. She did that since she was two you know." Cheyenne's expression didn't change.

"No I don't know." Said Cheyenne and Max took a step toward Cheyenne. Cheyenne turned and in the blink of an eye she was headed down the stairs.

"Booth! Booth! _Seeley Booth!"_

She yelled for the person who was armed, she wasn't dumb. He appeared in a rush from Bren's office. Tempe was on his heels as he ran toward Cheyenne wondering what could be wrong with her. As the duo became closer she noticed the worry etched into both of the adults faces. It made her feel loved dare she say it. She also noticed the tension that hadn't left the two yet, tension which had never been there before. Booth must have answered Temperance's other question's while they were in her office. The questions had been "What was that? Meaning why had Hannah left apologizing to everyone and why was Booth and Cheyenne arguing?"

Questions had been left unanswered as Booth had booked his flight and called Mr. Cortez. He explained he would be arriving tomorrow at one thirty. Tempe and Cheyenne wanted to know more of her case anyway. Brennan wasn't about drama. Though, everyone knew Brennan wouldn't forget what she had walked in on that evening.

She couldn't forget the pain in all three sets of eyes that locked on hers expectantly, pleadingly, and she didn't know why. She never knew why until about ten minutes ago. She never knew what each individual owner's set of eyes, plea was for. What each person silently expected of her when she entered her office. But she knew now because ten minutes ago she was informed.

**Ten minutes ago**

"_Booth you never answered my questions. Why were you and Cheyenne arguing and why did Hannah feel the need to apologizing to everyone and leave?" Brennan starred Booth down as he tried to find the right words to explain this bloody mess. But there wasn't any perfect way to put it, it was what it was._

"_Cheyenne asked me why I lied to you last night. She told me I didn't love Hannah. When Hannah walked in your office she continued on her rant saying that she and I know that I would have rather had you holding me last night instead of Hannah." Said Booth not able to look at Brennan he sat down exhaling a breath as he sunk into the leather couch._

_Brennan stare a moment which felt more like ten minutes and then composed herself. "Is that true? Would you have rather I comfort you than Hannah?" she wanted it to be true._

_Booth ran a hand through his hair and leaned forward, elbows on his knees, face in his hands he rubbed at his face. What to say now? When she put it like that... "Cheyenne was only upset that you were upset last night. I'm sorry Bones. I'm so sorry." Booth said unable to flat out lie to her anymore than he felt he already had. So he bent the truth and blamed it on Cheyenne. Made it sound as if Cheyenne misunderstood and only said what she did out of spite. _

_Brennan exhale and stare at the ground momentarily. Her voice was detached as she spoke. _

"_Why are you apologizing? Booth you did nothing wrong. Cheyenne was most likely upset with you as you have already stated. I have shown I care for her and she was only reciprocating the feeling. She was acting protective of me. You should understand Booth. I find you yourself to be a very protective person." Brennan said_

_Booth sighed both at her words, at her naivety or maybe it wasn't that but how nice she was able to be as she pulled away and shut him out. Could he continue to believe his own lie? Was Hannah even going to be at home when he got there tonight? Shouldn't he just tell her? Would she be ready or would she run? He couldn't handle anymore bruises right now. His heart could lose no more blood from the hole she had pierced in it. What a double edged freaking sword. _

"_Why did Hannah say she was done playing with a teeter totter to Cheyenne? She said it was a two person ride and she was getting off. I believe she said something about leaving a playground as well. Though, I didn't comprehend her metaphors." Said Brennan_

_Booth sighed, his mind screamed to him. Just tell her! He looked up to meet Brennan's eyes through distorted vision. Though, what about Hannah? She had helped him when he had needed someone. He clenched his jaw anger boiling inside of him. What had he done? Bones had helped him when he needed not just someone, but anyone-when he was so far gone no one had wanted to be around him. She had accepted him and his baggage. For when she cared about someone she didn't pick a person apart. She accepted all the pieces-the whole person. _

"_Booth?"_

_Although she didn't realize it, she loved with her whole heart just like he did. She was so very careful with her own fragile heart. She claimed she didn't believe in love. Yet Booth had seen her full of compassion for people she barely knew. And now, now it seemed he had become her exception to that rule. That in the end the theory of love, the belief that eternal and two becoming one could really happen. That she had been wrong. Love was transcendent and everything good she had ever heard about it was real. He wondered as he sat on the couch if she still believed in love._

"_Booth?" Brennan said again his mind obviously elsewhere._

_After she told him how she felt in the car a last night. Probably not, he sighed sadly. For it had taken her so long to actually get there in the first place. So long to actually believe in the most terrifying and frightening four letter word in her world. And he most likely crushed that belief. It no longer existed or she was too scared to acknowledge it if it did. _

"_Booth!" Temperance finally shouted at him. He looked up at her his dark eyes meeting her dark blue irises. The colors crashed together, creating a murky mess of a color. The color reflected their emotions as her dark blues swirled together with his intense brown orbs._

"_Hhmm?"_

"_You never explained why Hannah felt the need to explain that a teeter totter is a two person ride or why she felt the need to apologize to everyone." Tempe said awaiting an answer._

_Booth sighed "She apologized to you because she knows about last night and she doesn't want to get in the way. The teeter totter is like you said a metaphor. Metaphorically, it means she got on a ride that she wasn't welcome on. It would be like if a boy and a girl were on a teeter totter and suddenly another girl came up and pushed the other girl off because she wanted to ride the ride."_

"_That's not very nice. The child should be punished. The other girl could have been hurt." Brennan said and Booth chuckled but not for long. "Booth last night was a private conversation."Brennan said a bit hurt a hint of anger mixed with sadness was evident in her tone._

_His voice became solemn as he looked Brennan in the eyes. "Hannah meant metaphorically you are the girl on the ground. According to Cheyenne, Bones you were the girl who was pushed off the teeter totter." _

_He was quiet reading her. She inhaled as she understood what he was saying. He saw the flash of pain in her eyes saw her walls build and finally watched as she pulled up the drawbridge. The one he use to cross to get inside her walls. The bridge she lowered just for him or at least used to lower just for him._

_She inhaled and spoke in her detached cool voice. "Cheyenne, Hannah and you are wrong. I was never pushed off of anything. You got off on your own accord and moved on to another ride. I left too for I couldn't manage a ride that needed two people to work properly by myself. While you moved onto a ride that needed two people to properly work, the other teeter totter. I walked over and sat on the swings, alone." she stopped speaking gauging his emotion. His eyes still looked cloudy, painful, and sad. She didn't understand why she looked that way. Cheyenne had left Pandora on and a song played barely audible in the background.  
><em>

"Say when you're alone, It's better 'cause nobody knows you, when no one's your friend It's better 'cause nobody leaves you, so you turned your back, on a world that you could never have, 'cause your heart's been cracked, and everyone else's is goin' mad..."

"...But I hear voices, and I see colors, but I wish I felt nothing, then it might be easy for me...like it is for you..."

_She spoke softer this time losing a bit of the coolness in her voice, briefly. "No one was pushed Booth there was never a fight on the playground and everyone has always got along. Though, I found swinging alone gives one much time to observe the whole playground." said Brennan_

_Booth sighed amazed and sad at her analogy. "Bones?"_

"_Hhmm?" she was sad but didn't let it show._

"_You aren't going to leave the playground, right?" Booth asked desperate, softly._

_Brennan looked at him sadly shaking her head no. "I just moved on to a different ride, just like you Booth."_

_He had no choice but to hear her. The words that came out of her mouth, being in the same room was almost unbearable. He felt like such an ass, but like Bones had said, they both moved on, right? Hannah saw an empty seat and took it. It wasn't her fault. Though, couldn't Hannah tell something was going on when he left her to always push off of the ground?_

_Left her to build him up, higher to a better place. But he never lifted her up higher by pushing off the ground. What would happen when she needed him to be the strong one for something? When she grew tired of always lifting him up because he never returned the favor?_ _When she didn't want to pick up the pieces anymore and just wanted off. He wouldn't notice._

"...and I know you believe that you and me don't belong here, and the worst we could do is keep trying to pretend we care..."

_For, he was always too busy. Too busy looking at the girl swinging all alone. So busy he could never tell if he were up or down on the teeter totter, sometimes he didn't even enjoy the ride. Both were rides, a swing went back and forth the other up and down. _

_He looked to the girl on the swing once more and found she wasn't swinging anymore, but sitting still on the swing. She drew circles with her foot in the sand below as she watched the particulates move around. She was an enigma to him. He wondered about her sometimes, about the girl that used to ride the teeter totter with him and now swung alone. It was like he couldn't let her go. And he couldn't._

"_Booth?" Brennan said coolly._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Does Hannah think I don't like her? What did you lie to her about?" Brennan asked in wonder._

"_Bones, I don't think she thinks that." He stood rubbing his face with his hands. Everything was such a bloody mess… I'm still in love with you. I lied to you Bones, more so than Hannah. Tell her Booth, explain to her. How? Easy, just say the words. His mind raced back and forth and up and down._

"_Bones why did you tell me what you did last night? I mean…." He stammered awkwardly. "Just why last night?" Booth asked suddenly._

_Brennan grew nervous her eyes danced in his then looked all over her office, they settled on his eyes and her breathing picked up. "I already told you why Booth."_

"_Regrets and some signal?" asked Booth_

_Brennan wished some signal would shoot down and put a mute button on his mouth right now. She didn't want to speak of last night. She became nervous and immediately reverted to her scientific lingo. She was detaching herself completely, yet she couldn't leave totally. She would never leave the playground. Move on to a different ride, yes. Watch her partner ride a ride with another, yes. _

_Though, she could never leave the grounds because of the strong emotional enigmatic nexus they shared. It bugged her feeling this way. Feeling an emotion Angela called love was very depressing. The emotion not only affected her physically causing tears, raised endorphins, hitched breathing, and a faster pulse rate. But on the inside, oh how it affected one. Affected dreams, controlled ones feelings; nostalgia. It affected her brain by causing depression and putting her hippocampus (stores long and short term memories) into overdrive. _

_She sighed answering him. "Last night is irrelevant and it was unintelligent for me to believe I received a signal from the universe. Obviously my usual logic and rational thinking failed me. Though, now I have found it again. Cheyenne said happily ever after is only for children and movies anyway." Brennan shrugged at Booth noticing he looked worse than before looked more upset. Why? She wondered._

_He felt she couldn't believe in love anymore, not after what she had just said. She was hurt he knew that, but why did she feel the need to tell him last night of all nights? When she knew he would have to tell her 'sorry but I'm with Hannah.' What was he going to do jump in her arms and cheat on Hannah? No, he wasn't that guy. He wouldn't cheat. Yet he found himself about to tell Bones that he had lied to her last night. That he wasn't in love with Hannah. He inhaled and looked in her eyes._

"_Bones?" she stopped shuffling papers on her desk and looked at him._

"_Yes Booth." _

"_Last night I lied to you because I…" he watched as her irises changed colors and she listened intently to his every word. He inhaled._

"_You what?" she wondered and watched as his expression turned from a sad solemn one to fully alert and concerned._

"_Cheyenne!" was all he said as he ran out of her office._

"…Seeley Booth!" Cheyenne ran toward the agent as Bren and he ran toward her.

"What's wrong Cheyenne?" inquired Booth

"Some guy up there says he is Tempe's dad. I don't know Booth I wasn't feeling him. Guy says his name is Max. He knew who my mom was and that she is dead. He also knows Tempe and I are related." Cheyenne said calmly "I don't know he took a step toward me and I don't know him it's dark, you know what I mean?"

Booth nodded yes and Brennan had already taken off to the stairs ascending them. Booth was soon behind her and Cheyenne close behind him. Brennan stepped onto the second floor scanning it for her father. He was sitting on the round couch not far from the coffee room-as it was known around the office. No one called it the break room it was the coffee room.

"Dad?" Brennan

"Temperance!" Max Keenan smiled at daughter. She had so many questions for him. Cheyenne saw Tempe hug the man and then ask him a question. Cheyenne looked up at Booth he didn't notice, they walked toward the two.

"Cheyenne, correct?" asked Max

"Yeah, how do you know that? How do you know about my mom?" asked Cheyenne

Max looked to Booth. "Booth."

"Max." Booth said

"Do you hold any answers to my questions? Also, when and if you give me them will you lie? I sure as hell hope not because lately, lying seems to be an epidemic around here." Cheyenne reminded him of Tempe and Max chuckled.

"Well, I'm the one who introduced Tempe to your Aunt Maggie." Said Max

"That's great but not much help. So how do you know my mom and everyone else?" asked Cheyenne

"Christine and her cousin Amy, your grandmother used to be close. I remember when Amy had to give Lindy up she was about fifteen when she had her. Christine was five years older than Amy-"

"Who is Christine?" Cheyenne asked

"Tempe's mother." Max said

Cheyenne nodded and Max continued, "Anyway, I know that Beth, Amy's mom and your Great grandmother was upset about the baby and wanted to place her in foster care straight from the hospital. Amy never saw the baby in the hospital but Christine and I took the little girl for the night." Max chuckled

"Drove the cops crazy with that one, not real bad…she was a motherless child that went missing. They didn't search too hard or long. When Amy was released from the hospital she came to visit Christine who had Lindy. Your mother named her Lindy and then we had to place her in foster care." Max sad sadly.

"Little Lindy Marie Williams stayed with us for a week. I'm sorry you lost your mother Cheyenne. She was a precious little girl." Said Max

"Dad?" Temperance

"What is it Tempe?"

"Was Lindy the other baby Russ thought was yours?" Brennan said

"Yes. You and Russ are the only two children I have. I accidently called Lindy my 'daughter' once and he didn't know who she was. I told Russ that your mom had to give her up as a newborn to foster care. I kept tabs on her. Russ had to leave and he wasn't looking for an explanation anyway. You know how Russ is." Max looked to Cheyenne. "You my dear have a half sister."

"Yeah, Lacey." Cheyenne said.

It was then Booth's cell rang. "Special Agent Seeley Booth."

"Hi Agent Booth this is Helanah Manning from Save The Kids. I was just letting you know that the greyhound station on NW 17th St has been notified of Lacey Martin's arrival and has her description. She should be arriving within a twenty minutes." Said Helanah

"Thanks my partner and I are on our way." Booth said

Booth hung up and looked into three sets of curious eyes. All related. All held so many questions, some answers. One set was his home, he shook the thought as Brennan spoke.

"Do we need to go pick up Lacey?" Brennan

"What? What are you talking about?" asked Cheyenne her eyes frantically glancing from Booth to Brennan.

"Lacey is at the greyhound station in D.C we need to go pick her up." Brennan answered the teenager.

Booth started to walk down stairs Cheyenne was torn between him and Brennan. Who held more answers about Lacey? She walked toward Booth. Tempe smiled at her dad and turned to leave.

"Tempe?" Max said calling his daughter making her hesitate then stop turning to face him.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Max tried fishing, maybe he would catch an answer as to why his daughter looked more guarded than usual, a guard that she used to mask pain.

"Nothing dad I'm fine." Tempe faked a smile and glanced at Booth and Cheyenne now on the bottom floor.

It was then Max knew. "Oh honey, be patient. I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong." Brennan

"I know. I just hate to see you and Booth hurting each other with all of this nonsense." Max said

Brennan said nothing as Booth hollered for her to come on from down stairs. She left her eyes fixed on her dad's. "I know you will take care of Lindy's kids wonderfully honey."

She smiled a sad smile but before she stepped on the first step she looked at her dad. "I'm adopting Cheyenne." Again she smiled sadly, had she even told Booth yet? Everything was so messed up.

Max winked at her "You'll be a great mom Tempe. Now move along baby and stay strong Tempe I love you."

"I love you too. Bye dad." And she walked down the stairs looking ahead, not behind.

The three drove in anticipation and silence in the expedition. Brennan sat alone on the swing as her feet played with the dirt below. Booth felt as if he was dead weight never noticing if he were up or down, just existing. Hannah lay in a large bed alone her mind was racing yet bored all at the same time. Cheyenne stood on the edge of the Astroturf almost ready to run and play with everyone else but still to apprehensive. There was so much to do but most of all she had so many questions about each and every ride. The radio play softly, barely audible.

_"So, long ago I don't remember when, that's when they said I lost my only friend they said she died slowly of a broken heart disease as I listened through cemetery trees..."_

Lacey Martin walked into the greyhound station. It felt good to get off of the bus it had been a hell of a long drive. Nervously she looked at her hand. In blue ink pen it had the name Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan written on it. She sighed, hoping for the best glancing at the cheap plastic clock that hung on the wall. It read one thirty eight am.

"..._I seen the sun coming up at the funeral at dawn_, _the long broken arm of a human law_,_ now it always seems such a waste, she always had such a pretty face, so I wondered how she hung around this place..."_

"She should be waiting for us inside." Booth said to an anxious Cheyenne as they made their way to the office. They opened the door and the trio walked inside. Lacey noticed Booth first her eyes were trained to watch out for uniforms 'don't get caught' only this time she wanted the 'pigs' help. Cheyenne slowed as Lacey's dark blue's caught her own.

_"...hey come on try a little, nothing is forever, there has got to be something better than in the middle, but me and Cinderella put it all together, we can drive it home... yeah with one headlight..."_

* * *

><p>Songs- <em>I Wish I Felt Nothing<em> by _The Wallflowers_, _One Headlight_ by _The Wall Flowers_. So, I'm hoping it wasn't too bad...my schedule is nuts and I really should be alseep. This chap is for you guys! Hope you enjoyed, will delve into more of the storyline later. Yes, it's unedited-we can all tell and sorry about that.


	10. Good Enough and Blue Eyed Brunettes

Ch.10

Cheyenne almost slowed to a halt as Brennan and Booth approached Lacey who now was standing. She didn't look like the Lacey she remembered. She looked older a lot older, still a teenager but a very tired and broken one. Her eyes showed it the most. She was still slim with brunette hair and now grey eyes. They reminded her of Tempe's eyes. Lacey took her eyes from her half sister and let them settle on the agent and anthropologist in front of her.

Booth spoke first, "Lacey Martin?"

"Yes that's me." Said the nineteen year old.

"I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth and this is my partner Temperance Brennan with the Jeffersonian."

Lacey's eyes drifted to Brennan momentarily then settled back onto Booth's.

Temperance spoke next. "You can stay at my house if you would like Lacey. I'm fostering your half sister Cheyenne." Lacey's eyes glanced to Cheyenne. Chey still looked a bit like the twelve nearing thirteen year old she remembered. Lacey's mind flashed to memories with her sister at old foster homes, the agency but then the memories ended abruptly as her new life started.

She looked from Brennan to Booth again and back to Brennan. She had nowhere else to go and besides she was the F.B.I agent's partner. Maybe, just maybe Temperance Brennan was a nice woman. "Okay, thanks." Lacey said accepting her offer.

"Alright then, let's get a move on. It's late and we all should get home. Can I carry your bag Lacey?" Lacey glanced at her bag and then to Booth.

"No, it's fine I can carry it." Lacey wouldn't give her items up to anyone. It was late and Booth started to walk back to the expedition the three distant cousins in tow. Booth thought that the Brennan's must have some strong genes. They looked so much alike it was mainly their eyes, especially Lacey and Brennan's eyes.

He knew of Lacey's past and thought of how young and old she looked at the same time. She looked like she was sixteen, but her eyes told a different story. A story of a worn soul that was bruised and broken. So much pain was buried inside what Booth imagined to once be bright blue charismatic eyes were a turbulent grey.

_"She came calling one early morning, she showed her crown of thorns, she whispered softly to tell a story about how she had been wronged, as she lay lifeless he stole her innocence and this is how she carried on…." _ The radio played inside the station unheard by the four in the parking lot.

Temperance got into the passenger's seat as Booth hopped into the driver's seat turning the radio down in the expedition. Cheyenne was silent as she crawled into the seat behind Booth's. She watched as Lacey held the black worn bag on her lap. The girls glanced at each other every now and then but were both silent. The expedition came to life and they were off, next stop Bren's apartment to drop the trio off.

As they drove Booth spoke, "Lacey we have found your mother and I'm sorry to inform you she is no longer with us." Lacey nodded not knowing what else to say. She had survived so long without her mother. She wasn't a key person in her life anymore only a happy memory she kept locked away, hidden from the cruel world.

"…_Well I guess she closed her eyes and just imagined everything's alright, but she could not hide her tears, 'cause they were sent to wash away those years…"_

"We did find that your mother Lindy Martin was originally Lindy Williams. Lindy's mother was Amy Williams. Amy had another child when she was in her early thirties named Margaret Williams. Bones knows your Aunt because she is her second cousin."

"Sorry, I don't understand. Whose Bones did you find?" Booth smiled inside as did Cheyenne, Brennan felt a bit of pain because she knew that Bones was a nickname. Nicknames were used to show affection toward a person. Maybe he should just call her Brennan, she sighed.

"Bones is Brennan. I just call her Bones." Lacey thought a moment knowing this meant she was the Jeffersonian Agent's third cousin. Life is so freaking strange. She also wondered why Brennan's partner called her Bones.

"Oh." Lacey didn't say anymore. Cheyenne glanced at her and Lacey felt her eyes on her but she didn't look at Chey. She wondered if this Aunt was living in D.C. She wondered a lot of things actually.

Cheyenne's soft whisper of a voice broke through her thoughts and she turned to look at her sister. "Brennan is nice." Lacey nodded and silence lingered. "It's just her." Although, Lacey tried not to show it as she nodded yes to Chey again. She was glad it was only Brennan and that she didn't have a significant other at home.

She readjusted her grip on the black bag in her lap. Then turned to Chey, "You alright?" Cheyenne nod yes understanding her sister didn't want to talk much now. She had always watched out for her, she had played the overprotective big sister from the moment Chey was born. Though, in the end she couldn't save either of them. Their mom died, they went to the agency and Chey met Adam and Lacey worked the strip in Vegas for someone.

"I'm glad Chey." Lacey didn't say anything else as she starred out the window watching the street lights pass, she was too consumed in her own thoughts to speak. Booth turned the radio up to drown out the silence as they drove.

"…_my angers violent, but I'm still silent when tragedy strikes at home…I know this decadence is shared by millions, remember you're not alone…"_

Cheyenne stared at her half sister who was half alive, barely existing. She functioned because her mind told her she had to, to live. She was on auto-pilot. Cheyenne knew auto-pilot all too well. She also knew they were going to be okay. The expedition slowed as it came to a halt in front of Tempe's apartment. Lacey looked around noticing the nice apartment they were in front of knowing the doctor had money to live here. She glanced at her sister then to Brennan her supposed distant cousin.

"_For we have crossed many oceans and we labor in between, in this life there are many quotients…I hope I find the mean."_

Brennan opened the door and got out as did Cheyenne. Lacey took the hint and opened the door stepping out and joining Bren and Chey. Booth stayed in the vehicle as it ran. He looked at Bones with the two teenagers. She looked like she could have been their mother. They were the three blue eyed foster cousins that had seen all seen too much too early in life.

He knew every one of them had learned to build walls very early in life. He wondered why bad things happened to good people. Knowing he never would get an answer he accepted that God had a reason for everything in life and said goodbye to the trio. He only wished Bones could have a type of hope or faith to lean on in times like that.

"Bye Bones see you tomorrow, bye Cheyenne. It was nice meeting you Lacey I'm sure I will see you later." Booth said before he pulled out and the three watched him drive away.

"Let's go upstairs I'm sure you are tired Lacey." Lacey nodded yes and Bren looked to Chey and smiled a small smile and to her surprise Cheyenne returned it.

Once inside Brennan walked toward the kitchen and set her purse down on a chair. Cheyenne followed Brennan toward the kitchen but slowed to a stop. Lacey had made it inside the now closed apartment door but was stuck to the spot clutching her bag. Cheyenne looked at Lacey and didn't know what to say or do. She looked at Brennan who was walking back out of the kitchen. Chey could hear the coffee machine going. Tempe was making that tea she loved so much.

Brennan looked to Lacey walking toward her she spoke softly. "Lacey I sleep in that bedroom and Cheyenne has the guest bedroom. I'm sorry all I have to offer you is a futon that is in my office. You will have your own room but no restroom." Said Brennan

"It's fine thank you." Lacey said

Cheyenne wondered when her outspoken sister would come out of her shell. This quiet almost shy girl was not the sister she remembered. Lacey was always the strong knowledgeable one.

"I will go and get sheets and a comforter for you. I have hot tea that should be ready any moment, if you would like some." Temperance said to Lacey.

"Thank you." Brennan nodded and headed to the linen closet to get bedding for Lacey.

Cheyenne walked slowly over to the bar stool and sat. Lacey noticed and walked up to her sister taking the seat beside her. "Booth is going to speak to Gabby tomorrow. She lives in South Florida. I think Naples is what the city is called. Anyway, she appears to be doing well. Guess we'll find out tomorrow." Said Cheyenne

Lacey thought a moment her mind was still racing. "That's good. Brennan seems nice." Lacey said.

"She is she was in the system when she was fifteen and got out with a scholarship at eighteen." Cheyenne said. Lacey looked at her sister the first 'old Lacey' expression on her face that Cheyenne had remembered. Lacey looked at her like she was silly or dense.

"Everyone gets out at eighteen Chey. She is nice for taking me in although I guess her partner may need to question me for your case." Lacey said to Cheyenne.

Cheyenne was quiet her sister had hardened. Life had dealt her some shitty cards, but hey everyone was in the game it was what it was. Chey knew they played big in Vegas it was called Sin City after all. "Yeah…" Cheyenne let the conversation drop and let her sister take this one.

"What's up with your case anyway?" Lacey looked at Cheyenne her eyes meeting her half sister's as they both sat on the bar stools at Tempe's kitchen counter.

"Ex-foster parents had false identities. Upon further investigation they found out mom wasn't missing but murdered. Tempe is an anthropologist and Booth is her partner with the F.B.I. She works with the dead and helps him to solve murders." Said Cheyenne

"So…she is the brains and he's the brawn." Lacey half asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Cheyenne said.

"What is she like a special type of coroner or something?" asked Lacey

"A little, she works with a team of people at an institute called the Jeffersonian. It's a large building filled with eccentric scientists and expensive equipment. Tempe is pretty much the boss, she's real smart. Anyway, she identifies remains that are too old for regular coroners to do. There is a pathologist named Cam she is the boss, an entomologist called Hodgins and his wife Angela who does digital facial reconstruction" Cheyenne smiled

"Her dad is…get this…ZZ Top's lead singer. There are also some interns mainly Vincent who is a Brit and Daisy or babbling brooke. " Said Cheyenne thinking a moment if she missed anyone as she was silent.

"Oh and there is a psychologist there named Sweets, just giving you a heads up. He seems a nice guy…but he is a psychologist." Cheyenne said

Lacey looked at her little sister. Her mind spun, it was a lot to take in. "Got it, steer clear of the Sweet psychologist at Tempe's work." Lacey said sarcastically.

Brennan walked back in the room. Lacey and Chey were sitting and both girls turned their attention to her. They look almost like twins thought Brennan. "Your bed is ready Lacey." smiling a small smile Brennan walked toward the kitchen to retrieve the tea.

"Would you like some tea? It's honey pomegranate." Lacey thought about it a second she really just wanted a shower and most of all to lay down and go to bed.

"Thank you but I think I'm just going to go to bed." Lacey smiled a small hint of a smile at temperance and Cheyenne.

"Okay, if you need anything the guest bathroom is on the right down that hall." Brennan pointed showing Lacey. "You are welcome to whatever you would like in the kitchen, but please don't drink you aren't of age anyway." Lacey smiled at Tempe's last statement.

"Thank you Tempe, night Cheyenne goodnight Temperance." Lacey said.

"Night." Both Cheyenne and Temperance said at the same time.

Brennan looked to Cheyenne. "Would you like some tea?"

"Sure." Cheyenne waited for Brennan to get the other mug for her. Then she followed her over to the couch and they both sat.

"Did Lacey speak to you at all? I hope she feels comfortable." Brennan said knowing the first night in a new place is always the scariest.

"She spoke some. I think she just really wanted to go to bed, she had a long drive here." Cheyenne said still not believing that her sister was right in the other room.

"Did she say anything specific, anything of importance?" Brennan asked fishing for information.

"No. I just told her what you did for a living, a bit about your team at the Jeffersonian and that you were in the system once." Cheyenne said taking a sip of her tea. It tasted so good.

Brennan nodded. "You still need a phone as does your sister."

Cheyenne said nothing Brennan was merely stating a fact not asking her a question. Brennan looked out of the window in the living room the night was pitch black, no stars. She wondered if that meant she had made her wish too late and now it would never come true. Had it vanished along with the star she had wished upon? It sure felt like it; hope lost. She sighed and sipped at her tea. Cheyenne heard the sigh and felt a little bad for the anthropologist.

"We should go to the mall tomorrow after work." Brennan said still looking out toward the window.

"The mall will be closed by the time you are done working Tempe. Lacey and I can go while you are at work and meet you and Booth for lunch." Cheyenne knew chances were slim.

"You could but I would like to go with you to put me on my plan and you will need me there. The account holder needs to sign." Said Tempe and Cheyenne thought a moment.

"Okay, but if you and Booth are always working so late how are we ever going to make it to the mall?" Cheyenne asked

"I'm unsure Cheyenne. Angela might know what to do I'll ask what she is doing tomorrow." Brennan said and Cheyenne sighed knowing Bren wasn't thinking about the mall or phone. She was thinking of him, damn him. Cheyenne thought, knowing when to drop the unimportant phone conversation.

"After I finish my tea I'm heading to bed." Said Cheyenne and Brennan nodded as the two sat in silence.

Booth walked into his pitch black room Hannah was dead asleep her messy blonde locks fanned the pillow her head rested upon. After stripping down to his boxers Booth smiled a bittersweet smile at her. Then pulled the comforter back and crawled into bed next to her. He heard a high pitched "hhmm" come from the person next to him. She rolled over sleepily, "What time is it?"

"It's two thirty. I just got back from picking up Cheyenne's half sister." Booth watched as she yawn her eyes still were shut.

"Mmhhmm." Hannah murmured and draped her arm over him laying her head on his chest quickly falling back asleep. Booth sighed as he lay awake in bed feeling alone even though Hannah was right next to him or on him. He couldn't help it, help wondering about the girl on the swing set that swung all alone. He sighed as he heard Hannah's ipod still playing in the other room. He thought to yesterdays, to the night at the Hoover when he had gambled.

"…_didn't want to leave you with the wrong impression, didn't want to leave you with my last confession of love…"_

Though, he had left her with the impression that they might have been more than partners upon their return to the states. Then returned with Hannah but they had agreed to move on. Only neither expected it to be so hard. He wanted to know how she was tonight. How was Cheyenne and the tired, pained, and worn looking Lacey? He exhaled… and he was going to tell Bones about his wish, yeah right, when? No matter he tried to sleep distracting himself with tomorrow's agenda and flight to South Florida. As he drifted off he heard a mixture of voices in his dream like state.

"…_and don't lie, you know you wish it was Tempe in your arms instead of her."Cheyenne said and Bones' voice echoed not far behind Cheyenne's._

"_Is that true? Would you rather I comfort you than Hannah?" another voice accompanied by an image flashed in his dream like state..."Can we still be partners?" _echoed Bones' voice in his dreams her sad face looking up to him. He couldn't escape them even in his subconscious. Booth took to tossing and turning waking Hannah and making her wonder what was wrong with Seeley. She watched him momentarily and then woke him from what she assumed was a bad dream.

Brennan now sat alone on the couch. Cheyenne had retired to her bedroom after she finished her tea just as she said she was going to do. Brennan sighed and forced herself to stop looking out of the window. She thought of the events of the day so much had happened. There was her dad's short conversation, Booth and Cheyenne's spat and Lacey.

Then there was of course she and Booth's metaphorical discussion of moving on. How he had moved on just like he had said he would and she moved on as well. Desperate, confused and left to a solitude she decided she hated the freaking swings. She didn't need to observe anymore, she had observed enough. Wasn't it obvious? Though, she knew she couldn't ask Booth to break up with Hannah for her. That was immature but she could wish it would happen.

She didn't need a lot of things, but she had learned through the years family was extremely important. She had lost her biological family early. Booth had helped create her surrogate family and reassured her that the squints were in fact her family. Where was he now? She knew she was correct when she told Angela that all relationships were ephemeral. Maybe it was time to let go of him, time to move on. She sighed holding back her tears as she stood turning off the stereo full of static, she caught every other word. Then she too headed to bed.

"… _Just let me ask of you one small thing, as we have shared so many with fervor our dreams, we planned a whole lifelong… now scattered in the wind…in the terms of the years that pass you by…through the years I've grown to love you, though your commitment to most would offend, but I stuck by you holding on with my foolish pride, waiting for you to give in…I… have… myself to blame…the path is overgrown and strewn with thorns…"_

Cheyenne lay awake in bed her thoughts jumbled. Lacey was different but she was glad she was here. Tempe had a father that held more information on her mother. She needed to meet this man again. What was his name? Max. Hannah had run embarrassed from Tempe's office when Chey stood up to Booth defending Tempe and most of all the defending the truth. ,

She remembered the painful expressions on Booth and Brennan's face when they ran up to her as she called Booth descending the stairs quickly and running into them. Tempe and Booth spoke of something she wondered what. But most of all she wondered what Gabby was going to remember when Booth went to see her tomorrow.

Lacey lay on her side and stared at the computer in the office now her makeshift bedroom. She had done it she left Larry and everything and one that went along with that life. Almost she thought as her hand wandered to her abdomen settling on it. Chey wasn't the little sister she used to know. Life had molded her little sister like it had her. They were rough around the edges, protective of whatever was dear to them. Locking everything inside where no one could ever get to it.

"_It doesn't mean much, it doesn't mean anything at all, the life I've left behind me is a cold room, I've crossed the last line from where I can't return where every step I took in faith betrayed me and led me from my home and sweet, sweet surrender is all I have to give, you take me in no questions asked…"_

Lacey's mind wandered to the F.B.I agent and an Anthropologist. She wondered if they were an item. She noticed he wore no ring. She also wondered what tomorrow would bring and why the agent called Tempe, Bones. That was just odd. She sighed as she lay on her side of yesterdays, the future and just life in general.

Turning onto her back she sighed as she stared at the ceiling, she turned back onto her side quickly. Pulling up the dark pink comforter up to her chin she could smell the fresh store bought scent of it. She smiled a barely there smile as she let her dreams take her away from this world.

"…_you strip away the ugliness that surrounds me, are you an angel am I already that gone? I only hope that I won't disappoint you when I'm down here on my knees, and I don't understand…I miss all the little things, oh I miss everything, it doesn't mean much, it doesn't mean anything at all. The life I've left behind me is a cold room."_

* * *

><p>songs-Wash Away Those Years by Creed, Wrong Impression by Natalie Imbruglia, Path of Thorns (Terms) by Sarah McLachlan, Sweet Surrender by Sarah McLachlan. Next chap will be longer (Gabby and more of B&amp;B and how will we get them together? How will Hannah leave? They still have to have their "elevator talk." Also, I'm still going to do the Hole In The Heart (eventually)...glad I got this up ha. Hope it wasn't too horrid and I will take any and all suggestions :) Meg<em><br>_


	11. Between Moments and Time

Ch.11

Yes it's long you may want to wait until you have time to read 7k words. I hope you like it.

It was almost four in the morning Booth couldn't sleep, but was trying too. Eyes forced closed he lay there. He should be happy today. He had found Lacey which would help close Cheyenne's case and make Hacker and Cullen happy, he and Bones closed the case on Astrid Lindbergh the woman who some teenager found on a camping trip while digging for worms to fish with. Her murderer was also dead. Though, it was natural causes, a heart attack in his sixties. Though, Astrid had finally received a proper burial and justice.

He thought of later that same night after they closed the case, of Hannah's presence at the lab. Max, the spat with Cheyenne, Hannah finding out that Bones had not only confessed her feelings to him but broke down in Cheyenne's arms. He told Hannah about her confession when he returned home that night. But he hadn't told her everything. Only that Bones said she had feelings for him. Hannah never said anything to him about it only nodded and said with a brush off answer.

"You two have been partners for what five years or more, that case probably shook her up. You know she identified with the victim." Hannah said softly.

Then Hannah comforted him knowing he needed it as he told her how he rejected Bones. That he didn't love her but her-the woman in front of him. How she was no consolation prize. That she was all he could see and how he loved her. Hannah almost could believe him but knew not a single word of it was true. She felt bad for him and wanted to ease his pain so she kissed his lips softly comforting.

They didn't mean to but had lost themselves in each other so they could feel something. So they both could forget that their relationship was doomed, that they were wearing masks, and that they were pretending for everyone. Hell even pretending for each other was becoming taxing. It was wrong and they both knew it.

Now he lay awake thinking of what a sorry excuse of a man he was. He wasn't drinking but he was still using. Booth knew Hannah was right when she said what she had about Bones. Hannah was right and so much more. When she pointed out how Bones was identifying with the victim and how the case had shook her up.

Booth hated himself for leaving Cheyenne to be the one to pick up Bones' pieces. Especially, when he was what caused her pieces to shatter and scatter everywhere in the first place. He knew deep down he should have been with her that night. He knew a lot but had held it all in. It was strange. Bones and he had seemingly traded places. Now he was the one struggling to let the words that rattled in his brain, soul and most of all his heart leave his lips.

He thought back to the spat between him and Cheyenne. Every word the teenager uttered was the truth. Then Hannah walked in Bones' office hearing her sternly speak to him telling him how deep down she knew he would have rather had Tempe comforting him than Hannah.

He remembered he had glanced at Hannah watching as she became uneasy as Cheyenne spoke. Then Bones walked in and Hannah left muttering apologies to all. Booth knew he had screwed up and let his mind wander to tomorrow or rather today's schedule to be specific. He had to catch a flight later and speak with Gabriel Cortez and he needed to sleep.

Hannah was feigning sleep she knew Booth was awake and she was too. Her thoughts raced of yesterday's events and of the night before. There were so many things that she was thinking of and all involved Booth and Temperance. Tempe loved him it was obvious, she had basically told him. Cheyenne even knew this. Booth was in a downward spiral without Tempe his emotions were out of control.

Hannah had never been the girl that felt bad for someone before and she knew she knew better than to stay. So why did she? She knew what she was doing was wrong, she knew a person couldn't change another person. What was wrong with her that she felt the need to stay with him, to comfort him? Especially when she knew he didn't really love her.

Then it dawned on her, he was the one who was with during the fire fight in Afghanistan. They had both seen men die together and he had saved her life. She never spoke of that event. But, tonight she knew that she needed to stop drowning her memories and forgetting this way. They both did. It wasn't her style and she suddenly realized she needed to face what had happened to heal the hurt for both of them.

It had been the first time she had seen anyone die and she found comfort in Seeley's arms. He was so nice to her and now for some reason she felt she needed to repay him. Though, she realized all they were doing was hurting each other and everyone around them. If she wanted to repay him for saving her she needed to talk to Temperance. That was all there was to it.

Morning came all too soon for everyone. Lacey followed Brennan and Cheyenne quietly through the automatic doors of Jeffersonian. She wished she could have slept in this morning. She chuckled remembering what Larry used to say about wishes. 'Wish in one hand and shit in the other and see which one comes true first.' It was a disgusting analogy but it made her chuckle inside when one of the girls had asked him what if you wish to crap? Larry was stumped on that one and laughed as he headed out of the door.

She eyed an African American woman that approached them as the trio ascended the steps to the platform.

"Dr. Brennan how are you today?" Cam said

"I'm well thanks Cam." Brennan said as Cam waited for her to introduce Lacey, she didn't.

Cam looked to the girl. "Hi, I'm Dr. Saroyan you can call me Cam."

"I'm Lacey." She said her voice strong, yet soft.

"Lacey is Cheyenne's half sister. She will be staying with us today." Brennan informed Cam as if Cam couldn't see the relation.

Cam smiled "Right, we are glad to have you Lacey." Cam said and Brennan walked to her office the two girls followed.

Cheyenne had been quiet lately, her sister put off an intimidating aura. Her silence made Cheyenne wonder what was going on in her head. She had a strong silence that constantly surrounded her. Cheyenne knew silence was key to observation and she knew Lace was still taking everything in.

Brennan nearly bumped into Angela as the trio walked the corridor to Brennan's office.

"Hey sweetie, hey Cheyenne." Angela said and Lacey felt the warm aura the pregnant woman with the large smile and wedding ring wore. This had to be Angela thought Lacey as she remembered Chey saying she was really nice and married. She had left out the pregnant part but then again Lacey had too.

"Hi I'm Angela you must be Lacey, Cheyenne's half sister. I'm glad you are finally here and I can put a face to a name." Angela smiled and Lacey smiled a tiny smile as well, lips barely curling up at the edges.

"Me too." Lacey said

"Oh, Bren Booth called Cam not long ago. You two have a case." Lacey watched as Angela thought a moment. "You guys can hang out with me if you would like. I wouldn't advise hanging out with my husband he already pulled your sister into helping him move boxes of bugs."

Cheyenne laughed and Lacey smiled her barely there smile again.

"Kay catch ya in a bit Angela." Cheyenne smiled as the three proceeded on their walk to Brennan's office.

"Thanks Ange." Said Brennan as they were walking away. Angela only nodded back in forth speaking louder to Brennan as she walked away. "Anytime sweetie, I don't want them to die of boredom or fright of the weird friends we have." Brennan smiled fighting the urge to tell Ange how no one here was weird and it was highly unlikely they would die of fright.

Once in her office Chey sat on the couch making herself at home. Lacey walked over following her younger sister's lead and sat.

"You know Tempe, Angela's really great. I think she'll make an awesome mom." Cheyenne said and Brennan looked up from the papers she was busy with on her desk to her.

"Yes, I do believe she will." Brennan responded.

Lacey's mind raced to the child she was carrying. She was almost two months now. She would make sure she was a great mom. She was terrified of being responsible for another life, but loved the idea all of the same. The child would always love her and need her. No one else had.

Brennan stopped with the files and booted up her laptop soon a million windows were open on the screen and Tempe was checking her e-mail. Cheyenne sighed a bit bored and looked to Lacey.

"So, what do ya think of the place Lacey?" asked Cheyenne

Before answering she thought to herself. It's what I expected a large building, eccentric scientists with expensive equipment. What should I think? I can see you sure have become chummy with everyone. "It's very nice." She paused adding "Angela seems nice too."

"She is. Her husband is a harmless entomologist." Cheyenne said.

Lacey had already gathered that from the bug comment plus Chey had told her he was last night.

"Oh." Lacey said trying her hardest to sound interested in their conversation.

There was a knock on the door and before Brennan could respond to the strange visitor Booth stepped in the door way. The girls became quiet and Brennan thought he looked tired.

"We got a case Bones." He smiled a forced smile and the girls eyes bounced back and forth from Booth to Tempe. Lacey picked up on her sister's change of mood as the man walked in the door. She became alert as well watching him and Tempe with a trained strategic eye. She observed their body language as she listened to their small conversation.

Booth looked at Brennan tired and sad he noticed her eyes reflected the same pain as his. "Guy was found in a shower." Booth said to her looking to the two teenagers on the couch, the two mini Bones. Lacey wore an almost blank expression yet out of the two girls it was her eyes that haunted him the most. They were Bones' irises, but younger. Full of pain, a black grey storm continually swirled in her orbs.

"Hey Cheyenne." Booth said and Cheyenne hesitated momentarily as her dark blues bore into Booth accusingly.

"Hi." Cheyenne responded flatly and Lacey wondered what her sister's problem was with the agent.

"Hey Lacey." Booth paused adding "I'm going to visit your step-sister today."

Before Lacey could say hi back Cheyenne responded. "We already know."

"Right." Booth said turning his attention back to Bones.

"I'm ready to go." Brennan said then looked to the girls and addressed Cheyenne. "Please don't leave the Jeffersonian again Cheyenne."

"Got it." Cheyenne said as Lacey eyed her sister as soon as the partner's walked out of the office.

Lacey thought about asking Cheyenne why she had left but remained silent she would find out eventually. Instead she asked another question as they walked toward Angela's office. "What's your problem with Booth?"

Cheyenne scoffed as she let her fingers trail lightly over the walls of the corridor. "He lied to Tempe about his feelings, he is trying to forget about her and mend his broken heart in another, and mainly because he yelled at me."

Lacey thought a moment. "Why are you angry at him? None of what you said concerns you. You shouldn't mess with other people's lives Cheyenne. You'd be best staying out of their business it's not yours."

The girls were almost to Angela's office and Cheyenne was thinking hard of something. Should she say it or shouldn't she? "Temperance is going to adopt me." She said it quietly, it was out.

Lacey looked at her sister sharply her expression was that of shock. Lacey didn't know what to say and didn't know if she trusted herself to speak. Cheyenne was still so naïve thought Lacey. They were about to open the door to Angela's office but Lacey placed a hand on her sister's hand and the two stopped their eyes were locked but the door to the 'adoption' conversation had just blown wide open .

"Get your feelings in check Chey, you don't even know Temperance. Don't get attached to a false hope. You should know better than to count your chickens before they hatch." Lacey said her voice soft a whisper as she held her sister's gaze then opened the door.

Brennan found herself at the story Hannah was covering. She saw Hannah walking toward her and inhaled. Hannah saw Brennan as well.

"Hi Temperance." Hannah's voice was light and airy, fake happiness filled her tone.

"Hello Hannah." Brennan said

"What are you doing here?" Hannah said

"I just…" Brennan looked away. "I needed to let you know…"

"Seeley, told me about your confession if that is what you are going to say."

Brennan looked shocked "That was a private conversation." Hannah saw the hurt in her eyes and heard the pain in her voice.

Hannah stopped walking and looked at Brennan. "We need to talk Temperance."

"We are talking." Said Brennan as if it was blatantly obvious but Hannah didn't laugh or smile at Temperance. Instead she inhaled a breath and let it out.

"I'm busy right now and already late for a meeting. Can we meet for dinner this evening? Seeley has to fly to South Florida can you join me at the diner for dinner?" Hannah said

"I don't know Hannah. I don't know where the girls would stay." Brennan countered trying to back out. Hannah must be mad at her for telling Booth what she felt. Why did she think he wouldn't tell her what she had said, she was his girlfriend after all.

Hannah was a bit desperate. "Bring them they would love to eat out I'm sure. Call Cam see if Michelle wants to go too. They could have a private table to their selves. I'm sure they would love it." Hannah said to Tempe as she walked away before she was out of hearing distance she added, "The girls can catch up and Lacey can meet Michelle. It's important Temperance. I'll see you at six thirty okay?"

Brennan nodded yes forgetting Hannah couldn't see her as she walked away from her. She then yelled back "Alright." Brennan exhaled and ran her hand through her hair tucking a strand behind her ear.

The techie in the white van for the television station Hannah was reporting for had a radio playing and no one could hear it but him. It was a good thing too as he sang along lightly and terribly.

"_Step one you say we need to talk, he walks you say sit down it's just a talk, he smiles politely back at you, you stare politely right on through. Some sort of window to your right as he goes left and you stay right between the lines of fear and blame you begin to wonder why you came…"_

Lacey was watching Angela work the Angelator with wide eyed wonder. "Do you want to try it out Cheyenne? Lacey?" Angela asked when she was finished with the reconstruction needed. "I'll show you how. You can create almost anything with this thing, it's pretty awesome if I do say so myself." Said Angela

Lacey smiled a bit and Cheyenne agreed to try it out. Lacey watched as Cheyenne held the controls Angela hovering over her. Showing her each and every control as she explained how each one worked. She watched as the two laughed lightly and Cheyenne smiled as a large image of a face appeared in the air.

Watching the two reminded Lacey of a time when she was much younger, when her mother was alive. Her mother was showing Chey how to tie her shoe and for some reason the image had stuck with Lacey. Her mother leaning over her little sister explaining bunnies and holes and the smile her mother wore as Chey laughed. Lacey shook the memory as Chey's voice drew her back to the present.

"Lace, you want to try?" asked Cheyenne as she and Angela starred at her waiting for a response.

"No, it's okay. I like watching." Lacey said forcing a smile. Cheyenne nodded and went back to messing with the control. Though, Angela held the nineteen year olds eyes a bit longer then slowly turned her head back facing Cheyenne's new creation.

Hours had past it was now five o'clock and Booth and Brennan had wrapped up the case a while ago. Booth took the manila file and dropped it off at the Hoover on his way to the airport. That was an hour ago. Brennan had spent some time talking with Angela while Cheyenne and Lacey were being held captive by conversation upstairs. They had run into Daisy.

"Bren, what's going on in that mind of yours?" Angela asked as she picked up her office.

"Hannah asked me to join her for dinner. She said it was important." Brennan spit it out not pretending she didn't know exactly what Angela meant. She knew Angela didn't really want to know what was going on with her brain and how it was functioning at this second. She merely wanted to know her thoughts.

Angela stopped gathering papers and tossing them in the trash as she looked up at Brennan. She starred back at her expectantly, afraid, and nervously. Angela walked over and sat down on the couch next to her friend.

"Sweetie, she isn't planning your death. It's okay, she probably just wants to chat with someone. Booth is out of town tonight and she doesn't have many friends here. She might just want company for the evening." Angela insisted.

Brennan was quiet a moment. "Why would she say it was important?" Brennan asked.

"I don't know Bren, you will only know the answer if you go to dinner with her." Angela said and Brennan sighed.

"You're correct I cannot assume anything. That would be stupid of me." Brennan stated matter of factly. Then she rose from the couch "I need to speak with Cam." Angela looked perplexed but when it came to Brennan perplexity kind of ran in everyday conversation.

"She went home." Angela said.

"Thank you Ange, I will call her." Brennan went to her office and called Cam only to find out Michelle had plans with a bunch of friends. When Cam hung up the phone she wondered what in the hell Hannah and Brennan were going to speak of without Booth there.

They only had one thing in common and he was on his way to South Florida. Cam thought to herself, she wished she could be a fly on the wall for that dinner. Cheyenne and Lacey walked into her office only a few minutes later both sinking into the couch, drained from speaking with Daisy.

Brennan eyed them both and Cheyenne spoke. "We ran into Daisy she talked our heads off."

"You both still have your heads Cheyenne and that's impossible to do." Cheyenne laughed and Lacey smirked.

"Believe me Tempe it's possible." Cheyenne said

"Actually, it isn't-"

Lacey cut her off. "Anyway, what were you going to say when we walked in here? Did you need to tell us something?" Lacey said waiting for Brennan to answer her.

"Actually I did, but how did you know that Lacey?" Brennan asked and Cheyenne looked to Lacey as curious as Tempe.

"You seemed anxious when we walked in the office. You were shutting the computer down and your expression looked like you were thinking of something." Lacey said and Brennan was impressed with how observant she was. It reminded her of Booth he was always observant of human needs or at least he used to be.

"Oh. Well, we are going to the diner for dinner. It's not far from here. Hannah asked us to join her at six." Brennan said and Cheyenne bit her tongue from keeping herself from saying anything.

"Okay." Lacey said wondering who Hannah was but remembering her sister had mentioned that name and believed it was Booth's girlfriend.

"Alright let's go." Said Tempe as the trio headed out of the Jeffersonian.

Hannah waited impatiently as she sipped on her tea her mind raced. She looked up to see Tempe, Cheyenne and Lacey walking in the diner. Then they stood in front of her. The girls looked at the table and its lack of seating. Hannah had purposely chosen a table with two seats.

"Hi." Was all Hannah managed to say.

"Hi." Tempe and Cheyenne said at the same time.

"Lacey I assume?" Hannah said to Lacey remembering Booth had said he picked her up last night.

Lacey nodded yes to Hannah. She noticed the thick silence brimming with unsaid words that were flying through the air. She didn't want to be here.

Hannah nodded yes in return. Hannah wasn't one to get nervous or have others make her feel that way. Though, between Cheyenne's accusing angry eyes, Lacey's mysterious dark ones, and Brennan's curiously wild eyes all starring at her it was a little unnerving.

"Is Michelle coming later?" Hannah tried to direct the attention to something other than her.

"No, I tried Cam but Michelle had prior plans with friends." Brennan said

Lacey glanced at her sister speaking some unsaid words of her own. Cheyenne understood and spoke up. "Is it okay if we sit over in that booth? It would be easier for everyone. The waiters won't have to bring extra chairs and you don't have to move." Cheyenne said

Lacey added to her sisters plea closing the deal, "It would be great to spend some alone time with Chey anyway. You know catch up with each other."

How could Brennan say no to that? Temperance starred nervously at the two and then back to Hannah then back to Cheyenne and Lacey. "Of course." Brennan said as she watched the girls turn and walk away from her. She was now alone with Hannah her mind racing.

"Temperance?" Hannah's voice brought Tempe out of her silent reverie and she looked at Hannah. "You can sit Tempe the girls will be fine."

Brennan inhaled as she starred at Hannah and finally pulled out the chair and sat down. "Why did you want to talk?" she asked and Hannah leaned back in her chair.

Booth knocked on the Cortez's front door. The house was huge almost as big as Hodgins' place. He was greeted by a woman who introduced herself as Milagros Cortez and then he was lead into the sitting room. He noticed Mr. Cortez and Gabriel walking into the room. Marcus Cortez introduced himself shaking Booths hand and Gabriel did the same.

"He loves you Temperance and you love him. He doesn't love me and that is why you are here. To talk about everything, everything I heard when I walked in your office and the other night when he picked you up after the Eames case." Hannah said

Brennan tensed then laughed lightly a puff of a chuckle escaped her lips as she spoke. "You are wrong Hannah. He doesn't love me he told me he loves you Hannah. I missed my chance. I didn't mean to cause any trouble between you two if that is what this is about."

Marcus Cortez, his wife Millie, and Gabby sat across from him on the couch. Booth went on.

"Gabby, do you remember anything about your previous life when you lived with your father and a woman named Lindy?" Booth asked.

The thirteen year old inhaled and something flicked in her dark almond eyes.

"Lindy was me and my older brother Michaels step-mom and Lacy and Cheyenne's actual mom. Lindy left eventually and after that Lacey, Chey and I were in foster care. Michael was too old to be placed in foster care I don't know what happened to him. I remember Lacey was adopted first, and then Cheyenne and I was last. Lindy tried to contact me once when she was sixteen or so."

She paused adding sadly a bit strained, "But, I didn't know who she was so I didn't accept her as a friend." She glanced to her parent's "I didn't know who she was." Millie put her hand on her daughter's back and whispered it was okay. Gabby inhaled and went on. "She contacted Chey too I remembered Chey, and Chey remembered Lacey… " Gabby continued with the story Booth was familiar with, minus the facebook message.

"Gabby how old would Michael be now?" Booth asked

Hannah smiled sadly at Brennan. "No, that is not what this is about Temperance. Tempe, do you remember when you asked me if I was serious about Booth? Because if I wasn't I would hurt him because when he loves someone he loves with his whole heart."

Brennan nodded yes remembering that day clearly. Hannah spoke "You were right when he loves he does so with his whole heart."

"I know that already which is why I told you." Brennan said

"Yes, you did. Though, you didn't tell me you knew this because he had given his heart to you before." Hannah said and Brennan was about to open her mouth but shut it as Hannah went on.

"Temperance, don't you see there is nothing for me to break it's already broken. You still have his heart, he has never stopped loving you." she paused adding softly, "I was only a band aid to him and a band aid is not sufficient in healing a heart. He needs you Temperance. He isn't well, he can't sleep and when he does he has nightmares." Hannah said watching, Brennan was withdrawing in silence.

"Nightmares?" Brennan said hoping it wasn't of the gravedigger. Taffet's trial was coming up very soon and he would need to be prepared.

"Yes he calls out your name in his sleep. The word Bones will never hold the same meaning for me again." Hannah said and Brennan felt tears wanting to form but she wouldn't allow them too.

"Why are you telling me this?" Brennan asked

"I had a realization as to why I'm with Booth last night and it's not for the right reasons." Hannah said

"What _are_ your reasons for being with him?" Tempe asked and Hannah sighed.

Gabriel Cortez's look lingered from Booth to her parents. "I don't remember how old Michael was. I think he should be thirty by now. Lacey and Chey would probably remember. Have you found them? Are they okay?" Gabby asked.

Booth hid a frown thinking of Cheyenne and Lacey. "They are doing wonderful."

"Are they happy with the home they are at? The people are nice?" asked Gabby

"It couldn't have been a better home if I could have chosen one myself. Yes their guardian is a wonderful, caring and very sweet person." Booth said his mind still on Bones.

"All the wrong reasons Tempe. When I was in Afghan and Seeley saved me he wasn't able to save everyone. We both saw men die and that image hurts. It was an image that the two of us had seen together, we had a sudden connection." Hannah glanced to her left out of the window for a second.

Then Hannah looked back at Brennan and continued "I had never seen anyone die before and some of the men that died I had known for over a month and then they were gone. We were only together to forget that memory. Seeley was already hurting when I met him. He told me all about you." Hannah paused remembering she smiled sadly then continued again.

"We used each other. I did it so he could me to forget what I saw and he did it to ease the pain in his chest. We tell each other we love each other and while that may last a little while. While he and I being together may help ease the pain-no one is healing. Not the way we should heal."

Tempe just starred silently at Hannah, it was a lot to digest and her heart was fragile, her emotions were unpredictable lately.

Hannah spoke again. "Temperance have you ever heard the saying 'pleasure of love lasts but a moment, but pain of love that lasts a lifetime.' Booth's pain will last a long time. He and I… what we had was ephemeral."

The two women sat in silence for a while then Brennan spoke. "What you did is wrong. We all have been wrong about a lot. Though, I still don't understand why you told me what you have." Brennan stated.

Hannah leaned in toward Brennan "Because he loves you and you love him and some things are just meant to be Temperance. He needs you now and you need him. Cheyenne even sees that." Hannah said.

Brennan held back more threatening tears. "You are wrong Hannah."

"No Temperance you are the one that is wrong this time. Now what I did was wrong and I will admit to it because we all have made mistakes. I understand if you don't trust me, but just this once-trust me. He loves you." Hannah pleaded with the anthropologist.

Temperance said nothing. She only sipped at the coffee in front of her. The soft music in the dinner could be heard. In their lingering silence Brennan thought of Booth having nightmares and it killed her to know she wasn't able to be there for him.

"…_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness end and I would have stayed up with you all night…had I known how to save a life."_

While Brennan thought of Booth and his nightmares Hannah was thinking how she could convince Brennan what she said was true. Because she knew Tempe was the one to tell Booth of everything. She had always been all along and now Hannah only hoped the anthropologist could do it.

"…_Let him know that you know best 'Cause after all you do know best…try to slip past his defense without granting innocence lay down a list of what is wrong the things you've told him all along… And pray to God he hears you, and _I_ pray to God he hears you…mmm yeahh…"_

Gabby looked happy that her step-sisters were okay. Booth stood and shook everyone's hand once more as he said goodbye. Suddenly, another girl around fifteen appeared behind him apprehensively she spoke not wanting to interrupt.

"Is it okay if I come in now it's been over an hour mom?" Jessie Cortez said and her mother smiled nodding yes.

Hannah pressed on the silence more than she could handle. "Just…he needs you Tempe and you need him." Hannah stood and before paying her bill up front she stopped at Lacey and Cheyenne's table.

Cheyenne and Lacey looked up at her and she felt like she was looking back into Temperance's irises when she looked into the teenagers eyes. "Cheyenne, I need to ask you a favor."

Cheyenne and Lacey both looked perplexed at her request. "Well spit it out." Cheyenne said and Hannah was drawn back to reality with Cheyenne's words.

"You have to make her believe and let her see he never stopped loving her." Hannah said and Cheyenne nodded.

"I will." Cheyenne said and Hannah took a pair of sunglasses and set them on the table between Lacey and Cheyenne. Cheyenne looked down to Brennan's sunglasses.

"They never fit me right. They are meant for Temperance." She paused and added "Thank you." Then turned and walked away.

Lacey looked to Cheyenne. "What was that all about?" She motioned to the shades on the table in between them.

"Not sunglasses." Cheyenne said a small smile on her face. "I'm going to go get Tempe." Lacey nodded and Cheyenne walked over to Tempe's table. The anthropologist looked up her eyes ready to spill with tears. Cheyenne sat down across from her.

"Hannah said he lied, you said he lied, but I don't understand. Why did he lie?" Brennan said

Cheyenne understood her rambling and did the best she could. "To try and convince himself he loved Hannah and not you. He didn't want to leave you with no answer as to why he couldn't be with you so he said he loved Hannah."

Brennan spoke, "If you are correct that is the stupidest reason I have ever heard."

Cheyenne thought a moment maybe she was wrong and Tempe was right. She really held no answers because she didn't know why. She wasn't in his head. Cheyenne was silent. Brennan had paid the tab already.

Softly Cheyenne spoke, "Come on, let's go home Tempe."

Brennan nodded and the three left. Once in Brennan's car Cheyenne turned the radio on.

"…_These fickle, fuddled words confuse me, like, will it rain today? Waste the hours with talking, talking, oh these twisted games we're playing…"  
><em>

Booth got home late and took a cab from the airport to his apartment. It was around midnight when he tiredly walked in the door. Though, Hannah was sitting awake on the couch. She looked at him with those eyes and he knew. No words were really needed but then again, they were. His eyes wandered to her bags already packed. He sighed and his eyes burned with tears at the idea of her leaving, of being alone.

Finally she spoke, "I can't pretend you love me and I love you when you are in love with Temperance. Seeley, she loves you. I can't…just I can't anymore. I'm tired of it and I just can't."

"…_We're strange allies with warring hearts, what a wild-eyed beast you'll be, the space between the wicked lies we tell, and hope to keep safe from the pain…"_

He started to protest, "Hannah I love you." He said already defeated.

Hannah shook her head back and forth a soft laugh escaping her lips."There's no need to act anymore Seeley. What we did is wrong and we both know it." She looked up at him.

"You scream out her name in the middle of the night for God's sake. So, don't tell me you love me and don't you dare tell her you don't love her." Hannah's' voice was heavy with sorrow, soft, and sympathetic yet stern. Their eyes locked onto each other's starring each other down.

"Seeley she is in love with you too. She told you, hell Cheyenne can even see it. She needs you and you need her. I'm leaving first thing in the morning." Hannah said her tone holding a bit of a strain in it now as well as frustration.

Tears fell freely from his eyes as realization sunk into his veins ebbing its way to his heart.

"…_But will I hold you again? Will I hold?"_

He finally spoke, "God I miss her Hannah. I miss her so, so much." His tears continued to fall as he realized how badly he missed her. How stupid he was being by hiding his feelings by lying and saying he had them for another.

"…_But the space between where you're smilin' high, is where you'll find me if I get to go, the space between the bullets in our firefight, is where I'll be hiding, waiting for you…"_

Hannah pierced her lips and looked at him a bit sympathetically. Her voice was a tad softer as she spoke. He starred in to her eyes as if they would answer him and they would. She exhaled as she sat on the couch.

"Then don't wait around and do something about it Seeley because she doesn't believe that." Hannah said as she starred at him and his red rimmed little boy eyes that were wet with unshed tears.

Cheyenne had gone to bed a while ago unable to convince Brennan that Booth had lied for any good reason. It was two am and Brennan couldn't sleep she walked out into the living room finding Lacey on the couch. She wandered over to her curiously.

"Hey." Lacey said as Tempe sat down next to her.

"Hey." Brennan repeated back.

They were both silent a moment. "Couldn't sleep?" asked Tempe

"Yeah." Lacey said.

Tempe nodded and Lacey looked at Temperance, really looked into her eyes for the first time since they had met. "Chey told me about you and the F.B.I agent."

"Oh." Tempe said although she wasn't surprised and they were both quiet a moment.

"Chey is wrong." Lacey said

"What do you mean?" Brennan asked

"It sounds like he did what he did because he is scared and hurt. It's nothing more and nothing less. It was wrong but at that particular moment he thought it the right thing to do. We all have moments." Lacey said

"I missed my moment." Tempe said and Lacey smiled almost chuckling.

"How do you know for sure? You don't know, because we all have the right to second chances too Tempe." Lacey said through a yawn.

"Maybe."

"Tempe moments are made up of time, right?"

"Yes."

"How many seconds are there in a day?" Lacey asked

"Eighty six thousand four hundred." Tempe responded

"Hhmm." Said Lacey

"What?"

"It just sounds like so little time for a whole twenty four hour day." Lacey said

"Time is ephemeral." Brennan

"Good thing not everything in this world is." Lacey said

"What isn't?" asked Brennan

"Time." Lacey said

"You just agreed it was ephemeral." Tempe said

"Yes I did, _but_ it depends on what is happening in the moment that concludes if the time feels ephemeral or painstakingly slow. It's how you spend your time that makes it feel fast or slow Temperance. The same minute that feels like a second to you could feel like an eternity for someone else." Lacey yawned again.

Brennan thought a moment. "You are right."

Lacey nodded and Brennan spoke softly "Sometimes it feels like time has stopped. Even though I know it can't." Brennan said sadly.

Lacey looked at Tempe. "Temperance people lie, people cry, people hurt, people are lonely, people are stupid, people make mistakes, people break and sometimes people forgive. I don't know why people do some of the things they do I only know that they do. It's human nature."

Lacey paused tilting her head slightly so she made sure Temperance was listening. "The bottom line is time is what you make of it. So make it count Tempe."

"I already told Booth how I felt."

"I know but that was in the past, you don't know what is going to happen today or tomorrow." Lacey said

"Are you insinuating I should tell him again?" Tempe asked quietly.

"No, only that you believe in second chances and that you both deserve one." Lacey said curling up onto the couch. Brennan knew they both needed to sleep.

"What about Hannah?" Brennan asked

"What about her?"

"He has Hannah." Brennan said.

"I don't know Temperance. I think she was honest yesterday. She gave back a pair of sunglasses I don't know if that means anything to you." Lacey said

"They were a present they were mine and I gave them to her." Brennan

"Oh." Lacey "I don't think sunglasses are the only thing she is going to be leaving behind that was once yours."

"I don't know what that means." Brennan

Lacey smiled and met her eyes. "In time you might Temperance. Give the universe a little time."

Lacey got up but Tempe's voice stopped her and she turned looking at her. "I know this is a stupid question. But do you believe that in time the universe can grant a wish? Seeing how it is the universe which holds the stars." Brennan asked and Lacey thought a moment not believing in wishes she wondered too.

"I don't know but I sure hope so." Lacey smiled at her and headed back to bed as Tempe looked out the window to the large moon. The night's sky was pitched black tonight except for the glowing reddish yellow moon. Was the answer really out there lingering somewhere in between time and the universe.

"…_The rain that falls splash in your heart, ran like sadness down the window into your room, the space between our wicked lies, is where we hope to keep safe from pain…"_

It was irrationally stupid to think it was but when someone wanted to believe in something so badly. Tempe knew that one would do irrational things sometimes to try and make their belief come true. For, they actually believed that whatever irrational thing they did, may make whatever it was the person desired a reality instead of a fantasy.

So, Temperance Brennan did as Cheyenne had said when she first met her and screwed rationality and hoped that her wish hadn't vanished with the stars. That maybe just maybe she, they, still had another moment out there. Lingering in time like the lingering hope Lacey believed in.

"…_The space between what's wrong and right, is where you'll find me hiding, waiting for you, the space between your heart and mine is the space we'll fill with time…"_

* * *

><p><em>songs-How To Save A Life and The Space Between (Hope it was okay-and thanks Candygirl05 -I believe that is your sn- for all of the loyal reviews :) Thanks everyone for reviewing and just for reading :) I just hope you are enjoying it.<br>_


	12. Two Empty Seats and A Traffic Jam

Ch. 12

Temperance woke early she hadn't slept well last night. Her mind had raced of her and Hannah's conversation at the diner and then her early morning conversation with Lacey about time. She found herself adding strawberries and blueberries to the gluten and dairy free pancake batter.

It was going to be a long day, Taffet's trial was today. They all had an early morning and she figured they should eat a sufficient breakfast. She didn't know if they were going to have time for lunch today. She poured the batter onto the skillet and the smell of pancakes filled the air.

Cheyenne woke slamming her alarm off, it was five thirty. She didn't take a shower last night and knew she needed too but the smell of pancakes was drifting through the air and her stomach grumbled. She walked out to the kitchen finding Tempe flipping the pancakes she smelled.

"Good morning Cheyenne."

"Morning." Cheyenne said as she walked past Tempe and to the fridge grabbing the orange juice she poured herself a glass.

"Can you pour your sister and me a glass as well Cheyenne?" Brennan asked.

"Sure." Cheyenne responded sleepy then walked over and grabbed three glasses out of the top cupboard. Tempe grabbed three plates and started to dish the pancakes out onto them. As Cheyenne was reaching for the last glass she noticed her sister walking toward them.

"Good morning." Brennan said to Lacey.

"Morning, those smell great Temperance. Thank you." Lacey replied.

"Yeah thanks." Cheyenne echoed her older sister.

The three headed to the table and ate the fruit filled pancakes covered with organic honey which supplemented for syrup. Brennan explained that the day was most likely going to be a long one and that the breakfast would help keep their energy up. Fruit and honey was full of sugar. She told them about the gravedigger case and being buried alive, how Taffet had taken Booth, and how Hodgins seemed to have the most trouble dealing with it. It was now five after six and they had to be at the lab at seven.

Cheyenne put her plate in the washer and took a quick shower, Brennan had already showered having woke up earlier than she had too, and Lacey had taken one last night. Everyone retired to their rooms to get ready for the day after a quick cleanup of breakfast.

Brennan walked out of her room to find both girls ready to go. Cheyenne's hair was still damp. Hoping to hurry the drying process along she flipped her head over as she fluffed her long damp hair with her hands. There was no time to blow dry it. Brennan glanced at her watch it was almost twenty till seven. They were cutting it close and the trio walked out the door in a hurry.

Thankfully and oddly traffic wasn't too bad and they walked in the automatic doors at seven. The place was already buzzing with commotion. She noticed Sweets, Booth and some uniformed men she didn't recognize pulling out of the Jeffersonian when they had pulled in. Yes, it was going to be a long day.

Sweet's sat in the back of the white van a bit awkwardly with the woman who had tried to kill his friends. As the van came to a halt and the back doors opened he couldn't believe how many people there were behind the barricades. The crowd was pretty large.

Sweets eyes locked onto a familiar African American woman named Caroline Julian and started to walk toward her and then he had blood spatter all over him. He ran for cover and heard Booth shouting. When he looked behind him he saw Taffet. Her head had been blown off by an expert shot.

Brennan was on the platform working and listening to the other's discussing Taffet's case. She wished they wouldn't. Lacey was watching Vincent babble on to Daisy about something. People watching was fun and Vincent never failed to amuse her especially listening to a conversation between him and Daisy.

"Dr. Brennan." Brennan answered her cell and Lacey turned her attention to Tempe ease dropping on her conversation.

"Hey Bones Taffet is dead someone shot her. A sniper, a good shot too. She never made it to trial but we need to figure out who the sniper was." Booth was all business except for her nickname. She sighed as she found anger rising up in her at him but suppressed it speaking calmly.

"I will need to gather evidence at the crime scene." Brennan said.

"I already have your bullet." Booth

"Do you know where the shot came from? Any idea of who it could be?" Brennan asked as Cam started to listen in on the conversation as well arms crossed brows slightly creased.

Brennan hung up and spoke "Taffet's dead someone shot her and Booth believes it was a sniper. Her trial is obviously not going to proceed and we need to find out who killed her. Booth said he found the bullet and is bringing it in."

Sweets and Booth arrived at the same time Cheyenne watched with a small smile the private moment between him and Daisy. She was glad he was back and he was glad of the welcome he received from her. Booth walked over to Brennan and explained what type of bullet it was and what type of weapon it came from.

Cheyenne wondered if Brennan had ever held Booth like Daisy had Sweets. Had she ever thrown her arms around the man who was talking to her and dug her head into his shoulder? Chey knew Tempe wanted too. It seemed everyone else knew hell _they_ even knew. She shook her head at the partners and went to find her sister.

Tempe was right the day had been a long one. Though, they had figured out who had shot Taffet the case was still open. Everyone was ready to go home. Cheyenne was wandering the corridors and Booth was on his way out when he ran into Lacey. Her eyes locked onto his as silence screamed. Booth was a little freaked out at how easily she reminded him of Bones.

"Sorry." They both said at the same time. Booth rested his weight on one leg as Lacey continued to stare at him with big eyes. Booth realized Lacey was still a mystery to him.

"It's fine. When I spoke with Gabby yesterday she said you tried to contact her when you were around sixteen." Booth said

"I did." Lacey looked down for a millisecond then back into Booth's eyes. "Is she okay?"

"Yes she is doing great she found the whole nine yards. The white picket fence with a golden retriever and two point five kids." Booth said

"I'm glad."

Booth sighed realizing he shouldn't be in such a rush there was no one waiting for him at home anyway. When he awoke on the couch he remembered what Hannah had told him. She was leaving this evening there was no time to be out this morning. She had to be at work in the morning and didn't have time to load her bags in her car and find a hotel. She said she would think about that stuff today at work and get it taken care of. He shook the thought of her.

"Me too, so are you liking living with Bones?"

Lacey wondered about the conversation with Hannah at the diner last night and the early morning one with Tempe. She stared at Booth not answering right away.

"Yes I am." Lacey was quiet a moment a pause in time. "Why do you call her that?" Lacey asked Booth

Booth thought a moment. "Because she works with Bones."

"I guess." Lacey said.

"What does that mean?" Booth asked the teenager.

"It means whatever you think it means Booth." Lacey looked into his eyes again and Booth had to look away. A subject change was needed. "Have you called my Aunt?"

"No, I was going to talk to Bones about it first. She should be involved in speaking with Margaret. It is her second cousin after all and she has met her."

"Regardless she should be informed. She has a right to know she has two nieces and had an older sister." Lacey said standing a bit taller.

"You're right, let's go talk to Bones." Booth said walking toward her office. Cheyenne was on the second floor talking to Vincent as he collected his things to leave for the day.

"Cheyenne it has been a pleasure speaking with you. Although I do find I have to go now. Have you made anymore outings with Dr. Saroyan's daughter lately? Are you thinking of attending college as well as Michelle? Oh, I shouldn't be asking you these things should I?" Vincent mumbled something under his breath apologies and chiding himself mostly.

Cheyenne laughed at the silly intern. "Cheyenne I don't believe I have yet had the pleasure to chat with your sister. Are you coming in tomorrow?" Vincent asked.

"Yes I'm coming in tomorrow and I haven't been to school for…for a while and Lacey is nineteen so she won't be enrolling in one. I think I might start next year I'm unsure. I thought Michelle was sixteen like me and just enrolling in colleges early." Said Cheyenne a bit self conscious for the first time in her life of the lack of education she had. She dropped out of school and off the face of the earth at age thirteen and Lacey at sixteen.

"Oh, well I'm sure Dr. Brennan will find you a wonderful school soon. I believe Dr. Saroyan's daughter is eighteen although I'm unsure. Well good day Cheyenne it's been a pleasure chatting with you." he walked down the stairs cheery making Cheyenne smile.

He never gave Cheyenne a chance to answer some of his questions but that was okay with her. She was just amused by the gentle nature of the eccentric Brit. Cheyenne thought Michelle was the same age as she, go figure.

Lacey walked with Booth to Brennan's office. He knocked as he pushed open the door. Bones was sitting at her desk on the computer concentrating on something. Her dark blue irises flicked from the computer screen to the two people that had just entered her office.

"Hey Bones."

"Hey Booth."

Lacey watched the agent and anthropologist. For a beat all was still in the office as the two looked into each other's eyes. The emotional tension couldn't be cut with a knife but maybe a chainsaw after hours of work.

Brennan was angry, alone, sad and frustrated but she wouldn't allow him to fall out of her life, wouldn't leave the playground. He had plummeted to the ground and there was no one to push off and balance the teeter totter of life anymore. So he landed with a thud alone in the dirt starring up at the empty seat. The girl on the swing hadn't realized the teeter totter seat was free. Instead she looked at her feet as they pushed the sand in circles.

Lacey spoke her voice soft yet stern sounding as always it sliced through the silence. "Tempe, Booth said he was going to talk to you about calling Margaret. She deserves to know about Chey, me and that she had an older sister."

"She does." Brennan said.

"I have her number." Booth stated

"Then you should call her." Said Brennan

All eyes looked at the office door as Cheyenne walked in. She felt the tension immediately and shot a look to her sister. The two girls held each other's stare a moment then Lacey spoke.

"Booth is going to call Margaret our mom's younger sister." She said

"Got it." Cheyenne said and walked over and sat on the couch. She eyed her sister who stood not far from Brennan's desk. They gave each other looks every now and then as they watched Booth and Brennan's interaction.

Booth rang Margaret and everyone in the office fell silent. "This is special Agent Seeley Booth with the F.B.I. Please call me back as soon as you get this message. I have important information that pertains to you. Thank you."

"Well that sucks." Cheyenne said and Brennan and Lacey eyed her a second.

"She will call back I added the last bit for good measure." Booth said smiling only no one else smiled.

"You can't be sure of that Booth." Brennan said

"Don't worry so much Bones. If she doesn't call back I can always try her again." He countered

Brennan seemed to accept this answer. Then silence lingered when did he and Brennan ever have a hard time talking? He sighed, "Goodnight Bones."

"Night Booth."

Their eyes locked again and for a moment the girls knew they didn't exist to the partners. He pulled his eyes from hers and looked to the tiny Bones in her office. "Night girls."

"Later Booth." Cheyenne said as Lacey said bye.

As he closed her office door he stopped a moment and looked up exhaling. If just seeing her was this hard, how the hell was he supposed to work with her every day? He both loved and hated the feeling she left him with whenever he saw her. He contemplated whether he should go home or go to the Founding Fathers for a drink. He hadn't yet made his decision as he got in the driver's seat of his the expedition.

Brennan Lacey and Cheyenne walked into the apartment late, tired and hungry.

"What do you want to eat?" Brennan asked as she rummaged around in the kitchen.

"Let's get some take-out." Cheyenne said

"I don't feel like cooking much and it is late. That sounds like a good idea Cheyenne. What do you think Lacey?" asked Tempe

"I don't care I could eat a whole cow right now." Lacey said having only snuck some of Angela's snacks for her and the two and a half month old child growing inside of her. Needless to say she was hungry.

"That's impossible and I'm sure the cow wouldn't be appreciative." Said Brennan

Lacey gave up she didn't like to argue. "Then I will eat a whole bunch of whatever you guys decide on."

"How about Chinese? Actually, we should have Thai that stuff is great." Cheyenne said, remembering seeing a box of it in Tempe's trash can when she first got to the house.

"Sounds good to me." Lacey said looking at Brennan.

She was quiet a millisecond. "Yes I find I like the taste of it as well." Said Brennan, her tone a bit nostalgic but not unnoticeable. Lacey wondered what was on the anthropologists mind as she head off to her shower.

Thai was spread about the Brennan household. Cheyenne sat on the couch eating out of the box, Brennan sat on the other side of the couch and Lacey sat in front of her sister on the floor her back against the couch they all were smiling.

"I'm glad we got Thai." Said Brennan

She thought of the laughs between the girls and her, thought of the moment and not the past. The girls helped her not to think of Booth, not one bit about Booth, except maybe a memory here or there.

Like tonight when she answered the door to find Mike who she considered _their_ regular delivery guy. Brennan paid for the pizza tipped Mike and shut the door. Then pizza in hand she turned to the person on her left momentarily expecting Booth to be standing next to her but found Cheyenne instead.

"…_all the memories so close to me just fade away we were meant to be supposed to be but we lost it…all this time you were pretending… so much for my happy ending…"_

"Me too, I was starving." Cheyenne smiled looking at the empty boxes that littered the living room.

Lacey's face got that sick look on it and she stood both woman looked at her waiting for a response instead she ran to the restroom. Cheyenne and Tempe looked at each other a moment and then Cheyenne got up following Lacey into the bathroom she rubbed her back and re-tied her hair.

Lacey wiped her mouth, gargled with mouth wash and walked out into the other room to address not only Chey but Brennan. "I don't think Thai settles well with me." Lacey gave a half shrug and forced a yawn. "My stomach has been giving me trouble lately so I think I'm going to call it a night."

Brennan nodded "Okay, see you in the morning Lacey."

Chey said "Hope you feel better in the morning." Yeah right Lacey thought great and it starts she had never had morning sickness before because all of her other pregnancies had been terminated early. Now three months was coming up any day and morning sickness had set in. Her body was starting to really feel the change she only hoped it wouldn't last too long or be that bad.

Cheyenne helped Brennan in the kitchen as they threw away the boxes of Thai and put left over's in tuberware containers.

"Angela was worried about Hodgins today at the lab. I could tell something was up." Cheyenne said

"Why?" asked Brennan

"I think he was getting too excited over Taffet's death and it bothered her."

"It would only make sense for him to be happy about Taffet's execution. She hurt him and its human nature to want revenge." Said Brennan

"But it doesn't make it right."

"No, revenge is not needed and only stems from hatred and jealousy. Though, I think on some issues Booth would beg to differ on its use and purpose."

Brennan didn't allow her mind to be consumed by Booth. Cheyenne glanced at Tempe when she used her partner's name. Chey knew she had to be thinking of him especially after her conversation with Hannah.

Brennan felt Cheyenne's eyes on her and looked at her meeting her eyes. "What?" Brennan said

"Nothing…it's nothing, just thinking how funny it is that you work with the lead singer of ZZ Tops daughter. She had to have one crazy upbringing." said Cheyenne

"Actually, Angela didn't know who her father was until she was sixteen. I'm unsure of her upbringing." said Brennan

Cheyenne chuckled at Tempe's response and the two finished cleaning up and fell into their routine of a good night's sleep. Tomorrow they would be at the lab again.

Cheyenne went to bed first and after Tempe was sure she was asleep she walked over to the window she had made a wish out of not so long ago. The stars were back out again the moon a sliver in the sky. Maybe there was still hope. She turned and went to bed.

Booth had come home to a note and an empty apartment after skipping out on the Founding Fathers. Now he wished he would have gone to the bar after all.

_Dear Seeley,_

_I hope you and Temperance get things straightened out. I don't regret anything but as you know I feel what we were doing was wrong. I'm in no shape to help you and you are in no shape to lift me up either. We have to help ourselves first to be truly happy before we can move on. Remember that before telling Temperance how you feel about her but do tell her. She deserves to know and you deserve to be happy. She is in love with you. I hope you find everything you ever wanted._

_Love Hannah_

_P.S Good luck with the Cheyenne and Lacey._

Booth took the note reread it a few times and then crumpled it up and tossed it in the waste basket and took a hot shower. A mix of emotions overwhelmed him in the shower and he found a couple of tears mixing with shower water.

The past was the past he thought as he stepped out of the shower and changed into boxers flopping himself down onto the bed he let his mind wander to the one he loved the most. He had always known, always known Bones was it for him. He drifted off on top of the made bed.

Lacey and Cheyenne sat in Brennan's office. A couple days ago Booth and Brennan had a case about some guy with a lot of wives.

"Hey Lace, Angela and Hodgins just left. Angela said Tempe called and she and Booth should be back any minute." Cheyenne said it was nearing five pm and the BMX rider was a case closed.

"Okay." Said Lacey

"Lace, remember that polygamy case that Booth and Tempe had? That guy reminded me of a nicer version of Adam and the girls I use to live with. I considered some of them a bit like sisters. What about you?" Cheyenne said

Lacey's mind was elsewhere. She was three and a half months pregnant and the smells of the lab lingered in her nostrils even in Brennan's office. She hated it and thanked God she didn't show like Angela was. Although Angela did have two months on her but that didn't matter. It was strange watching how Angela handled her pregnancy and its ups and downs while she told no one.

"Lacey?" Cheyenne called out her sister's name from Tempe's desk chair.

"Oh, sorry I was out of it." Lacey said from the couch.

"I noticed." Cheyenne said "What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"There is no such thing as nothing so you had to be thinking of something." Cheyenne

Lacey figured vague was best. "The past."

"Mmm" Cheyenne said thinking she understood Lacey. Though she had not a clue of what past she spoke of.

"What was it you said?" Lacey asked

"I was talking about the polygamy case Booth and Tempe had a few days ago. How the guy reminded me of a nicer version of Adam the sisters, jealousy-"

Lacey cut her off. "How it reminded you of yesterdays?"

"Yeah, a little bit. What about you?" Cheyenne sat up in Tempe's chair and looked at her sister.

"Maybe a little but I didn't consider all the girls my sisters that I worked with. I overlooked everyone." Lacey said

That's when Cheyenne finally got it. Got why Lacey was even worse in a sense than her, she had been Larry's main girl. If someone screwed up it was Lacey's fault. She had stayed detached from a lot of the girls. Alone in a crowded room, the other girls and she had shared memories and laughs that she would never forget. But she was Larry's main girl and that made things a bit different.

Some people might not understand it, but some girls hated her for Larry having given her that title and the responsibilities that came with it instead of them. Lacey was smart, she multitasked excellent and thought quickly which is why she found herself with the responsibilities she did.

Responsibilities like making sure everyone worked their shifts and clients got what they wanted. She had taken on that responsibility with numerous others a week after she turned seventeen and his old go to girl Gillian left never to return.

She laughed at herself at the irony of it all. She was glad to be free of those responsibilities. Suddenly she realized she was actually done walking on egg shells to keep Larry happy. She smiled as the feeling of a weight lifted filled her.

Tempe had been made fun of for being smart but worked her way to the top and showed everyone else a woman could make it in a man's world. It seemed no matter what profession one was in if you had intellect you would end up working your way up the ladder and find yourself in the bull pens.

Lacey only smiled glad she had broken out of the fences. She never had a choice in her profession. Her hand slid to her abdomen, she would make sure her child would have a choice and that's all that mattered.

Lacey noticed the lingering silence both Chey and she were consumed with their own thoughts. Cheyenne finally broke the silence. "Oh." And they left it at that.

There was a knock on Tempe's door the sister's looked at each other. Then a familiar voice came through the door. "Dr. Brennan?"

"Come on in Cam." Cheyenne said

Cam did so and looked at what appeared to be a tired Lacey who was now sitting up on the sofa and then to Cheyenne who sat behind Brennan's desk.

Cheyenne went on. "Angela said they should be here soon they got stuck in traffic."

"Right, I just wanted to let you guys know I was going to be turning off some of the lights in the Jeffersonian. I will leave some on and Mika the night watchman is here as well. I won't leave until Brennan returns." Cam reassured the girls and Cheyenne smiled a little at Cam's nice gesture.

"Thanks for letting us know Cam but you don't have to stay we will be fine." Cheyenne said

"I would stop arguing with me now Cheyenne I've already made up my mind. Besides I'm a mother I would expect Dr. Brennan to do the same for Michelle for me."

"I wouldn't. We are of age and she would probably take our word when we say we are fine." Cheyenne's filter failed her once again. Lacey shot her a look and she tried to recover. "I only meant Tempe encourages independence I didn't mean she wouldn't look after someone lovingly if she needed too."

Lacey almost rolled her eyes at her sister's failed attempt of extracting her foot from her mouth.

"Right, so I'm going to turn the lights off and will let you know when I leave. Okay?" Cam said

"Thanks Cam." Said Lacey

"Oh Cam wait!" Cheyenne blurted out as Cam was shutting the door. She reopened it and looked at Cheyenne. "What is Michelle's number Tempe is taking us to get cell phones this evening because they wrapped up the case quickly."

Cam smiled opened the door a little wider and rattled off the number to Cheyenne by memory while Chey wrote it down. Then turned and left. The girls could hear the cla-chunk as each light was turned off.

Brennan was quiet in the passenger's seat as she and Booth sat in a line of traffic. Booth knew while Cheyenne thought his use of lights was pretty neat to get around the traffic, Bones didn't. He didn't want to upset her anymore than he already had. She had been a little aloof today but not bad.

"I'm taking the girls to get phones today at the mall because we finished the case early."

Brennan said trying to make conversation. Booth had been off today, his mind had been elsewhere it was obvious. It made Brennan wonder if Hannah had really left or not.

"That's great Bones, they will be thrilled." Booth said overly exuberant.

"Yes, they will be happy. I will be too. I won't have to call Angela to see what is going on with the girls." Brennan said. Hearing Bones refer to Cheyenne and Lacey as 'the girls' made him smile.

"Why are you smiling Booth?"

"I'm not."

"Yes you were." She only made the smile return and wider. "See just like that Booth…I caught you again you know."

He looked at her and her sparkling wide eyes which held a hint of a childish smile. He didn't respond just stared at her as the traffic sat. How did he expect to ever really move on when she knew him so well? They were two halves of the same whole. Poor Hannah never had a chance but maybe Bones and he would have a second one.

His smile finally broke into a slight chuckle. "Yes you did Bones."

"See I told you, you were smiling. Why?"

Booth inhaled his smile faded as he thought how to put what he was thinking about in words. "Do you remember the polygamy case Bones?" he said and she looked at him confused.

"Of course but what does that have to do with why you were smiling?" Brennan asked

"Remember when you asked how you know how you love the most?" Booth said and she nodded yes. "I said you just know." Booth was quiet in thought. "Do you remember what you said after that?" asked Booth

Brennan grew quiet and tension filled the expedition. "I asked what if you missed your chance with that person and you said that person wasn't going anywhere." Brennan recited.

Booth's voice was quiet yet serious. "Yeah, yeah Bones that's what I said."

Brennan understood they were dancing around the taboo topic of love and how it was a very present emotion that lingered between the two. He spoke to her in riddles and rhymes – riddles and rhymes he allowed her to understand.

"But sometimes people say things they don't mean." She countered looking like a little girl in trouble. He looked into her sad little girl eyes that hung on his.

"Yes, they do and sometimes people do things they don't mean." Booth changed the subject. "Remember when you told me you made an irrational wish Bones?"

"Yes and I still don't want to tell you what it was because then I will have broken the wish tradition and it won't come true." He smiled at her for a second.

"Well I made one that night too." Booth said

"You did?" Brennan sat up a bit surprised. "What was it about?"

"I don't want to tell you." He said

"Why?" she asked

"Because."

"Because of what?"

"Just because."

"Just because isn't a reason Booth."

"So Bones, your reason was because it was your wish."

"_No_, it was because if I told you then my wish according to tradition would not come true." Bones said

"Soo it's a gooood wish then… has to be if you want it to come true."

"Yes, even if I don't believe in the credibility of a wish. I still irrationally want it to come true. So I'm not going to tell you. And of course it's a good wish why would I make a bad wish? " Brennan said

"I don't know but I won't tell you either." Booth looked at Brennan who seemed a little happier her brain now stimulated with Booth's banter instead of the lack of it was a good feeling. "But, I will tell you later Bones when the time is right."

"Traffic's moving." Brennan said

Booth smiled to himself "Yeah it is, thank God we are finally moving again."

She noticed his smile but didn't bring it up. "I won't let you forget to tell me Booth."

"Oh, believe me I know you won't." his smile grew a little and she liked it but was still unsure how to act around him after all Hannah had said. Should she bring that up to him? Probably, only should she say something now or later? Suddenly her mind was consumed with thoughts again. They were almost to the Jeffersonian.

Cam walked in and checked on Lacey and Cheyenne. "So much for them being here in 'just a little while.'" Said Cheyenne looking at the clock it was now nearing six. "But really Cam if you need to leave we are fine. Mika is here and we are in Dr. Brennan's office we will be fine." Cheyenne assured Cam but Cam had none of it.

"Come on I'm popping a bag of popcorn upstairs if you guys want some." Cam said

"Thank you Cam." Lacey said as she stood up following Cam out of the door Cheyenne trailing behind.

Traffic was slowly starting to move at a regular pace again. Booth noticed Bones had become quiet.

"What'cha thinking Bones?"

She glanced at him momentarily then spoke soft yet her tone was serious. "When you flew to speak to Gabriel Cortez a week or so ago Hannah and I had dinner at the diner." She was quiet a moment as he glanced at her waiting for her to continue.

"She told you she was going to break up with me?" he had jumped to a conclusion Brennan stared at him her eyes wide for a moment.

"No, um, no…I didn't know that Booth. She said you weren't sleeping well and were having nightmares." Brennan didn't say anything else and besides that was true. Booth looked at her for a moment as the silence linger. Traffic was almost back to a regular pace and a horn honked at Booth snapping him back to the present.

"Oh, I just…did she say anything else?"

Brennan nodded yes but didn't voice what she had said. Booth could tell she didn't want too either. He had a feeling Hannah had said some things to Brennan that had nothing to do with his sleeping patterns.

"Mmm." Booth responded to her nod yes.

"I'm sorry about Hannah, Booth." Her words were sincere and he looked into her eyes as they slowed at a red light. The Jeffersonian was in view now, right across the street.

"It's okay Bones, It's not like you did anything. I'm hurt but not broken, I'll be fine." He sighed unable to look at her while he said this. She swallowed and started to speak unsure of her every word. The radio played softly and she caught a lyric or two and spoke.

"If you're hurt Booth you need to heal properly and healing takes time." She said remembering Lacey had said time was both ephemeral and everlasting.

They were both quiet she was nervous so was he. Despite her nervousness, she slowly got off the swing and found her feet again.

He glanced to the girl on the swing only she wasn't there anymore. The swing held no one and he became nervous. Now both rides were empty. Was he the only one on the playground? He grew frantic searching for her, everyone was gone.

"_... been gone so long all that you know has been shuffled aside as you bask in the glow of the beautiful strangers who whisper your name do they fill up the emptiness?…" _

Suddenly he realized he wasn't sitting still in the dirt anymore but was being jostled around. He felt movement, he felt something. He looked up and there was the girl from the swing trying to climb onto the free seat. Her arms reached up for the seat and tried to pull it back down unsuccessfully. For a second she was so close to reaching it, but only a second.

Though, the seat was too high in the air and he was too low on the ground. In order for her to get into the seat he would have to stand and lower the seat for her. That would take a little time. He still had to find his feet. He had to make a stand and let her know when he was ready to let her back on the ride with him. It took a certain cadence, a _special_ cadence to ride the see saw with her and he wanted to make sure that they were both ready before they both climbed on board.

"…_Larger than life is your fiction in a universe made up of one… you have been drifting for so long I know you don't want to come down…but somewhere below you, there's people who love you and they're ready for you to come home please come home…"_

"Yeah Bones, a little time is all."

He finally said as they parked in the lot of the Jeffersonian and walked in to get the girls. As they walked through the automatic doors they heard laughing coming from upstairs. They both looked at each other and then headed up the stairs.

They found Michelle, Cheyenne, Lacey and Cam sitting around two large pizza boxes munching away on pepperoni pizza slices. Booth went to take one and Brennan eyed him.

"Well look who showed up! Must have been one hell of a road block." Cheyenne smiled at the partners knowingly.

"They were starving so Michelle brought some pizza over." Cam said

"I didn't know you were working as a delivery girl." Booth teased

Brennan ignored Booth and Cam and answered Cheyenne. "It was, but traffic is moving at a regular pace now." Brennan informed them as Lacey shoved another slice of pizza in her mouth.

"If we hurry we can still make it to The East Shore Mall to get your phones. They remain open until eight." Brennan said

Cheyenne smiled and stood along with her sister. They said their goodbyes to Cam and Michelle and walked with Tempe to her car in the parking garage. Booth stopped and said goodbye to Brennan and the girls.

"See you tomorrow Bones. See you tomorrow Cheyenne, Lacey." Booth said as he left them and headed to his vehicle parked in the front lot. Cheyenne smiled and glanced at Lacey she detected a hint of a smile grace her lips too.

The trio was now in the car Cheyenne riding shotgun. She was surprised she didn't have to ask the inevitable question lingering in the air. The answer was merely provided. "You were correct Lacey. Hannah was being honest at dinner. She broke up with Booth."

"Oh." Lacey tried to sound surprised.

"Though, he said he needs time. I believe we both may." Said Brennan

Lacey smiled "Good thing time is what you make of it." Brennan laughed and Cheyenne felt left out.

"Yes it is." Brennan said knowing that time and moments went hand and hand and that maybe they hadn't missed their moment.

Cheyenne was sick of being left out. "So, I assume you guys had a chat about you and Booth."

"Yes we did. Lacey said time was made up of moments therefore I now believe in second chances. Seeing as moments are both ephemeral and everlasting." Said Brennan

"That's great Tempe! So, basically you are saying that you are going to make use of every second of the day. Live like you are dying girl, good for you." Said Cheyenne and Brennan didn't really get it because she wasn't dying. She glanced at Lacey in her rear view who winked at her.

"I like this song." Said Cheyenne as she turned the ever present i pod up.

"…_And there will come a time, you'll see, with no more tears. And love will not break your heart, but dismiss your fears. Get over your hill and see what you find there…"_

* * *

><p><em>songs-Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne, Drifting by Sarah McLachlan, After The Storm by Mumford and Sons...I hope it was okay...suggestions? Reviews? Good and bad I will take it...I wrote this in a rush tonight...sorry. Though, I"m not sorry for taking a while to update...loved spending time with my older sis :) girl time with her means travel time baby! <em>

_So, when will anyone discover Lacey's secret? I have to do the Vday epi because the Tommy guns kicked butt! Gun Range heck yes! How will the elevator talk go? When will Maggie call back? They still have a lot to work through but have faith B&B should be able to make it...but they have some matters of the heart to discuss before jumping into anything first.  
><em>


	13. Guns and Roses

Ch. 13

Angela walked into Brennan's office she had wondered how dinner with Hannah had gone. "Hey Sweetie, how are you?"

"I'm fine." Brennan said but she wasn't.

Brennan and Booth didn't have a case today and she wondered what was going on with him. As far as she knew he was still working on Cheyenne's case, her mother's murderer was still out there. Booth hadn't called her like he normally would have and even though Hannah and he weren't in love Booth was hurt by her absence and everything else.

Emotionally the hurt was still lingering. So much had happened to them both. Bones was hurt, he had lied, she was ready to forgive him, but he was still angry with himself and life in general. Though, like Lacey had said sometimes people do things that they don't mean. She didn't know why only that it happened.

Angela sat down in the chair across Brennan's desk. "How did dinner with Hannah go?"

At the mention of that Brennan looked up from shuffling papers to her best friend. "She told me Booth was in love with me and that he didn't love her. She said she was with him for the wrong reasons. They were with each other for the wrong reasons. Though, she isn't with Booth anymore. She broke up with him."

Angela wasn't over the top with her response sensing Bren didn't really want to speak of she and Booth, she never did. "Oh, how is he?"

At that question Bren sat down and looked at Angela. "He seems angry but I don't think he is angry at me, I'm unsure."

Angela smiled sadly at her friend. "Sweetie, he isn't angry at you. He is most likely angry at life in general probably even himself, but not at you."

"I don't know, although I hope you are right." Brennan said exhaling a breath.

Angela knew a subject change was needed. "So, how are the girls?"

"Fine." Bren was glad of the subject change.

"So, are you still adopting Cheyenne?" Angela asked.

"Yes, I need to go down to the agency and fill out the proper paperwork soon." Brennan said

Angela seemed surprised at how soon everything was taking place. Actually, it had been a while once she thought of it. Brennan was thinking that she hadn't even told Booth yet. That made her miss the yesterdays they once shared.

"When will Chey be enrolling in school?" Angela wondered

Brennan knew that was an issue she needed to address but had let Cheyenne have some down time before reentering her into the system. She had dropped out and while she had been going to school when she was with her old foster parent's Brennan had spoken with the proper authorities. She explained Cheyenne would be out of school for a bit because of circumstances beyond her control and she withdrew her.

"I'm unsure of the exact date but soon. Hopefully before Christmas break. I withdrew her because of circumstances beyond her control. She is going to need a letter from a doctor to be out of school any longer. I know she won't like to speak with Sweets but she has no choice." Brennan answered pausing a moment and then continueing again.

"Booth is working on trying to find the girl's mother's murderer and he tried to contact my second cousin Margaret, the girls Aunt. Although, he didn't get a hold of her and she hasn't called back. You met her a few Christmases ago." Brennan said

"I remember sweetie and that's good he is working on the case. You are correct Chey has no choice but she will be okay. She is a strong girl and lucky to have you adopting her." Angela said but Brennan felt she was the lucky one. Lacey and Cheyenne had taught Brennan so much in such a short time.

Angela continued. "By the way where are the girls?"

"What do you mean?" Brennan asked a bit alarmed.

"I haven't seen them for a few hours." Brennan reached for her cell and called Lacey.

Lacey and Cheyenne were outside wandering in the garden of the Jeffersonian. It was February tenth and even though it was cold it was good to be outside of the large building. The two were talking they had become closer recently as they became familiar with the other.

People changed and they both needed to discover the other again. Lacey felt her cell vibrate and her mind flashed back to when Larry use to text her to check in all the time. She dug the phone out of her pocket as it continued to vibrate she saw Temperance's name flash on the screen and answered.

"Hey." Lacey said

"Where are you two?" Brennan asked skipping over hellos and getting to the point.

"The garden, we felt like going outside for a walk. We didn't mean to worry you. I didn't want to bother you because you were busy." Lacey said and Brennan exhaled. Angela studied her expression and she smiled at the worry in Bren's voice and her exhaling a breath knowing all was fine.

"Okay, it's fine." Brennan said

"Okay." Lacey's voice sounded solemn and she wondered about Tempe's emotional state today. "Hey Tempe?"

"Yes?" Brennan asked

"Are you okay?" Lacey asked and Brennan frowned slightly.

"I'm fine Lacey, have a good walk and don't stay out in the cold too long." Brennan sounded motherly and Angela smiled.

Cheyenne watched as her sister hung up. Angela had asked Brennan if she wanted to go to lunch today. Brennan figured Booth didn't so she agreed. She wasn't sure where she stood with Booth, only that he wasn't standing but still on an unbalanced ride in this unbalanced life they were living.

So, close yet so far apart they lingered, unsaid words and moments drifted between them. Lingering they were filled with pain, frustration, misunderstandings and impatience to get back to the start. A lost time due to their own injuries, some self inflicted, some had just happened.

Cheyenne looked to her sister "Tempe?" she asked.

Lacey nodded yes "She isn't doing well today." It was a statement and nothing more.

"Booth hurt her. She told him how she felt and he lied and told her he loved Hannah." Cheyenne locked eyes with her sister. "She believed him." Cheyenne said

"They hurt each other, bottom line." Lacey said looking at the ground as they walked.

"They seemed better the other day." Cheyenne said and Lacey looked back up to her sister.

"Yeah, the traffic jam is cleared, but the recent injuries from their wreck still linger between them." Lacey said, adding. "Traffic may be moving at a regular pace now, but it's still hard to forget the scene of the crash."

"True." Cheyenne said and felt her cell vibrate, she pulled it out of her pocket it was a text from Tempe. '_Come inside girls, Angela wants to go to lunch. I would imagine you both are hungry._'

Lacey looked to her sister and Cheyenne answered her unasked question. "It was Tempe, she and Angela are going to lunch she said to come on in. We are going with her."

Lacey nodded and the two turned and walked back toward the stairs to the Jeffersonian. From the parking lot of the Jeffersonian a man watched the two girls walk toward the steps of the Jeffersonian and decided not to make his presence known. Max would call his daughter tonight and check on her and life in general.

The four sat at the diner finishing their meal. Angela had stuffed herself and Lacey had tried not to eat more than normal as to not create any suspicions of her three and a half month pregnancy. They hadn't spoken of Booth, Hannah, Chey's case, their mother, when Cheyenne would start again with school, but had stuck to simple matters. Sometimes simple matters were the best kind.

It was five thirty and Brennan's cell rang. She fumbled for it irrationally hoping it may be Booth. "Brennan."

"Hey, honey. It's Dad, how are you doing?" Max said

"Hi Dad I'm fine." She answered

"How are the girls?"

"They are fine we were just getting ready to leave the Jeffersonian. They are chatting with each other upstairs." Brennan said.

"I'm glad they are good, how is Booth?" Max prodded and Brennan made a face. She didn't want to answer that question, didn't want to go there.

"He has been better, Hannah broke up with him." Brennan said not offering any more information up.

Max smiled, "I told you to just be patient honey. It will all work out in the end."

"What will work out?" Brennan asked and Max smiled at his daughter.

"When it's time you'll know." He smiled "Take care honey. It was good talking to you, I love you."

"I love you too Dad." Brennan said and hung up leaving Max to wonder when and if his daughter would ever be able to say that openly to the man she loved.

Sweets knocked on Brennan's office door and she looked up as she zipped up her laptop case. "Dr. Brennan?"

"Come in." She said and Sweets walked in a piece of paper in his hand. Cheyenne had reluctantly spoken to Sweets when they had returned from lunch.

Sweets exhaled having spoken with Cheyenne who didn't want to give any information of her past up but merely wanted the session to be over was a bit like dealing with Brennan. He had flashbacked to her attitude when he asked about her past.

_The teenager sat on the couch feeling uncomfortable but trying to hide it. It was only Sweets, she was fine, but she too was apprehensive and lashed out at his questions protecting herself. _

"_I have read your case file Cheyenne. It seems you went to school at your last foster home." Sweets said_

"_I did." She let her eyes wonder around his office at the plaques on the wall._

"_Dr. Brennan has withdrawn you from school due to circumstances beyond your control." Sweets said_

"_I realize that and I'm grateful for Tempe." Cheyenne stated simply_

"_So you enjoy living with Dr. Brennan? I see she is looking to adopt you." _

_She leaned forward tiring of their conversation. "No, I liked living with the assholes with the false identity better." She rolled her eyes at him. Sweets ignored her agitation._

"_I see your half sister is living with you as well and Booth is working on your case, or rather your mother's." Sweets said_

"_You have seen Lacey around the lab Sweets. Stop asking stupid questions." She said shortly._

"_Your mother has passed." Sweets said in a questioning tone._

"_Very good, you really did read my profile. And obviously she did she was murdered Sweets." Cheyenne said sarcastically while she shot him a look. "Can I just have my doctor's slip now?" she asked tired of the psych's questions._

_Sweets sighed and reached for a slip behind him signing it he told Cheyenne she was free to go. She left promptly adding, "Thanks, you can give it to her if you want." She turned around her hand on the doorknob. "Oh, glad you and Daisy are back on the same page. She's definitely a babbling Brooke, but she means well." Then she opened the door and walked out of his office closing the door behind her. Sweets only smirked and shook his head back and forth._

"Hi Dr. Brennan I have the slip for Cheyenne." He handed it to her.

"Did you make any progress with her?" Brennan asked

"She's not very willing to talk, but she saw me and it's documented. I'm sure her experience and assumptions of psychologists is altered from her past." He said

"You never answered my question Sweets, and why do you say it's because of her past? I believe psychology is a soft science, maybe she does too." Brennan said and Sweets held back a smile wondering if Brennan knew how alike she and Cheyenne were.

"Maybe, Dr. Brennan." He said and walked out of her office after handing the anthropologist the doctor's excuse to confirm she had seen Sweets since Brennan withdrew her from school.

At six thirty the trio walked through Brennan's apartment door. Brennan's mind wandered to Booth as she set her keys on the kitchen table and announced she was going to take a shower. "Help yourself to whatever you want, and rent a movie if you would like."

The two nodded at her and Lacey headed into the kitchen opening the fridge. She scanned it and found nothing in particular. Though, she felt a bit dizzy and needed to get some food and sit down soon. She grabbed the bread and made a peanut butter and honey sandwich. The toasted bread against the melting peanut butter and honey tasted good.

She walked over to Cheyenne and sat a small tub of vegan and gluten free peanut butter pecan flavored ice cream in her hand. Cheyenne looked at her and Lacey handed Chey the extra spoon, Chey smiled and the girls settled in on the couch surfing through Netflix.

Brennan let the warm water run down her body and let her mind wander to places it shouldn't. Though, she missed him and knowing he was hurting as was she. That's what made it all the worse.

Booth sat at the Founding Father's he noticed a woman he recognized and took a seat next to her.

"Wait, I heard that was a good movie." Lacey said to Chey

"Which one?" her younger sister asked.

"_Wild Hearts Can't Be Broken_. It's old I know, but I think everyone might like it." Lacey said and Cheyenne agreed to rent the movie.

"Hey, Booth, where is Hannah?" asked Cam

He sighed, "No longer with me and I don't want to talk about it."

"Alright then." Said Cam

"Why are you here tonight?" Booth asked

"A girl can't have a drink once in a while Booth? It's Friday night and Paul canceled because of an emergency at the hospital. Michelle is out with friends, I didn't want to sit at home alone. I decided a martini would be nice." Said Cam

Booth sighed and Cam looked at him wondering how he and Brennan were. Beau the regular bartender had given Booth his drink and he was almost finished with it. While him and Cam small talked amongst one another.

"You still love Dr. Brennan, don't you?" Cam asked a beer in hand now finished with the Martini. Booth held her stare she didn't smile because she knew that he was hurting. Though, he did nod yes confirming Cam's suspicion.

"We hurt each other Cam and it kills me knowing that I hurt her in the way I did. We hurt each other and I know that, I know that it will take time." He said and Cam sighed which allowed her to suppress saying aloud anything about how childish he sounded.

"Dr. Brennan has a lot on her plate right now, between adopting Cheyenne, having the girls living with her and I'm sure she is wondering about you as much as you are wondering about her. I'm just glad you and Hannah realized whatever you two were, in reality you weren't." said Cam

Brennan walked out to the girls after changing into baggy P.J bottoms and a tank top. "I'm going to go to bed. I may work on my manuscript, enjoy your movie." With that she turned and started to walk back into her room.

Booth nodded his head and waved his Jack and Coke at Cam in response. Cam gave a slight smile knowing he needed it. "Cam what is wrong with me that no one wants me? Becca, Bones, and then there was Hannah but that was…"

"Don't play that pity card with me, Seeley. Dr. Brennan wasn't ready to be involved; she was too scared of losing you if things went wrong. Becca…well she didn't allow an accidental pregnancy to force her into marriage, and as far as Hannah goes she was a nice woman, but you know what happened." Said Cam and Booth only held her stare as the two old friends shared a mutual understanding.

Cam added, "Take it slow Seeley, and when you let her in make sure you're ready too." Booth looked down at the Jack and Coke and swirled it in a circle as he let everything he was thinking settle in the glass. The music drifted through the bar amongst the Friday night hustle and bustle. He listened to the lyrics as he was concentrating on the drink in front of him.

"_She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart, while I'm drinking jack all alone in my local bar, and we don't know how, how we got in to this mad situation, only doing things out of frustration…trying to make it work but man these times are hard…"_

After she had worked on her manuscript for over an hour she decided she didn't feel like it anymore and turned her bed side lamp off. That night she tossed and turned as her mind wandered to Booth and yesterdays. She usually tried not to think of the past in general but tonight, try as she might she had failed.

She wondered if she had missed her chance, because sometimes believing in second ones was harder than accepting the first chance. She had turned that chance down. If she had said yes would Booth and she still have been on the same page? Would things be even better than their regular partnership? Whatever may have happened they probably would most likely have been better off than they were now. Now Booth was frustrated, hurt, and most likely angry at the past. She wished he wouldn't be, but wishes were only wishes.

"…_she needs me now but I can't seem to find the time, I've got a new job now on the unemployment line, and we don't know how, how we got into this mess is it god's test, someone help us 'cause we're doing our best…trying to make it work but man these times are hard…_"

She curled up in the fetal position fisting the comforter which was up to her chin. She didn't realize it until her hand brushed up against her face. Realize that her whole face was damp and that she had been crying silent tears, she shouldn't cry she never cries. She believed crying was a weakness and she realized that she needed to stop thinking of her partner and get a hold of herself. She didn't need him at least that's what she told herself.

"_But we both know how, how we're gonna make it work when it hurts, when you pick yourself up,  
>you get kicked to the dirt…"<em>

Tomorrow was Saturday and she needed to speak with the girls to see what they wanted to do in the morning. She closed her damp eyelashes and tried to forget Booth and all of the draining emotions that came with his name. She thought they were doing better, but she had always thought differently she knew this. She was probably wrong, unsure of so many things, she finally drifted off to sleep.

"…_trying to make it work but man this times are hard…"_

The trio had decided on the zoo and Chey rang Michelle to invite her along only to get her voicemail, she didn't leave one. They were now admiring the Gorillas. "They seem sad." Cheyenne said

Lacey turned to look at her and agreed while Brennan spoke. "They have a very high IQ and to be in one place for so long with minimal intellectual stimulation would in fact depress a large mammal."

"Yeah, the elephants seem pretty down too." Cheyenne said

Brennan and Lacey nodded and walked toward the Halflinger ponies available to ride and pet. Cheyenne and Lacey watched the little kids ride the ponies while Cheyenne took to petting one. Suddenly Brennan spotted a child she recognized and scanned the crowd for the eleven year old boy's father.

She spotted him almost instantly as he gave a thumbs up sign to Parker. Parker ignored him, now eleven and too old for hugs or embarrassing thumbs up from his dad. Lacey walked off to the restroom letting Chey know where she was headed. Chey nodded still enamored by the pony. She looked up to see Tempe looking at the little boy and walked over to her.

"Do you know that kid?" Cheyenne asked

"That's Booth's son, Parker." Brennan said

"Oh yeah, I saw his picture on Booth's desk at the Hoover." Cheyenne said then scanned the crowd to see who had brought Parker here. It didn't take her long to spot Booth. "Did you want to go say hi? Let's wait for Lace first she had to use the restroom." Cheyenne said and Brennan nodded.

Soon the trio now back together was walking toward Booth. Lacey was quiet but Chey seemed comfortable enough with Booth. "Hey Booth." Brennan said and Booth turned toward the familiar voice, he couldn't help the smile in his eyes when he saw her.

"Hey Bones, Cheyenne, Lacey." He smiled as he heard Parker.

"Dad look!" Booth smiled back at Parker and while Cheyenne wanted to pet the Halflinger again, she didn't want to leave Tempe either. Torn she stayed stuck to the spot. Lacey watched the little boy on the pony, he was a cute kid.

"Hey Bub, I'm watching." He said and Parker smiled.

They didn't speak much only waited and watched as Parker rode the pony. When he was done he came running over to them happy to see Bones and wondering who the other two girls with her were.

"Hi Dr. Bones." Parker smiled but couldn't help his eyes from roaming to Cheyenne, asking silently who she was. Parker thought she looked a little bit like Dr. Bones, but he had never met the girl. She wasn't as old as Angela who Parker was familiar with. He didn't think she was a friend of Dr. Bones, but who knows?

"Hi Parker how are you?" Brennan asked.

"Great, did you see me ride the pony?" Parker purposely looked up to Cheyenne drawing Brennan's attention to the girl. Cheyenne wasn't sure if he was addressing her or Tempe. She looked down to Parker and smiled.

"I did, oh this is Cheyenne. Parker she is my third cousin and I'm her foster parent, although I will be adopting her sooner rather than later." Brennan said and Booth looked at Bones meeting her eyes. Lacey noticed the locking of orbs, but Cheyenne was saying hello to Booth's son.

"Hi Cheyenne, nice to meet you." Said Parker and Cheyenne smiled back.

"It's nice to meet you too Parker." She said introducing her older sister next. "This is Lacey, she is my older sister."

"You guys look like sisters, nice to meet you Lacey."

Lacey smiled "It's nice to meet you too Parker."

"I'm hungry dad." Said the eleven year old and Cheyenne looked up in time to see Booth breaking his gaze with Tempe. Silent words were being spoken amongst the partners in a language only they could understand.

"Okay, let's you grab something to eat bub." Said Booth and Parker looked to Cheyenne

"Do you guys want to come too?" Parker asked the blue eyed brunettes in front of him and Lacey watched as Brennan gave Booth one of her deer caught in headlight looks.

"It's okay Booth, we still haven't seen the rest of the zoo." Brennan said and Cheyenne almost rolled her eyes at their ridiculousness.

Cheyenne spoke, "I don't know about you Lace, but I'm starving."

Brennan was glad once again for Cheyenne and she spoke. "I guess we will come with you." Brennan said in a questioning tone.

"Yeah." Booth gave her a smile and she exhaled any apprehensiveness she had left inside of her as her eyes became a bit bluer.

The stormy skies were slowly leaving; the oceans that made up her two blue pools he was so familiar with had made it through the turbulence. Now if only they could keep on going right on through and out of the stormy skies they had created. Keep going through the last bit of the storm to clear skies without looking back so as not to succumb to yesterday's pain.

They were walking to a little Greek restaurant in the zoo. Parker and Cheyenne chatted as Lacey stayed quiet observing the partners. While she was hungry and her 'morning' sickness had started to subside she was just glad to sit down. She was nearing four months and not showing thankfully, while Tempe had brought the girls shopping Lacey took to only wearing large t-shirts knowing it was only a matter of time before someone caught on.

After everyone had ordered they all sat down. Parker scarffed his lunch down while he spoke to Cheyenne in between bites. "Cheyenne, what animal is your favorite?" he asked her

"I like the giraffes, they are cool looking." Said Cheyenne

"They have long necks, but I like the monkeys best they are funny." Said Parker

The two continued on with their conversation leaving Lacey with her own thoughts and the partners to talk freely, only speaking freely wasn't the type of communication the two were doing. They mostly spoke with their eyes.

"Bones, why didn't you tell me you were adopting Cheyenne? I do know, but found out through Cheyenne." Said Booth

Brennan's eyes were locked onto his. "Booth…"

"What is it Bones?"

"I just…I guess, I just didn't ever get a chance to tell you." She said and Booth's brows furrowed a bit.

"Bones, I see you almost everyday." He countered, "There were plenty of chances."

She smiled ironically at how they were speaking of missed chances yet again. "Booth, while you were there physically, you weren't there…there in the same way you use to be. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" she asked and he slumped back against his chair, understanding completley.

"I'm pretty sure I got it Bones, Hannah told me a bit about your dinner with her." He said and at the mention of Hannah's name Lacey glanced up at Tempe. Her sister was too involved in chatting with Booth's son to hear what Booth had said. The partners didn't notice Lacey's eyes on them.

Booth and Lacey watched as Brennan withdrew and the stormy skies returned.

"That was a private conversation Booth." Tempe said and Booth shook his head no.

"Apparently it wasn't Bones, forget I even brought it up." He said and her shoulders fell, slumping a bit. While she didn't want to let it go now was not the time for this conversation. Later, it always seemed to be later, she only hoped it wasn't too late.

Lacey noticed Tempe looked a bit sad and she had nodded yes to Booth shrugging her shoulders, her eyes were large and her mind racing.

"Later?" Brennan asked her question falling on deaf ears she silenced herself and looked to her right meeting Cheyenne's eyes. Cheyenne had caught the tale end of the conversation, and while teenager felt bad for her, she couldn't do anything about it.

"Dad, can we go see the Gorillas? Cheyenne saw them, but she said they are sad like the elephants. That sucks that they are sad, I wish they weren't." Parker said and Cheyenne looked to Booth as she spoke.

"I wish they weren't sad either Parker, because when I look at them they make me sad." Cheyenne said and Booth knew she wasn't speaking of Gorillas. Lacey inhaled at her sister's meddling and Tempe let her eyes fall away from her partners to the wood of the picnic table they sat at.

Lacey stood collecting everyone's trays she took Parker's and her sister's leaving Booth and Tempe's. She grabbed the trays and started to walk toward the garbage can.

"Thanks Lacey." Said Parker and Lacey shared a knowing glance with her sister. Cheyenne understood Lacey's unspoken words, standing she looked to Parker.

Parker figured Lacey was only going to the garbage can but when Cheyenne got up he turned to Booth. "Can I go with Cheyenne and Lacey?" Parker asked not knowing where they were off too, only that they weren't sitting anymore like him.

Booth looked to Cheyenne "We can bring him to the restroom if you want, we were just going to drop the trays off and go see the lemur that lady has out for everyone to pet." Said Cheyenne

"Pleeease Dad, I want to see the lemur and I really, really, really have to use the restroom." Parker begged, the restroom trick always worked, on both his parents.

"Fine, Lace-" Booth was cut off by the nineteen year old.

"Don't worry Booth, I'll keep my eyes on him." Lacey reassured him and the trio disappeared.

Brennan's eyes met her partners again. "Parker get's along with Cheyenne and Lacey well." Booth said and Brennan nodded yes then smiled.

"Parker gets along with almost everyone Booth, everyone I have ever seen him with anyway." Brennan said but Booth thought how aloof his son had been when he introduced Hannah to him. Parker took a bit to warm up to her, but kids had always just known what was really going on. Booth smiled back at Brennan in her own way she reminded him of a kid.

Not the rational side of her but the sensitive side, the side of her that didn't understand certain jokes and how her eyes were full of wide eyed wonder. Wide eyed wonder that he didn't even think she knew she held when they had walked into that Christmas shop years ago. The one with a train and that Booth knew Parker would have loved, they found the picture of Santa and his reindeer there. He wished he saw that side of her more. Though, it didn't matter as long as they were both on the same page, but they weren't yet.

"…_Maybe I'm a dreamer, maybe I'm misunderstood, maybe you're not seeing the side of me you should…Maybe I'm crazy, maybe I'm the only one, maybe I'm just out of touch, maybe I've just had enough…"_

Her voice bought him back to reality. "Booth?"

He looked at her now finally paying attention. He had been pulled from his silent reverie by a single voice. At the end of the day isn't that all you have anyway is your voice? Bones had never lost hers, but he had…it was time to find it again.

"…_And maybe it's time to change, and leave it all behind, I've never been one to walk alone, I've always been scared to try…"_

"Hhmm?" Booth said and Brennan hesitated for a millisecond.

She contemplated, should she try to reach for the seat so high up in the air again or leave it be? She decided to leave it be, but she wasn't going anywhere. She didn't want anyone else to take the seat once it did lower. She had to show she was waiting patiently for her chance to climb aboard the see saw.

"…_So why does it feel so wrong, to reach for something more, to wanna live a better life, what am I waiting for…'Cause nothing stays the same, maybe it's time to change…"_

She wondered when life would balance out for them. When would they get back to how they were or maybe even something more when the time was right. She wondered when that moment would be as the music played outside the restaurant on the deck they sat upon.

They seemed to be getting on better than yesterday and the road to recovery was in view, they just had to land first. Brennan knew just as the lyrics stated that change was inevitable. Booth said he loved Hannah, but he didn't. What would be different about them, if they were to proceed with a proper romantic relationship?

She stopped her thoughts from regressing any further and in that moment knew it wasn't going to be an easy flight, they had turbulence to overcome but turbulence wasn't so bad and didn't last forever. Besides like Lacey said it was how you spent the moment that made it, not how many what ifs you could come up with in a moment.

"…_Maybe it's hopeless, maybe I should just give up, and what if I can't trust myself, what if I just need some help?...cause nothing stays the same, maybe it's time to change…"_

Parker pet the lemur as Lacey watched him with a mother's eye. She also watched her sister laugh as the lemur jumped onto her and it's handeler reached to take it back. Cheyenne had always been a playful child and even at sixteen, with all that she had been through she hadn't lost all of her child like traits.

Especially, now, that Tempe had lifted her burden of wondering where she would live next. It wasn't final and Lacey didn't totally believe it would happen until it actually did, but she was happy Temperance said she was adopting Lacey. She believed in expecting the worst and hoping for the best as to never be disappointed. Lacey knew Cheyenne understood her logic but didn't agree with it and still believed in wishes. Lacey didn't understand how? After everything she had been through how could Cheyenne still believe in wishes, they never came true anyway.

Parker's voice pulled Lacey out of her thoughts. "Cheyenne do you know that man? He keeps looking at you."

Lacey and Cheyenne looked to the man Parker was speaking of he was with what appeared to be his family and wore a ring, but Lacey could tell by Cheyenne's expression that she knew the man, and he wasn't a happily married man. The man's wife and kids had just left to the restroom and the man was walking toward them.

"Lace…" was all Cheyenne said, confirming to Lacey that Cheyenne did in fact know the man. Her eyes held anger, a bit of fear and emotions that no one but she could understand. Her irises had turned an even darker blue. She stood tall bracing herself for a conversation with a previous client of hers.

Lacey didn't want to leave her sister though she knew they were in a public place. She also knew a public place and a man with his family meant nothing. Though, she had Parker, she didn't want to use him as a scape goat she thought quickly looking to the deck Tempe and Booth were on and back to Parker. They were in no real danger that she knew of but she didn't want to take a chance.

"Let's go Cheyenne, come on Parker." Lacey said to the boy who was still petting the lemur.

"Can't I just pet him a little longer?" Parker asked

"No." Lacey said wishing he would have listened to her the first time, kids.

Cheyenne glanced at the man every now and then as she walked toward the deck Booth and Tempe sat on sipping their drinks and making small talk. But she was stopped short a hand on her shoulder she looked to her right and saw one of Adam's friends. Lacey saw the fear in her sister's eyes, but she had Parker to tend too. Chey was a big girl… only she wasn't and Lacey felt concern and worry ebb its way into the pit of her stomach. It was time to think quickly.

"Parker, here is my cell call Tempe." Lacey said as she walked back toward her sister and the man who had his hand on Cheyenne's shoulder.

"Who?" asked Parker unaware of what was happening or who Tempe was.

"In my phone scroll to the T's and press Temperance Brennan, call Bones, now Parker." Lacey said and Parker heard the older girls tone and did as he was told.

"Angela is going for her sonogram today." Brennan said making small talk. Booth smiled at the mentioning of Angela's pregnancy, "Hodgins is so happy." Brennan said wistfully.

"They both are Bones, they are having a baby." He smiled at her and she returned it about to say something when her cell started to vibrate. She looked at the name flashing on the screen, Lacey.

"Hello?" Brennan said

"Bones, its Parker Lacey said to call you. She is talking to Cheyenne and some guy, I think Cheyenne knows him. But I don't think he is her friend because Lacey looks-"

Tempe stood and looked around Booth looked up at her. "Where are you Parker?" Suddenly Booth was on high alert at the mention of his son's name.

"Not far from the restrooms, we left the lemur and started to walk towa…"

"Stay where you are and stay on the phone."

"Okay." Parker said

Lacey walked up next to her sister standing tall she approached the man who hadn't let his hand off of her sister's shoulder.

"Who are you?" asked Ray

"None of your business." Lacey said icily.

"You two related?" asked Ray his hand still on Chey's shoulder.

"Again, none of your business." Lacey said her tone never faltering.

Ray knew he was in a pickle he couldn't go anywhere with this other girl hanging around but he had Cheyenne and his friend Adam had wanted her back for a year. She brought him good business, as far as Ray was concerned she was coming with him.

"She your friend?" Ray asked and Lacey grew tired she glanced to check Parker and when she looked back Ray and Cheyenne had disappeared into the crowd.

"Shit!" she whispered under her breath.

"What's going on now Parker?" asked Brennan

Parker looked up to see Lacey calling him toward her. "I don't see Cheyenne. Bones, Lacey is calling me though." Parker walked toward Lacey.

"Okay, listen to her but stay on the phone Parker." Brennan said

Cheyenne looked up to Ray as they made their way through the crowd, she didn't fight because she feared Ray. "Please Ray, I…I have a family now."

"What someone is actually going to adopt you? You really believe that don't you." He smiled at her and put his arm around her shoulder and she felt herself shrink. The two stopped momentarily to look at the large parrot a woman had out for the public to admire. Cheyenne could have fought, but she didn't dare. She did hear her name being called but she didn't glance up but looked down, Ray moved on past the parrot.

"Temperance!" Lacey called out as she saw her distant cousin she told Parker once more to stay with Dr. Bones and her.

"I got it Lacey." Parker said to her as Tempe headed toward them.

Booth had just past a large parrot and was pretty sure he saw Cheyenne, he ran up to the two who were walking away. Once closer he could tell it was the teenager who had saved his life by seeing through his walls, the girl who had held Bones the night he had broke her heart. The girl who sang love songs and played the guitar at the lab, yeah that was Cheyenne.

Booth walked up quietly and placed an arm around the man. "Hey there buddy, where are you going with my daughter?" Ray's eyes grew large at this statement and at his disadvantage physically for the man already had a hold on him.

"She wanted to come with me." Ray said and Booth took Ray over to the restrooms pushing him against the building and cuffing him.

"Sure she did." Booth said

Cheyenne grew worried, she felt she had gotten Ray arrested even though she knew logically it wasn't her fault. A crowd grew and Booth saw Tempe, Lacey and Parker jog over to Cheyenne. She was standing tall shoulders back staring at Ray against the wall cuffs on. Booth escorted him out of the park when he saw Bones was with Parker, Lacey and Chey he winked to Cheyenne and gave her a thumbs up. She cracked a slight smile at him but turned to Tempe, Lacey and Parker who were beside her and smiled wider.

"Let's get out of here." Cheyenne said and Tempe nodded an okay. Parker's hand was still in Lacey's the nervousness in her stomach gone, but would it really ever be? Their past was a distinct one they knew a lot of people. Lacey sighed as the four turned walking back up to the deck outside the restaurant.

Booth had handed the man over to local p.d and was walking back to the people he loved the most.

"What the heck just happened?" asked Parker

"A man tried to take Cheyenne." Brennan said

"How did you know what was going to happen Lacey? You told me to call Dr. Bones before he took her." Parker said

"She just knew Parker." Cheyenne said

"My mom says that all the time. That she just knows best so I better do whatever it is she wants regardless." Parker said and Lacey wondered who Parker's mom was and what she was like. Especially because he was in love with Tempe, what did she look like? Was she blonde like Hannah? She shrugged the thoughts off.

Cheyenne chuckled and Lacey and Tempe shared a smile at Parker's statement. "It's good to always listen to your mother Parker." Said Lacey

"Cheyenne said Bones was going to be her new mom." Parker said to Lacey and everyone looked at him. "Dr. Bones why aren't you adopting Lacey too?" Parker asked

"Lacey is too old to be adopted, she isn't in the foster care system anymore." Brennan explained

"Oh, well would you have adopted Lacey if she were Cheyenne's age?" asked Parker and Lacey looked at Brennan along with Cheyenne.

Brennan was aware of the three sets of eyes on her and for some reason it made her nervous. "Yes Parker, I would have." Brennan said as she looked at Lacey and Lacey smiled at Tempe. Booth walked up not long after.

"Hey guys." Booth said

"Dad! That was cool!" Parker said as Booth sat next to Cheyenne. Brennan was seated next to Cheyenne and Lacey and Parker were across from them.

"Everything okay Chey?" asked Booth

Cheyenne looked at Booth, really looked at the man next to her. Booth and she had got off to a rough start. At first he was just any other plain old jackass that had hurt her sensitive cousin. Though, now, now she saw him differently, he wasn't that bad after all. She had a feeling she wasn't the only one that was starting to look at him differently. He and Tempe had shared more than one of their old locking of orbs this evening, and that made her smile.

"Yeah, F.B.I everything is just fine. Thanks." She smiled inhaling and exhaling as the foursome stood walking out of the park. Lacey glanced at her sister and Chey smiled back winking at her.

Soon it was Monday and Valentine's day as well. Lacey was bored of the lab she was going stir crazy in the large building. While, she had befriended Cam and liked to observe Daisy and Vincent's conversations. She wasn't as much of a free spirit as her sister. Cheyenne on the other hand was well known at the lab. She didn't get in the way of anyone but had become buddies with Angela, Vincent and Hodgins and learned everyone's names too. Lacey retreated too Brennan's office to lay down a moment.

"Vincent, what is Britain like?" Cheyenne asked

"It rains a lot and the weather isn't very pleasant most of the time." Vincent answered honestly.

"What part of Britain did you grow up in?" Cheyenne went on

"I was born in Reading but moved to Wales later on." Vincent said "My father had to move for his job quite a bit. What about you Chey?"

Cheyenne thought about it, she didn't know where she was born. "I don't know where I was born. I've lived in D.C a while though."

"Interesting, did you know that…" Vincent was cut off by Cam

"Vincent are you almost done? I have a date tonight and I don't want to miss it. It's Valentine's day after all." Said Cam

"Yes, I just, well you see…" Vincent trailed off and Cam spun on her heel mumbling as she left walking toward Dr. Edison.

Vincent looked at Cheyenne and she shrugged her shoulders. "I would just hurry up Vincent." Chey gave a tight smile to the Brit.

"Right." And Vincent got back to work.

Angela walked in Bren's office to find Lacey on Bren's couch and she smiled, "Hey."

"Hey, yourself." Lacey said

"What's up?"

"It's late and I'm ready to go." Lacey responded simply.

"Bren and Booth should be back soon."

"Hey Angela, how long has she loved him?" Lacey asked and Angela's eyebrow rose slightly. Lacey wasn't one to talk of love or get in on the lab's latest gossip. Cheyenne on the other hand...

"Six years." Angela said and Lacey released a puff of air smiling and shaking her head back and forth.

"Have you ever said anything to her?" Lacey asked

"What do you think Lacey?"

"Alright, so you have. What did she say?"

Angela sighed, "Are you trying to get them together for Valentine 's Day because if you think you are, good luck sweetie."

Lacey smiled, "No, I think they need time." Angela nodded and started to walk out of the door. "But I will let you know if anything happens….maybe." Lacey smiled wryly.

"Oh, don't you worry if you don't your sister will."

"Yes she will." Lacey said and fell back against the couch with a smirk as Angela left.

The case had been wrapped up and Lacey and Cheyenne were walking into the gun range they stopped and got ear muffs and Brennan introduced them to a female officer who helped show them how to hold, load, and cock the .45's that they were using. Brennan winked at the girls and wheeled the Tommy Guns next door where Booth was shooting.

"Bones, what are you doing here?" he didn't know why she was there or what was in the coffin sized case she was wheeling, but he didn't care. She was here, with him and neither one of them were alone for Valentine's Day.

"I knew you have always wanted to shoot a Tommy Gun so I borrowed two from the roaring twenties exhibit at the Jeffersoinian." Brennan said as she opened the case showing the two Tommy's inside. Booth's smile grew from ear to ear, his eyes sparkled like a kid that had just been released into a candy shop and told he could get whatever he wanted.

"Bones! Whoa! This is awesome, this is great! Thanks Bones." He said as she handed him the heavy gun and picked the other up for her. She smiled pleased he was happy and concentrated on holding the cumbersome weapon.

"Happy St. Valentine's Day Massacre Booth." Brennan smiled

"Happy Valentine's Day Bones." Booth stepped up to shoot his target "Are you ready Bones?"

"_She's got a smile that it seems to me, reminds me of childhood memories, where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky…"_

"Ready." Brennan smiled at him as they both unloaded on their targets.

"Ah, take that you dirty rat!" said Booth

"Yeah, take that you dirty rat!" Brennan echoed him. After shooting a bit he noticed Brennan was growing tired of holding the Tommy but wouldn't dare admit it. He stopped unloading his gun and set it carefully back in the case.

"Booth what are you doing?" asked Brennan

"…_Now and then when I see her face, she takes me away to that special place, and if I stare too long, I'd probably break down and cry…"  
><em>

He walked up behind her and showed her how to hold the Tommy properly. "You know we are both going to be bruised beyond belief tomorrow." Booth said

"I don't care its fun and a wonderful learning experience. Not many people have ever shot a Tommy Gun Booth." Brennan said

Booth smiled, "No they haven't Bones." he smiled as he positioned the gun against her side carefully and let his hand wander down the length of her arm, he stood behind her holding his arms over hers.

"Like this Booth?" she asked and he smiled

"Just like that." He said and she unloaded the Tommy with Booth by her side. When she finished he saw her smiling back at him like a little kid.

"…_Whoa, oh, oh, sweet child o' mine Whoa, oh, oh, oh, sweet love of mine…she's got eyes of the bluest skies, as if they thought of rain I'd hate to look into those eyes and see an ounce of pain…"_

"I should get back to the girls soon." She said

"Where are they?" Booth wondered

"Next door with Officer Ramirez shooting .45's." she said and Booth smiled, only Bones would bring her distant cousins to the gun range. "I think Cheyenne will enjoy it very much." Brennan said and Booth agreed.

"I could see Chey being a good agent when she grows up. She's one tough cookie." Booth said and Brennan rolled her eyes.

"She isn't a cookie Boo…" she started but he had lifted the Tommy up again her arms still attached to it.

"Ready Bones?"

"Ready." she said seriously, a hint of a smile in her tone.

Her hair was so close to him and he breathed in the smell of Brennan's shampoo. Lacey and Cheyenne had wandered to the restroom and on their way back they peered in on Tempe and Booth. Cheyenne looked to Lacey as they watched them unload the guns and smiling at her big sister.

"He is a good guy." Chey said

"Give'em time Chey the storm won't last forever." Lacey said

"No shit sherlock?" Cheyenne smiled at her sister and Lacey rolled her eyes at her younger sister's sarcastic wise ass remark. They watched the two partners a moment more and then went back to shoot .45's.

"Take that you dirty RAT!" they said together as they unloaded the Tommy.

"…_Her hair reminds me of a warm, safe place, where as a child I'd hide, and pray for the thunder and the rain to quietly pass me by…"_

* * *

><p><em>For the First Time by the Script, Maybe It's Time To Change, and Sweet Child of Mine by Guns 'N' Roses (oh how fitting ha) Okay, I don't know if that was Emily and David shooting the Tommy's in reality. For I'm at the range all the time and can shoot riffle (trap), 9mm berrettagloch-hand gun and shoot a .45 off of a running horse and hit my target. Yes I can shoot a Smith and Wesson off a horse at a dead run and hit my target baby ;) So much fun!  
><em>

_Tommy Guns are huge and cumbersome. My friend was on the history channel on some gun competition called Top Shot if anyone saw it (they had Tommy's there). What did you guys think of this chap? It's different...Cam/Booth talk and when will Maggie call? When will anyone find out about Lacey's secret? Honestly are you guys still liking the characters?_

_Thanks for the awesome reviews! I never thought I would get so many for such a random/different fic :)  
><em>


	14. Holding Onto Hope and Reaching Sky High

Ch 14

"Booth and Dr. Brennan didn't wrap up the Broadsky case. It's still open." Sweets said to Daisy and Daisy nodded walking up to the Psychologist whom Cheyenne had another appointment within a couple of weeks or so with.

Lacey watched Daisy from talk with Sweets purposely eavesdropping on the conversation. It was late probably eight thirty and Brennan and Booth were on some rooftop chasing some sniper guy down that had a problem with Booth.

"What went wrong Lancelot? Booth didn't get Broadsky?" Daisy said making a sad face. At that moment Cheyenne and Hodgins came around the corner wearing smiles.

"Hey Lace." Cheyenne smiled at her sister, but didn't receive a playful smile in return. She shrugged it off Lacey was just a serious person. She didn't mean anything by it. Cheyenne turned her attention to Sweets and Daisy as Hodgins said his hellos.

Sweets looked to Daisy as he spoke. "Booth only nicked Broadsky, he let him know he was serious, but Broadsky made a kill."

Daisy nodded understanding. "Lance, let's go I'm hungry." Daisy said half whining.

As they walked out of the automatic doors Hodgins looked to the girls. His wife could be heard coming toward them. "They're a real trip, but ya gotta love'em." Hodgins said and Angela walked up eying him suspiciously.

"Who is a trip?" Angela asked and Hodgins couldn't answer, his eyes were on the man behind Angela.

Cheyenne smiled. "No way." She whispered incredulously as she stared at Billy Gibbons, Angela's dad and the lead singer of the band ZZ Top. Lacey looked to her sister and saw the childish, elfin like, grin on her little sister's face. It was good to see it and made Lacey smile too.

Hodgins swallowed, Billy had dropped by the lab earlier today and put his two cents worth in as far as baby names went. Hodgins had stood his ground, sticking with Michael, but he also woke up with a tattoo of the name Billy written on him. He wondered why her father was still here.

"Oh, Dad this is Cheyenne and Lacey they are Tempe's third cousins. She is fostering Cheyenne and is going to adopt her hopefully soon." Angela said smiling and Billy smiled and introduced himself.

"It's so nice to meet you Mr. Gibbons." Cheyenne said trying to hide the excitement in her voice.

"Call me Billy." He said smiling at the girls and they chatted, eventually Angela forgot why she had come to see Hodgins in the first place.

"Will do." Cheyenne said telling him all about the guitar Angela had given her, Billy signed it for her and showed her a few tricks. Lacey smiled at her sister, she was in her element she had always enjoyed the 'famous stuff' Lacey never was into it. She never had the time to be into it.

Booth and Brennan walked into the Jeffersonian together and looked at each other as both recognized Cheyenne's voice accompanied by an accomplished a guitar echo throughout the Jeffersonian.

"_Rumour spreadin' a-'round in that Texas town 'bout that shack outside La Grange and you know what I'm talkin' about. Just let me know if you wanna go to that home out on the range. They gotta lotta nice girls."_

Yep, Angela's dad was here thought Booth as Cheyenne's strong voice echoed throughout the building and the guitarist took on a life of its own. They had walked through the doors as Cheyenne sang 'have mercy…'

"_Have mercy! A haw, haw, haw, haw, a haw. A haw, haw, haw." _Cheyenne was smiling at Billy and now glanced to Angela, Lacey and Hodgins._  
><em>  
><em>"…Well, I hear it's fine if you got the time and the ten to get yourself in. A hmm, hmm. And I hear it's tight most ev'ry night, but now I might be mistaken. hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm<em>." The guitar started again and Billy smiled at Cheyenne as she hmm, hmm, hmmed.

Brennan spoke up, "I think Angela's dad is here I believe he knows this song. He likes to play and sing it often."

Booth only smiled, "It's his song Bones. La Grange, it's a classic bar song."

"Oh." They turned the corridor walking toward Angela's office. Angela was watching Chey sing, as was Lacey even Hodgins. Booth couldn't help but smile at Brennan. She caught his eye for a moment, and hesitantly returned the smile.

Billy had caught the moment the two had shared and switched up the song. Playing a fitting tune, he glanced at Angela a second and she gave him an impish grin shaking her head back and forth as she heard the first couple of chords he played.

"_I gotta find out what's in my mind, I'm a little mixed up but it feels so fine. Why does love have to come and go, If it's got to leave why does it go so slow?...Just tell it...Tell it like it is. Tell it..Tell it like it feels. Tell it to my baby..."_

Brennan listened to the lyrics and they made her sad. When Booth heard the same ones he glanced at the doctor standing waiting for him to get back up. Waited for him to lift his self out of the darkness and dirt alone on the ground and let her climb back up on the see saw seat. So they could balance each other out, and lift each other toward the light, not the darkness.

"_I have a feelin' that I'm goin' insane, I've fallen in love but can't remember her name. She prob'ly stepped out and she's coming back again, but if I don't know her how can I let her in?"_

Cheyenne started to sing the chorus and Brennan glanced at Booth. Should she tell him how badly she missed him? How she cried the other night because of him, hell no! What was she thinking? He needed time and space, they could talk some other time about them, maybe, hopefully.

"_Just tell it...Tell it like it is. Tell it..Tell it like it feels. Tell it to my baby."_

Brennan continued to stare at Booth as Billy glanced to Angela and Ange yelled a couple words, not lyrics but shouting words that Cheyenne was about to skip over.

_(Spoken: Fine! So fine!)_

Brennan's eyes were torn from Booth settling on Cheyenne and Angela. Booth stared at the anthropologist as she watched Chey and Ange. He missed her, but how could he tell her? He couldn't. They would talk some other time about them and what they were or weren't, right?

"_How could this ever have happened this way? Well, sometimes love turns out that way. Sometimes it's cold and sometimes it's hot, But it's better to have it than to need it and not!"_

Cam had left about an hour ago, now Mika the night watchmen had a front row seat at his very own concert and he smiled hearing the voice downstairs. Angela, Billy, Hodgins, Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan and her cousins were the only people in the anthropology department left in the building.

Billy smiled and nodded at Cheyenne and Cheyenne returned it as he stood from the couch.

Billy turned to his daughter, "Angie, you take care of the little one in there." He smiled as he motioned to her almost seven month large pregnant stomach. Meanwhile Lacey's hand absentmindedly found its way to her abdomen, of five months and still she was the only one who knew.

One couldn't tell if she were pregnant. She really didn't have a big bump, although she had gained weight all over. It was like someone was inflating her whole body. Angela didn't gain the weight, but had the large baby bump.

She and Angela were carrying their kids so differently, low, high, curled up on the side. She didn't know where her baby lay only that it was in there. She wished she could look at it all the time like Hodgins and Angela did.

"And you…better take care of my Angie and my grandson." He winked at Hodgins but before he left he tapped Chey on the nose and winked at her and Lacey. "Take care of my Angel's best friend girls." Cheyenne smiled as did Lacey.

"We will." They answered in synchrony.

Billy placed his hand on Booth's shoulder and shook his head removing his hand and placing it on Temperance's shoulder he smiled. "Take care of those babies and remember this…" He pointed to her heart. "...oh and let down your hair sometime baby angel."

"Remember what? You never specified. And I do let my hair down." Brennan sighed.

He never answered her. Though, she never did get Angela's father and just looked at the man strangely as he silently walked out of Angela's office.

She looked to the man she did get for the most part or at least he got her. "Booth, what is it with men wanting women to let their hair down?" She didn't wait for a response it was a rhetorical question.

She exhaled, "At least he didn't ask me to shake it out." she said to Booth shrugging her shoulders. But Cheyenne had overheard her, smirking she glanced at Booth. Hodgins had overheard too and shot Booth a curious look. Booth was a little embarrassed, but not overly.

"Your dad is awesome Angela! Why did you change your last name?" Cheyenne said

"He is a pretty cool guy. Oh, and I didn't, I didn't know him until I was fifteen." Said Angela

"I thought you were sixteen?" Brennan wondered

"Nope, my mom brought me to a concert when I was fifteen and said 'Angie, that man with the beard on stage is your father.' She asked if I could see him and I nodded yes and then said 'Which one? All of my 'Uncles' have beards, dad's band members all look the same from a distance."

"So, your mom was a groupie?" Cheyenne asked

"Yep, and Mandarin Chinese I might add, maybe it was a fantasy thing…eww gross not going there. I don't care how old you are the image of your parents is just wrong."

All the heads in the room nodded in agreement, Hodgins and Booth pulled faces.

Not long after Hodgins and Angela left and Booth and the girls helped Brennan to turn off the lights in the large building. Cheyenne glanced at Lacey as Booth walked with the trio to the parking lot they were in.

"Booth, are you parked over here?" Brennan asked wondering why he was walking with them.

"Nope, just thought I would walk you guys to your car. I have to go through this lot anyway, the expedition is over there." Booth said pointing toward the government issued vehicle.

Brennan smiled slightly at the idea of Booth walking her and the girls to their car. He didn't need too and she didn't need him too. Though, she wanted him too and need and want are two very different emotions. A see-saw _needed_ two people to work, no if ands or buts about it. Tempe unlocked the car and Cheyenne climbed into the front passenger seat as Lacey hopped in the back.

"Booth?" Brennan stalled a moment talking to him and saying goodbye before she got in the driver's seat and left.

He turned instantly looking into her eyes. Those damn dark enigmatic blue eyes that locked onto his orbs instantaneously.

"Hhmm?" he asked

She didn't know what to say. "Cheyenne has a good voice, I do too so maybe it's genetic." She smiled at him ever the slightest. "Tonight in Angela's office was fun. I know the girls had fun, Chey especially." Tempe said and Booth smiled back.

"She does Bones, and yeah it was, it was a lot of fun." He said a bit wistful but his tone was mostly full of happiness.

"See you tomorrow?" Brennan asked

Booth stepped toward her and embraced her in a hug she wasn't ready for, pulling her toward him. Once in his arms a place which, she had learned to escape too. Where she hadn't been for so long and now, it felt so good, so right. She didn't realize she was holding him as tightly as she was. Cheyenne hooked up her ipod to Tempe's running car.

"_Drink to all that we have lost mistakes we have made, everything will change...but love remains the same…"_

He breathed her shampoo in and held her as tight as he could. Bones, his Bones. They had wasted so much time, but he didn't want to rush the time either. Could he trust himself with her? He exhaled and pulled out of her embrace.

"_So much more to say, so much to be done, don't you trick me out, we shall overcome 'Cause our love stays ablaze…"_

Such a brief moment, it lingered not yet a moment, but not a non moment either. Temperance thought a bit frustrated as she looked back into her partner's eyes.

"Booth?" she exhaled his name.

"What Bones?"

"_But we should have had the sun, could've been inside, instead we're over here…"_

"I said I wouldn't let you forget." She looked up at the night's sky littered with stars and reached for the empty seat high in the air. "What did you wish for?"

"It's not time yet Bones." He smiled into Brennan's dark blues and Cheyenne watched out the passenger's seat window as he took her hand in his. "I won't forget Bones."

She raised an eyebrow, "Promise?"

She felt her fingers take hold of the empty seat, it was there. She wasn't sure she should pull. Should she tug on the seat? She wasn't strong enough to pull herself up or to lift him up out of the darkness he had plummeted into. Time, oh she never knew how impatient felt, until now.

"_Half the time the world is ending, truth is I am done pretending, too much time, too long defending  
>you and I are done pretending..." <em>

He chuckled, "I promise, scouts honor Bones, besides you wouldn't let me."

"I thought you were a Sergeant not a Scout." She said and he smiled wider wanting to squeeze her hand, but holding back, holding in.

"You're right, I am. It's just a saying silly." Booth said and Brennan smile back into his eyes again.

"See you tomorrow Booth." Brennan said and Booth let go of her hand.

"See ya tomorrow Bones." He said.

Cheyenne and Lacey were both watching the anthropologist and agent out of the windows now. The car was quiet as Booth hesitantly walked away toward the expedition. Both girls pretended they hadn't been watching as Tempe opened the driver door and got inside. Cheyenne glanced in the rearview at Lacey and couldn't help but smile. Lacey surprised her with a wink back and then she yawned.

The trio drove in silence for a while finally the three fell through Tempe's apartment door, exhausted from the day. It was ten at night and they had to be at the lab bright and early tomorrow too. Tempe went to bed with some leftover Thai from the other night, Chey made frogs in a hole and Lacey had two Peanut butter and honey sandwiches along with a bowl of Leapin Lemur's, a gluten free cereal that tasted like Reeses peanut butter coco puffs.

Lacey was fast asleep having already put her plate and bowl in the washer. She awoke in the middle of the night and grabbed the glass of water off of her night stand in the large office turned guestroom. She lifted her shirt up and set the glass on her stomach, she smiled as the water in the glass rippled ever the slightest as the five month old baby inside her moved around.

Cheyenne was in between dreamland and sleep where one is almost drifting asleep. Her eyelids fluttered back and forth twitching as she started to fall into a deeper sleep. She rolled over and scrunched the comforter up next to her as she slept. Her dreams were active, whatever they were about. Although, Angela had made one of her dreams come true today and she smiled in her deep sleep as she dreamt of singing with Billy again.

Temperance lay flat on her back staring at the ceiling for some time now. Time, it was inevitable, it would find her wherever she was. She still didn't – couldn't let the moment from earlier tonight go. She had wanted to stay with Booth or even have him stay with her. So, she held him tight and said her sad goodbyes. Though, at that particular moment he felt so perfect in her arms.

"_Drink to all that we have lost, mistakes we have made, everything will change, everything will change…I, oh I, I wish this could last forever…I, oh I, as if we could last forever."_

Booth missed her and it was apparent to him and anyone else. Stepping out of a much needed shower that pulled him from his silent reverie he crawled under the comforter. Though, it didn't comfort him much, he took a pillow and held it in his arms as if he were a child again. Or maybe a man that just missed his love, his best friend and needed something else to hold onto besides the pain that visited him most often right before he drifted off.

Lacey and Cam were walking onto the platform. Cam had an announcement, "The biological entity is loose and airborne. We need to stop it." At that moment the lights in the Jeffersonian went out. Cam looked to Lacey and Lacey shrugged as Cam sighed.

"We also have a blackout and are in the middle of a blizzard. This is wonderful, just wonderful." Said Cam

Brennan and Booth sat in Booth's elevator with Booth's precious stadium chairs. Sweets looked down at both of them and decided to seize the moment.

"Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan?" Sweets asked as two heads looked up toward him.

"What Sweets?" Booth said

"Yes?" Brennan asked

"How is your relationship? I…I know that in the past you have expressed feelings toward one another and with your recent breakup with Hannah, Booth." Sweets said as Booth slung a bag of peas at him. Sweets got the hint and got up to leave as Booth yelled at him.

"Don't talk about Hannah! Just…just….don't mention her name." Booth said and Brennan flinched when peas collided everywhere. The tone of Booth's voice mixed with the actual words that fell from his mouth, had metaphorically, struck her.

"_Corrupted by the simple sniff of riches blown, I know you have felt much more love than you've shown,  
>And I'm on my knees and the water creeps to my chest…"<em>

Brennan flashed back to the night when they had their disagreement, when he had shot her down. Though, did she really expect him to confess all to her that night and accept her with open arms when he was with another? No, that would have been irrational and idiotic to think such a thing. Though, Cheyenne had said 'screw rational' and Lacey said that she 'hoped that there was such a thing as wishes.'

"_But plant your hope with good seeds, don't cover yourself with thistle and weeds, rain down, rain down on me, look over your hills and be still, the sky above us shoots to kill, rain down, rain down on me…"_

Brennan was quiet for a while before carefully picking the right words. _One carefully chooses how they spend their time, for each moment is not to be wasted, a moment could be ephemeral or everlasting. It's what you make of it._ Brennan heard Lacey's voice so loud that her own thoughts became mere whispers. Booth was sitting next to her and she felt surrounded although that was a foolish thought.

He looked into eyes that were as big as a doe's, only blue. She stared back sad, fragile, and scared. They were both so very scared of what ifs. Bones, oh Bones. He wanted to tell her to keep massaging as long as she liked. When she had started massaging his thigh, he thought he must have been trapped in the elevator with an angel.

"Booth?" she said his name dragging out the 'th' just like always. He never admitted it, but he liked the way she let his name linger on her lips just a little longer than anyone else he knew.

Those eyes, damn those eyes were piercing through him, boring into his. "Hhmm?"

"Should we talk about…about us?" she stammered the words out.

He sighed hanging his head a second, "Yeah I think we should." He said and she nodded.

"_But I will hold on, I will hold on hope…" _

Cheyenne was walking out of the restroom humming the tune to La Grange which had been stuck in her head since yesterday. Angela seemed worried for some reason and Hodgins was carrying watermelons to be smashed for an experiment of his.

Vincent walked toward Cam's office and stopped in his tracks. Lacey was wandering the corridor as if she were drunk, he called her name and received no reply and then watched as she collapsed hitting her head hard on the tile floor of the Jeffersonian. A sticky red substance was quickly pooling between her legs.

"Oh God. Dr. Saroyan! Angela! Someone please help! I need help!" Vincent yelled as he bent down next to Lacey. The blood, there was so much blood.

When he didn't get a quick enough reply he reached down and picked Lacey up into his arms. Her head rolled around and she mumbled something incoherent. He headed toward the platform where he hoped to find everyone. Someone needed to call Dr. Brennan immediately because he was taking Lacey to the hospital. How did no one know she was pregnant and why didn't she say anything? He rushed to the platform yelling for Dr. Saroyan.

* * *

><p>songs- <em>La Grange<em>, _Tell It_ by _ZZ Top_, _Love Remains The Same_ by _Gavin Rossdale_, _Thistles and Weeds_ by _Mumford and Sons_

So, shoutout to Sergeant Moore-Semper Fi...even if Mila Kunis did have a conflicting schedule with the Greenville ball you still got a date. So kudos to you and on another note...new orders are to San Diego and then Okinawa, Japan...Okinawa is beautiful so should be fun ") Anyone want a seven year old expedition before I leave the states haha...Oh I swear it gets great gas miliage...

Thanks again so much for the reviews! I really do try to respond to all of them and take all suggestions into consideration...hope you like it and sorry for the cliffy. How do you guys like "Billy?" Oh no is Lacey okay? How will Bren find out in the blizzard? Reactions...


	15. Holding Hope Tight and Falling Slowly

Ch.15

Cheyenne walked into the entomology department to try and find Angela but stopped short outside of Hodgins designated experiment room. Angela was upset she could hear it in her tone, so was Hodgins.

"The results came back positive." Hodgins said, Cheyenne heard him crying. She didn't know what he was talking about, but had a feeling it had to do with baby Michael. She stayed stuck to the spot exhaling a sad breath for the both of them.

"It's not your fault, Jack look at me. It's going to be okay." She forced a smile through her glossy eyes unsure if she believed herself.

Booth and Brennan had been quiet for quite some time now. She massaged him in silence as he purred like a big cat, content with just laying there. Though, Brennan could still see his agitation as he swished his tail. Sometimes, something is nothing as it appears to be. Quiet and content they sat, but inside of their aching souls, emotions ran wild leaving them both frustrated, impatient, tired, hurt, fragile, and bruised.

When he looked into her eyes, though blue, the dark orbs mirrored his own almond eyes so well. Her irises looked into his. The pain, hurt, and yearning he saw in her dark orbs were almost too much for him to bear. She smiled a sad smile at him as unspoken words drifted between the partners. She was so fragile with her big blue doe eyes.

He wondered if he had it in himself to give Bones a second chance after everything. He knew she deserved one, but had he lost faith in them? It was too soon to take another broken heart if they didn't work out. Although she wouldn't admit it, her heart was just as fragile as his. As he looked in her eyes they held questions, he could see she was about to say something, could see her thinking.

"_You're the boy with a real nice smile, but a broken heart inside. Give it to a girl, gave it to a girl, and I think she lost her mind. Are you giving up and done? Are you through with all this? Are you tired of the pain? Torn to pieces…"_

"Booth, why didn't we ever carry out a proper romantic relationship? Physically we are both attractive people and we both have very good stamina, it would have only made sense to be involved." Brennan asked.

She had a new spark and was that hope he saw in her eyes? Her hopeful shining eyes made him curious, Bones, Bones, Bones. She was still an enigma to him, always keeping him guessing.

He smiled a sad smile at her, "Because of-"

"Hannah?" she finished for him.

She knew even if he didn't let on, that Hannah had hurt him. They had all hurt each other. Love hurts no matter what kind, she understood that now. Though, he shook his head no as he pulled a blanket over the both of them. She watched him carefully waiting for an answer as they sat side by side wrapped in the blanket.

"_Can you let me try? Tell me it's all right, just for one night…show you how to feel like, what it feels like to be hugged to be kissed…to be thought of and to be missed…" _

He exhaled, "Because we weren't ready Bones, you and I, we have personal matters to work through." He looked at her and watched as her gears turned.

"…_I can be that part of you. Let me be that part of you. I'll try my best. I see you're breaking, your heart is breaking…"_

"When you first met me I was an impervious substance, now I'm a strong substance…" she paused gauging his reaction. "…Maybe when I have lost the last of my imperviousness, then we can try and be a couple?" she smiled at him and to her surprise he returned it.

"…_here's my hand if you'll take it, we can make it out of this mess. No more stress. I'll try my best …"_

She pulled the blanket around the both of them a little tighter and laid her head on her partner's shoulder, exhaling. They sat, so close yet, so far away. His arm around her as her head lay upon his shoulder.

"Booth?" his name was barely audible.

"Hhmm?"

"You were mean to Sweets." She stated simply, almost a whisper.

"He was meddling Bones, last time he did that he…he just needs to know when to keep our personal relationship separate from his work." Booth said

"He can't Booth, his friends are the people he works with. Besides Booth, our working relationship and our personal relationship are very hard to distinguish from each other." She said, picking her head up so it was no longer resting on her partner's shoulder, but looking at his face.

"He can check himself Bones, believe it or not he is a big boy." Booth said and Brennan gave him a lopsided grin. She didn't explain how she knew that he was an adult. She knew Booth didn't agree on that mere fact anyway. She just kept smiling silently at him, her dark blues burned into his own dark orbs smiling at him until he returned her smile.

"…_give me your heart. I don't want a piece or a part. I want it all, I want you to fall. Take that leap of faith if you want too; don't let that broken heart haunt you… "_

Vincent walked toward the platform carrying Lacey who was mumbling incoherently. Her jeans were coated with blood. Cam heard his pleas for help and looked up meeting his frantic eyes.

"Oh God." Cam said as she made her way around the slab on the platform toward Vincent. "What happened?" upon closer inspection she asked, "Is she in labor?"

"I believe so, she was stumbling toward your office her hands on her abdomen. Then she doubled over and blacked out onto the floor." Vincent said his voice shaky and speech fast.

Cheyenne heard the commotion and walked out to the platform, she had seen a lot of things in her short life but nothing could prepare her for the sight of her sister in Vincent's arms wearing blood soaked jeans, barely coherent with a head wound that was pouring with blood. She stood frozen to the spot taking her lower lip into her mouth she nervously chewed on it.

Hodgins ran past Cheyenne toward Vincent who was walking toward the automatic doors. Angela had one hand over her mouth and the other on Chey's shoulder.

Cam was asking Lacey simple questions, more to keep her awake than to get information. She let Hodgins take over when he caught up with them.

"I have to call Dr. Edison and Ms. Wick. Wendell, you and Hodgins stay here. Angela, Cheyenne, come on we're leaving." Cam said, but Hodgins was unsure about Cam bringing his wife out in this blizzard.

"How are you getting to the hospital? There is a blizzard going on." Hodgins said and Cam frowned.

"We won't take her ourselves, the paramedics are on the way anyway." Angela said still on the line with the paramedics, suddenly coming to life she walked up to Vincent.

"Lacey?" Angela brushed her hand over the teenager's bloody forehead where she had slammed into the floor, blacking out. She didn't receive a response except for her burying her head into Vincent's chest. Cheyenne walked up to her sister, Vincent and Angela.

"Lace?" Cheyenne asked hesitantly and Lacey rolled her head toward her sister upon hearing her voice. Cheyenne looked at her and then back to Vincent as he readjusted his grip on the teenager. She was growing heavy in his arms, and they were feeling it.

Cam was trying to get a hold of Brennan to no avail and it was proving hard to reach Ms. Wick or Dr. Edison in the storm as well. Cheyenne looked to Angela for answers to questions she knew Angela didn't hold.

"Lacey, sweetie, how far along are you?" Angela asked and the teenager's eyes fluttered open momentarily.

"Figh…" she rolled her head back into Vincent closing her eyes.

"Five months?" Angela asked but received no reply. She told the emergency operator she thought Lacey was nearing or at five months and was pretty sure she had a concussion. Then upon hearing the ambulance she hung up.

She watched along with Cheyenne and Vincent as the paramedics strapped Lacey down onto the mobile stretcher. Angela told the paramedics they would meet them at the hospital. The three stood together in shock as they watched the ambulance drive away. Vincent was covered in blood; Cheyenne was chewing her nails and Angela's hand was bloody from Lacey's head wound.

"_They tried to catch a falling star, thinking that she had gone too far. She did but kept it hidden well. Until she cracked and then she fell…"_

"We should get to the hospital." Cheyenne said still in shock that Lacey was five months pregnant. Nobody said anything. Angela and Vincent simply turned and started to walk back inside. Cheyenne swallowed her pride and reluctantly followed them. She told herself she couldn't and wouldn't cry. Instead she wondered if Cam had got a hold of Tempe yet.

"…_live your life without regret. Don't be someone who they forget. When you're lost reach out for me. And you'll see she's not far…northern star, northern star, northern star."_

Sweets had come back to find Brennan climbing Booth to reach the top of the elevator. She smiled looking down at Booth, unaware of Sweets' presence.

"I got it Booth." She said as she started to climb out over the stadium chairs. When Booth looked up and Brennan looked down, they didn't move just locked eyes as she offered a tight shy smile. Booth quickly followed her out taking her hand as she helped pull him up.

Brennan smiled to herself maybe she wasn't strong enough to lift him up right now. Though, Lacey and Cheyenne had taught her, all in time, to be patient. Booth fell onto her as he pushed off the stadium chairs and she helped to lift him out of the cold dark elevator. She had a good grip on the seat, but she knew better than to pull or tug on it. Though, she felt that it was moving slowly, the empty seat was descending.

She knew that _she_ had to wait for _him_ this time, wait until he decided to let her inside. Until he told her it was okay to try and when he said the unspoken words that lingered between them aloud. She would be ready this time and seize the moment, as would he. She felt a warm rush inside her chest because she knew while she may not have the strongest grip on the seat. For the first time in her life, she had one hell of a grip on hope and second chances.

Booth quickly got off of Brennan muttering apologies that weren't necessary. Suddenly, the electricity came on along with the elevator music.

"…_Let's take it slow, I don't want to move too fast, I don't wanna just make love, I wanna make love last…"_

They both pretended to not hear the song lyrics and instead turned their attention to the psychologist whose cell phone was ringing.

Sweets looked to the caller ID, it was the Jeffersonian. "Sweets."

"Sweets, thank God, I haven't been able to get a hold of anyone because of the blackout." Said Cam as the lights in the Jeffersonian started to come on along with other electrical devices.

Cam got straight to the point just in case the blackout was to strike again.

"Sweets, Lacey, Cheyenne's sister has just been admitted to the hospital. She is five months pregnant and went into premature labor. Dr. Brennan needs to be notified immediately." Sweets eyes grew large as he took the information in.

"Right, I will let her know. Is anyone at the hospital with her?" Sweets wondered knowing he was going to be relaying the information to Brennan.

"Hodgins is getting ready to take Angela, Vincent and Cheyenne to the hospital now. Dr. Murray watched her blackout and is concerned about her. She hit her head pretty hard on the floor. I'm calling Ms. Wick and Dr. Edison in to help me wrap up the case." Cam said

"Okay, thanks. I'll keep you updated on her status." Sweets said and hung up turning to look at two questioning eyes staring back at him, he inhaled and broke the news.

"Lacey went into premature labor and most likely has a concussion. She was just admitted to the hospital via ambulance." Sweets said

"Lacey who?" asked Brennan thinking it was someone that had something to do with the case. Her distant cousin Lacey wasn't pregnant and she and Booth both waited for an answer.

"Lacey…" Sweets repeated, Booth and Brennan both looked at Sweets dumbfounded. Sweets thought Brennan out of anyone would have known, especially living with the girl. "…Cheyenne's half sister." Sweets said confirming. Brennan's face was that of shock as she grasped for words but none came, so she looked to Booth.

"Well come on Bones, we have to get to the hospital." Booth said worried for Lacey, but Brennan said nothing still in shock. Booth noticed a look of disappointment in her eyes, disappointment in herself for not realizing it sooner. He wished she wouldn't do that to herself, but he wished a lot of things.

The three were now in the expedition, Bones riding shotgun and Sweets in the backseat. "We're using the lights." Booth stated and no one argued.

Angela, Hodgins, Vincent and Cheyenne walked into the hospital. They received attention quickly because Vincent was covered in Lacey's blood and Angela was noticeably pregnant. Angela walked up to the information desk.

"Hi, I'm looking for Lacey Martin, she was recently admitted." Angela said kindly to the woman working the front desk. She was extremely busy and overwhelmed with calls, paper work and aggravated people. Angela watched as she typed Lacey's name into the computer system.

"Are you all relat-" She was cut off when someone called her name.

"Melinda, it's your mother-in law, she said your sister in law just went into labor." Sam said and Melinda forced a smile and inhaled and exhaled a breath. Before taking the phone from her co-worker she looked up at Angela.

"So, you said you're all family?" Melinda said suggestively to Angela.

"Exactly." Angela replied.

"Great, she has just been taken out of triage and moved to NICU it's the fourth floor, room 207." Melinda said turning her attention to her co-worker, Sam who was getting tired of holding the phone out for her to take. The four made their way to the fourth floor.

Cheyenne listened intently as Angela found Lacey's doctor.

"Are you Dr. Evans?" the man turned and looked at Angela and Cheyenne. His eyes fell to the teenager. She looked just like his nineteen year old patient in the other room, only younger. He gathered his composure knowing he was most likely about to break the news to family a member.

"Yes." Was all he said to Angela.

"How is she?" Angela asked and the doctor inhaled.

Brennan was on the first floor at information asking where she could find Lacey Martin. "Are you related?"

"Yes, I'm her cousin." Brennan said

"I'm sorry, the computer says only immediate family is allowed in her room. You can take a seat in the waiting room until-"

"I'm sorry? I don't think you heard her properly." Booth said to Sam.

"Yes, I did sir." Sam said half rolling her eyes, she was tired and with Melinda gone and Eric taking forever to replace her, she was understaffed.

"Booth, she is just doing her job." Brennan said as Booth ignored her.

"Sam…" Booth started.

"It's Samantha." She corrected him.

"I'm her father." Booth said and Samantha rolled her eyes.

"Really, and I suppose he is her other cousin." Sam said glancing at Sweets. Brennan was now fed up, Samantha wasn't being very nice.

"Samantha, while I appreciate your work ethic and sincerity toward Washington Memorial I'm afraid if you don't clear us, Washington Memorial will not be receiving its yearly donations from our close friend Jack Hodgins." Samantha wasn't sure if she believed this woman but cleared them anyway. She needed them out of her hair.

Booth, Brennan and Sweets walked briskly up to Vincent and Hodgins. Vincent was wearing a pair of scrubs having changed out of his bloody clothes. At first glance they both thought he was staff.

"Where is she?" Brennan asked the two men.

Dr. Evans exhaled the breath he had taken in answering Angela.

"Lacey has gone into premature labor. While we she is on a continuous Magnesium Sulfate drip, we were unable to stop her contractions. The chance of the baby surviving outside the womb at twenty one weeks is less than fifty percent and it's too late to give her Corticosteroids. Her concussion has left her dazed and she has lost a lot of blood due to the premature labor."

Angela swallowed and Cheyenne watched as Angela's hand absentmindedly covered her almost twenty-nine week belly. Did this doctor have no hope? Cheyenne wondered if it was a doctor thing, and if she would have to explain hope to yet another doctor. Angela was only eight weeks further along than Lace was.

"Is she awake?" Angela asked and Brennan spotted her and Cheyenne. Jogging up to them she stood next to Cheyenne and Dr. Evans noted the woman who looked to be his patient's mother. She wore a blue grey hat that matched her and what he supposed was her daughter's huge blue grey eyes.

"She isn't very coherent but she is conscious and has been in labor for over two hours previous to being admitted. What Lacey might have thought were Braxton-Hicks contractions, were not. She had been having them for over an hour, they increased rapidly in frequency and she is fully dilated. Dr. Hendricks is in her room now." Dr. Evans said addressing all three women.

"Can I see her?" Brennan asked and Cheyenne waited eagerly for his response.

"Right this way." Dr. Evans said as only Tempe followed Dr. Evans into Lacey's room. Brennan's stomach flip- flopped as she entered the NICU. She expected the worse, so she wouldn't be too surprised when she saw her.

"_You got wires, going in, you got wires, coming out of your skin, you got tears, making tracks  
>I got tears, that are scared of the facts…"<em>

Lacey was hooked up to a machine that monitored her contractions, she had been stuck, poked, and prodded enough, band-aids and tape were holding IVs in place. Her eyes were shut. The wound on her forehead had not yet been stitched up because she was in active labor and that took precedence over what Tempe imagined to be a large deep wound.

Head trauma was a tricky thing. It always equaled lots of blood no matter the size of the wound. If you hit your head hard enough the skin can't take it and breaks open making a popping sound under pressure. Then there is sometimes ALS if one does too much too close to a severe concussion and of course there is concussions to worry about. What used to be a white bandage was now red. Blood soaked it covered the right side of her face. It had been butter flied, but stitches would have to wait. Dry blood helped keep the wound together along with the bandage.

Tempe walked up to the nineteen year old and sat next to her in silence. It was odd seeing someone in active labor while they weren't very coherent. Lacey's body had taken over and she had no choice in the matter. She felt like shit, but her body knew when it was time to push and push it did. Tempe took her hand in her own and Lacey's head rolled Tempe's way upon contact. Her eyes fluttering open for a short bit.

"I'm so sorry Lacey, I should have noticed. I should have known you were pregnant." Said Brennan

She didn't know why she spoke to a person who was incoherent. It was irrational to think Lacey would be able to respond in a manner Tempe understood. Though, as rational as Brennan was, she wished at times she could lose some of that rationality and irrationally believe in wishes like Cheyenne. Maybe it was time to stop wishing and start entertaining the idea of praying for what could be instead.

"…_Running, down corridors through, automatic doors, got to get to you, got to see this through…"_

Lacey's eyes fluttered open and then shut again and Brennan sighed. "I'm so sorry." Brennan said sadly. A nurse walked up and introduced herself as Kaitlynn. Brennan nodded in response forgetting to tell Kaitlynn her own name. The nurse busied herself checking monitors and Lacey's rapid progress.

"Dr. Hendricks she is crowning." Kaitlynn said and moments later what Temperance considered a fetus at only twenty one weeks was literally in Dr. Hendricks' hand. Dr. Evans and about three other nurses swarmed over the tiny baby girl whisking her away.

"Is the baby breathing?" Temperance asked

Tempe felt Lacey squeeze her hand softly and release. "Ssmkay." She slurred the words out reassuring Temperance it was okay, it wasn't her fault. It wasn't anyone's fault but her own, she should have said something. Now the only child she had carried into her second trimester was gone. Lacey shrugged it off blocking it out. She knew she had too many abortions in her first trimester. They were most likely the cause of her premature labor. Though, one couldn't work if pregnant so she didn't hold herself accountable, she held Larry accountable.

"Yes, she was." Kaitlynn said amazed herself. "I'm sure they are doing their best, our NICU is one of the best there is." Lacey wondered if she would remain breathing and if so, for how long?

Angela, Cheyenne, and the guys all sat in the waiting room. Vincent held his head in his hands, Booth closed his eyes and lay back in his chair every few seconds looking up to check and see if Brennan was coming down the corridor, Sweets sat quietly his head in his hands as well, and Hodgins ran his hand over his face exhaling and inhaling a much needed breath.

Angela was the one who asked "Cheyenne, did you-"

"I didn't know! She didn't look pregnant, hell you are only two months ahead of her and, well…you can definitely tell there is a baby in there." She spoke the last half rushed and Angela sighed as Cheyenne stood up and then sat back down.

Lacey had started to become more alert about an hour ago. When her lids fluttered open once more she met Temperance's gaze.

"Hey." Said Tempe

"Hi, the baby…" Lacey asked wondering about her tiny girl.

"Is still breathing in NICU." Brennan said.

Lacey nodded and then smiled slightly. "She still needs a name then." It was a statement.

"The nurse left these forms. Here are some baby books if you want." Brennan offered.

"No, I have one. Hope Temperance Martin." Lacey said and Brennan's eyes were a bit glossy.

"Thank you Lacey. That is kind of you to give her my name as a middle name." Tempe said

"I'm hoping she will live up to it." Lacey said and Brennan smiled sadly at Lacey.

"I'm going to let everyone know you are awake and that the baby is breathing." Tempe said

Lacey nodded "Okay."

Booth saw Brennan coming down the corridor and now all eyes were settled on her.

"Lacey is awake and baby Hope is alive in NICU. Hope's far from making it out of the critical twenty four hour window for survival, but the longer Hope holds on, the better her chances of survival are."

Some people laughed, some smiled, others embraced each other, but everyone shed a few tears. Booth locked eyes with Brennan and smiled nodding his head at her, because maybe there was hope after all and it was within reach. Maybe another wish was just what he needed to make.

"…_Running, down corridors through, automatic doors, got to get to you, got to see this through, I see hope is here, in a plastic box, I've seen Christmas lights, reflect in your eyes…"_

Hope was rolled into Lacey's room in a little plastic box. Lacey stared at the tiny figure in the box. She was literally the length of a pen, her tiny feet the size of large raisins. She had dry blood on her where IVs had been inserted. Lacey put her hand into the box and touched her daughter, her large fingers brushed Hope's and she made an irrational plea of a wish or was it a prayer that the baby girl would survive.

"…_you got wires, going in, you got wires, coming out of your skin. There's dry blood, on your wrist  
>your dry blood on my fingertip…"<em>

Cheyenne was in with Lacey and Hope had been brought back to NICU. Booth and Brennan stood staring at all the tiny lives on the other side of the glass. There were about six babies in the room. Their pages begged entry of a story not yet told, and names like Hope, Faith, Milagros (miracle in Spanish), and Joy filled the room.

Suddenly Hope's EKG monitor started to slowdown, her heart was failing. Brennan felt his hand slide into hers and she took it squeezing it hard. She needed his reassurance as they watched the nurses administer more medication to Hope via her IVs. He squeezed back, holding tightly onto hope.

"_If I die young, bury me in satin, lay me down on a, bed of roses, sink me in the river, at dawn, send me away with the words of a love song…"_

Angela and Hodgins were walking the corridor to Lacey's room where Vincent was talking with Chey and Lacey when Hodgins stopped Angela. She looked at him puzzled.

"Ange, our baby… this kid is so lucky to have you as a mother. So, the results were positive, but they're nothing we can't handle together. No matter what, we're going to get through this." Hodgins said

Angela was smiling and nodding at her husband through her tears. "I love you Jack."

"I love you too, babe. More than you'll ever know." And they stood embracing each other in the corridor outside Lacey's room. Meanwhile Sweets was on the phone with Cam.

"She is only twenty one weeks, yeah. No. I'm not sure. I know, it's amazing, she named her Hope." Sweets told Cam before hanging up and heading to see Lacey.

Brennan and Booth stood in silence as the commotion started to escalate on the other side of the large window. Hope seemed to be fading fast. Temperance glanced to Booth and then let her eyes settle on the plastic box labeled Hope Temperance Martin. Booth studied his partner's face a moment as she watched the nurse's work in NICU.

"…_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother, she'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors…."_

"Booth, will you pray for Hope?" Brennan asked her voice a whisper.

Her eyes closed a moment and Booth squeezed her hand answering her question as he asked God for a little hope. When they opened their eyes the commotion on the other side of the glass had subsided. The nurses were turning monitors off and Dr. Evans looked at his watch. Brennan knew he was calling TOD she stepped away from the window her eyes settling on Booth's.

"…_oh and, life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no…ain't even grey, but she buries her baby...the sharp knife of a short life, well I've had, just enough time…"_

Booth realized immediately what was happening. As soon as Bones' hand slipped out of his he had opened his eyes looking into dark icy ones.

"_...and I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom, I'm as green as the ring on my little, cold finger, I've never known the lovin' of a man, but it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand…."_

"I thought you prayed for hope." She said her hidden tears masked by her accusation.

"I did Bones you don't get to pick what prayers come true. Some do and some don't, that's why people say 'God willing'" he said as she held back the water in her eyes. She didn't want to have to tell Lacey that Hope died. She felt she should have known Lacey was pregnant to begin with and she held herself somewhat accountable for Hope's death, Lacey's head wound and Lacey's loss.

"Well if your God was a righteous God why didn't he let Hope live? She was pure innocence, her name was Hope, Booth! Why didn't he answer your prayer?" she asked more demanding.

"I don't know Bones. Some say there is a reason for unanswered prayers. We just don't know what that reason is, we may never know. We just have to have faith in God, faith that he knows best." Booth said hating that Bones had gloss in her eyes.

"That is a stupid reason, you should have said a different prayer, you should…"

"Bones, shoulda, coulda, wouldas aren't going to help anyone. Hope is gone, and I'm sorry-" Booth said as she cut him off.

"You should be Booth. Maybe God is mad at you and took it out on Hope because you didn't say your prayer just the right way." Brennan said and Booth exhaled. She turned and walked away toward Lacey's room. His memory flashback to the night she told him to get a brain, slapped him, and stormed out of his office.

"_The sharp knife of a short life, well I've had, just enough time…"_

Brennan stood outside the NICU in the corridor. She wasn't mad at Booth, but had to lash out at someone. Lacey had been through so much already and now the daughter she hoped would live, had died. She felt it was all her fault too, if she would have only noticed Lacey was pregnant and brought her to the doctor for regular checkups. What ifs weren't a good thing to do, but it was hard to control ones thoughts. It was all her fault and there was nothing she could do now, it was too late.

Brennan looked at the double doors opening from NICU. Booth walked up to her standing in front of her silently. She locked eyes with him for a moment then fell into his embrace holding on as tight as she could, they weren't letting go, not a chance and definitely not on a second chance.

"I'm sorry Booth. I…I don't even know why I'm so upset. Statistics showed that Hope only had less than fifty percent survival rate. I didn't mean…" Brennan said eyes full of unshed tears, gloss that beckoned to fall.

Then she cried, burying her face into his shoulder she let her tears fall to the floor. Pulling back she looked at him with big dark blue glossy orbs. While, he wanted to take her face in his hands and kiss her forehead, he couldn't and didn't. Instead he brushed his thumbs over her cheek bones, brushing her tears away and pulled her close again.

"Sshh, it's okay, Bones." Booth said exhaling as he smoothed her hair back as they held onto each other.

"…_.there's a boy here in town who says he'll love me forever, who would have thought forever could be severed by the sharp knife of a short life, well, I've had, just enough time…"_

Cheyenne was sitting on the edge of Lacey's bed. Vincent was on the uncomfortable chair beside her bed. "Lace, tell me about her. You said you were able to see Hope." Cheyenne said and Lacey smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I saw her, but only for a short while. Her feet are as small as the largest raisin, she's so tiny Chey." Lacey said sadly. Cheyenne still wondered why her sister hadn't said anything, but didn't ask. Having an idea why, she kept quiet.

"She'll be okay, Lace." Cheyenne said but Vincent and Lacey didn't exactly share Cheyenne's optimistic outlook.

"I hope you're right Chey." Lacey said to Cheyenne and then turned to Vincent. "Vincent thanks for everything you did. Sorry about your clothes." Lacey said as her fingers messed with her light blue hospital sheets.

"Don't worry about my clothes Lacey. I feel you should be much more concerned about your premature daughter and the gash the floor left on your forehead." Vincent said as Angela and Hodgins waited outside her room for their chance to go in and see her.

"_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls, what I never did is done…"_

"Yeah, the floor and I don't really get along." Lacey said causing Chey and Vincent to laugh along with her. "I guess we got in a pretty nasty spat and I lost."

"While it is not possible to get into a fight with a floor, I know what you mean." Vincent said causing Cheyenne and Lacey to chuckle again.

"Vincent, you sound like Tempe." Cheyenne said and Lacey agreed.

Sweets was walking up to Angela and Hodgins and Booth and Brennan were walking toward them from the other direction.

Hodgins looked up. "We're surrounded babe, run." Angela laughed lightly and Hodgins went on, "I say we go with the agent and anthropologist. The kid, well he is a psychologist. I don't know about you but I don't want a kid messing with my head." Hodgins said trying to lighten the mood.

Though, as Brennan and Booth grew closer Sweets now stood beside the couple, and the three knew they weren't coming to bring good news. Angela's eyes grew large and Jack found her hand holding tight.

Brennan was the one to break the news, answering their unspoken questions. "She's gone. I should tell Lacey."

"Of course, sweetie." Angela's tone held empathy.

Booth and Brennan walked into Lacey's room. Vincent was chuckling along with the girls. Tempe wished she didn't have to ruin their happy moment. They walked in the room and the three heads turned up and looked at her. Vincent knew that look and he decided to leave the room.

"I'm sorry Lacey, we lost Hope. She passed away about fifteen minutes ago due to heart failure." Tempe said and Lacey inhaled thinking.

"_A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar, they're worth so much more after I'm a goner…"_

Lacey looked at Brennan and spoke calmly. "No, you're incorrect Tempe. While Hope may be gone, hope is not lost. She was only twenty one weeks, it was practically impossible for her to survive outside of the womb. She may have had horrible neurological, heart, or a number of other physical handicaps if she did live." Lacey paused a moment in thought then continued.

"Shit happens sometimes and you don't know why, only that it does Tempe. Those are the times where you hold your head high and move forward." Lacey said and Booth was impressed with the teenager's words of wisdom.

Cheyenne only stared at Lacey who always seemed to hold onto hope even when she didn't believe in wishes.

"Kind of like unanswered prayers." Cheyenne said and watched as Brennan glance to Booth, her orbs locking onto his.

"I don't know about that, religion is not my department. Besides why would God let a baby die?" Lacey asked

"That's why they are called unanswered prayers. We'll never know why." Cheyenne said

"Maybe so, Chey." Brennan said looking into Booth's eyes. Maybe hope was not lost after all. Maybe, he would let her inside.

"…_And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'…funny when you're dead how people start listenin'…"_

Cheyenne looked to Lacey no tears fell from her sister's eyes, she held back the gloss that wanted to spill. Vincent poked his head back into the room as Booth and Brennan were walking out. Hodgins was sitting down next to Angela rubbing her back. Sweets had gone down to the cafeteria, knowing the fast food chains in the hospital were now closed.

Vincent walked in and Cheyenne and Lacey smiled a sad smile at the intern. "Is it okay to come in?" he asked knocking.

"Yes, Vincent." Lacey and Cheyenne said at the same time.

"I'm so sorry for your loss Lacey. I feel as if I should have got to you sooner." Vincent said sadly and Lacey smiled bittersweet as she watched Booth and Brennan walk out of her room hand in hand.

"I don't think all hope is lost Vincent." Lacey said taking her eyes from the partners. Chey caught her sister's eyes looking at F.B.I and her foster mom walking out of her room.

"_Uh oh (uh, oh) The ballad of a dove (uh, oh) Go with peace and love…"_

"Let's just be thankful everyone else is okay, that you tried Vincent. Who knows if Hope would have even lived the few hours she did if you didn't find me." Lacey said trying to lift Vincent's spirits. Both girls had grown fond of Vincent and Chey and Lacey were both thankful for him._  
><em>

"…_.gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket, save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh…"_

Booth stopped Bones once outside the room and in the corridor. She looked up at him curiosity filled her dark blue irises etched with what he was now sure was hope. She tilted her head to the side as he started.

"We should light a candle for her, for Hope." Booth said

"In the hospital?" Brennan said incredulously. "Why?"

"No, when Lacey is released." He said

Brennan didn't know why but she agreed to Booth's candle idea and went to find Jack and Angela.

Lacey was to stay in the hospital for another day. Booth and Brennan had an out of state case tomorrow and Brennan assured Booth she trusted Cheyenne not to leave her sister's side. Cam said she would keep an eye on the girls while they were away and was sure Michelle would stop by the hospital too. Brennan let the girls know they were heading home. The two brunettes nodded sleepily.

Booth and Brennan stopped and picked up Thai on the way back to Booth's place. They decided to take the stairs and when they opened the door to Booth's corridor he looked at Bones.

"Now that is an unanswered prayer Bones." He said about the stadium seats that now sat out outside his apartment door.

"I wonder who took them out of the elevator." Booth said as Brennan's cell vibrated she quickly dug into her coat and saw a text from her dad. _'tell Booth he owes me.' _She smiled not answering her partner, but leaving him to wonder.

Now they sat side by side in the stadium chairs which they had carried into Booth's apartment. A candle burned for Hope on his coffee table. Booth gave her a pen and a torn piece of paper.

"_The sharp knife of a short life, well I've had just enough time…"_

"What am I supposed to do with this Booth?" she asked and he smiled

"Make a wish." He said simply, knowing life was too short to not give Bones a second chance.

"Booth, it's only a piece of paper. The paper particles will only burn and turn into smoke that fills the air." She countered

"Yeah, but this is a special candle…" he countered right back

"Because its flame burns with hope." she stated and smiled when he nodded yes.

"Let's each write down a date that we think we will both be ready to be a couple." he said and she smiled at him laughing lightly at the absurdity of what she was about to do.

Screwing rational, she watched as they each scribbled their wish on a piece of paper and held it up into the flame. Watching as their wishes floated through space and time, lingering on the smoke in the room.

"_Jump start my kaliedascope heart, I love to watch the colors fade...they may not make sense to me but they sure as hell made me..."_

In that moment Booth stood up and the seat descended downward enough for Brennan to climb back onto the see-saw. They both looked at each other as the ride began to balance them out. But until that moment, they slowly lingered up and down in the air.

_"I won't go as a passenger, no waiting for the road to be laid, Though I may be going down, I'll take in flame over burning out...compare where you are to where you wanna be and you'll get no where..."_

Neither touched the ground, they weren't all the way up and not yet down. Though, they both were back on the same ride again. It was going to take a little time to function properly and find that special balance again. Especially, because, while, they were on the same type of ride, this was a whole new kind of see-saw.

_"I'm going down, follow if you want, I won't just hang around like you'll show me where to go...I'm already out of foolproof ideas, so don't ask me how to get started...it's all uncharted..."_

* * *

><p>Songs-<em>Prove You Wrong by He Is We (awesome band awesome song), Northern Star by Melanie C, Don't You by Jason Aldean and Kelly Clarckson, Wires by Athlete, If I Die Young by The Band Perry, Uncharted by Sara Barielles...review?<br>_


	16. Aquarius, Leo and Thamesville

Ch16

"Feet, eh?" said Booth teasingly adding eh on the end of every sentence. Brennan found it annoying he was over using the local dialect, and improperly as well. Though, she thought it just another odd Booth trait. Another trait that made the opposites so attracted to each other.

Brennan didn't believe in the whole zodiac sign charts or tarot cards. Though, she was starting to believe that maybe the whole Aquarius and Leo thing might be real after all. Maybe it was because she was so close to the water? It was the beach… or maybe, the cards were just correct? She shook her irrational thoughts and wondered how the girls were doing, then answered Booth.

"Yes Booth, they are. There appears to be multiple severed limbs actually, and almost all of them are feet." Brennan said

"Though, half of them are not in our jurisdiction." Booth pointed out and she exhaled.

"We will have to work with a Canadian podiatrist on this particular case." Brennan said, not happy that she had to work with yet another doctor. Whom she didn't even consider an actual doctor, well more so than Sweets, but still, that was beside the point.

Booth's cell rang as Brennan was speaking with the Canadian podiatrist. "Special Agent Booth."

"Hi, Agent Booth it's Margaret Williams. You called and left some message saying I needed to call you back, so I did." Margaret said and Booth was taken aback a second, he was not expecting Bones' dry humored, Benjamin Franklin quoting, second cousin's call right now.

"Are you still there Agent Booth?" Margaret said

"Yeah, yeah, sorry "Maggie." Booth finally responded glancing at Bones momentarily.

"It's Margaret."

"Right." Said Booth

"So, am I supposed to guess why you called?" Margaret asked cutting to the chase.

"Right, right, about the call." Booth said

"That would be why I called you back. How did you get my number anyway? Actually, never mind." Margaret said becoming bored with their conversation.

Booth decided it would be best to just say it. "Bones and I-"

"You mean Tempe." Margaret corrected.

"Yeah, anyway, we had a case that upon further investigation leads us to find out that your mother Amy had a child when she was fifteen." He waited for Margaret to say something, she didn't.

"Did you know you had an older half sister, Margaret?" he asked at the lack of shock on the other end of the line.

"No." was all she said, and Booth was left a little miffed.

"Your sister, Lindy was given up for adoption and later on had two children. They are both girls and are living with Bones-"

"You mean Tempe." She corrected again.

"Yeah, they are living with her right now. I'm investigating your half sisters case because she was murdered. I'm sorry you had to find out about your sister this way Margaret." Booth said and waited for some kind of response.

"Many people die at twenty-five and aren't buried until they are seventy-five." She said

"Franklin?" Booth guessed

"Yes."

"Yeah, anyway, you have two nieces in D.C one is nineteen and the other is sixteen. The nineteen year olds name is Lacey and the sixteen year old is named Cheyenne. Lacey is in the hospital at the moment because of a miscarriage, but she is doing a lot better. The girls have had a pretty tough go of it and Bones is going to adopt Cheyenne." Booth added as he watched Bones briskly walk toward him and away from the podiatrist that she did not want to work with.

"Fear not death for the sooner we die, the longer we shall be immortal." Margaret said as she played with the slinky on her office desk.

Booth had never thought of death like that before. "Franklin again?"

"Very good." She said and Bones walked up to Booth.

"Booth, we should go now. The remains are to be shipped back to Montreal after both Hodgins and Montreal's Entomologist take a look at the larvae on the feet. That will help us to confirm the time of death. The Jeffersonian will be working alongside Montreal's Medico Legal Lab." She said sounding a bit on edge. "I need to call Cam and see if she has checked in on the girls."

Silence lingered on the line as Margaret messed with the slinky. "Bones, I'm sure they are okay. You can call them in a second. First, I need to talk to you." Booth said while still on the phone with Margaret. Brennan looked at him, really looked at him since she had first stormed her way toward the expedition. She wondered who he was talking to. She hadn't even bothered to see if he was on the phone.

Margaret had overheard Tempe in the background. "A slip of the foot you may soon recover, but a slip of the tongue you may never get over." She said as the slinky slinked up and down in her hands. Booth rolled his eyes and Brennan looked at him odd.

She waited for him to unlock the government issued expedition. It wasn't their normal black expedition like in D.C, but it had wheels. He mouthed 'Margaret' as he pointed to the phone. She looked at him like he was from another planet.

"What? Why are you whispering and not talking to the person on the phone?" Brennan asked and Margaret sighed as she purposely let the slinky drop from her desk to the floor. Then she watched as it flipped a few times over itself and stopped.

"Booth, tell Tempe I'm on the phone. What is the purpose to this call? You really didn't need me for any vital information on the case you and Tempe are working about my half-sister's supposed murder, did you?" Margaret asked

Booth opened the expedition and Brennan sat down in the passenger's side clapping her mud clad boots together. Booth was doing the same as he answered Bones' relative.

"No Margaret I didn't, but I thought it would be nice to inform you that you had an older sister and she left you two nieces." Booth said

"Hhmm, that was nice of you Agent Booth. Do they know I exist? What happened to the sixteen year olds father that she is needing to be adopted?" Margaret asked

"Booth?" he looked at Bones she was giving him that, who the hell is that look.

"Hang on, Bones, can you plug the directions in the Garmin?" he asked

She eyed him not to thrilled about doing so, but did so anyway. "You mean Tempe, and why haven't you told her you are speaking to me? I don't know her that well, but we are related and she is adopting my niece." Margaret said as she bent down picking up the shiny metal slinky and putting it back on her desk. Then continued, "Tell her you are speaking to me, obviously she wants to know who it is you are on the phone with."

Booth had to admit, while odd, Bones' second cousin did have a point. He put the keys in the ignition and they started off toward a small town Brennan had entered in the Garmin called Thamesville. He looked at Bones and opened his mouth. "It's your cousin Maggie, Bones." He said as they drove.

"You mean Margaret." Tempe said and Booth smiled a bit a soft chuckle escaping his lips.

"Yeah, her." Booth said and Maggie watched the slinky slink back and forth on her desk at work waiting for Tempe to finally say something.

"Oh Booth, did you ask her if she wants to meet Cheyenne and Lacey?" Brennan said

Margaret didn't wait for Booth to repeat the question to her because she had heard her, "Agent Booth, tell Tempe I would like to meet them. Besides Benjamin says, _'Lost time is never found.'_ I'm related more closely to them than Tempe anyway and I believe one should know one's relatives. Blood is thicker than water, but Benjamin says _'In wine there is wisdom, beer there is freedom, and water bacteria.'_" Margaret said and Booth relayed the message to Bones minus what Benjamin said.

"Ask her when she is available to see the girls." Tempe said as they took a turn off of the dirt road onto a paved one. Both passenger and driver flying up in the air and then back down in their seats with a thud as they ran over a pot hole in the pavement.

Again Margaret had heard Bones and began to answer her question before Booth could ask her. Except Bones cut Margaret off as she spoke to Booth. "Booth, are you going to ask her or not?" she said

"She was already answering me Bones. She heard you ask the question and…you know what here." He said as he held the phone out for Bones to take.

She took it and answered, "Brennan."

"Yeah, I pretty much guessed it was. It wasn't a real hard one to figure out." Margaret said and Brennan ignored her.

"When are you able to come and meet Cheyenne and Lacey?" Brennan asked as Margaret flipped through the calendar beside her desk to next month.

"The first weekend in April will work for me. Is your Dad going to want to try and make us a family again because of the upcoming April holiday?" Margaret asked and Brennan though a moment.

"Easter? No, I don't think he will. Though, he will most likely want to have dinner somewhere." Brennan said

"That sounds acceptable. Will your F.B.I boyfriend be attending?" Margaret asked and Brennan furrowed her brow as Booth glanced at her loving that look.

"Your question is based off of an assumption Margaret." Said Brennan

"Sooo does that mean yes or no? If not don't worry, I still think his eyes are too close together to make him really handsome." Margaret said as she toyed with the slinky.

"Goodbye Margaret. I will see you the first weekend of April." Said Brennan as she hung up exhaling then looked to Booth.

"Bones, where the heck are we?" he asked

Brennan looked around, "Oh, we're here Booth, Thamesville."

Booth looked at her with wide eyes, "No Bones, this is the middle of nowhere. We are not in Kansas anymore Bones-Bones. You know what? I need you to start clicking your heels together for me while saying 'there is no place like home.'"

"No, no I assure you its Thamesville, Canada. And you know I don't have heels on besides I already clapped the mud off of my shoes." She said a bit confused of his previous statement. He only smiled at her.

Cheyenne and Lacey were both in Lacey's hospital room. Chey was the one who finally asked her. "Lacey, why didn't you tell anyone you were pregnant? Scared Tempe would throw you out?"

"Yeah." Lacey said looking down momentarily at her hospital blankets.

Cheyenne nodded she thought that was the reason. "She's pretty cool, huh? She actually cares. I mean she has her problems too. But she is pretty good at not throwing them onto us." Cheyenne said

"When you say problems you don't mean her inability to interact normally with the rest of the world do you?" Lacey asked her sister

"No."

"You mean Booth and her inability to be as optimistic about some things, like you are. It's hard for her to let go and not fight the feeling inside her heart. I don't think she has ever truly been in love Chey, this is a whole new experience for her." Lacey said pulling her legs up to her chest on her hospital bed.

"Yeah, something like that but it's not like either one of us has ever been in love either. Sure I thought I was when I was thirteen, but that was then and now I know better." Cheyenne said

"Yeah it's hard on her, plus she just took us both in and is going to adopt you. She is kinda nuts for doing that." Lacey said as they both laughed lightly.

"What are you going to do? I mean living arrangement wise." Cheyenne broached the subject.

"Lacey inhaled, "You know, I'm not real sure yet. Tempe is nice enough to take me in for now, but I have to get a job pronto. I'm not mooching off anyone." Lacey said

"I didn't expect you too. What about the Jeffersonian? Tempe could help get you in the door. Her dad Max works there, he runs the Science Club for the kids. So, I'm sure you could find something." Cheyenne said and Lacey thought about it momentarily.

"Maybe, I need to know how much it pays first. Her dad's job sounds like it may even be volunteer based." Lacey sighed making a face at her sister. "D.C isn't the least expensive place to live. I need a job." Lacey said

"True, you thinking of moving?" Cheyenne asked

"With what money?" Lacey exhaled, "I dunno Chey. I heard Texas is doing well. Virginia and North Carolina seem to be okay. Cali sucks right now, everywhere sucks right now. I mean if I ever got in a jam, I have you guys here." Lacey thought aloud.

"Yeah, and don't you forget it." Cheyenne smiled at her sister. "Oh, Michelle should be dropping by soon it's almost noon. This morning when Cam dropped by she said that Michelle probably would be dropping by around noon with lunch." Cheyenne said

"That's nice of her. The hospital food is getting old and it's pretty gross anyway." Lacey said

"I like the jello." Chey said and Lacey laughed lightly.

Booth got out of the expedition and both the anthropologist and agent walked up to the hotel, it was one floor. "Really Bones?" Booth looked around, "P.E.I sounds like a much better place to stay."

"We are quite far from Prince Edwards Island Booth. While I agree and like the island, this is going to have to do." Brennan said and Booth and she walked inside to the front desk.

"Hi, we need a room for the night." Brennan said "Adjoining if possible."

"I'm sorry we don't have any adjoining rooms. Will two queen sized beds do?" the young woman at the front desk added, "They're pretty comfortable beds."

"I guess it will have to do Stephanie, seeing as you're the only hotel in Thamesville. Thank you very much." Brennan said as Stephanie handed her their key, not a sliding key card, but an actual door key.

Michelle walked down the corridor toward Lacey's room not really knowing what to expect of the two sisters emotional state. Lacey had just miscarried. Michelle inhaled and slapped a smile on her face as she walked through the door and into Lacey's room.

She was greeted by two smiling faces. "Hey Michelle, Cam told us you were most likely stopping by." Cheyenne said and Michelle set the McDonalds bags down on the rolling table.

"Thanks for bringing us lunch." Lacey said

"You're welcome." Michelle said as she handed Lacey two Cheeseburgers and a large fry. Cheyenne dug in the bag and grabbed her two Cheeseburgers and fry as well. Sometimes fast food just hit the spot. Michelle looked to Lacey as she sat down grabbing her burger last. "I'm sorry for your loss Lacey."

Lacey shrugged a little bit. "It's not your fault Michelle, you shouldn't be sorry." Lacey sighed and thought to herself it was no one's fault but her own. Her fingers started to mess with the hospital sheets a bit as she popped a fry into her mouth.

The girls were quiet a moment longer than what was comfortable and Cheyenne broke the silence. "So, how is everyone back at the lab?"

Michelle smiled and started to tell them about the case Cam was working on with Montreal.

Booth and Brennan walked into the small room with two beds. They both stopped briefly and then Brennan walked over and dropped her bag on the bed farthest from the door. "This one is mine Booth." She said walking up to the large window next to her bed.

"Gotcha, all yours Bones." Booth said as he dropped his bag down on the end of the bed. Brennan stood looking out of the huge sliding glass door window. She glanced at Booth as noon turned into evening and evening to night. If being stuck in an elevator had brought up 'them' what would being stuck in a hotel room over night bring up? Her eyes fell away from him and she unzipped her bag pulling out her pajamas bottoms, tank top and small overnight bag.

He was stuck with Bones in a hotel room overnight and he knew she loved him and he loved her. Was this Thamesville town trying to kill him? One room left, seriously? He watched as she took a small bag and headed toward the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower and get ready for bed Booth we have to be on the road early tomorrow, our flight leaves at seven forty." She said as she walked in the bathroom closing the door behind her.

Michelle had left a few hours ago and promised she would come back with dinner. Lacey and Cheyenne were waiting, they had been moved to a new room and Cam had called around noon to check on both of them. She had called a little after Michelle had left and was just making sure she had in fact stopped by. It was around six thirty now.

"Cheyenne, do you know if Booth has got in touch with our Aunt yet?" Lacey asked

"Who Margaret? No, I have no idea." Cheyenne said and Lacey shrugged in thought as Cheyenne's phone rang.

"Hello?" said Cheyenne

"Hi Cheyenne how are you and Lacey?" Cam asked

"Oh, hey Cam, we're fine. They moved us to a different room because Lacey is being released tomorrow." Cheyenne said

"Wonderful, Booth and Dr. Brennan's flight will be arriving sometime around noon. I'm unsure of the exact time they land. Though, I will find out." Cam said

"Oh, how are they doing? Where are they now? Michelle said Canada." Cam said

"They are okay and Michelle is correct. Their departure is at seven thirty tomorrow morning." Cam said

"They are both staying at a hotel for the night? Why just okay?" asked Cheyenne

"Yes, although I'm unsure of which one. Dr. Brennan doesn't want to work with the Canadian podiatrist. She doesn't consider him a real doctor." Cam said and Cheyenne smiled and kept her mouth shut.

Cam continued, "Vincent, Michelle and I wanted to bring you two dinner as well. Lacey had Vincent a bit shook up, he is only concerned." Cheyenne smiled as she looked at her sister because it felt nice to know people actually cared about you.

"Sounds great thanks Cam." Cheyenne said

"Angela and Hodgins may drop buy as well if Angela is feeling up to it." Cam said

"Okay, don't worry about us we are fine." Cheyenne said adding, "Thanks for everything Cam, see you later."

"Bye Cheyenne, tell Lacey hi for me." Cam said

"I will." Cheyenne responded and hung up. She looked up to her sister.

"Cam?" Lacey asked and Cheyenne nodded yes.

"Vincent and her want to drop by and say hi tonight along with Michelle. Guess we will need a table for five." Cheyenne smiled

"Actually, if Angela isn't too tired she and Hodgins may stop by as well. So, a table for seven to be exact." Cheyenne and Lacey smiled at each other.

Brennan had changed into her blue plaid pajama bottoms and black tank top. She ran her hand through her wet hair shaking it out trying to "air" dry it as best she could. Then she applied moisturizer to her face and walked out sitting on her bed. She looked up to Booth after she had put her other clothes away. "Showers all yours Booth, I take long showers but there is still a ton of warm water left I'm sure." She said adding, "There is an extra towel too Booth."

Booth smiled lightly unsure if he was going to be able to make it through the night without saying something he didn't mean or want to. Booth was in the shower he thoughts racing, with one name. Bones.

Brennan had opened the curtains and stood near the window, it was becoming late, the country air smelled good this afternoon, despite the rotting flesh. She knew the stars would be very clear tonight and was looking forward to seeing them in a couple hours. She exhaled, walked over to her phone and called Cheyenne.

Cheyenne looked at her phone and saw Tempe's name flash on her caller i.d. She looked to Lacey and mouthed 'Tempe'. Lacey nodded as Chey answered.

"Hey." Said Cheyenne

"Hello, Cheyenne?" Brennan asked

"No it's a psychic." Cheyenne laughed a bit.

"I don't believe in Psychics." Brennan said and Cheyenne laughed a little.

"Okay, that's great Tempe. So, how are you doing?" Cheyenne asked

"I'm fine. Booth and I are staying at a hotel for the night in Ontario, our flight leaves tomorrow at seven forty. It's a connecting flight, six hours and fifteen minutes. We should land at Reagan around one thirty and be back around two."

"Oh, that's good. Lacey is being released around noon tomorrow. We're not exactly sure of the time she is to be released yet." Cheyenne said

"Don't worry, someone will be there to pick you guys up regardless if I'm back in the states or not." Brennan reassured Cheyenne

"Thanks, hey do you know if our Aunt ever called back?" Cheyenne asked and Tempe was quiet a moment.

"She did, Margaret said she would like to meet you guys if you want to meet her." Brennan said as she heard Booth turn the shower off in the bathroom.

Cheyenne looked to Lacey and pulled the phone away from her mouth some. "Tempe said our Auntie called Booth back and wants to meet us if we want to meet her." Cheyenne tone ending in a questioning one.

"Sounds okay to me, what do you think?" Lacey asked her sister.

"I say let's meet her too." Cheyenne said and both girls nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we would both like to meet her." Cheyenne told Tempe.

"Great, she will be here the first weekend of April if all goes according to schedule." Said Brennan

"Okay, oh Michelle, Vincent, and Cam are dropping by and bringing us dinner soon so I should go." Cheyenne said

"Okay, tell them hello for me and thank you. I have been keeping in touch with Cam because of the case." Tempe said

"We will." Said Cheyenne "Talk to you soon and tell F.B.I we say hi."

"Okay." Tempe said and hung up. It was dark out and she stood next to the window. As she stood looking outside up to the nights sky, Booth walked up quietly behind her in a t-shirt and boxers.

"Boo." He said but Brennan didn't flinch.

"I heard you coming Booth." She said turning to face him not expecting Booth to be so close-too close. His eyes were burning into hers and she had to look away back out to the window.

"Of course you did Bones." He said smiling a little.

"What? I did Booth." She said and he laughed lightly looking at her face as she stared out the window.

"Come on Bones." Booth said

"Come where? Where are we going I'm in my pajamas Booth, so are you." She said

"Bones Thamesville has a population of about nine hundred and thirty people. You said so yourself. It's basically a ghost town. Now come on Bones, the country air smells good." He pleaded and she looked at him odd but followed him outdoors anyway. Walking side by side he led her to a grassy area and sat down. She looked down at him odd cocking her head to the side in question.

He pulled on her hand "Just sit down Bones." Booth said and Brennan shrugged her shoulders and did so sitting next to him in the grass. Booth sat with his legs out in front of him, his hands holding him up on either side of him. Brennan sat knees bent in the grass as they stared at the stars together.

"Booth, the stars are pretty tonight. This was a good idea the country air does make the night sky very clear." Brennan said as she looked at one star that shone bright in particular a smile creping onto her face.

He glanced at her letting his eyes settle on her face as she was looking up to the stars. She was beautiful, but that's not why he loved her. Pretty is as pretty does, he knew that. He loved her mind and personality, he loved that she was just as beautiful on the inside as she was on the outside. Every little broken piece he discovered that made Bones up was more beautiful then the next.

He looked to their hands, so close next to each other. Suddenly she turned to look at him and was met with his eyes staring into hers. She smiled a small shy smile, a silent communication all of their own. He smiled back and they both looked back up unto the night's sky.

"Wow, that star is so bright." Booth pointed to the star as he said this.

Brennan inhaled and let out a relaxed sigh. "It's not a star Booth that's a planet." She said her voice a soft whisper.

"Of course it is." Booth said

"It is Booth." They were both laying down and were staring up at the stars their hands folded behind their heads. She turned and looked at him as she lay next to him. "Booth, I'll tell you my wish now. The one I made around when I first got Cheyenne."

He turned his head and looked at her. "Do I have to tell you mine? Wouldn't want to break the wish tradition Bones." He smiled lightly poking fun of her.

She shook her head quietly no. As she looked up at the stars again they were shinning so brightly. The temperature was dropping and she could feel the cool night air. "I made two wishes that night to be honest. One wasn't a very nice wish, although Cheyenne said it made me human. Even though I'm already human, we all are."

Booth was quiet watching her as she continued to speak to him. "I wished that maybe one day, you and I would work out. That Hannah wouldn't be around forever even though I wanted you to be happy and have a relationship. I was anything but happy but I wished _all of us_ could be happy." She turned and looked at him taking her eyes from the dark black canopy littered with tiny lights she let them settle on his. She waited for a reaction and didn't get one. So, she continued her voice still a soft whisper.

"My other wish was that the wish you made for me would come true." Brennan said hesitantly

Booth looked into her dark blue eyes, full of uncertainty, apprehension and lots of hope. They mirrored his own so well. "Happiness, love, and a dance." Booth said and she nodded yes a tiny smile graced her lips.

He noted that she was starting to shiver and he sat up looking back down at her. He held his hand out to her to take. "Come on Bones, let's go inside. I don't want you to freeze. I don't like seeing you shiver."

She contemplated his words a moment and looked to the stars and then back to Booth allowing him to take her hand. He pulled her up into a sitting position next to him. "Booth, you know it's too warm for me to actually freeze, right?"

He only smiled "Yeah Bones, I kind of noticed. Otherwise you probably wouldn't even have come outside with me."

She looked at him, "No, you're wrong, I would have Booth. I like being beside you, it doesn't matter where we are. I just enjoy your company. You are a nice person Booth." She said

"Thank you Bones." He smiled at her. "Are you ready to go inside now, we have an early flight to catch." Booth said

"No, not yet Booth, just wait a moment more." She said staring up into the night.

"Okay, Bones." He smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I can't have you freezing on me." He said and she looked at him questioningly.

"It's not cold enough-"

He cut her off "No it's not cold enough for you to freeze Bones. Though, you are shivering." He said and she was quiet allowing him to put his arm around her, for warmth of course.

"_Her hands are so cold…and he kisses her face and says everything will be alright…"_

"Booth I've come to find I miss the girls. I was unusually emotional when Lacey lost Hope. I just didn't want her to have any more bad news. She has been through so much Booth." Brennan said softly as she looked to the sky. Booth enjoyed watching her talk and studied her face as she did.

Brennan exhaled and looked to Booth. He smiled at her and stood up. "Let's go inside Bones." He held out his hand and she placed hers into his. He pulled her up and they walked back toward their room.

Michelle, Vincent and Cam were about to leave Lacey's room. Angela had been too tired to drop by, but it was the thought that counted.

"Bye Lacey, I'm glad you're feeling better. Bye Cheyenne." Said Vincent

"Bye Vincent thanks again for everything. We'll see you soon." Lacey said and Cheyenne waved.

"Lacey, Cheyenne have you spoke with Dr. Brennan?" asked Cam

"Yes, she should be arriving around two at Reagan International. She said someone would be here regardless if she was not as far as picking us up tomorrow." Cheyenne said

"I can be here tomorrow." Michelle offered.

"Perfect." Said Cam "Oh, by the way Michelle I need to talk to you. It's about John Hopkins." Cam said and Michelle looked at her questioning.

"Thanks guys. See you tomorrow." Lacey said.

"No problem Lacey, we all have your back. Bye, see you later." Michelle said

"Bye." Everyone said in unison.

With that Vincent, Cam and Michelle walked out of Lacey's room. Cheyenne looked at Lacey she was in deep thought. "I was wrong." Was all Lacey said as she looked up to her sister.

"About what?" Cheyenne asked

"I pre-judged Temperance. I think she really will adopt you." Lacey said and Chey smiled a little.

"I hope so because she needs just as much help as me." Cheyenne said and Lacey nodded in agreement.

"Maybe you can help each other." Lacey said and Chey agreed.

Brennan lay on her bed under the comforter and sheets as Booth lay on his bed under the comforter. The lights in the room were out, the curtains drawn so the light of the full moon wouldn't shine into their room. Brennan's soft whisper of a voice sliced through the silence of the dark night.

"Booth, if I would have only noticed Lacey was pregnant she wouldn't have lost the baby. I could have taken her to regular checkups and the baby would have survived."

Booth sighed, his poor Bones. He turned to face her even if he couldn't see her. "You don't know that Bones. Hey, hey, it's not your fault. You shouldn't blame yourself Bones. Lacey even pointed out there may have been a reason why she didn't live." Said Booth

"Of course there is a reason, her heart failed." Brennan said adding, "I just feel as if I could have pretended her premature labor." Brennan sighed into the night. Booth sat up in bed and turned on the lamp which sat on the nightstand between the two beds.

Brennan looked at him, her eyes covered with gloss. He looked at her sadly as he spoke. "Bones, it's not your fault. Do you understand?" he asked and she nodded yes into her pillow at him.

"Promise me?" he asked her again

"Promise you what?" she asked

"That you believe it's not your fault." He said and she took a bit to respond.

"…_and in his eyes is the bleeding love of his life…and she cried, kiss it all better, I'm not ready to go…It's not your fault love, you didn't know, you didn't know…" _

Exhaling she said, "Eventually I may believe it, but I can't promise you that I do right now."

She looked at him and he looked at her, the space between their beds was so large, yet so little. He smiled at her. "Everything eventually Bones, all in time."

She nodded yes into her pillow again. She reminded him of a little girl, the way she shyly nodded yes. He turned the light off and put his legs back under the comforter. As they lay in the dark hotel room silence screamed as unspoken words drifted through the air.

"Booth?"

"Hhmm?" he answered her.

"Thank you."

"For what Bones?" he asked

"For being you." She answered honestly and he smiled in the dark, she couldn't see him.

"Anytime Bones, always." He answered just as honest, but she was already asleep. He wished he could kiss it all better for her, but knew that was impossible. She would have to heal herself before ever being ready to jump into anything, as would he.

Booth and Brennan had passed airport security and were now in the plane rolling down the runway toward home.

Brennan had immediately laid her seat back in first class. "I'm liking this Bones." Booth said as he looked around first class. Bones only rolled her eyes at him, ignoring him. A hour later Brennan was asleep in her window seat. Booth looked down at her and smiled as she rolled over facing him. Her eye lids closed, her long lashes brushed the skin under her eyes. She mumbled something and Booth smiled down at her brushing a strand of hair behind her ear and out of her face.

Suddenly Booth felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up toward the isle and an elderly woman smiled at him. "You have a beautiful wife you take care of her well hon." Booth only smiled and nodded yes to the woman as she walked back from the restroom to her seat.

He heard Bones mumbling again. "Booth?"

"Yeah Bones?" he asked but she was only calling his name out as she slept. He inhaled and exhaled, then placed a kiss on her crown. "It's going to be alright Bones. We're going to be alright." He whispered never taking his eyes from his partner's face. He tucked another piece of hair behind her ear and smiled. It was going to be a long flight.

Brennan opened one eye and looked at Booth shortly after he had kissed the top of her head. Hiding a smile she closed her eyes again feigning sleep. The teenage girl in the seat behind Brennan's had her ipod turned up loudly.

"…_and he cries, stay with me until I fall asleep, stay with me, stay with me..."_

* * *

><p><em>song-Kiss It Better by He Is We. (Wish I could have used more songs-hectic week) Shoutout to Thamesville and Chatham while I'm at it! I don't know if Brennan is an Aquarius or Booth a Leo but I'm an Aquarius and my bf is a Leo. I base a lot of their dialogue on our conversations so therefore they are now. Ha I even used the see-saw analogy on my bf. He said, yeah, your right on that one. Got him trained haha...<em>

_ Hope you guys are still enjoying! Reviews equal motivation...  
><em>


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry it's not a new chapter. I just wanted to let anyone that is actually reading this that, no I haven't gave up on it. Work is just insane and have patience people, I just found out someone else is getting deployed and he isn't just anyone else. So, my time may be taking a halt for the remainder of his leave. I plan on eventually/hope to finish Life Unscripted, Ashley In All of Us, and may add a couple chaps. to Not Tonight. So give me a week and then we will see a new chap ;)

If I didn't have so many case loads (bad people) then I would be able to write more-blame it on them. Have a good day! Hope someone has taken a song or two away from this fic ha! Also thanks again for the many reviews...never would have thought I would have got so many for such a random incomplete fic! Meg


	18. My Hometown and The Wonders of My World

Ch.17

Michelle walked the corridor to Lacey's room, it was noon. Cheyenne had called her at eleven when the nurse told Lacey and Cheyenne that Lacey was most likely going to be released in an hour, it had been an hour. Michelle stopped by the soda machine and was waiting for the machine to dispense her diet coke.

Brennan had fallen asleep again after they're layover. Booth had taken a mental picture of her as she slept in the seat next to him. She had taken the window seat again, he didn't mind. She looked so innocent, peaceful and it…it filled him with a type of serenity, watching her sleep. He smiled looking at her they would be landing soon, home wasn't that far away.

He laughed lightly knowing how wrong he was about home. Home wasn't a place, home was wherever she was. His home was _within_ her. His Tommy gun shooting, sexy, brilliant, fragile, caring, and strong partner, yes that is the type of woman he had always wanted. That was the type of woman that was every man's dream.

He was glad Hannah had noticed how much Bones loved him and had left him. He had a feeling Cheyenne helped her with her departure a bit too, and he liked her more for it. He was glad because he felt maybe just maybe they were headed back to the start, back to where they belonged.

He didn't have it in himself to wake her, there was no need and he wouldn't admit it but he enjoyed watching her sleep. So, he let her. She had called the girls at their layover and Cheyenne informed Brennan that Michelle would be picking them up at noon. Lacey was cleared and doing fine and would be released around twelvish. He had watched as Brennan spoke, she sounded so…so, almost motherly he thought as he remembered the conversation.

"_Angela has the key to my office, as does Cam. Lacey can lay down on the couch in my office if she would like. There are snacks in the lounge's refrigerator. You already know what shelf is mine, I'm sure Angela will-" Brennan was cut off by Cheyenne._

"_Tempe, we will be fine. Honestly Lacey is doing fine. We might even go out to Hard Rock for lunch. I don't know, Michelle said something about it. Sounded fun to me, the hospital really lacks in mental stimulation." Cheyenne said_

_Booth watched Brennan's brow furrow. "Okay, well just take it easy. Booth and I will be home-"_

"_Around two, and your flight arrives at one thirty. I got it Tempe, by the way how is F.B.I?" Cheyenne asked_

"_Booth is fine. See you soon Cheyenne tell Lacey and Michelle hello." Brennan said_

"_Alright, alright and you behave yourself Tempe." Cheyenne said and Lacey rolled her eyes at her younger sister as Booth watched Brennan furrow her brow._

"_Why wouldn't I?" Brennan asked_

"_Because you are alone in another country with F.B.I…and the man you love." Cheyenne said and Booth pretended not to notice Brennan glance at him._

"_We are just partners, friends Cheyenne." Brennan said pleased with her response._

"_Really? Cause ya, coulda fooled me. Especially when it was you that pointed out that Harry and Sally became more than just friends in the end." Cheyenne said smugly into the phone. When Brennan took a moment too long to respond Cheyenne did. "Bye Tempe, see you and your just partner soon." She said then hung up._

Booth smiled watching her sleep as he remembered the conversation she had with Cheyenne and the moments that passed shortly after she hung up.

_Brennan had hung up and their section was called to be boarded. She got up as did Booth, Brennan told him what Cheyenne had said to her and as they walked down the tunnel that connected them to their plane, both with a carry on in hand. _

_Booth noticed as Brennan suddenly stopped short and bent down to pick up a stuffed rabbit with large floppy ears off of the ground. The two year old girl who was on her mother's hip had dropped it and she lifted her head to look at her stuffed animal in Brennan's hands._

_Brennan stared at the rabbit a moment and then her irises flicked to the big chocolate brown ones that belonged to the little girl now only inches in front of her as they waited to board. Brennan held the rabbit out to the child the mother oblivious that the rabbit had even dropped as she called after her five year old rambunctious boy. _

_Booth smiled watching her interact with the little girl, before she gave the rabbit back she touched the rabbit's nose to the child's own nose -an Eskimo kiss. Brennan smiled and scrunched her own nose up absentmindedly as she did it. This caused the quiet child to smile and giggles to erupt from her as Brennan did it again. The child's mother was talking to what appeared to be the kid's father. The little boy was bounding around with excitement. Brennan noticed Booth smiling at her and took the bunny and made it kiss Booth. Booth pretended to be shocked his mouth opening in an 'o' as he looked on wide eyed causing more giggles to erupt from the child. Brennan held Booth's smiling eyes a moment then gave the rabbit back to the little girl who smiled again. _

"_Fank You." whispered the brown eyed two year old girl. A smile in her eye she lay her head back down on her mom's shoulder, her thumb in her mouth, and her arm wrapped tightly around the rabbit._

_Brennan smiled "Your welcome." Brennan said just as softly in return although, she didn't know why she was whispering, only that she was. Then she and Booth made a left turn toward first class but before they did. Brennan glanced back and waved at the little brown eyed girl who was waving goodbye to her, while she and her family found their seats in coach. Booth only smiled as they took their own seats, Bones had such a big heart._

He looked at his sleeping partner beside him. Her seat was laid back, but he smiled because she had rolled her body toward him curling onto her side in her chair. She lay on her side curled up in his direction in the fetal position. It took all he had not to reach out and tuck another few strands of unruly hair behind her ear. Instead he held back and stared at her, really studied her face, and just watched her breathe because it comforted him.

He loved her and he realized the pieces that had made him fall _in_ love with her were slowly starting to come back together to form a whole puzzle. The see-saw was starting to find a comfortable cadence and maybe even balance. He had stood up allowing her to climb aboard the empty seat. They were slowly starting to get back to the start-maybe.

He exhaled and starring at her he had lost the battle within himself. He reached out tucking the strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her temple. She was Bones and he was Booth, they were an unspoken _us_. The same teenage girl that was behind Bones on their previous flight was in the same seat again ipod loud enough to make everyone go deaf.

"_Make believe in magic make believe in dreams make believe impossible is nothing as it seems…to see to touch to taste smell, hear, but never know if it's real…for a second of your life tell me if it's true anywhere the other is all I want of you…in your lips lie a secret the promise of a kiss of something more than this…whisper me a secret, whisper me what is…always something other, something more than this…"_

Lacey, Cheyenne and Michelle were at Hard Rock. All three girls loved the restaurant as well as the cheeseburgers and the atmosphere made it. Needless to say, choosing where to go for lunch was a no brainer.

"God, real food tastes great. I'm not saying I'm not thankful for McDonalds and the Chinese place you stopped at for us Michelle." Said Lacey

"Don't be ridiculous Lacey, I didn't mind bringing you guys food." Said Michelle

"That is something I am extremely happy of." Cheyenne said as their waitress took their plates away.

"We should really get back to the lab. I believe that is where Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth are headed after they leave Reagan." Said Michelle

"Yeah I talked to Tempe at their layover and she said they were both coming back to the lab right after they left the airport. I told her not to worry about us, although, she seemed not too worried more…concerned. Yeah, I would call it concern." Said Cheyenne

Lacey and Michelle didn't respond. More of just nodded their heads acknowledging Cheyenne had said something.

The girls had paid and were now walking through the sliding glass doors of the Jeffersonian. It was one thirty and Lacey knew that Booth and Tempe should be landing any moment. She was expecting a call soon. Then suddenly she felt eyes on her, the whole lab grew quiet upon their arrival and they stopped working. That was a rarity and the three girls exchanged quick glances.

Angela waddled her way off the platform to the trio. Vincent wasn't far behind, Sweets was there, Dr. Clark-who Lacey barely knew, Daisy, Hodgins. It made Lacey smile as Angela embraced her and Daisy gave her some Daisies while launching into a lengthy explanation of why she had picked Daisies. Cam stood on the platform arms folded across her chest with a big smile on her face.

After everyone had finally said _'I'm so sorry for your loss. How are you feeling?' _Lacey retired to Brennan's office and shut the door lying on Brennan's couch she exhaled. Cheyenne had run off to do some experiment Vincent had pulled her into and Michelle was talking with Cam in her office momentarily about what Cam had done for her, writing her paper for John Hopkins was wrong. Everyone realized that it seemed, but Cam.

There was a knock on the Tempe's office door so it obviously wasn't Tempe. She wouldn't knock on her own office door. Lacey sat up, she realized she was suddenly tired it was that two o' clock door or wall that one hits during the work day. She felt the same way today, and didn't care who it was.

"Come in." she said not asking or caring who it was, probably just Angela.

Angela opened the door, "Hey sweetie, did I wake you?"

"No, I'm fine." Lacey said

Angela smiled, "I didn't ask if you were okay. I asked if I woke you."

"Nope, I was just closing my eyes I wasn't asleep. What's up?" Lacey said

"Cat nap?"

"Trying for one, I have a strange feeling it's going to be a late night." Said Lacey

"It may, the Canadian podiatrist has to fly down here as well. He didn't take the same flight as Bren and Booth because of his schedule. Bren's going to want to talk with him." Angela said

Lacey turned her head to look at Angela who was sitting behind Brennan's desk in her chair. Angela booted up the computer and turned on Pandora. Her station was Thriving Ivory Lacey recognized and liked the band. She suddenly let her mind wander and thoughts were no longer thoughts but now words, out in the open.

"So, what was it like growing up having a mother as a groupie and then finding out your father was Billy Gibbons?" Angela looked a bit shocked at first, but she was used to having Bren as a friend so the question didn't shock her too bad.

"Well as you know I didn't know my dad until I was fifteen and after that it's not like I saw him much anyway. He was on tour a lot when I was little. My mother and I lived in a nicer house after I found out I was his child. Although, my parents didn't really know each other, like you said my mom was a groupie so I learned they only knew each other for a week maybe a week and a half. Hey, things weren't the same back then." Angela said defending her mother's actions, she didn't have too. Lacey would be the last person to judge a groupie.

"He was able to come to my sixteenth birthday party but I never really established a relationship with my father until I was in my twenties. Then we just clicked, like all was forgiven, lost time. I don't know it's strange, I'm not one to hold a grudge, well, unless Jack pisses me off but that doesn't even last long." Angela said and Lacey nodded.

Cam and Michelle were walking out of her office to join the rest of the lab. When Vincent approached Cam, Cam looked at him in question.

"Vincent, where is Cheyenne?" Michelle asked knowing she was not needed in the conversation.

"Oh, she is in entomology with Dr. Hodgins Michelle." Said Vincent pointing in the direction of the entomology department although, he didn't need too. Michelle had already walked off and never seen him point having been to Cam's work a million times before she knew where she was going.

Cam turned her attention back to Vincent. "Yes Mr. Murry?"

"Well, um, you see…I have a confession. I have to do this for part of my step-nine program and apologizing and admitting what one has done is part of the program." Vincent said

Cam held up her hand and shook her head back and forth not wanting to hear it. "No, Dr. Saroyan I have to do this. I have, need to tell you." Vincent said

Cam exhaled, "Okay, what is it Mr. Murry?"

"I used to tell co-workers that um, well you see…that you and I." Vincent said

"Oh God." Cam paused "That's enough Mr. Murry, I understand and I accept your apology. Now back to work."

"Oh, right of course." He smiled as he scurried off toward Cheyenne, Michelle, and Hodgins.

Cam inhaled then walked off shaking her head. Angela had left Lacey to herself and was walking the corridor to the restrooms when she bumped in to Cheyenne.

"Hey, Angela." Cheyenne smiled and continued walking. Angela returned the smile wanting to stop and talk but knowing she had to return to work. She came across Vincent next who disclosed some information to her that she could have gone on without knowing. She rolled her eyes as she walked to her husband's experiment room.

Angela entered Hodgins designated room moments after Michelle.

"Angela do you know where Cheyenne is?" Michelle asked.

"I saw her headed to Bren's office a little while ago." Angela said and Michelle nodded in thanks as she left Hodgins room and started towards Brennan's office. She was stopped by Daisy. She asked her all sorts of questions about Lacey and it was rather annoying because Michelle wasn't a very talkative person.

Cheyenne sat in behind Brennan's desk and spun herself around in her chair a smile on her face. Lacey looked at her sister and rolled her eyes.

"You're crazy you know that? You're just one big kid Chey." Lacey said smiling and shaking her head at her sister.

Cheyenne smiled. "I know." She laughed, "Besides I would rather be called crazy then a fool any day of the week." She said smugly.

Booth had to wake her because they were about to touch down. He studied her a moment and then leaned inches from her ear whispering her name then pulling quickly away. No response.

"Bones?" he tried again and nothing, he brushed the back of his fingers lightly over her cheek and her eyes fluttered open meeting his.

"Hhmm Booth?" she said and for a moment he was tongue tied they both were and silence lingered as her big blue eyes stared into his big dark ones.

"Time to wake up sleepyhead, we're getting ready to land." Said Booth breaking it, she sat her seat up and buckled her seatbelt for their landing.

The girls heard another knock on Tempe's office door. Cheyenne looked to her sister.

"Come in Angela." Cheyenne looked to her sister wondering how she knew it was her. "Angela was just here." Said Lacey

"Oh." Cheyenne nodded in understanding. Though, it wasn't Angela who walked through the door.

Lacey sat up quickly and Cheyenne looked at the man sizing him up and inhaling. "Hey Cheyenne and you must be Lacey." Max said

Lacey wondered how the man knew her name but didn't take her eyes from him except for a millisecond of a glance to her sister. Her sister's reaction to the man seemed fairly comfortable, not trusting him one hundred percent, but not, not trusting him one hundred percent either.

"Hey Max, Tempe isn't here. Yeah, that's Lacey. Why are you here?" Cheyenne asked

Max invited himself into his daughter's office and closed the door. "Well, I heard Margaret called and I was wondering how she was doing. I understand Tempe isn't here although, shouldn't she be arriving shortly?"

"Yeah, Margaret called and yeah they should be here soon. Though, you never answered my question of why you are here. I don't buy the whole because Margaret called junk." Cheyenne said and Max chuckled lightly then walked over and sat down in the office chair across from Cheyenne who was in Tempe's chair. Cheyenne felt for a second like a mini anthropologist in Tempe's chair, it was kind of fun. Max the student, she quickly dismissed the thought.

"Okay, okay Chey you caught me. I needed to talk to you about Tempe and Booth." Max said and Cheyenne seemed utterly confused.

Lacey was just plain lost. "First who are you, second what the heck are you talking about and how do you know Tempe?" asked Lacey

Max smiled. "You girls look like your mother." Max leaned back contemplating. "Although, I didn't know her very well except when she was a newborn." Max shook his head then continued not allowing the girls anymore questions he answered them, mostly.

"We're related, I'm Temperance's father Max. My wife and your grandmother were close friends. Amy became pregnant at fifteen, Christine my wife was five years older and we took in your mother as a newborn. It was only for a week. Though, that way Amy would actually be able to see little Lindy loo before she had to go to the foster agency. Amy passed away of a heart attack when Margaret was nineteen and my wife Christine was murdered." he said

"Our mother was murdered too." Lacey said

"Does it freakin run in the family or something? I mean what the hell?" said Cheyenne, it was a rhetorical question.

Max changed the subject.

"Back to why I came, what's going on with Booth and Temperance?" Max asked

"You said you came to tell us some stuff about them. Change your mind?" Cheyenne asked

"Looks like it." Max responded

"What gives you the right to ask the questions?" Cheyenne pushed

Max rolled his eyes, exhaled and leaned forward a bit. He should have known a teenager that had his genes and street smarts. Smarts in general, was not going to be an easy egg to crack.

"I suppose it doesn't. Give a little, get a little?" Max asked hopeful

Now it was Cheyenne's turn to roll her eyes. "Fine, okay. What about them?"

"How have they been doing?" Max asked it was a bit of a vague question.

"Good, they should be here soon. They just had a case in Ontario but are finishing it up here." Cheyenne said

Lacey jumped in "I think what Max really was wondering was how their partnership is. Their 'just partners' partnership, which everyone and their mother knows is not." Lacey said

Max looked to Lacey pointing at her and said "Exactly what I meant honey."

Lacey let the honey term of endearment go even though she hated being called honey, baby, babe and sweetie.

"Oh, well in that case they were stuck together in an elevator during the blackout we had due to the blizzard not long ago. They talked, they had to because, when they walked out of Lacey's hospital room and left. They did so hand in hand." Cheyenne said

"I didn't know you saw that too." Lacey said and Cheyenne nodded yes.

"Oh Max…" Cheyenne paused changing her mind and silencing her lips. She decided she didn't want to share the partner's private moment at the gun range with Tempe's father.

"Oh, what?" Max asked

Cheyenne didn't want Max to continue prodding so she lied.

"Oh, I was just going to let you know before I forgot that Margaret is visiting us the first week of April. Did Tempe tell you already? Oh, and she is supposed to adopt me soon too. I'm going to go to school again." Cheyenne said hoping Max would buy her bullshit. It actually was the truth, but not what was originally intended to say. It wasn't what she was thinking.

"That's great Cheyenne I will give Tempe a call to find out when she is coming exactly. I'm glad you are going to be going to school. When will you be going back?" Max said and even though Lacey remembered when Margaret was coming she kept quiet. She didn't know if Tempe wanted Max to come along or not.

"I'm unsure. Probably and hopefully sooner rather than later, I will probably be going back in August with the new school year." Cheyenne said

"Well girls good to see you and nice meeting you Lacey. Though, I have to scoot. People to see and places to be." He winked at them jokingly. The girls were unimpressed.

"Nice meeting you as well Max." Lacey said

"Bye." Cheyenne said and with that Max left not only the office but the Jeffersonian. He was heading to the bowling alley a friend of his had invited him to join their team and he had agreed.

Booth was driving Brennan's car which she had left at the airport for a night back to the Jeffersonian. Their two luggage bags were in the backseat, they weren't large and fit easily. Brennan stared out of the window as the scenery passed them by. They were in the city now. The radio played softly.

"_Round my hometown, memories are fresh…Round my hometown, ooh, the people I've met__are the wonders of my world….are the wonders of my world__, a__re the wonders of this world, are the wonders and now…__"_

"Booth?" her voice was soft, and sounded like a breath of fresh air.

Bones was so innocent and untarnished yet at the same time she wasn't. She was naive in her own way, about relationships, society and the cruelty of the world. Though, she had her fair share of demons too.

"_I like it in the city when the air is so thick and opaque…I love it to see everybody in short skirts, shorts and shades…I like it in the city when two worlds collide….you get the people and the government__everybody taking different sides…"_

She couldn't grasp the cruelty the world dished out. Why did it happen? While she was very logical, her heart was very large and fragile. Booth had come to the conclusion she would never lose the childlike innocence about her. No matter what she had seen or been through, her innocence remained.

"_Shows we ain't gonna stand shit… shows that we are united… shows that we ain't gonna take it, shows that we ain't gonna stand shit….shows that we're united…"_

"What's up Bones?" he asked and she took a moment to respond first looking out of the window as the city passed them by.

"Looking at the stars the other night when we were in Thamesville. I…the country was very refreshing." She paused looking out of the window to the city passing them by and back to him. "Thank you for bringing me outside even if at first I was hesitant to go outside." Brennan said

They were coming up on the mall area and Brennan's eyes glanced up to the Washington monument. She had seen it many times from the steps of the Lincoln memorial. She exhaled remembering those late nights she and Booth spent on the steps of the Lincoln Memorial looking out over the reflecting pool to the Washington monument.

"_Round my hometown, the memories are fresh…"_

She was a wonder in his world, a unique amazing enigma. Booth started to realize over time, it had become quite hard to guard such a large fragile heart. With her he wondered if the old saying two heads are better than one applied to hearts as well. Only two hearts would merge together as one over time.

"_Round my hometown, oh the people I've met…are the wonders of my world, are the wonders of this world, are the wonders of my world…of my world, yeah…of my world, of my world, yeah…"_

"I liked it too Bones. I even found a planet." He smiled a goofy smile at her then became a little more serious. "Bones, you don't have to thank me. Thank you for…for everything. I never apologized for some of the stuff I did and I'm sorry Bones. I am, thanks for being such a good friend."

Call it a gut feeling, but he knew her heart was just as fragile as his. Only she had thicker brick walls around her heart than he did. Plus, he had less control over the drawbridge that continually dropped for her. Though, not a lot less, Bones had spilled her feelings to him as well. He hoped she knew she wouldn't ever cry alone again. He hoped that would be the case anyway.

She felt a bit of warmth rise in her chest and a slight smile danced in her eyes and lips. "I'll always be your friend Booth, always."

They slowed to a red light and Booth looked at her locking eyes with hers. They held each other's gaze until the car behind Booth honked at him to let him know the light had turned green. Then the moment was over, but not forgotten.

"_Does anybody know how to hold my heart? How to hold my heart, cause I don't wanna let go, let go, let go…too soon…"_

The Jeffersonian was now only across the street, neither admitted it, but they didn't want to go back to work. The country air and time to themselves had left both their heads reeling with unspoken words. Though, Brennan wondered was it too soon, was he still angry? He wondered the same.

"…_I want to tell you so, before the sun goes dark…how to hold my heart…cause I don't wanna let go, let go…let go of you…"_

Michelle walked into Brennan's office Lacey was laying down and Cheyenne was staring up at the ceiling in Dr. Brennan's chair. Michelle glanced up at the ceiling upon entering the office. Lacey lifted her head up momentarily then got into a sitting position. Cheyenne picked her head up and sat normal in Tempe's chair as she looked at Michelle.

"Hey." Michelle said addressing both Lacey and Cheyenne.

"What's up?" asked Cheyenne

"Oh, I was getting ready to head out and wanted to say bye. Tell Dr. Brennan and agent Booth hi for me." Michelle said and the two girls smiled and nodded telling her they would.

It was now two thirty and Angela walked into Brennan's office. "Hey have you heard from Bren?"

"No." Cheyenne said adding, "I wouldn't worry they will be here soon." It was only then Angela saw Lacey was asleep on the couch. She nodded in agreement and left the office.

Pandora played lightly through the speakers of Tempe's office computer. Cheyenne sang along softly thinking of how much had changed in the past few months. She thought of Hannah, the girls she used to live with, her old foster parents and siblings, of working truck stops and hotels, her murdered mother, finding Lacey, Lacey's miscarriage, how pregnant Angela was, Michelle, Tempe and F.B.I's strange relationship, school, and that she was getting a permanent home very soon.

"…_Essential yet appealed, you carry all your thoughts across an open field….when the flowers gaze at you…their not the only ones that cry when they see you…oh you don't know me and you don't even care…yeah you don't know me and you don't wear my chains…she said I think I'm going to Boston…I think I'll start a new life, I think I'll start it over…where no one knows my name…get out of California…I'm tired of the weather…I think I'll get a lover and fly them out to Spain…" _

She looked to her right, and could see Tempe and Booth walking toward the office through the glass.

"_Oh yeah and I think I'll go to Boston, I think that I'm just tired…I think I need a new town, to leave this all behind...I think I need a sunrise, I'm tired of the sunset, I hear it's nice in the summer, some snow would be nice... oh yeah…"_

She was humming along quietly as Tempe and Booth walked in the office. "Cheyenne." Tempe said a smile upon her face. Pandora continued to play in the background.

"_Boston... where no one knows my name... yeah…where no one knows my name...where no one knows my name...Boston...No one knows my name."_

"Welcome back Tempe." Cheyenne said and Lacey stirred awake

It was only the four of them at the Jeffersonian now. Everyone had left six thirty had rolled around quickly. Cheyenne and Lacey had said that Max stopped by briefly only wanting to know if Margaret called. Everyone was hungry but only one person spoke up.

"I'm hungry. Did you guys want to go get something to eat?" The three women stopped speaking amongst each other and turned to look at Booth. Then exchanged glances and shrugged shoulders at each other.

"Do you want to get some takeout?" asked Cheyenne and Brennan at the same time.

"Actually, I have to stop by the Hoover real quick." Booth said

"What about you Lace, anywhere you have to be?" asked Cheyenne

"What about that restaurant across the street from the Hoover?" Lacey asked

Cheyenne made a face. "You mean Tenn Penn?" Lacey nodded yes.

"That place is extremely expensive." Cheyenne said

Booth was on Cheyenne's side that place was not on his list of restaurants. Brennan had turned off Pandora and was putting her laptop in its case.

"Why don't we just get take out and take it to your office Booth?" Bones asked her blues dancing in his. Suddenly two other sets of dark blue eyes were on his waiting for an answer.

"Okay, sounds good." Booth said as everyone left Brennan's office. The last to leave she turned off the light and soon the four where driving to the Hoover. The girls held the bags of take out on their laps in the back seat.

They walked into the Hoover went through security and as they walked down the corridor to Booth's office a young receptionist recognized Booth. The girls were signing in when the newly hired early twenty year old said something to Booth.

"Agent Booth?" said the blonde haired girl, she looked familiar but Booth couldn't place her.

"Yes?"

"I didn't know you were with the Dr. Brennan." The girl turned to Cheyenne and Lacey.

"You guys look like twins. I bet you get that all the time though? One thing is for certain, you look a lot like your mom." The receptionist who was only a couple years older than Lacey said.

"I'm sorry who are you?" asked Booth

"Rachel Cullen." Said the girl and then it dawned on Booth.

Director Cullen's daughter, he had known her since she was fifteen. She would come in every now and then, enough to recognize Brennan. Booth couldn't believe she was twenty one. How time flies.

"Oh, I'm sorry Rachel." Booth said and Cheyenne glanced at this Rachel with curiosity.

"No it's fine I feel rude." She addressed Brennan and Booth now. "I didn't even know you guys were together now never mind had a family together. Sorry, what's your name?" Rachel asked Cheyenne but she was quiet and Lacey answered.

"I'm Lacey and this is my sister Cheyenne." Lacey said but Chey just wanted to leave she didn't like Rachel and she didn't know why. Plus, the takeout bags were getting heavy. She was about to set them down in front of Rachel.

"Oh it's so nice to meet you." Rachel said and Cheyenne held back a glance at her sister.

"You too Rachel, but Bones and I aren't together. Lacey and Cheyenne are her third cousins." Booth said

"Right…and I'm not an only child." Rachel said sarcastically.

"Do you have an older sister named Daisy?" Cheyenne said in an overly airy light voice.

"No. Why?" Rachel asked but Lacey shot Cheyenne a look and the four were off to Booth's office.

"No reason." Cheyenne said and Rachel shrugged it off took out her phone and began texting her boyfriend.

The four walked into Booths office and began to take out their dinner. It was nice just them in the office. Lacey noticed the pictures of Parker and smiled to herself. Small talk when on a bit growing into laughter that Rachel could hear down the hall. Rachel rolled her eyes, _not together my ass. _

As the girls were eating Booth looked at Brennan his eyes locking on hers, Lacey nudged her sister. They both looked at Tempe and Booth he was taking a napkin and wiping a bit of sauce from the side of her mouth. She smiled at him taking another bite, her eyes never left his, but they did dance their very own dance in his.

* * *

><p>Okay, so I know I've been gone a while with good reason. Though, while I'm literally back 'home' now I'm still very busy with work so bear with me on the updates. I'm going to try for two a week. Also, I"m definetly going to add to Not Tonight although only a few chaps. <em>Songs-More Than This by The Cure (x-files soundtrack), Hometwon Glory by Adele, Hold My Heart by Sara Bareilles, and Boston by Augustana<em>...So what did you guys think...I know it was rushed...I just thought you guys may want something to read...call it a filler.


	19. Sunsets, Sunrises and Starlight Nights

Sorry I've been away but I've been working crazy and my bf is here (although he isn't going to be for two weeks so I plan on getting back to the story then). When he returns I may disappear for a bit again...I don't see him much (Marines...he is going on his 3rd tour in January and the Marine ball is November so...) Anyway here is a little something and I will shush my mouth ;) Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Ch.18<p>

Rachel Cullen had her legs up and crossed on top of the usual secretary's desk as she sat back in her chair. She smiled and laughed lightly to herself as she read her boyfriends text message and promptly replied besides, she was bored. The phone hadn't been very busy and it was going on ten o' clock.

Rachel wondered about the four people still in Agent Booth's office. She rolled her eyes as she glanced in the direction of Booth's office. _Sure_ they were "_just partners"_ and the two girls weren't theirs. Rachel had seen how the one girl looked at her, like she was pissed at her or jealous of her. Though, she didn't know why. It was the same girl that held the Thai boxes. She thought her name was Shandi or Shiloh. Oh well Rachel had forgot both of their names. She smiled again as her phone lit up, forgetting about the four people in Booth's office.

Laughter echoed down the empty corridor to Rachel's ears. Empty Thai boxes were spread out amongst Booth's office. Some sat on his desk some on chairs, others on the floor. Booth loved the sight especially the one directly in front of him. Brennan laughed out loud happily with Cheyenne. Brennan's head was tossed back making her hair appear longer than it was. Cheyenne tried not to spew food everywhere as she laughed with Brennan.

Lacey looked to Booth. "Do you know what that was about?" asked Booth as the other two women continued to giggle. Lacey was thinking the same thing.

"I have no idea, but I'm pretty curious. I'm just happy to see her laugh. Chey deserves to laugh like that, she is a good person and sister." Said Lacey

Lacey was looking at Booth but he was looking at Bones who was talking with Cheyenne, he had a wistful look in his eye. He was in his own world. It made Lacey smile. "Booth?"

He looked at Lacey tearing his eyes from Bones and Cheyenne. "I heard you Lacey." Booth said and she was surprised. He looked back to Bones and Cheyenne and continued, "I'm curious too Lacey and they both deserve it, both are wonderful people." He said looking back to Lacey.

She nodded in agreement. "They do." Lacey said smiling a wry smile holding Booth's stare on her own.

A mutual understanding was shared between the two. He loved her. It was as simple as that, he loved his partner with his whole heart. She was his best friend, she knew him like no one else, and for some reason she loved him too. She never left, she always stayed around.

She had her 'Bones' traits for sure just like anyone had their traits. She spooked easily, would run away from her emotions. She purposely prevented herself from saying what she wanted too, held it all in. Though, she always came back to him she couldn't stay away.

He was the sun and she was the earth, his gravitational pull on her was strong. Although, the sun is what the earth rotated around the earth was the only planet that was able to sustain life. Without the sun life would not be able to exist on earth. She gave him a place to live and he brought warmth to her world so that life would and could go on. They complemented each other perfectly.

Cheyenne leaned in toward Tempe "Tempe I told you for the last time I won't whisper a word to Angela. Besides it was Canada, if it happened in that country, it stays in that country. So, before we both caught a case of the giggles you were saying you and Booth were outside and then?"

"Then nothing Cheyenne, only that the stars were very bright because of the country air and that they were easy to see because of it." Brennan said her tone now normal all laughter gone. Tempe thought it odd that Cheyenne was overly curious tonight. She wasn't usually so nosy, she didn't like it.

"Easy to see, making it even easier to make a wish." Cheyenne half asked.

"I didn't make a wish that night." Brennan said although she was lying. She had not only told Booth her wish but made another as they walked back in to their hotel room.

She wished that the wish she made on the candle would come true sooner rather than later. That Booth would notice her imperviousness falling away. Causing him to remember what she had said in the elevator and that night in the car when she told him how she felt. When she cried, because the rejection she received hurt, and she was unprepared for it.

Though, she should have been prepared, but it was the first time anyone she truly loved turned her down. She wasn't used to being turned down because she was used to being the one to turn others down. Hell she wasn't used to being in love-ever.

She wondered now, if a clear country sky made a difference in how soon or if her wish would come true. Opposed to the first irrational wish she made in the city as she looked out through her window and up at the stars through the city's opaque smoky sky. Did it matter? Wishes were only irrational anyway.

Rachel checked her cell for the time, it was eleven. She got off at twelve tonight, soon. Her head turned in the direction of Agent Booth's office when she heard voices and an office door open. She quickly sat up and took her feet off of the desk top sitting properly.

Cheyenne and Lacey excited the office first Booth and Brennan following. Cheyenne and Lacey walked down the corridor to a large trash can to throw away the boxes of Thai that were in the take out bags. Brennan waited as Booth locked up his office and turned off the lights. Booth looked at her and gave her a small smile saying nothing. She returned it, her eyes answering all his unanswered questions.

She hesitated a moment wanting to lay her head on his shoulder as they walked down the empty corridor together and loop her arm through his. Though, it was too soon it wasn't time. So she did not instead she gave him that look and he understood very well what it meant. He saw it in her eyes, the lack of imperviousness and the amount of sparkle. The newly laid foundation of a dance uncharted, one she was just learning and it wasn't a solo.

"It's late." Brennan said softly as they walked toward the girls now waiting at the front desk speaking with Rachel.

"Yeah it is." Booth said not really knowing what else to say in response to her statement. They walked slowly.

"Tonight was fun. I mean I think the girls enjoyed it." Brennan said and Booth looked at her a small smile upon his lips.

"Sure was, and I think they did too Bones." He looked at her as they walked the empty corridor. "You and Cheyenne looked like you two had a good time." Pause "What were you guys laughing about anyway?" Booth asked curiously.

"So you guys really aren't Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan's kids?" Rachel directed her question to Lacey who seemed to have softer eyes than Cheyenne. For some reason Rachel felt Cheyenne didn't like her, she couldn't figure out why.

"No. We are Temperance's third cousins just as Booth said." Lacey said

Rachel had to admit she was a bit surprised. "Oh." She leaned forward in her chair. "Though, Booth and Dr. Brennan are together, correct?" Rachel asked Lacey again.

"What does it matter to you?" Cheyenne said not quite sure why she didn't like Rachel, only that she didn't like her much. Lacey picked up on her sister's aggravated tone, and couldn't believe her sister was jealous of Rachel because she had known Booth and Temperance longer. That's what it had to be, how silly.

Rachel was a bit taken aback by Cheyenne. "Uh, it doesn't, I was only curious is all." Rachel said light yet sternly and a bit miffed by Cheyenne's behavior toward her. Lacey looked at Cheyenne oddly shooting her a look that said chill out.

"Mmm, well they aren't-"Cheyenne said and Rachel cut her off.

"But they both want to be?" Rachel asked her eyes darted from Cheyenne to Lacey's eyes.

Cheyenne looked at the agent and anthropologist stopped at the soda machine down the corridor waiting for it to dispense a drink. Lacey and Rachel's eyes followed Cheyenne's and the three girls watched the partners.

"Yeah." Cheyenne said quietly never taking her eyes from the agent and anthropologist.

Brennan bent down and grabbed the bottle of water from the machine. She stood and looked back into Booth's eyes. "Cheyenne and I were laughing because of something she said." Brennan said

"I kind of figured that Bones. What did she say?" Booth asked

Brennan smiled and tried to hide her grin. "I don't remember." She was a horrid liar, her eyes even held a glint in them when she lied.

"Okay, you know what I will give you benefit of the doubt on that one Bones. Although, I don't believe you and I know that you know what Cheyenne said I will just pretend you had temporary memory loss. How is that?" Booth said

"But I-"

"Didn't?" Booth asked smiling at her, she couldn't hide her shit eating grin and looked away. She felt like a teenager talking to her first boyfriend. She quickly brought the water bottle to her lips and swallowed smiling as she walked down the corridor.

Rachel's iphone was laying out playing music as Booth and Brennan walked up to the desk.

"_Got this feeling that I can't hide like this city is on fire tonight…Oh this could be the good life, the good, good life…" _

"Ready to go girls?" Booth asked

"Yes." They both said in synchrony.

Booth looked at Rachel as did everyone else. "It was good seeing you Rachel and tell your dad I say hi for me." Booth said.

"Will do, It was nice meeting you Cheyenne and Lacey. Bye Dr. Brennan good it was nice seeing you." Rachel said

"Bye." They both said and Cheyenne waved at Rachel giving her a light smile the jealousy falling away all of a sudden.

"Nice to see you as well Rachel." Brennan said and then the four walked toward the elevator leaving the Hoover behind.

Rachel smiled looking at the security camera behind her as she watched the four on the first floor. Cheyenne smiled at Lacey as they walked out of the building and Lacey rolled her eyes. Booth looked at Brennan holding her stare as they walked she gave him a large smile and then they were out of the building and off of the screen. Rachel smiled shaking her head back and forth ever the slightest at the _just partners_, yeah and she was the Pope.

Booth pulled up to Brennan's apartment with three sleepy women in his expedition. He yawned and Brennan looked at him their eyes locked, curiosity was ebbed in hers. A question linger in the air that she didn't dare ask allowed.

"Booth, are you coming up?" Cheyenne asked bluntly. She found she needed to add something to her question. "I thought I saw tomorrow's case file on the dining room table." Lacey looked at her sister in the dark light of the SUV and shook her head back and forth her lips pierced in a sleepy grin.

"I thought I had the case file at work?" Booth said surprised Brennan hadn't said anything yet.

"Maybe, this was some open case about a museum murder and some nautical chart." Cheyenne said and Lacey yawned again thinking that must have been the case file Chey had just set down on the floor, because she didn't remember Tempe mentioning anything about a case like that.

She glanced toward Chey's feet and there sticking out of the top of a brief case was a manila file labeled _"Maritime Museum"_. Bingo Cheyenne was making the whole thing up there was no case file in Tempe's apartment. Cheyenne was just playing matchmaker.

Booth was confused because that was the case he had just learned of that evening. The case that was open in the everglades, which had to do with his old friend Sherman the 'finder'. He needed to tell Bones they would be flying to the glades tomorrow the case file couldn't be in Brennan's apartment. Booth told her of their cases and she would have mentioned flying to Florida tomorrow if she had it in her apartment.

"Are you sure Cheyenne? I don't think it is. I think you might be confusing it for some other case we had." Brennan said

Cheyenne pretended to think as Booth and Brennan turned in their seats to look at her. "No I'm pretty sure. I mean you do have a museum case tomorrow, right Booth?" Cheyenne said and Bones looked at Booth waiting on him to answer. Lacey was falling asleep head against the window, tired of their games, tired in general.

"Yeah, yeah in the everglades." Booth said his gaze pulling from Cheyenne's and slowly coming to rest on Brennan's.

"The everglades?" Brennan questioned Booth.

"Yeah, it's-"Booth started and Cheyenne cut him off as she opened the door of the SUV getting out. Lacey startled back awake from her almost sleep looked at Cheyenne and opened her door as well.

"Why don't you come in and tell us about it real quick Booth." Cheyenne said and then shut her door walking around the SUV out of the street to join her sister on the sidewalk. Lacey looked up at Cheyenne and Cheyenne took the lead.

"Come on let's go upstairs it's late and I need a shower. They will be up soon." Cheyenne said walking toward the building. Lacey stood stuck to the spot on the sidewalk momentarily torn. She glanced at Booth and Brennan then to her sister and then walked off toward her sister.

Brennan looked at Booth "What is Cheyenne talking about Booth?"

"There was a murder in a museum called Maritime and it has something to do with a missing nautical chart. I have a friend down south that can help us locate the chart, help with the case. Plus, I think there are remains down there that need to be shipped back." Booth said and Brennan said nothing silence linger a moment and the two realized how alone they were in the SUV.

"Oh." Was all Brennan said

Cheyenne was unlocking Brennan's apartment door with the spare key Tempe had made for her. She had one made for both girls.

"Do you think he will actually come up?" Lacey asked her younger sister.

"I don't know, maybe, maybe not. It's late. Though, they finally have some time to themselves now." Cheyenne said

"True." Lacey agreed and the girls let themselves in Tempe's apartment closing the door behind them.

Brennan wondered why Booth hadn't said anything about the case earlier. She knew it wasn't sitting on her dining room table.

"Booth why didn't you tell me about the case earlier?" she was looking him strait in his eyes.

"I didn't have the time too." He said but she hated that excuse-there was always time.

"Why not? What were you so busy with?" she asked.

He looked away from her out of the windshield and inhaled and exhaled. Then he turned and looked at her again before he spoke.

"Because I didn't want to…" he paused momentarily "…I didn't want to talk about work Bones. I just wanted to enjoy each others company. I was busy enjoying your company and the girls as well." Booth said

She wondered if she should she believe him? Was he telling her the truth? He was Booth, but a man none the less. She erased any doubts from her mind collected her thoughts and responded. "Oh." They were both quiet a moment and then Brennan looked at Booth as he look back at her.

"I have to admit I enjoyed your company as well Booth." She said her tone soft, silence linger as the radio of the running SUV play. The partners sat motionless inside of the vehicle as their minds raced.

"_Stop and stare you think you're moving but you don't know where…"_

silence screamed to them as blue collided with chocolate orbs, like an oil painting the colors crashed into each other. The contrast was both beautiful yet complemented each other at the same time.

Lacey had her hair wrapped up in a towel and walked into Cheyenne's room. Her sister was getting ready for bed, her hair still wet from her own shower. She stood at the door way as Chey climbed into bed turning off her bed side lamp.

Lacey looked at her sister and walked a bit further into her room. "I'm glad Tempe stayed down there with Booth."

Cheyenne pulled the comforter over her and then rolled over to look at Lacey who was now sitting on the edge of her bed. "Yeah, she deserves a good guy. Booth seems like a good guy. I only want her to be happy you know." Cheyenne said and Lacey nodded in agreement with her sister.

"Well I'm going to bed Chey I'm tired and weren't we supposed to go to the mall with Michelle tomorrow?" Lacey asked

"Oh crap, you're right I think she did want to go tomorrow. We can just call her in the a.m." Cheyenne said and Lacey nodded and left Cheyenne's room.

Blues still swirled with chocolate orbs in the SUV. "It's late." Brennan whispered barely audible. She wanted to screw rational and listen to her heart. She wanted to tell Booth not to go, to stay tonight. Though, it was hard because of a little thing called responsibility, reality and pain. Plus, the girls were upstairs alone and she had to fly to Florida tomorrow.

"_Listen to your heart when it's calling to you…listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do…"_

"Yeah…yeah, it is. I should really get going Bones." He said equally as soft. "See you tomorrow." He smiled as she opened the door to the SUV.

"See you tomorrow Booth." She said only he wanted her to say what was in her heart and on her mind. He wanted her to let her emotions take control of her for once, but he was unsure if that would ever happen again. Although, he reminded himself it had happened before.

Though, it was too soon anyway, right? Or could he have kissed her right then and there in the SUV and she have kissed him back? He would never know because she was already walking down the sidewalk into the apartment lobby. And he was pulling the big black SUV out into traffic, oh well. There was always tomorrow, right?

"…_I need another story something to get off my chest my life is kinda boring need something that I can confess…"_

Brennan laid in bed the comforter up to her chin. She tossed and turned she had taken a sub-lingual melatonin to help her sleep, but it didn't work. She contemplated tossing the comforter off and getting out of bed to sit by the window sill. The billions of burning balls of fire so far away from planet earth would be her only company. Odd, she thought of stars as company now.

"…_My God, amazing how we got this far it's like we're chasing all these stars and driving shiny big black cars…"_

Then again she had made a few irrational wishes on a few spheres of fire in the vast stratosphere of the universe. Though, as she lay in bed she smiled at her wishes because she recalled each and everyone. She would tell him when she felt they were both ready, she only wondered when that would be. Finally, she drifted off to sleep as a small Canadian town invaded her dreams.

"…_got no reason got no shame got no family I can blame…I'm gonna tell you everything…I'm gonna give all my secrets away…"_

Booth exhaled rolling over in his bed another flight tomorrow, another town, another shot with Bones. He sat up looking at something sticking out from under his bed. He reached down and grabbed the shirt. It was Hannah's she had forgot it. Booth tossed the shirt on the end of his bed and roll over thinking of Bones and the Thai they shared that night. Pictured her head tossed back as she laughed with Cheyenne and he smiled wanting to hold her in his arms.

It was then he suddenly realized Hannah's shirt stirred no memories in him of her. He was over her, he wasn't angry anymore. He had let go and was slowly moving back to the start.

"…_she's a good girl loves her mama, loves horses and America too and I'm a bad boy cause I don't even miss her…"_

He rolled over and waited for dawn, a time when the morning's warm sunrise kissed the earth's vast blue depths. Colliding slowly they painted a picture of harmony and serenity, of two worlds coming together as one. With each rotation, the sunset on him and rose on her.

"…_And as the sun sets on Mary it rises on him…"_

Dawn was nearing, but before dawn came the night and they would have to make it through that before they ever expected a beautiful sunrise. Everything eventually for without night one couldn't see the stars. Then how could they expect their wishes to come true without the black canvas littered with tiny sparkling lights?

* * *

><p><em>Songs- Good Life by OneRepublic, Stop and Stare by OneRepublic, Listen To Your Heart, Secrets by OneRepublic, Free Flying, Mary's In India by Dido<em> guess I was in a OneRepublic mood.

For everyone that is still reading this let me know if you want me to still continue-I deff. will I admit I kind of just hope you guys are still enjoying it. I realize this and the last chapter have pretty much just been filler chaps. Though, next chapter is not so... We have the Finder case Michelle and the girl time amongst other things. Review?


	20. Chances, Expectations and Possibillities

Ch20

A woman set two drinks down in front of Brennan and Booth as a large African American man chuckled and Booth groaned inwardly as some man joined them. They were in a small shack of a bar but it was nice in its own way.

"You're hot." The man stated bluntly to Brennan as he looked her up and down. Booth rolled his eyes.

"Well we are in the everglades." Brennan responded.

The man named Sherman glanced at Booth and chuckled. "Booth you gotta be-"

"Sherman are you going to help us find the map or not?" Booth said cutting him off.

Sherman repositioned himself in his seat. "I don't find things for just anyone anymore Booth."

"Really?" Booth asked sarcasm and annoyance evident.

"Will you sleep with me?" he asked Brennan half joking half serious.

"She just might if you help us find the map Sherman." Booth said and Brennan looked at him and the bartender who was a woman chuckled.

"It's impossible to find just anything." Brennan stated

Sherman leaned forward toward Brennan "What did you say? Is that a challenge?"

"No, I was just saying it's impossible for you to find anything anyone wants you too." Brennan said

"Oh contraire, my lady." Sherman said and Brennan looked at Booth a little miffed. "Name one thing anything you want me to find for you. I can and will do it."

"Fine, there was an award I won in seventh grade. Though, I lost it and I've never seen it since the day I lost it." Brennan said leaning in toward Sherman as if it were a challenge.

Booth sighed, "Sherman, what about the map?"

Sherman was still staring Brennan down. He didn't look at Booth as he spoke but smirked at Brennan. "Fine, fine, I will help you with your nautical chart Booth."

"Thanks Sherman." Booth said.

"I'm only proving to Dr. Brennan that she is wrong." Sherman said still staring at Brennan finally tearing his gaze from hers to the bar as he asked for another drink.

Booth and Brennan were supposed to have boarded their flight over an hour ago. Instead they sat delayed in a Starbucks in the airport.

"I'm unsure I like your friend Sherman." Brennan said as she popped a gluten free sweet potato chip in her mouth.

"He's not my friend Bones. He is an acquaintance."

"You seemed to know him well." Geez did they have to go here now, he wasn't in the mood.

"I knew him better back in the day, but I never was close to him. Now I'm even farther away than before although I'm glad he agreed to help with the case." Booth said

"And find my award." Brennan said eating a potato chip she paused then continued "Although, the chances of him actually finding it are very slim." Brennan said

Booth smiled. "Give him a chance Bones."

"A chance is a bit more of an expectation of failure or success than anything else." She said smiling her tone light, airy.

"Nah Bones, a chance is a possibility." He said and watched as his partner contemplated his words and then a smile formed on her lips. She tried to hide it as best she could, but sometimes your best wasn't good enough.

"Okay, fine, a chance." Brennan said

She stared at him with a silly yet small lopsided grin on her face, although she didn't know why. Booth looked back into her hauntingly dark orbs feeling the same high his partner was on. Silence lingered and the partners spoke; words drifted through the air.

A moment shared, a moment kept, a certain something that was just theirs. She popped another chip in her mouth chewing as her smile grew. Booth winked at her and she cocked her head in question of the action.

"Because." Booth answered

"That word doesn't explain your actions very well." Brennan said

"It doesn't need one Bones, not really. It just is." Booth half explained.

"Okay." Pause "Hey Booth."

"Hhmm?"

He suppressed a laugh as she awkwardly winked back at him.

"That's it Bones." He smiled praising her.

"Yeah?" she asked

"Yeah." He answered and grabbed one of her chips popping it in his mouth.

They both still were smiling like a young couple, a young couple at the beginning of a relationship. An older woman looked at them and smiled to herself, remembering those days.

"…_Chances are when said and done who will be the lucky ones that make it all the way and though you say I could be your answer nothing lasts forever no matter how it feels today and chances are we'll find a new equation and chances roll away from me…Chances are all they hope to be…don't get me wrong I'd never say never cause though love can't change the weather…no act of god could pull me away from you…"_

Cheyenne and Lacey were hanging out with Angela as they waited for Michelle. Today they were supposed to all go to the mall and have a girl's day. So far, Michelle was late Angela was extremely busy and seemed a bit more worried than normal. This caused Cheyenne to escape to Hodgins experiment room for a few, but he was pretty busy as well so she didn't stay long.

She walked back into Angela's office which now only held Lacey. "Hey, where's Angela?" Cheyenne wondered.

"Angelator or platform with Cam. I'm not sure but most likely one of the two." Lacey replied. Cheyenne walked over to her sister and plopped herself down beside her on Angela's couch.

"Wonder what's up with Angela?" Cheyenne asked just stating a fact.

"Probably hormones and you do know that they found out that the baby could be born blind. That has to be extremely taxing on her." Lacey said

"True, I'm surprised she isn't more stressed to be honest." Cheyenne said

"Yeah, I wonder where Michelle is. Did you call her?" Lacey asked

"No, hang on." Cheyenne pulled out her phone about to dial Michelle when her phone started to light up and vibrate as it rang. She looked at her sister and shrugged her shoulders.

"Hello?" Cheyenne

"Hey Chey, its Michelle. I'm obviously a bit late, flat tire. Thankfully some guy helped me change it so I should be there in a few." Michelle said

"Kay, why didn't you call from your cell? Your number didn't show up on my cell." Cheyenne wondered.

"Yeah, I need to talk to Cam about that. I really need an upgrade this thing keeps turning off randomly and I charge it constantly and even turn it off more so than regular. I feel like I own a guy's phone, one that randomly turns off so I can't be reached." Michelle said

Cheyenne chuckled. "Alright, see you in a few."

"Bye, see ya in a bit." Michelle said and Chey hung up and gave the man that was changing her flat his phone.

"So, what's going on?" Lacey asked.

"Flat tire and a shitty phone." Cheyenne responded and Lacey nodded.

"Lacey?"

"Hhmm?"

"Do you want to meet our Aunt?" Cheyenne asked drawing her legs up under her on the couch.

Lacey shrugged. "I don't know, Chey. I mean, I guess. There is no harm, right?"

"Yeah." Cheyenne thought about it a second her mind racing. "I don't know why, but I hope she likes us."

"I really don't care." Lacey said honestly.

"I know your right and it shouldn't matter, but for some reason I want her too." Chey said.

"I want to know where the hell I'm going to live in a few months." Lacey said.

"What about Tempe?" asked Chey

"I'm nineteen Chey, not sixteen. It's nice of her to let me stay at her place now. Though, time isn't stopping. Do you really think I'm going to be twenty and living off of someone else?"

"I never insinuated that Lace."

Lacey sighed and calmed herself down. "I know, I know, I'm sorry Chey. I've just been annoyed lately." Cheyenne nodded in understanding, hey its life.

Booth and Brennan now sat at their gate in wait, talking and talking some more. They both heard laughter and loud shrieking as a boy around two and a half crashed into Brennan's legs as she sat. He was running away from his young mother playing the old catch me if you can game. It was fun for the child, but not the mother who was desperately trying to keep her son next to her in the crowded airport.

The little blonde boy looked up at Brennan and laughed then grabbed her purse about to take off again Booth swooped in and scooped the kid up.

"Hey buddy, what do you have there?" Booth asked and Brennan watched the interaction while constantly looking for the child's guardian who was still nowhere to be found.

"I got'er purse!" the little boy shrieked and giggled answering Booth and pointing at Brennan.

"Yep, you do. What's your name?" Booth asked and Brennan stood up looking for someone that appeared to be looking for the child.

"I'm Mikey! What's your name?"

"My name is Booth. Mikey, where is your mom and dad?" Booth asked.

The little boy turned and pointed behind him. "Back that ah-ways."

"Did you run away from them?" Booth asked.

"Nope! I was racing like on Cars." Mikey said smiling at Booth.

Brennan looked down at the little boy meeting Booth's eyes. Her eyes let him know she hadn't found Mikey's parent's yet. Suddenly frantic screaming could be heard and Brennan ran up to the woman yelling Mikey's name.

She led the woman in her mid twenties toward Mikey and Booth. The glossy eyed woman broke into a run. Scooping her little boy up, now finally in her arms she thanked Booth and Brennan. Brennan sat back down next to Booth as they watched Mikey and his mother walk away from them. Booth looked at Brennan as she picked up everything Mikey had emptied from her purse. He would have offered to help but knew Brennan wouldn't accept anyway.

Brennan looked at Booth "You are very good with children Booth." She said simply and then picked the rest of the stuff up. It was just one of her mere facts or statements. Nothing more or less and he knew this.

"_I'm just a realistic man…. a bottle filled with shells and sand afraid to look beyond what I could lose when it comes to you…"_

"Thanks Bones, they seem to like you too. Little Mikey crashed right into you." Booth said

"You're welcome, but Mikey would have most likely crashed into whoever was sitting in this seat. It had nothing to do with me." Brennan said.

"Bones."

"What?"

"You don't give yourself enough credit. Look at the girls they love you." Booth said

"I don't know about love that is a strong word Booth. They may care for me because I have been caring for them but love me. I don't think so."

"You're wrong Bones; you're usually right about most everything. Though, this time you're wrong. They may be scared to show it just as you. The girl's bottle up what they feel, but they have never had anyone care so much in their short lives Bones. How you believe they don't love you in some manner is crazy. Bones you are a very warm hearted person." Booth said his voice low a whisper almost but still stern. Brennan shifted in her seat a bit uncomfortable as she digested his words.

"…_and though I would see us through….yeah chances are we'd find two destinations and chances roll away from me….still chances are more than expectations but possibilities….over me…over me…and eight to five and two to one lay your money on the sun until you crash what have you done?"_

"Most people say I'm cold, like a fish." Brennan said not looking at Booth, she found it hard to look at him and she didn't know why. He was just Booth afterall.

Booth tilted her chin up so that her eyes met his. "Those people don't know you Bones, not well."

"Kind of like acquaintances?" she asked light coming back to her eyes as she compared this conversation to their earlier one. Booth said Sherman was not a friend just an acquaintance.

Booth smiled wide as she looked into his eyes for an answer. "Yeah Bones kinda like that." He smiled back at her.

"_...is there a better bet than love? What you are… is what you breathe… you gotta cry before you sing, chances, oh chances…chances lost are hopes torn up pages…."_

They were in first class again and both had laid their seats back putting the arm rest between them up. Brennan was asleep and Booth was on his way out. She rolled onto her side and rested her head on his shoulder draping an arm over him. Booth smiled, and looked at his sleeping partner he kissed the top of her head and fell asleep shortly after. It was always easy to fall asleep when Bones was next to him, just her, mere presence would do.

"…_maybe this time, chances are we'll be the combination, chances come and carry me…chances are waiting to be taken…and I can see chances are the fascination…chances won't escape from me…"_

The same elderly woman who had smiled at Booth and Brennan in Starbucks was seated in the seat across from them. She looked at the two smiled and laid her own seat back reminiscing of the past.

"_Yeah chances are only what we make them and all I need…"_

Michelle, Lacey and Cheyenne were almost done shopping. They decided to hit AT&T before it was too late. Loaded down with bags they made their way to the store, but the three of course were side tracked by Bath and Body Works and walked in. They were each smelling candles when Cheyenne heard a familiar voice.

"Excuse me." The woman said as not to bump into Lacey. Cheyenne glanced up from smelling a candle.

"No problem, your fine." Lacey said getting out of Hannah's way.

"Hey, Hannah." Cheyenne said

Hannah looked up recognizing the familiar voice. It wasn't one she associated warm fuzzy thoughts with either. She quickly plastered a smile on her face as she recognized Michelle and Lacey as well.

"Oh, Cheyenne hi, sorry I didn't even see you. How have you been?" Cheyenne noticed Hannah was the uncomfortable one in their conversation.

"Fine, what about you?" Cheyenne was genuinely curious and now Michelle and Lacey were watching intrigued by the conversation.

"Good, funny I'm actually living in the Norfolk area. Well about to anyway. How are Seeley, Temperance and the gang?"

"Angela is due in about three weeks, and Booth and Tempe are great." Cheyenne said

Hannah shifted her weight she was clearly thinking about something and Michelle glanced at Lacey.

"Cheyenne, I don't want to beat around the bush. I know you aren't that type of person anyway. So, did Seeley finally get together with Tempe? You do realize by now I'm on her side, right?" None of the girls smirked as Hannah asked Cheyenne this.

"Honestly, it took me a while Hannah. I don't know whose side you are on. Though, that's beside the point it's not about sides. Maybe you say you are Tempe's side now, but you can't just all of a sudden say 'oh I'm sorry I took your best friend away and broke his heart. I really hope you can handle the damage I left.'" Cheyenne said

"Cheyenne, you sat at the diner when I told Tempe what I did. I knew what Booth and I were doing was wrong so I left, I left. Because I knew what we had was just sex and the need of another human being's comfort."

Hannah said this with her voice a bit lower and her tone maybe ebbed with shame?

"I also realized that the Booth I met and grew to know in Afghan wasn't the same Booth I knew here. In Afghan he didn't have Tempe in view as a daily reminder of his broken heart. It was evident he missed her and he loves her. He missed her even though he was with her every day. I saw this and I left the playground. What else do you want me to do? I can't rewrite the past."

Cheyenne thought about this and how to respond.

"Thank you for acknowledging it wasn't your place to comfort him. While, I wasn't fond of Booth at first I found that he is a good person now. Everyone makes stupid mistakes Hannah. You're bubbly, warm, independent, can be bitchy if needed and are almost a gypsy like type of care-free." Cheyenne paused setting down the candle in her hand.

"Tempe can be all of those things but I think Booth likes knowing he is the only one who gets to see her that way. I don't want you to do anything Hannah. Life happens sometimes. Why do you think there are so many people on this planet, single moms and divorces?" Cheyenne said.

"I get it Cheyenne. You never answered me."

"About what?"

"Are they happy? Is she letting him in?" Hannah said and Cheyenne smiled.

"Yes, and yes." Cheyenne said not saying if they were an actual couple or not. It was her ex she was allowed to be curious, but Cheyenne was allowed to bend the truth a bit too. Hell, she figured they would be a couple soon anyway.

Hannah smiled and nodded her head. "I'm happy for them."

Lacey looked at her sister then to Hannah.

"Me too." Cheyenne said and smiled slightly. "Oh Hannah, it was good to see you. I mean in a totally different way that is. I really didn't ever like to see you before and I find myself not as upset to see you now. I still believe you realized what you were doing was wrong a long time ago. Though, like you said that's the past." Cheyenne said honestly.

Hannah chuckled, Chey was definitely related to Tempe. "Yeah I would imagine it helps some not to be with Booth and not on the premises of the Seeley and Temperance playground."

"Yep, pretty much and not seeing you all the time puts Tempe in a better mood." Cheyenne said and Hannah smiled, because it was life and life happened to all of us. No need to frown or be upset.

Life was just one big story and Hannah knew all about stories, everyone had one. Hannah wrote stories, but in the end it was life that swallowed every story ever written in one's life, a never ending novel. Every day, you live a new page closing in on a new chapter.

"_It's the story of your life your tearing out the page a new chapter on the way…I don't know what's coming up or where you will go down…It's the story of your life…"_

"Well, it was good to see you too Cheyenne and you guys too, Michelle, Lacey." Hannah said and Michelle and Lacey nodded. Then Hannah left, the girls looked at one another for a second.

"Well that was unexpected." Michelle said breaking the silence. "We should get to AT&T before it closes."

"Yeah." Cheyenne said and Lacey said nothing just followed the girls out of Bath N Body Works. The trio laughed lightly about something as they walked toward AT&T side by side. Friends, not acquaintances.

"_We're nothing perfect all considered but we're so damn good…"_

* * *

><p><em>Chances-Five For Fighting, Story of Your Life-Five For Fighting <em>Okay-so I apologize for leaving you guys hanging for so long. Although, not profusely bc my bf had a death in the family and I was dealing with that. It was a blessing she passed but hard on everyone, she was pretty much mom. Review? I know it's short but I thought it better to give you something than nothing. How was Sherman? Hannah run in Etc.


	21. Unwritten, Undefined and Honestly Okay

Ch. 20

Booth and Brennan were on a case. "Honesty program?" Booth asked.

"Yes." The man accompanying them answered him.

"Honesty is a good thing. I see no reason why someone shouldn't be honest." Brennan pointed out or more of just said what was on her mind per usual.

They walked into a large room which was more like an AA meeting. Everyone sat in a circle and said something honest. Only one problem, there was a clown and Booth hated clowns. Brennan glanced to the clown and then to Booth, yeah he wasn't thrilled but he eventually had to get over it. The clown wasn't very nice anyway and had to come in for questioning, but first the 'group' needed an honest statement from the F.B.I agent.

"Are you going commando now?" Brennan asked Booth.

"Well sometimes when the clean laundry runs out. Do I really have to answer this?" Booth asked aloud to anyone that would answer him.

"It appears you already have Mr. Special Agent/bachelor." A woman in the Honesty circle said.

Booth eyed Brennan for a reaction and found it was in between a roll of the eyes and a "next subject." He should have known nothing ever shocked that woman.

"Alright Agent, fine. What about your partner?" The clown asked Booth and he wondered what Bones was going to have a hard time being honest about. She didn't really have a problem being honest, maybe too honest.

"Me?" Brennan asked

"No, his other lady partner." Said the clown.

"He doesn't have any other partner except for me." Brennan said, Oh Lord thought Booth.

"Whatever just give us a little something." He leaned back in his chair crossing his legs as he stretched out. "An honest answer." The clown repeated.

"Why wouldn't I be honest? I see no reason in not being honest, matter-of-fact I think this is a great group and more people should be like you. Without of course having someone in the group being a suspect in a Federal Crime." Brennan said and Booth rolled his eyes, they should have never asked her opinion on the matter.

"Bones, just give the people an honest answer about something." Booth said

"Like what?" she said. You've got to be kidding me thought Booth.

"I don't know anything. I answered an honest question now it's your turn." Booth said and suddenly Brennan seemed to get it.

"Oh, well then no I'm not going commando right now. I do my wash on a normal bases. Although, some thongs are uncomfortable and…" Booth closed his eyes shaking his head as his partner went on. "I don't wear any undergarments then, unless of course I'm wearing shorts a skirt or a dress." Everyone was very quiet in the room, glances were shared.

Booth clapped his hands together alright Mr. Clown she was honest, your coming with us. Bones, go get him.

"I'm not a dog Booth and he is not a bone to which I will fetch. I will cuff him but you don't have to speak to me in that manner. " Brennan said and Booth sigh brushing her comment off as he handed her the cuffs. She surprised him by giving him a small smile which only he caught.

Lacey and Cheyenne were in Brennan's office. "Are you excited Chey?" Lacey asked while Pandora played softly, barely audible through the office. Cheyenne had been quiet most of the day. Today Brennan and she were supposed to go down to the agency and make the adoption final.

"_I am unwritten can't read my mind I'm undefined…no one else…no one else can speak the words on your lips…yeah…oh…the rest is still unwritten…"_

"Not as excited as nervous. I know Temperance is a good person, but I still have that knot in my stomach. You know?" Chey asked her sister as she sat in Tempe's office chair. It seemed the couch had become Lacey's spot and Tempe's chair Chey's.

"Excited and nervous can feel a lot alike sometimes." Lacey said and Cheyenne agreed with a chuckle.

Chey was quiet as Natasha Bedingfield's song Unwritten continued to play through the office. She had replayed the song on youtube. The song just seemed fitting.

"_Reaching for something in the distance so close you can almost taste it, release your inhibitions….feel the rain on your skin…"_

Lacey had noticed the repeated song and glanced at her sister, Chey was staring far off into a no where. Lacey supposed she would feel the same way. She wondered when Cheyenne was legally Tempe's if Tempe would still treat Chey and her the same way. Lacey got the feeling she was welcome to stay as long as she would like at Temperance's place.

Though, that was just it, she didn't want that and after all Chey and Tempe were pretty close. She wondered just how motherly the anthropologist could be. How could one start that conversation? Would Tempe distance herself and Chey from her?

Chey told Lacey how concerned and worried Tempe was just when Michelle and she left for Hard Rock without telling anyone. Tempe sent Booth to find her, and that was when she didn't like the guy. Mainly because of his past with Hannah, but that was the past. It was obvious to everyone the agent and anthropologist were growing closer with every day. Lacey sighed and sat up as she did Cheyenne looked at her; silent reverie now broken.

"I'm going to the restroom I'll be right back." Cheyenne said.

"Okay." Lacey replied and Chey walked out from behind Tempe's desk toward her office door. She stopped momentarily and glanced at her sister who was reading one of Tempe's Books. She chuckled lightly to herself, from the Vegas strip to reading a bestselling authors book on that authors couch in a famous laboratory. She shook her head and walked out of the office letting Lacey read of Andy and Kathy. She quickly used the restroom and walked random corridors doing what she always did when she was nervous, bored, tired, or excited. She sang.

"_Spend all your time waiting for that second chance, for the break that will make it okay…there's always some reason to feel not good enough and it's hard at the end of the day…I need some distraction or a beautiful release…"_

Cheyenne turned at a voice she thought she had heard, but it was just Angela.

Lacey got up seeing Angela swipe at her face through Tempe's glass window's she excited her office and stuck her head in the artist's office. Hodgins was in her office as well, Lacey couldn't hear what was being said only that it left Angela unhappy, concerned and she could tell Angela was hiding something. Something she didn't want to hide, if anyone knew how unhealthy secrets could be it was Lacey.

Although, Lacey felt she wasn't welcome in on this little secret. So, she wandered the corridors finding her sister on the second floor of the Jeffersonian sitting on the couch. Cheyenne's back was to the stairs so she didn't see Lacey walk up.

"…_memories seep from my veins…let me be empty oh and weightless and maybe I'll find some peace tonight…" _Cheyenne sang

Lacey watched from afar lip syncing the lyrics in a barely audible whisper along with her sister's huge voice. She couldn't sing like Cheyenne, but everyone loved to sing no matter if you could or could not.

"_From the arms of the angel far away from here…from this dark cold hotel room and the endlessness that you feel…"_ Cheyenne's voice was angelic in itself.

Angela had been thinking for a bit now and couldn't stand to hold it in anymore. She walked out of her office toward her husband's experiment room. When she found him he looked at her with worry. Her eyes were red rimmed.

"Jack, we can't just pretend everything is going to be okay." She said

"It's going to be Angie, don't worry about it." His words, though they meant well, didn't offer an ounce of comfort. He walked up to her offering an embrace, but she only pushed him away.

"Jack, this honesty case, I think it's a good thing. We haven't been honest with ourselves, this child,_ our child _could be born blind and I'm scared." Her words hung in the air for a few silent moments. She now fell into his embrace, both of them shedding tears that they hadn't been able to acknowledge for a long time.

Brennan walked into an empty office, which recently was rare. The couch or her office desk chair was usually accompanied by one of the two girls. She smiled it seemed Pandora was always on.

"…_I hate to show up out of the blue uninvited but I couldn't stay away I couldn't fight it…yeah sometimes it lasts in love and sometimes it hurts instead…don't forget me I beg I remember you said sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead …regrets and mistakes they're memories made...who would have thought it would end up like this?"_ Brennan sighed, reminded of memories she wished she wouldn't think of right now. She dug in her briefcase to find Cheyenne's paperwork, made sure it was there and walked out to join the team and find the girls.

Cam looked up as Angela joined her on the platform. Angela looked up trying to see what Cam was looking at. She finally gave up.

"What?" Angela asked

"Listen." Cam replied.

"_You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie, you're in the arms of an angel may you find some comfort here…."_

The two women and Vincent shared a smile as they listened to Cheyenne's voice drift through the building, filling it.

Lacey walked up sitting next to her sister on the circular couch in the lounge area upstairs. Cheyenne eyed Lacey but kept on.

"_So tired of the straight line and everywhere you turn there is vultures and thieves at your back…" _Cheyenne stopped singing and Lacey put a hand over her sister's. The two shared a moment between sisters as they stare at each other. Lacey heard Tempe call for them she eyed Chey in that questioning motherly look, _"Are you going to be okay?" _ Cheyenne nodded yes and placed her other hand on top of their hands. The girls then stood and went downstairs to join the group.

Cam knew that Brennan had the appointment with Cheyenne's case worker today and they had just had a huge breakthrough in the case. The girls waved to Ange and Cam as they walked out of the automatic sliding glass doors that closed with a_ 'swoosh'. _Booth was wrapping up the case. It was nearing four o' clock when they were pulled into the case-workers front lot.

Cheyenne hadn't said much on the ride over. Then again, none of them had. Brennan looked out of the window of the small office they sat in; it was pouring out.

Cheyenne didn't recognize her case worker. She was vaguely familiar, but honestly it had been a while.

"Dr. Brennan if you could sign this last sheet of paper then I do believe we are okay here." Mrs. Wilkerson said to Tempe then she looked a bit confused. "Oh never-mind I found it." She said smiling the three cousins never knowing what was missing in the first place.

Cheyenne chewed her cuticles as Tempe filled out more paper work. She noticed her case-worker had a radio in her office and she smiled as she heard the song that came on. It calmed her a bit.

"_Staring at the blank page before you open up the dirty window, let the sun illuminate the words that you can not find…"_

"Congratulations Temperance, you are officially Cheyenne's legal guardian." Mrs. Wilkerson said with a large smile. Mrs. Wilkerson tried to give Cheyenne a smile, but she only received a small meek smile in return. Lacey continued to stare out of the window at the pouring rain.

Just like that boom Brennan was Chey's parent. The three hadn't broken the awkward silence that lingered between them as they drove, not yet. Then just like everything, eventually Cheyenne spoke.

"It's late are we dropping back by the lab first?" Cheyenne asked and Brennan contemplated. Then she decided to text Booth. _'Should we swing by the lab for Thai or would you like to throw some sort of celebration like you usually do because Cheyenne is legally mine now?'_

As the agent read the text he smiled. He was happy for his partner, genuinely happy. Everyone but Cam had already left and she saw him smiling as his cell vibrate and light up. She decided to be bold and go out on a limb.

'_How about Thai at your place, it's been a long day and three is a crowd so four must be a party.'_ Booth replied.

"Dr. Brennan I presume?" Cam asked and Booth gave her a look.

"Yeah it's Bones, she just adopted Cheyenne." Booth said a huge smile on his face.

"Yes, she told the whole lab. Seeley?" Cam said

Booth's cell light up and vibrate alerting him that Bones had responded. "Hhmm?"

"You do realize you never stopped loving her." Cam said unable to hide the honest truth from him once more.

"Camille?"

"Yes?"

"Don't call me Seeley."

"Don't call me Camille." The pathologist said and watched the agent open his phones inbox and read Brennan's messages.

'_I don't know what makes three a crowd when a crowd should be considered the higher number. Crowds are usually higher in the amounts of people than parties. Although, yes Thai at my place sounds very good I find I'm tired as well.' _Booth only shook his head and smiled. Was she writing him a novel? Geez

"Girls, we had a slight change of plans. Booth is coming over tonight and we are going to have Thai at my…at _our_ place." Brennan said.

The three women had formed a circle unbeknownst to them. Chey and Tempe on the couch and Lacey on the floor, watching, well more of staring at the television. Talking mainly, as Cheyenne flipped through the nonsense that was on.

Chey got up and said she was off to take a shower. Lacey and Tempe mumbled something acknowledging her and then Lacey climbed up on the couch with Tempe. Lacey glanced at Temperance and did it a few other times. Then she couldn't take it anymore.

"I don't mean to be a burden Tempe. To be honest I don't expect to live here and I would like to get a place of my own sooner than later. I've always been independent, hell Chey and I both have from a very young age. I mean Chey was on the streets at thirteen. All I'm saying is I don't expect to mooch off of you and I don't want to. I just want to know my sister is okay, that's all." Lacey said to the anthropologist. Tempe tried to gather her thoughts and form a rational answer, it didn't work.

"Lacey, just because I adopted Cheyenne and was unable to adopt you-" Brennan started but Lacey cut her off.

"Doesn't mean you wouldn't have, I remember you said that to Parker at the zoo." Lacey said

"Right, but that doesn't mean you aren't welcome anytime or that you are going to be pushed aside and treated any different. I can help you to get a job, go back to school, and get an apartment if you would like." Brennan said

Lacey's eyes were glossy and she filled the space between them engulfing Brennan in a hug.

"Yes, yeah that would be wonderful Tempe." Booth walked in and looked at the two women on the couch he pretended not to notice but he had met Brennan's eyes. He winked at her she smiled a large smile and nodded yes. He understood what she meant.

"_Drench yourself in words unspoken live your life with arms wide open, today is where your book begins the rest is still unwritten…"_

Cheyenne was in the shower in the guest bathroom and Booth could hear her voice in the kitchen. Her voice made you smile he poked his head out into the living room where Bones and Lacey were. He motioned them both to come quickly to the kitchen. The three stood listening to Cheyenne and smiling Lacey managed a light laugh.

"…_I break tradition sometimes my tries are outside the lines…we've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way, no…"_

Lacey looked behind her. Tempe's eyes were locked onto Booth's brilliant blues collided with a million shades of brown. Booth's eyes were a bit like the Grand Canyon, very deep but full of every shade of almond that there was. Tempe, she was like the ocean, a million shades of blue filled the depths of her orbs. Brennan smiled and Booth dared to put his hand on her shoulder, he needed some sort of physical contact.

Soon the Thai was gone and the boxes were in the trash although the whole apartment smelled like Thai now.

"So, Chey, Tempe adopted you." Booth said more of a question he already knew the answer to but an opening for conversation none-the-less.

"You know I did Booth." Brennan said and Cheyenne and Lacey smiled at Tempe, hey it was Tempe.

"Yes Bones you told me, but I wanted to hear what Cheyenne had to say on the matter." Booth said

"Oh." Brennan said as she took another bite of rice.

"I…I actually haven't thought about it too much. Maybe it just hasn't sunk in yet, I don't know. I've been adopted before but I've never even known never less thought of having someone like Tempe adopt me." Chey said taking a drink of diet coke.

"Why?" Brennan asked and the room was quiet a bit.

Booth sigh, "Bones, most people that work the hours you do and have a publicist for their New York Times bestselling novels usually don't take in teenagers. If they want children, they simply adopt a baby."

"I understand statistically speaking that Lacey and Cheyenne are over the age that most people would prefer to adopt. I was in the system Booth. Just because Cheyenne is sixteen does not make her any less important in my eyes, or Lacey she is of equal importance to me." Tempe said and Lacey and Cheyenne look at each other with smug shy smiles on their lips.

Booth raised his glass, "To family."

Cheyenne quickly added to the toast, "Love, happiness and-"

"A dance." Lacey chimed in the four clicked their glasses and drank.

Lacey and Cheyenne smiled and headed to bed. Saying their 'see you tomorrow's' and 'goodnights' to Booth and Brennan. Cheyenne gave Brennan a hug and whispered a "Thank you Tempe, love you…goodnight." Brennan smiled as the girls both went to bed. It was only Booth and she now. They were clearing the table and bringing dishes and cutlery into the kitchen. Brennan was loading the washer and the sink was running as she rinsed them off before putting them into the washer.

Booth smiled as she disappeared for a moment to use the restroom. He found one of the girl's hair-ties and did the old rubber band around the hand held sprayer in the sink. Brennan returned and she knew something was up. She eyed him wearily.

"Booth, what did you do?" she asked as she turned on the sink promptly becoming sprayed in the face with water. Booth double over in laughter, her expression as the water got her was priceless.

"Booth! What are you, three!" she said trying to hide the laughter that soon escaped her lips. It didn't work and she ended up taking the rubber band off and holding the sprayer as she got him back. They both laughed together.

When the laughter subsided and the night became quiet, the two partners were on the couch. "Hey at least we are less wet than when I fixed the sink."

"You mean tried to fix, I had someone come out." Brennan yawned.

"Nice to know Bones."

"Why?"

"Never-mind." Booth said and she shrugged it off.

"It's late." She said stating the obvious.

"It is. I should get going." Booth said.

"You should take a cab Booth your tired." Brennan said concerned.

"I'm okay Bones, don't worry." Booth said he stood up and got his coat.

"Booth?"

"Hhmm?"

"I liked tonight." She said wondering if he had noticed she had been playful with him. That she was willing to let him inside.

He walked up to her and pulled her into an embrace she wasn't prepared for. She let herself relax in his arms, knowing this wasn't just a 'guy hug' like they said it was.

"Booth?" It was a whisper in his ear as they remain embraced.

"Hhmm?"

"Cheyenne said she loved me and Lacey and I talked. I think she was feeling like she may be left out, kicked out, or forgotten once the adoption went through. She doesn't want to live here. She wants to go back to school and get a place of her own." Brennan said

Booth released her to his dismay to look in her eyes. He placed a couple fingers under her chin and she looked up at him.

"Bones, those girls, they love you. They love you Bones."

"Lacey didn't say it." Brennan countered

"Bones just because she didn't say it doesn't mean she doesn't feel it." Booth said only realizing the words he spoke after they had left his lips.

"The hardest and most significant words to say are usually the words left unsaid." Brennan said and Booth grabbed her hand and nodded. His deep Canyon eyes collided with the ocean's vast array of blue. The wave's crash and colors swirl as they stare at one another, their eyes doing a dance of their very own in one another's.

"I gotta go." Booth said

"Take a cab? Please. You're so tired Booth." Brennan said softly and Booth nodded okay reluctantly.

Booth sat in the back of the cab half asleep, she was right. He was tired, but staying late was so worth it. He smiled at her shocked expression when the water had come on and soaked her shirt. The look they shared before he left, and how huge of a heart she had. Once home, he picked up his cell and text her.

Brennan lay in bed snuggling further under the comforter. She had a real smile on her face, a real smile. She heard her cell vibrate and saw it light up and she reached over to look at who could have text her at such an hour. She smiled when she saw his name on the screen. She didn't unplug her cell but opened the message he sent her.

'_The cabbie got me home Bones, safe and sound just as you ordered. Get some sleep and see you in seven hours.' _

She only smiled thought a moment and then pressed send. _'Night Booth.'_

Not a minute later did her cell vibrate on her night stand, she opened his message. _'Night Bones.'_

She rolled over a smile on her lips and a twinkle in her eye as did he.

* * *

><p>Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield, Angel by Sarah Mclaughlan, and Someone Like You by Adele...Review give me some input, good, bad, indifferent...all reviews are taken into consideration.<p> 


	22. Oh To Be Young Dumb And In Love Again

Okay, sorry I've been gone for a while...busy with work but look I eventually finished a chapter! This is for anyone still interested and reading. Especially for Jmbatt and Candygirl005...I believe that is your sn... sorry I always mess up your sn ;) Tried to make it a bit longer came out about 5k words.

* * *

><p>Ch21<p>

Cheyenne and Lacey were in Angela's office eating lunch that Hodgins had brought back from Wendy's. Angela demanded she needed their pecan fruit salad. She was craving it and needed the salad and their parfait. Hodgins took orders from the girls and brought Cam and Vincent something back as well.

Suddenly loud odd shouting and strangled moans were coming from the platform. The shouting wasn't regular shouting more of the sound someone makes when they don't open their mouths. A bit of load groans, very strained. Cheyenne and Lacey put their Cheeseburgers down and walked down the corridor a bit peering out to the platform.

A blonde girl around thirteen who was seemingly deaf and mute was fighting Dr. Edison as Angela, Wendell, and the rest of the team except for Booth and Tempe looked on. Cam seemed baffled as what to do, Angela looked maybe sad maybe nervous for the girl and Dr. Edison was frustrated as well as a larger African American woman who had a southern drawl. Cheyenne glanced at her sister whose eyes never left the girl.

Suddenly Tempe barged her way onto the platform yelling at Dr. Edison to stop trying to force the girl into getting her dental work. Booth looked on dumbfounded as what to do as Tempe ignored everyone in the room and began to sign what little she knew to the young the girl. They both watched as the girl spit in Tempe's face, Tempe ignored it and spoke to the girl as she signed.

Cheyenne and Lacey heard her asking the girl her name. Tempe repeated back "Samantha?" the girl nodded and Tempe told her that she needed to co-operate with them or they would have to take further measures because they needed to figure out who she was exactly. The girl nodded slowly and Angela walked back over to her parfait sitting out not far from the platform. Cheyenne looked at her sister.

"She must have really wanted that parfait. How in the hell can she eat that on the platform? Kinda nasty." Cheyenne said and Lacey laughed lightly.

"I ate a lot of peanut butter." Cheyenne laughed. "Out of the jar no less, ice-cream wasn't my thing. Though, the hamburgers at Hard Rock grew on me." Lacey said remembering her longest and latest pregnancy.

Cheyenne looked at her sister. "Yeah, the hamburgers are okay but I'm a cheeseburger person. And the fries, the fries at the diner are so much better than Hard Rocks." Chey said.

Lacey nodded as Angela made her way toward them, the girls didn't move. Angela walked up to them and eyed them. "What is going on?" Lacey asked.

"She is the suspect in a murder and no one knows who she is. She was found homeless by a dead body with a large knife. She was sleeping by the body. She is confused and frightened is all." Angela said still eating the last bite of her parfait, Cheyenne nodded.

_Woke up in London yesterday  
>Found myself in the city near Piccadilly<br>Don't really know how I got here  
>I got some pictures on my phone<em>

"You aren't supposed to tell us that, huh?" Cheyenne said

"Yeah well you aren't _really_ supposed to be here so it all works out, besides no one really cares." Angela said making her way toward her office. The girls followed, Cheyenne wondered who the African American woman with the southern drawl was.

The girls sat on Angela's couch watching as she sat at her desk tossing the now empty parfait cup.

"Who was that woman, the African American woman with the southern drawl?" Cheyenne asked.

"A prosecutor, our prosecutor for our cases, her name is Caroline Julian." Angela said still hungry and watching as Lacey grabbed some fries and Cheyenne finished her cheeseburger. Lacey noticed Angela's eyes on her food.

"Want some Angela?" Lacey asked.

"Definitely, sweetie." Angela said and now Cheyenne was curious of this woman. Sitting at Tempe's work was boring and Caroline Julian was a new brain to pick, a new person to interview in her life per se. She was done picking Daisy's brain and Dr. Edison was funny but not here as much as she wished. Which was a shame, he was good looking and his personality was really quite fun.

_New names and numbers that I don't know  
>Address to places like Abbey Road<br>Day turns to night, night turns to whatever we want  
>We're young enough to say…<em>

Though, guys were really the last thing on her mind. Lacey and Cheyenne hung out with Vincent a lot and while he didn't realize he was funny his mumbo jumbo 'squint' talk as Booth called it was freaking hilarious.

"Caroline Julian has helped Bren and Booth out a lot of the years." Angela said insinuating she was a good person.

"How old is the Samantha girl?" Lacey asked and Angela shrugged as she took the last of the fries. Hodgins appeared in the door.

"Babe, Dr. B needs you to run the dental records, they finally co-operated with us." Angela nodded at him took one last fry, and left the room.

Tempe and Booth had left, Chey and Lacey still had not seen or heard from Tempe all day. They were up stairs in the break room. Cheyenne was getting some coffee out of the break room as Lacey sat on top of the table in the room. Lacey glanced at the big plastic clock in the break room, it was two thirty. Cheyenne sipped on her coffee as she glanced at sister, Lacey exhaled a bored sigh. Suddenly, Cam walked in and walked over to the fresh pot of coffee Chey had just made.

"Mmm smells good, thank God I needed this." Cam said as she made herself a cup. It was a caffeine type day. The girls smiled at Cam as she leaned against the table. "How are you two doing?" Cam asked just making conversation.

"Fine." Cheyenne said

Lacey responded with a "Good."

Cam nodded then she got a curious expression on her face, her eyes lit up a little. "Girls, I figured if anyone would know it would be the two of you."

"What?" They asked in unison.

"Has Booth?" she restarted her question. "How are he and Dr. Brennan doing?" Cam asked remembering that not long ago Brennan was pretty shaken after the Eimes case. Cam knew she had become personal with the case, more than just Booth could tell that.

The thing that most people didn't know was Cam had to watch security camera's the next day for a routine check of the Jeffersonian activity. As she viewed the c.d the night watchmen gave her for her routine check of the Jeffersonian she watched as Brennan admitted to the night watchmen who had given her the cd, watched as Brennan went on. _"I'm sad, I cried but I felt something." _

Mika's response was perfect, _"Better to feel something than nothing at all."_ Cam realized it had been a bit since Hannah left. She had put two and two together and realized that Brennan must have said something to Booth the previous night only to be rejected. Though, what was he going to do break up with one woman to be with another who was constantly unsure and scared of her own emotions?

_Sometimes there's airplanes I can' t jump out  
>Sometimes there's bullshit that don't work now<br>We are god of stories but please tell me-e-e-e  
>What there is to complain about<em>

"Good, why?" Cheyenne asked pulling Cam out of her thoughts.

"Well, it's been a while since-"Cam started but was cut off by Cheyenne.

"Hannah?" Cheyenne asked knowing what she was going to say.

"Yes." Cam brought her coffee cup up to her lips and took another sip.

"They are fine. They're good, Cam." Cheyenne said not ever one to divulge too much of anyone's life, it wasn't her business to tell.

"Good." Cam repeated back tossing the empty coffee cup in the trash before she walked out of the room.

Lacey looked at Cheyenne and Chey shrugged. "She obviously has an idea she loves him." Cheyenne said and Lacey laughed lightly at her sister.

"I think everyone has an idea Chey." Lacey said and Cheyenne nodded in agreement. Then inhaled Lacey could tell she was about to say something so she stopped waiting for her to go on.

"The night he turned her down, I was alone at the house. She came in the door late, sopping wet and looking like a drowned rat. Anyway, I talked to her a bit comforted her, you know? Well that is when she asked if I would like to stay with her permanently." Cheyenne said and Lacey nodded.

The girls walked out of the break room which was upstairs and looked downstairs. Only the guys were on the platform. Vincent and Hodgins were walking back to his experiment room while Wendell and Dr. Edison were talking about something work related on the platform. Cheyenne looked to her sister and they shared a smile as the radio in the break room played a song from a favorite band of Cheyenne's.

_Oh this has gotta be the good life  
>This has gotta be the good life<br>This could really be a good life, good life_

Booth and Brennan were in the interrogation room with Samantha and her interpreter. Samantha wouldn't talk to Booth she seemed to have latched on to Bones. He decided she could speak with her alone as he watched from behind the window. He wasn't getting anywhere and he would hear everything going on.

Brennan came out of the room and looked at Booth. "Why are people so mean Booth? There is no reason, especially to a child." She sighed a bit frustrated with the world then walked with her partner to the parking lot.

"I don't know Bones, alcohol screws people's judgment up. It makes them a different person, I know that." He said

"I know you know that better than most people because of your childhood Booth. Booth, you know you are a wonderful father, right? Oh, and it seemed she killed the man out of self-defense." She said and suddenly her cell rang not leaving Booth a chance to answer her.

"Brennan." She said as she got in the SUV turning the ac on.

"We found her parent's, they live in Canada. They are flying down immediately to see her. They have been searching for her for a while." Cam said

"We just left the Hoover and will be there shortly. How are the girls?" Brennan asked.

"Fine." Cam said and Brennan accepted this answer and hung up.

Lacey and Cheyenne were walking outside in the garden of the Jeffersonian. It was a nice day out today, the sun was shining and the fresh air smelt good.

"Lace look." Cheyenne said in a voice that reminded her of when they were little, living with their mother. When Cheyenne was three and Lacey seven she would often ask her to look at certain things.

Lacey looked where Cheyenne had motioned her head. "What?"

"I might be wrong, but doesn't that kid look like Booth's son? What was his name?" Cheyenne said as Lacey looked on to a couple kids getting off of a school bus walking toward the Jeffersonian.

"Parker, and yeah." Lacey said her cell suddenly ringing. Cheyenne watched the kids as she listened to Lacey speak.

"Yeah, actually we are outside already and have already spotted him. Yeah, tell Booth sure thing. We are on our way to meet him now. You said the science club? Is it the one your father heads?" Lacey asked.

"Yes, Parker has a bus stop at the Jeffersonian as well as his mother's place. He sometimes is dropped off at the Jeffersonian on Thursday's. Another child should be with him a boy around his age. He attends the club as well. He is the son of our microbiologist, Melissa Williams. Melissa isn't able to meet the boys and it was a last minute thing. Parker's mother had an emergency meeting at work and called Booth asking if Parker could be dropped off at the Jeffersonian. They need to be in science club by four thirty."

"Gotcha, Tempe tell Booth hey and that we will take the boys to science club." Lacey said glancing at her watch it was four now.

"Thank you Lacey." She said then hung up.

Brennan turned to Booth. "They were already outside and are on their way to meet him. They had actually spotted him not long before I called."

"Perfect." Booth said as Brennan dug through her purse for an Advil. Booth glanced at her a few times as they sat at a red light. She didn't know what she was talking about she was fate, their life and everything about them.

He smiled and she looked at him. "What?" she asked knowing full and well what. She had a glint in her eye Booth recognized all too well. The same one he saw when she sprayed him with the water last night.

_Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight  
>Like this city is on fire tonight<br>This could really be a good life  
>A good, good life<em>

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh_  
><em>A good good life Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh<em>

"Nothing." Booth said and was surprised when she only smiled to herself excepting his answer while she looked out of the window at the city life passing them by.

Parker recognized Lacey and Cheyenne and smiled a smile that reminded the girls of his father's smile.

"Hey, guys what's up?" Parker said enthusiastically the bus ride's atmosphere still not yet wearing off.

"Your dad wanted Cheyenne and I to meet you guys at the bus stop." Lacey said

"Oh yeah, dad text me when I was on the bus. He told me to get off with Tommy at the Jeffersonian because mom wouldn't be home until later." Parker explained "Oh, Tommy this is Lacey and…what was your name again?" he asked Cheyenne

"Cheyenne." She said

"They are my dad's partner's cousin's." he said

"Cool." Said Tommy

"Where are my dad and Bones?" Parker asked

"Still dealing with a case." Cheyenne said

"Oh, when will they be done?" Parker asked

"I don't know." Lacey said

"So, Tommy how old are you?" Cheyenne asked

"I'm eight and a half, Parker is nine but I will be nine soon." Cheyenne and Lacey looked at each other a bit amused at how children liked to appear older than their actual age.

"Gotcha." Cheyenne said

"I'm hungry Lacey." Parker said as they walked into the Jeffersonian.

"Come on let's go to the cafeteria." Lacey said as the two boys followed her sister and her. "You guys have to eat quickly because I have to have you at the science club in thirty minutes."

"Okay." The boys said in unison.

After eating the girls dropped them off speaking for a few moments to Max.

"Cheyenne and Lacey it's good to see you." Max said smiling.

Cheyenne and Lacey didn't really feel like talking to him and was glad he had a room full of children waiting on him. "Good to see you too Max." They said in unison.

"How is my daughter doing?" he asked

"She is good, should be wrapping up her case in a few hours." Cheyenne said, she had always spoken to Max easier than Lacey had.

"Well I have a class full of kids waiting on me, see you girls around. Oh and congrats Cheyenne." Max said winking at her.

"Thanks, I couldn't have asked for a better person to adopt me than Tempe." Cheyenne said

"You don't have to tell me hon." Max said hearing the children's voices start to grow in the background. He waved goodbye as did the girls and went inside the classroom to attend the kids.

As the girls walked Cheyenne spoke up. "He's not that bad."

"No, as long as he stays out of our business." Lacey said and Cheyenne agreed chuckling.

Booth and Brennan had turned around and were back at the Hoover as Samantha's parents were waiting on them. At first Brennan felt relief that someone was finally here for the girl. Though, after another interrogation and as minutes turned to hours, they learned more. They learned it was not her biological parents who had abused Samantha and left her with the man in D.C. but the people who claimed to be her parent's. Brennan watched as Booth shoved the man claiming to be her father up against the wall in the corridor. She was glad he had, he was a twisted man.

In another interrogation with Samantha it was Brennan who jogged helped to find Samantha's biological parents. It had all boiled down to a childhood stuffed rabbit that she remembered. Angela looked up the maker of the rabbit and where it was most heavily sold amongst other things.

Not long after Cam called Brennan's cell. "We found her biological parent's in California. They live in Palm Springs; the rabbit did the trick Dr. Brennan. They just landed in D.C and are on their way."

"Okay, thank you." Brennan said hanging up. Samantha was in the back seat.

"I wonder what Angela's child will be like?" Brennan said quietly and Booth smiled.

"What made you think of that?" He said glancing in the rearview at Samantha who was staring out of the window in silence.

Brennan shrugged looking at Booth, "Curiosity I suppose." They slowed at a red light and Samantha watched from the back seat as the Agent and Anthropologist exchanged a longing look, Brennan looked away first a shy smile gracing her lips. Samantha smiled a shy one herself as she watched the glances the agents exchanged. Booth smiled as he watched Tempe it made Samantha smile, seeing that adults really could love each other. She wondered if she had any kids. She heard them speaking of _'the girls' _and a child named Parker. Sam observed very well.

_When you're happy like a fool let it take you over… when everything is out, you gotta take it in…_

Booth, Brennan and Samantha were all waiting outside in the garden for Samantha's parents. Samantha had a dress on and looked to Brennan a bit nervous and hesitant as her biological parents who really had been looking for her came into view. Her mother cried and held her daughter; a stuffed rabbit that Samantha recognized was in her mother's hands. Brennan smiled as the three walked away. The case closed with a happy ending. Both agent and Anthropologist were glad.

_To my friends in New York, I say hello  
>My friends in L.A. they don't know<br>Where I've been for the past few years or so  
>Paris to China to Col-or-ado<br>_

They were walking back toward the Jeffersonian when Brennan spoke quietly. "Maybe you were right Booth, I think we should get Angela's child a stuffed animal." She said and Booth smiled.

"Sounds like a plan Bones." Both said smiling back, the duo walked inside.

Cheyenne and Lacey were bored and were upstairs. Daisy had stopped by and walked over to Cheyenne and Lacey. "Hey." She said in her overly cheerful voice.

"What's going on Daisy?" Cheyenne asked

"Just thought I would say hey, I haven't seen you guys in a bit." Daisy said

"Oh, we're doing good, same old, same old." Cheyenne said

"Well I'm off just had to stop by to grab my lap top." Daisy explained and the girls nodded. "Bye." Daisy said leaving with a smile.

"She's too freaking happy." Cheyenne said to her sister who only rolled her eyes.

"What time is it? I think Parker's science club may be over soon." Lacey said on a more serious note.

"Six." Cheyenne said, and then heard Booth and Tempe on the platform. "Booth and Tempe are back." Cheyenne said and Lacey and she got up walking down stairs to meet the two.

"Oh, the science club ends at six thirty." Lacey said

"Booth will be glad to see Parker." Cheyenne said as they walked toward Tempe's office. They knew the duo would be in her office.

Tempe and Booth were talking when Chey and Lacey walked in. "Hi Lacey, hi Cheyenne. Did Parker make it to science club?" Brennan asked before Booth had a chance to ask about his own son.

"Yes, we need to pick him up in a half hour." Lacey said and Brennan nod.

Lacey and Cheyenne walked in the office and sat on the couch. "Was Tommy with him?" Booth asked.

"Yes." Lacey said.

"Well let's go and get him, Rebecca won't be able to pick him up until later. I was going to take him out to dinner if you guys want to join us?" Booth asked and both girls looked at Tempe and remained silent waiting for her to answer.

Booth looked at Brennan following the girl's eyes and waited for an answer as well. "Oh, that's nice of you Booth, but don't you want to spend time with just Parker?" she asked.

Cheyenne groaned inwardly. "No." was all Booth said.

"Oh." Brennan said and Booth reassured her how much Parker loved not only her but Cheyenne and Lacey.

"Now, let's go and get him." Booth said and they all started toward the science club Max ran.

Booth appeared in the doorway and Parker jumped up from under a table where he and another boy that wasn't Tommy were messing with something Max had given the boys. "Dad!" he ran up to him, Bones, and the girls.

"Hey bub you have fun?" Booth asked

"Yeah, Lacey and Cheyenne met Tommy and I at the bus stop and then brought me to the cafeteria. Then they brought me here." Parker smiled at the girls. "Hey Dr. Bones."

"Hello Parker."

"Tempe." Max said and Brennan looked to her father.

"Yes?"

"How are you doing honey?" Max asked.

"I'm fine Dad. Booth the girls, Parker and I were getting ready to go to dinner." Brennan said and Cheyenne and Lacey paid attention to the conversation as Booth listened to Parker ramble on about what he did in Science Club.

"So, you guys are all going to dinner, huh?" Max asked

"Yes dad I just said that."

Max smiled "Have fun Tempe."

"Bye Max!" Parker yelled and Max winked at Cheyenne and Lacey.

"Bye Parker, oh Booth have a good time at dinner." Max said and Booth nodded waving at Max.

_Hopelessly  
>I feel like there might be something that I'll miss<br>Hopelessly  
>I feel like the window closes oh so quick<br>Hopelessly  
>I'm taking a mental picture of you now<br>'Cuz hopelessly  
>The hope is we have so much to feel good about!<em>

Not long after the five found their selves at the Royal Diner. Rebecca had called and agreed to meet Booth there to pick Parker up.

Dessert had come and everyone but Brennan had got pie. Cheyenne, Booth, and Parker got apple and Lacey Lemon Meringue.

"Dad said you adopted Cheyenne Dr. Bones. Does that mean you are like her mom now?" Parker asked.

Cheyenne glanced at Tempe and Booth glanced at Bones. "No Parker it does not make me Cheyenne's mother. I am her legal guardian."

Cheyenne spoke up. "It's like a mom Parker, I live with her and she watches out for me."

"Lacey lives with you too?" Parker asked shoving a bite of apple pie in his mouth.

Cheyenne nodded yes and Brennan said "Yes."

"So, Cheyenne that means you and Lacey and Dr. Bones love each other like a family, right?" Parker asked and there was a moment of silence then Lacey answered.

"Yeah Parker that's right." Lacey said smiling at Brennan who returned her smile.

"That's good cuz Dr. Bones is really nice." Parker said taking another bite of pie. "Right dad?"

Cheyenne smiled to herself and glanced at her sister. Booth glanced at Bones then to his son. "Right Parks."

"I know and guess what Cheyenne? I even went swimming in her pool before with dad! Have you been to her pool?" Parker asked curiously.

"No, not yet we have had a busy couple of months." Lacey answered. "Plus it's been cold."

"Yeah, at school all the lights went off and we had no power a while ago. Mrs. Henderson said it was called a blackout because of a blizzard outside. But it hasn't happened anymore." Parker explained and everyone kind of nodded at Parker except for Cheyenne who liked to talk to him.

"Really?" Cheyenne asked knowing full and well there hadn't been another blackout since then. "That's good."

"Yeah really." Parker repeated back and Booth smiled. Brennan caught his eye and held the stare a moment. Suddenly a "Mom!" was heard and Rebecca walked up to everyone.

"Mom this is Cheyenne and Lacey. Dr. Bones adopted Cheyenne but she isn't her real mom, but they still love each other like a family. Oh and they all live together like a family too." Parker announced and Rebecca smiled a bit curious of the two girls. Parker had said a little about them after his exciting trip to the zoo so she knew of them, but had never met them.

"Nice to meet you." Cheyenne and Lacey said in unison.

"You as well and good to see you Dr. Brennan." Rebecca said.

"You too Rebecca." Brennan said.

"Seeley thanks for today. Are you still on for next weekend?" asked Rebecca as Parker climbed out of the booth.

"Of course." Booth smiled.

"See you then, sorry to leave so quickly but it's been a long day, I'm starving and he has school tomorrow." Rebecca said motioning to Parker.

"No worries see you next weekend Becca." Said Booth.

"Parker say bye to your dad and everyone else." Rebecca said as she said goodbyes herself.

"Bye dad." Parker said giving his dad a hug. "Bye Dr. Bones, bye guys." Parker said addressing Cheyenne and Lacey. Everyone waved to him and then they left.

"He's a very good kid Booth." Bones said and he smiled.

"The best." He said and Brennan didn't argue with him because he didn't know every child in the world. She knew he was Booth's son, therefore he metaphorically held his heart.

A waitress walked up to them, she was new and young. "Dr. Temperance Brennan?"

"Yes?" Brennan said.

"Can you sign my book for me? I heard you frequented this restaurant and I'm a fan of your novels." Said the waitress.

"Sure." Brennan said and took the book from the girl who appeared to be around twenty.

"Thank you." She said when she handed the book back.

The waitress walked back to the kitchen but on her way back said to a co-worker "I didn't know she had kids and a significant other."

Cheyenne was heading back from the restrooms and slowed to hear the co-worker's response. "She doesn't have kids although that is her significant other. She just won't admit it, oh to be young again and dumb again." Said the co-worker shaking her head, she was probably in her fifties. Cheyenne chuckled softly and sat back down with everyone else.

_Oh this has gotta be the good life  
>This has gotta be the good life<br>This could really be a good life, good life  
><em>

The younger waitress' co-worker looked at the four people in the booth and smiled to herself. They were all laughing heartedly about something. She didn't see the agent and anthropologist laugh a lot so to see them laugh so hard over something made her smile.

_Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight  
>Like this city is on fire tonight<br>This could really be a good life  
>A good, good life<em>

* * *

><p><em>Song- Good Life by One Republic.<em> Let me know what you guys think? Input, thanks especially to Jmbatt for corrections in my B&B relations...(you know I haven't seen as many episodes as people probably think ha)_  
><em>


	23. Exit Wounds and Screwing Rational

Got this up fast due to most of it already having been written ;) Plus, easy day at work :) So, here ya go, 6k. Hope you guys like it. Oh bottom of chap has a request I need help naming my show horse! So, have at it contest open just let me know if you have one. More info at bottom of page.

* * *

><p>Ch.23<p>

Cheyenne, Brennan, and Lacey were getting ready to leave Brennan's apartment. Hair now dry from their showers. The trio left early for the lab this morning. Everyone was called in early to the lab because of a sniper named Jacob Broadsky. He had served with Booth in the military and was not only Booth and Brennan's newest case, but the murder suspect. The man had a bone to pick with Booth and that worried Cam just a little bit. She used to be a cop and still thought like one. It worried everyone, though some people shared their feelings easier than others.

"Dinner was fun last night." Cheyenne said on the drive to the Jeffersonian. The silence was deafening and it felt good to break it.

"I concur." Brennan said "I haven't seen Parker in a while and his company is enjoyable." Brennan said and Lacey and Cheyenne smiled at her words.

"It was a lot of fun." Lacey said letting herself loose a little, her tone sounding more like an admission. She was much more reserved than her younger sister.

Brennan looked at Lacey in the rear view and glanced at Cheyenne in the passenger seat, everyone shared a laugh. Not really knowing what they were laughing about, only that it was a good day and last night was a good night.

They walked into the diner to meet Booth and Vincent who needed to meet with Tempe about an idea he had for some seminar he and Tempe were supposed to be hosting, sooner rather than later. Cheyenne and Lacey sat at another table leaving Booth, Vincent, and Brennan to their selves.

The young waitress who asked for Tempe to sign her book last night came up to wait on Lacey and Cheyenne. Cheyenne noticed her name tag; Britney. Cheyenne smiled to herself never really having thought of Tempe as _that_ famous author or anthropologist, just Tempe. Lacey and Chey both noticed Britney's glances at both them and Tempe every now and then, it was kind of funny. Like Britney was envious of them or something, weird.

Soon the girls and Brennan were walking through the automatic doors of the Jeffersonian. They closed behind them with a 'swoosh'. Everyone stopped in their tracks and Cheyenne busted out laughing, she couldn't hold it in anymore upon seeing Vincent on the platform. He had left breakfast early to work on his presentation for the seminar. He was wearing some odd mechanical dinosaur get up on the platform. Cheyenne was still laughing, as Lacey looked to Tempe and then back at Vincent. Everyone else looked on a bit dumbfounded as well.

"Dr. Brennan I've been working on our presentation, opposing thumbs on a dinosaur." Vincent smiled at them and everyone shared a laugh. Hodgins helped to take the electronic dinosaur ex-co-skeleton off of Vincent's back. Everyone smile at him one last time, some shaking their heads back and forth, before returning to work.

Lacey met up with Angela having always got on with her well. Her sister had walked back to the experiment room with Vincent and Hodgins. Angela's husband was a sweet and nice man and both Lacey and Cheyenne considered Vincent their closest guy friend at the lab. He was nothing more than a great friend; Cheyenne and Lacey were done with relationships for a while now. A sabbatical sounded great to them both. Vincent and Hodgins showed Cheyenne how the dinomachine worked and she laughed.

Lacey and Angela were talking amongst their selves about Angela's due date in her office.

"I just can't wait to get him out of me." Angela said and Lacey smiled

"They weren't that bad, I understand I had an epidural and was unconscious as well. I was just saying you will be fine." Lacey said

Angela laughed lightly "Sure my contractions will be a piece of cake." then said seriously, "With an epidural." They both smiled.

Cam was on the platform and looked up as Vincent walked past her to ask Brennan a bit about their upcoming presentation. Cam looked back to the file in her hand as Booth's cell rang. Booth handed it to Vincent and told him to answer it, "Go ahead." Booth said so Vincent shrugged smiled and did so.

"Hello?" Vincent said, and just as he did glass shattered where Broadsky, a sniper had hit him through the glass ceiling walls of the Jeffersonian. Vincent hit the ground, blood pooled from behind his body draining from the exit wound. Cam screamed then an _Oh My God _followed, Angela and Lacey stopped talking looked at each other wide eyed then ran down the corridor toward the platform to see what had happened. They both stopped dead at what they saw. Cam was dialing nine one-one. Vincent was on the ground. No one spoke. Cheyenne glanced across the Jeffersonian at Lacey and Angela catching Lacey's eye.

_My hands are cold, my body's numb  
>Im still in shock, what have you done?<br>My head is pounding, my visions blurred  
>Your mouth is moving, I don't hear a word<em>

Brennan was holding her hands over Booth's keeping pressure on what was obviously an entry and quite possibly an exit wound.

"You have to keep the pressure Booth!" Everyone heard Brennan yell, distraught.

"It doesn't hurt." Vincent said. Booth knew that was a bad thing.

"That's good right Booth? He said it doesn't hurt." Brennan said

"Yeah, Bones that's good." Booth said solemnly.

"Please don't make me go…I like it here…" Vincent said and Cheyenne glanced to her sister as she bit her nails.

"No Vincent, I would never make you leave! What makes you say that? You are my favorite, you know that!" Brennan tried. She had never seen anyone die.

Booth took his hands off the entry wound sitting back with that defeated look on his face. Another one gone, you can't cheat death. "Bones." He said her nickname solemn and heavy.

"NO! You have to keep the pressure!" she said as she irrationally tried to stop the blood flow of a man whose heart wasn't beating anymore, but had stopped. Blood was no longer pulsing through his veins. "Booth!" But he didn't move only sighed loudly, as she cried silent tears. Vincent was dead.

_And I hurt so bad, that I search my skin  
>For the entry point, where love went in<br>And ricochet and bounced around  
>And left a hole, when you walked out<em>

Everyone was sitting in the lounge room, Booth had just walked in. It was confirmed, Broadsky had used a thermal imaging tracking device to track Booth's cell and make the shot. He thought that Vincent was Booth. Lacey and Cheyenne sat next to one another, but said nothing. They didn't cry, they had lost, they were tough, but he had been a good friend and just such an all around nice person.

It was safe to say that besides shock Cheyenne could taste the revenge, she wished this Broadsky man dead. Cheyenne folded her arms and set her head down on the table as everyone continue to speak. Lacey looked down at her sister and smiled a sad smile, wishing for once they could both know what the words happily ever after meant. Lacey looked up as Booth stopped Tempe from leaving the room stepping in fron of her. Lacey saw the words he said to her, saw Tempe's response. She sat up a little straighter not meaning too. Cheyenne noticed that Lacey sat up straighter and looked at her sister.

"What?" Cheyenne said softly, her tone heavy.

"I think I just watched Tempe agree to stay at Booth's tonight."

It took a moment for her sister to respond as silence lingered a bit. When she finally did her words surprised Lacey. "Good, they need to be together tonight."

Later that night the four found themselves walking the corridor to Booth's apartment. Booth's neighbor Mrs. Martin watched in silence curiously as Booth and the three sad, tired blue eyed brunettes walked with him into his apartment. Booth noticed Mrs. Martin and waved to her, she disappeared inside. Booth walked in after the girls and shut the door.

"Well guys, it's not like Bones' place but I do have a bed for you guys. You two can take Parkers' room. It's right over there. Bones are you okay with the couch?" He asked and both Cheyenne and Lacey walked slowly to put their things into Parker's room so that they could hear Tempe's answer.

"Of course Booth, my back isn't nearly as bad as yours and the girls wouldn't fit. It only makes sense, I will be fine." She said and Cheyenne smiled at Lacey. The girls changed into their pajamas and said a quick goodnight to Tempe and Booth then made their way back to bed closing Parker's bedroom door. As they lay in Parker's bed they could hear Booth and Tempe talking, probably just saying goodnight.

"Night Bones." Booth said

"Night Booth." Brennan said standing next to the couch.

It was early morning around three thirty. Booth lay in bed having finally drifted off to sleep. Cheyenne and Lacey fell asleep a while ago, their minds had raced of the day's events, but having each other helped. Sleep was a little harder to come by for Brennan. Vincent's death play over and over in her head as she struggled with her own inner demons. Sleep was not going to come easy for Temperance tonight.

Finally around four she inhaled, exhaled and got up off the couch and walked towards Booth's room. She had to talk to him. She needed to talk to him. He was Booth, if anyone would understand it would be Booth.

What was so wrong with the path less taken? Somewhere, in the back of her logical, rational mind, there was a voice that beckoned to her. Telling her that the path, the one that was littered with signs before her. That was the path she needed to remain on. The path that was lit by moonlight, the path that had a billion stars sprinkled across a black canopy above her, to wish on.

Her path, his path, theirs. She inhaled closed her eyes and turned the knob on his bedroom door. She was taking the path that had whispered to her for so long. The one that had called her name in the dark, led her by moonlight, lit the way with the billions of stars across a vast black velvet canopy, the path which had beckoned her name so many times before and had been littered with signs for longer than she could remember.

She had always been frightened of this particular path less taken, but she wasn't impervious anymore and he wasn't angry.

So, in his old Army sweat shirt she opened the door to his bedroom walking inside, across the threshold. He quickly grabbed his gun aiming it at her. She shuddered and raised her hands. He kept his weapon drawn on her as he spoke to her.

"Do you want me to put the gun away?" he asked and she nodded yes. "Did you hear something?" he asked and she nodded no and walked to sit next to him on the bed.

_I'm falling through the doors of the emergency room  
>Can anybody help me with these Exit Wounds?<br>I don't know how much more love this heart can lose  
>And I'm dying, dying from the Exit Wounds<br>Wooounds! Where their leaving, the scars you're keeping_

As she got closer she started to talk. "Booth, why did Vincent say that?"

"What?"

"He said _'don't make me go.' _Why would he think I wanted him to leave Booth?" Her big blue eyes bore into his, searching and glossy. He could tell they wanted to spill the water they held back so, so badly.

"Oh Bones, you got it all wrong. He wasn't talking to you."

"Yes he was Booth I was the only person there, and you. He wasn't talking to you." Brennan said her voice strained, silent tears fell softly making loud splashes.

"He was talking to God then."

"No, Booth Vincent was like me, he was an atheist. He didn't believe in God."

"Fine, Okay he was talking to the universe then." Booth said and Brennan seemed to accept this answer. She went to lay her head on his shoulder, not really sure if it was okay or not she went to set it down, but picked it up again.

"Can we just…?" her voice was so meek thought Booth. Her face was drenched in tears, wet with sorrow.

"Of course, yeah, that's why I'm here." Booth said laying back on the bed, Tempe in his arms her head on his chest. She finally cried loudly letting it all out. As she cried he rubbed her back and whispered words of comfort.

_Marks of battle, they still feel raw  
>A million pieces of me, on the floor<br>I'm damaged goods, for all to see  
>Now who would ever wanna, be with me?<em>

She had cried herself out, tears now subsided she looked up into Booth's eyes, smiling. "Hey." Her voice was soft and a bit sleep laden.

He smiled back into hers. "Hey you."

She lay atop him on his chest, her hands rest under her chin as she lay on his chest, her arms folded as she stared him in the eyes. He smiled at her as they both spoke not a dead language, but one only they understood. He brushed some hair out of her face and saw she looked a little flushed, and happy.

They both had that glint in their eyes, and they both recognized it. "Bones?"

"Hhmm?"

Though, he didn't answer her with words, instead he met his lips to hers. The kiss was slow and methodical at first they were both exploring and familiarizing their selves with one another. Soon, desire and a fierce passion that had been pent up for six years took over. A frenzy of kisses followed and he smiled rolling her over as she took hold of his bottom lip, tugging and sucking on it gently.

_I've got all the baggage, drink the pills  
>Yeah this is living but without the will<br>I'm backing out, I'm shutting down  
>You left a hole, when you walked out yeah<em>

She looked up at him with a playful, loving, glint in her eyes. He wasn't angry anymore, Hannah was gone, and he was here as was she. He moved on to explore other parts of her body. Leaving a trail of kisses down her chest, abdomen, and wherever he went. Yes this was a wonderful path to take, their path. She thought to herself. It would all be okay, then her thoughts were redirected.

"Oh God Booth." She moaned.

"I thought you didn't believe in God?" he looked up at her smiling.

"Shut up and, Oh God don't stop." She begged, the sentence coming out in one breath and he obeyed.

Her head was back as she mumbled "Now, Booth, Now, Please I can't take Oh…" she pleaded and suddenly at that moment as two became one, she learned what making love was. He realized they both did, both learned what making true love was like. For he had claimed he _loved_ before but he had never been _in love_ with anyone like he was with her.

Tired and out of breath, she smiled as she curled back up into his side, his arms around her in a protective, loving embrace. She smiled to the point of a single tear sliding down her cheek. Face to face they lay in one another's arms. Brennan's parted lips nuzzle his face and place kisses on his cheek. Booth brushes her hair out of the way and kisses her forehead.

"Bones?"

"Hhmm?"

"I love you." Booth said

Brennan stared with wide eyes in silence and Booth grew nervous. He couldn't lose her now, not now.

_I'm falling through the doors of the emergency room  
>Can anybody help me with these Exit Wounds?<br>I don't know how much more love this heart can lose  
>And I'm dying, dying from the Exit Wounds<br>Wooounds! Where their leaving, the scars you're keeping  
>Exit wounds…<em>

"Do you understand Bones?" He asked a bit hesitant of the answer

"I'm not stupid Booth." She understood but wasn't sure if she could answer right now.

"I know you're not stupid Bones, you are the smartest person I know."

He hung on her every breath, waiting for a response.

"Remember when we wished on the candles?" Brennan asked

"Yes."

"What date did you wish for?" she asked, her sudden change of topics would never fail to amuse him.

"Honestly, I wished for sooner, rather than later but whenever you were ready would be just fine with me." Booth said and Bones smiled. "What?" he asked nudging her.

"You said to burn a date so I had to randomly select one. Though, I found it hard so I just wrote down before Angela has her baby."

"Hey, Hey your wish came true Bones." Booth said smiling as he kissed her lips. Soon they were lost in their kiss. Brennan laid her head back on his chest and traced a scar he had on his chest with her fingers. She dropped a kiss on it, a bullet taken for her. They had discovered a lot of scars on one another, taken scars for the other, both physical and metaphorical. After another go round she drifted off in his arms, a smile on her lips despite the days tragic events.

_Lose your clothes and show your scars that's who you are_

_Lose your clothes and show your scars that's who you are_

_Lose your clothes and show your scars that's who you are_

_Lose your clothes and show your scars that's who you are_

The next morning Booth and Tempe were the first up, dressed and ready to go. Lacey was the first to wander out of Parker's room only to look around at the neatly made couch, time, and hear Tempe's "Good morning Lacey, you need to get dressed. We will pick up coffee and something to eat on the way to the lab. Is Cheyenne still asleep?"

"Morning, no she is just waking up. I will go and get her up." Lacey said turning on her heel. Though, Booth called out for her to wait. Lacey turned around, "Hhmm?"

"I'm going to sneak up on her and scare her, it will be funny. I do it to Parker all of the time."

"I don't think that's a good idea Booth." Lacey said

"Why?" he asked heading to Parker's room.

"She will hit you. Hard." Lacey said and Booth ignored her shaking Cheyenne while making a roar like a lion. Cheyenne didn't look only turned to her assailant and slugged Booth with all she had. Lacey and Tempe looked at each other inhaling half rolling their eyes and exhaling as they heard Booth.

"Cheyenne, Cheyenne! It's just me, it's Booth! It's okay." Booth said and Cheyenne laughed sitting up rubbing her eyes in the bed. Lacey and Tempe looked on in the doorway. Brennan caught Booth's eye and held it smiling, shaking her head back and forth then left the room. Booth followed, soon both girls were dressed and they had stopped by Starbucks to grab breakfast which consisted of muffins and coffee, which needed to kick in soon.

Now at the lab the girls wanted to go to Michelle's or have Michelle come to the lab, but out of all the days today wasn't the best. Cam told Michelle to stay put at her friends until they got Broadsky. Brennan expressed concern to Booth in her office this morning that she wasn't keen on Lacey and Cheyenne being at the lab today. They were with Angela at the moment and told to stay with her. Booth sighed, how dare make the lab an unsafe unviroment. Though, he only nodded his head yes in agreement with Brennan. For, he had to go and meet with the other agent, Broadsky was still out there. He turned to leave.

"Booth?" Brennan called

He turned around to face her, hand still on her office door knob. "Yes."

"Be careful." She said a bit hesitant to say it at all. If she acknowledged to herself that he was leaving into a dangerous work environment only made it worse. His hand fell from the door knob and he walked up to her embracing her in a hug, she gladly accepted. The blinds were drawn it's not like anyone could see them anyway. He kissed her forehead and then rested his on hers. "Just…" her whispered voice trailed off. Sometimes it's best to say nothing at all.

"See you in a bit Bones." He said winking at her, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear and then walking out office. "You will be right there with me." He smiled at her and she faked a smile back when he winked at her and walked out of her office to go and get Broadsky. It hurt to watch him walk away, into danger without her beside him. It felt odd. She exhaled and made her way to bone storage. Booth rubbed his jaw as he walked out of the Jeffersonian, damn, Chey hit like a Brennan.

_Marks of battle, they still feel raw  
>A million pieces of me, on the floor<em>

Angela left the girls with Hodgins to come check on Bren. She gathered from the girls that they had all stayed at Booth's last night. Though, Bren had not said anything to her best friend, but Angela knew full and well you had to pry things out of Bren.

Brennan looked up at her best friend who had just walked into bone storage. "Sweetie, what is going on? You have been down here for over two hours." Angela said and Brennan inhaled then looked at Angela. "And don't say it's about that skull." Angela added.

"I got into bed with Booth last night." Brennan thought Angela's mouth couldn't smile any wider. Her eyes were very large too.

Angela's mouth dropped open. "What exactly happened after you, you climbed into bed with Booth?" Angela eventually stammered out. That was not what she was expecting to hear, not today anyway.

"I thought you would be happy Angela." Brennan said

"I am Sweetie it's just I'm not going to yell hallelujah so close to Vincent's death." She said a Cheshire cat type smile still on her face.

"I think I did it because of Vincent." Brennan said

Hodgins walked in "We have…well I have I found..."

"Honey! I love you, but not now... Go tell Cam!" Angela said and Hodgins just stood there dumbfounded. "Go!" Angela repeated.

"That could have been important." Brennan said.

"He will be fine." Angela insisted then continued. "Where were the girls?"

"They stayed at Booth's too." Brennan said and Angela sighed inwardly.

"I gathered that, I meant they never told me you and Booth stayed in the same room. They said you slept on the couch." Angela said

"Well, I started out on the couch though I didn't wake up there." Brennan said continuing, "I was having a hard time dealing with Vincent's death. The girls had each other and were asleep in Parker's room. Booth was alone, I was alone. So, I screwed rational as Cheyenne would say and made my way to his room. Rational tossed aside we talked and eventually." Brennan cut her self off, how much should she share with Angela?

"Exactly what happened when you...you _eventually_ climbed into bed with Booth?" Angela asked again and Brennan looked away smiling another sheepish smile.

"Oh. My. God! Bren!" Angela said happy for her friend.

Hodgins had found Cam and the girls together. He gave Cam what she needed then turned to address the two restless teenagers. "Has Angela been acted odd all day long?"

Both girls shook their heads back and forth 'no'. Hodgins shrugged and walked out of the room muttering something about hormones and pregnancy. Cam, Lacey and Cheyenne all shared a quick glance. Cheyenne muttered "Men." The girls laughed lightly and Cam got back to work.

It was late evening, Booth was supposed to call soon. Everyone was sitting around by the phone waiting on his call. When it rang, Brennan picked up immediately. She talked to him as he literally hunted for Broadsky. She told him that he was injured and where to aim, how Broadsky would be using his left hand instead of right. The line went dead and everyone held their breath, then Brennan heard his voice again.

"I got him Bones, thanks." Booth said and she smiled and hung up.

She hung up relieved, "Booth got Broadsky." There was clapping and Cheyenne jumped to her feet. It felt good to break the silence. Brennan caught Angela's eye and Angela smiled at her, Brennan smiled back. She wanted to go and see Booth now at the Hoover, but she had the girls. Angela read her mind. _"Go."_

Brennan smiled and left leaving some to wonder. Lacey who was sitting next to Angela leaned in and whispered in Angela's ear. "They slept together last night didn't they?"

Angela's head slowly turned to Lacey, she then cocked it giving her a _'how did you know?'_ look. Lacey knew that look that he woke up with this morning, she saw it in the kitchen. The girls and she in Vegas called it "the freshly fucked look." Though, Lacey knew Booth and Tempe loved each other, and was happy for them. He wouldn't just use her and then take off; she was not a one night to Booth. Cheyenne and Lacey both knew that, hell anyone did.

"Call it women's intuition, _sweetie_." Lacey said using Angela's nickname for people on Angela. Angela shook her head back and forth and they both smiled.

_I'm staring out into the night  
>Trying to hide the pain<br>I'm going to the place where love  
>And feeling good don't ever cost a thing<br>And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain_

Booth was on the road back to the Hoover, he missed her. He really did and it hadn't even been a day. He wondered how she felt? All he knew was hearing her voice on the phone helped in more than one way.

_I'm going home  
>Back to the place where I belong<br>And where your love has always been enough for me_

Brennan sat in his office. It felt a bit weird being there alone. She just sat and waited, hands in her lap. The blinds were drawn and the bull pen was pretty much empty, she was glad of that.

_I'm not running from  
>No, I think you got me all wrong<br>I don't regret this life I chose for me_

She looked at his desk and there were pictures of Parker, but no longer Hannah. Her fingers messed with the bobble head he had brought back from London. She touched it and smiled watching it bounce around on the desk. She looked around a little more and found one of her books in his desk drawer. She opened the signed copy and another smile graced her lips at words she had written, both printed text and penmenship.

Booth was ready to get back to the Jeffersonian he only needed to drop by the office and hurry and fill out his report. He wanted to see her and could care less about seeing anyone else right now.

_But these places and these faces are getting old  
>So I'm going home<br>Well I'm going home_

The corridor to his office seemed to take forever to reach. The guys were cutting up, now in the comfort zone of the bull pen called home. His home now lay in another. He smiled to himself for it always had. Bones was always there for him, he didn't really know why, but she was none the less. He waved Hacker off wanting to finish the report and close Broadsky's case file once and for all. He entered his office and stopped short in the threshold.

"Bones?"

"Yes?"

"How long have you been here?"

"Not long. I left not long after you said you got Broadsky."

"Where are the girls?" Booth asked then quickly said "Not that I'm not glad to see you Bones, I was just wondering." He closed his office door and walked up to her.

"Angela." Brennan said and Booth smiled taking her face gently, yet stern in his hands. He brushed his thumbs over her cheek bones. Her eyes danced in his.

"I was scared Booth." She said and he gently brought her head toward him kissing her forehead then resting his head on her forehead they stood arms wrapped around each other's neck.

He spoke softly. "It felt so good to hear your voice."

She shook her head yes in agreement with him. "I liked hearing yours as well."

Her hands slipped down from the base of his neck to his jaw and her lips met his, again. The cadence had picked back up and she smiled into his mouth.

_The miles are getting longer, it seems  
>The closer I get to you<br>I've not always been the best man or friend for you  
>But your love remains true<br>And I don't know why  
>You always seem to give me another try<em>

They pulled apart and she took his hand in hers giving it a quick squeeze she released. He had a report to finish. "I can stay while you finish the report Booth. Though, I have to leave early, because we are sending Dr. Vincent Nigel Murray's body home tonight. Everyone is meeting around back at the loading dock of the Jeffersonian. Are you coming?"

"Of course and Thanks Bones."

"For what?" She said taking a seat, he smiled.

"Staying." his tone was a bit serious and she caught the meaning. When he thanked her for staying, he didn't just mean for right now. He was thanking her for staying, for giving them a go, and for sticking it out.

"Always Booth, I'll always stay right here beside you." she said taking a leap of faith, she smiled when she was nervous. He thought it was cute.  
><em><br>So I'm going home  
>Back to the place where I belong<br>And where your love has always been enough for me_

Brennan had left to get flowers for Vincent. Booth, the girls, and the team were all waiting for her to arrive. Some people were starting to wonder if she was coming at all. Hell, she didn't want to go to Booth's own fake funeral, why get hurt again?

Though, she didn't run from her feelings this time. No. She showed even more emotion and was only late because she had stopped to pick up flowers.  
><em><br>I'm not running from.  
>No, I think you got me all wrong<br>I don't regret this life I chose for me  
>But these places and these faces are getting old<em>

Everyone was a bit hesitant to say something at first, it was hard. Cheyenne intervened and went first. "Vincent was the nicest guy I knew at the lab." She turned to Hodgins, "Not that you're not nice Hodgins." Chey went on "He was extremely easy to befriend and never made anyone feel uncomfortable."

"He was funny without realizing it too." Lacey said remembering. "Remember that dino get up he had on." Everyone chuckled.

"His favorite song was Lime in the Coconut." Sweets said, all was silent for a moment and then a chorus of Lime in the Coconut broke out.

"_Said "doctor, ain't there nothin' I can take?"  
>I said "Doctor, to relieve this belly ache,"<br>I said "Doctor, ain't there nothin' I can take?"  
>I said "Doctor, to relieve this belly ache."<br>Now lemme get this straight,_

_You put de lime in de coconut, you drank 'em bot' up,_  
><em>You put de lime in de coconut, you drank 'em bot' up,<em>  
><em>You put de lime in de coconut, you drank 'em bot'up,<em>  
><em>You put de lime in de coconut, you call your doctor, woke 'im up…<em>

Cheyenne and Lacey watched as the team, Booth, and Tempe loaded the casket into the hearse. I guess it didn't matter where or who you lived with, tragedy could strike anytime. You can't cheat death.

Everyone turned to leave. As Angela walked away with Hodgins she glanced at Brennan a smile on her lips. The anthropologist had looped her arm through Booth's. Lacey caught Angela's glance as well and smiled waving goodbye, as she said goodbye to Cam and the gang. Cheyenne was still facing away from everyone, now staring up at the night's sky littered with stars. Lacey walked back up to her sister and stood next to her.

"What'cha looking at Chey?" Lacey asked quietly.

"There are so many Lace, so many stars. Makes you wonder sometimes." Cheyenne said and Lacey was confused.

"Wonder what?"

"If any of us have ever wished on the same one." Cheyenne said simply then looked at her sister.

_Be careful what you wish for  
>'Cause you just might get it all<br>You just might get it all  
>And then some you don't want<em>

"Where are the girls?" Brennan asked

"Lacey went to get Cheyenne a second ago. She was looking at the stars and saying goodbye." Booth said

"To who?"

"Vincent."

Brennan knew Vincent couldn't hear anymore, couldn't hear Cheyenne. Though, that didn't matter. She had brought him flowers which he could no longer smell. She learned last night, sometimes losing rational wasn't all that bad.

"Oh." She said continuing "Booth?"

"Hhmm?"

"You said you made an irrational wish the same night I made a wish on a star. What was it, your wish?"

He sighed and looked up at the black canopy, little sparkling lights scattered over it. He didn't take his eyes off of the brightest star, probably a planet.

"I wished you would find love, happiness and a dance, that we both would. That you and Cheyenne would get on okay and maybe you would even adopt her." Booth said honestly.

"You were with Hannah when you made that wish. You said you loved her, remember?" She said and he sighed.

"I might have loved her, but I was never _in love_ with her. She wasn't the other half of the whole." Booth said taking his eyes from the canopy littered with lights and letting them rest on her. She was still looking up at the nights sky, a smile graced her lips. "Bones, not many people have ever figured out how to get to the center, my center. You not only figured it out but made it hold tight, you made me stronger. You make me a better person."

"Because we're the center and the center shall hold." She said proudly taking her eyes from the sky and letting them fall into his as she spoke.

"Yeah Bones, the center shall hold." He said smiling as Lacey and Cheyenne started to walk toward them. It was time to go home.

_Be careful what you wish for  
>'Cause you just might get it all<br>You just might get it all, yeah…._

* * *

><p><em>Songs-Exit Wounds by The Script, Lime in the Coconut by Harry Nilsson, Home by Chris Daughtry. Hope you guys liked it I got it up really really quick. <em>

_**OH and a little request/ help please? **I recently have become a catch rider for dressage horses and long story short one bay gelding needs a name. A show name. Sow names are things like Platinum Plus for a grey horse, race horses have 'show' or registered names...think like that. I was thinking a song or lyrics. I like Set Fire To The Rain and Rumor Has It. _

_Idk stuff like that...you guys know the type of music I like **so have at it...thanks! Come up with some names for me please :) I was going to name him 'Like Reggae and Marley' but decided against it...oh and I love Aerosmith stuff too :) Let the names begin! I will let you guys know the name I chose for him in the last chapter of the story.** He has a lot of impulsion and is 2nd level woo-hoo :) Did you like the chap?_

_OneRepublic, Thriving Ivory, The Script, Snow Patrol, The Fray, The Calling, and well you guys have an idea of the type of music I like ;) Meg...Heck I was considering the name Last Friday Night but thought I could do better ;)  
><em>


	24. Thought You Could Lend A Hand

I'm tired I'm riding early, but my work lap top is never far from me haha and I'm restless. Basically I know there is no way I'm going to sleep anytime soon tonight. So, I figured I better be a bit productive tonight. Too tired to write so here are some "Show names" for the bay gelding (a boy horse, shiny reddish brown coat with black mane and tail) whom needs it. He is a very regal looking horse too. Take your pick and let me know They are in no order. Dressage is basically ballet on horseback. Not to say anything but on this horse I expect to place so when they call the name over the intercom. It will be Meagan … on: insert future name here.

Set Fire To The Rain

Rolling in the Deep (he's canter is a God send – very smooth rolling canter)

Livin' Life Like A Song (Love that hat/saying 'live life like a song- and have it-got it in Vegas. So I would wear it around the show grounds)

So Much to Do and See (I'm a travel maniac-I can't even stick to this country, the states but unsure of name.)

Last Friday Night (we all get this one-remember high school ha)

Marchin' On

Never Say Never

Livin' On The Edge

Walk This Way

May I Have This Dance

Waltz Into Me

Ready To Get Down

Ain't It Fun

Hoof Prints In The Sand (he will be leaving his hoof prints in the usually 99% of the time sand arena/ Like Footprints in the sand as well- I miss the beach and walk beside God/beach deal).

Regally Rockin'

Kiss The Flame (I don't know kind of girlish)

Take It to The Limit (I already have a Tequila Sunrise ha)

Like Reggae and Marley

Live Like You're Dyin'

Live and Let Die

It's Not That Serious

Loud Music

Making Loud Music

Moves Like Jagger (dressage moves/rock influence...I don't know maybe)

Anything But Ordinary

Livin' On A Prayer

You get the idea…so have fun and hopefully somebody will come up with something soon Think chapter titles, cd names, book names or songs. Patriotic names are okay too. Yay! More creative help! Please...


	25. Two Hearts Equal An Extra Beat

_oh and kids wear protection I know a lot of young kids read this and Booth's reaction isn't always the reaction you will receive. If you are on birth control, awesome. Though, condoms aren't just made for preventing babies and they break._

Okay, maybe longest chap yet, and I leave tomorrow for a week woo-hoo! Love ya seester! Probably won't get to see you but I will enjoy the pool ha (enjoy you're meetings :P-late nights in hotels is where I see you oui vai! That sounded bad ha. Which means you guys prob won't get another chap for a while. I'm back a day wrote this and off again! Loving it! Loving life! I really hope you enjoy it... ;) For you guys! (and all the mom's, mum's and mama's :)

* * *

><p>Ch. 25<p>

Two Hearts Equal An Extra Beat...

It came down to blood. Brennan knew they had been careless the other night, she knew. He didn't, not to the extent she did. Her mind raced as she lay in her bed. Yes, he should have asked but would she have said she was on contraceptives or lied for the sake of the moment? To continue with the path she was already on. To have him just get down to business already and show her what making love was, to become one? She didn't know. She would never purposely get pregnant with a child someone was not ready for, but lost in the moment and wanting him so bad. She might have. Though, he never asked and she never said she wasn't. So the moment ensued and two became one.

As she lay in bed tossing and turning a small voice kept eating at her, telling her that it was irrational to do. Take a test, she wasn't pregnant. Though, another whispered test yourself Tempe, what if? She shook it off, she wasn't pregnant. The next morning she wanted a test, but knew that an at home pregnancy test doesn't show as accurate results especially before one has even missed their period. It had been a week since that night. Plus, it's not like one was just lying around the house. Though, she didn't have the patience to wait almost a month and left for work early. She went to find Deanna early that morning after dropping Cheyenne off with Michelle and they would take Lacey to Rebecca's.

…_don't you think don't you think don't you think that maybe it's time, yes it's time… time you started thinking 'bout things in the back of your head'…someone said before you turn a blind eye, hear a bell ring, sex sells everything but I don't buy it so don't try it… sleeping in the small world head in the sand better wash your hands…_

Cheyenne didn't want to come to the lab today, but had desperately tried to get a hold of Michelle. Cheyenne's way of dealing with Vincent's death was to avoid the lab at all cost. So, when Michelle finally answered they agreed to meet for breakfast at a restaurant called Lackey's. Lacey had agreed to watch Parker for Rebecca seeing as today was a teacher work day and it was an opportunity to make some money. Plus, she was trusted now and she wanted to prove that to everyone. This let Tempe go to the lab early and alone.

Deanna was a quiet woman who oversaw the Phlebotomy department and could draw blood quickly and efficiently. Most importantly Deanna kept to herself and would draw it; no doctor would unless she missed her period. Plus, blood would show an accurate reading of HCG (elevated pregnancy hormone) levels in her system, if it was there and if it was Deanna would keep quiet. Tempe told herself once Deanna drew her blood and told her she wasn't pregnant the voice in the back of her mind could shut-up and she would be able to focus on her work efficiently today.

"Deanna I need some blood drawn. Will you do it for me?" Brennan asked and Deanna turned to see Tempe in her lab doorway.

"Yes, of course. Have a seat Dr. Brennan. Any particular test?" Deanna just needed to know what vials to use as they are color coded. Brennan inhaled raised her head and exhaled.

"No, yes. I want to check my HCG levels." Deanna didn't even look up, just grabbed the red topped vial. Then she put the tourniquet on her arm swiped her vein with alcohol and stuck her while removing the tourniquet.

"Okay, you're finished." She said taking the needle out and placing a cotton ball where she had stuck her. Brennan held it tightly to the spot.

"Thanks Deanna." Temperance said

"No problem Dr. Brennan. I can give you the results in an hour." Deanna said looking up at Brennan. Brennan looked at her watch and then back at Deanna. Little did Deanna know the only reason Temperance Brennan had come into work so early was for the test. A normal diagnostic place would take up to a week to get back with her. Plus, Angela wouldn't pester her with questions, no one would.

It was only six thirty. Cheyenne was with Michelle and they would drop Lacey at Rebecca's. It was perfect.

"Okay, yes that would be nice. Thank you Deanna." Tempe said heading back to her office to go over some case files. Then she wandered down to bone storage, she remembered first telling Angela down here. She sighed, she was waiting.

It felt odd, waiting. Some people are anxious when they wait on the stick to show two blue lines or one. Though, if you suspect you're pregnant. You have already had that knot in your stomach the day you suspected it to be true. The first day _'what if'_ entered your mind. You had been anxious all along. The three minute wait isn't as bad because now you have confirmed results.

_So we keep waiting, waiting on the world to change… we keep on waiting, waiting on the world to change…_

You can both scream with excitement while jumping up and down, exhale because it wasn't planned and you didn't want to be pregnant and you aren't. So now you just wait for your love hate relationship you have with your monthly cycle and wonder if the test is really that accurate or do the latter, exhale and go blank a moment muttering some four letter word as everything around you comes to a standstill-you're pregnant, it was unplanned. What now?

It was seven thirty. Brennan was walking back from the cafeteria and decided to swing by the phlebotomy department. Angela, Cam and the rest of the team were already here. Booth had text her wanting to know if she could meet for breakfast, they had a case and her father may be involved. She shook the thought and walked into Deanna's lab, passed the rest of staff and up to Deanna.

"Did you get my results?" Brennan asked, trying to sound non-chalant.

"Surprisingly, yes. It's been so busy I didn't think I would be able to get to your results for another several hours, but busy is sometimes best I have a ton of help and we got stuff done quickly." Deanna said although all Tempe wanted to hear was positive or negative. Her cell rang it was Booth and Deanna had a new Phlebotomist approach her at the same time. Brennan took the call.

"Brennan."

"Bones, did you know your dad was part of a bowling team? A bowling team that played the night before someone found a body in the bowling alley. I just got word that we have a new case and I need you to come down and identify this guy." Booth said

"Or girl." Brennan said, "It could have been a woman Booth. You never can tell until I look." She said smiling hearing his voice. He was smiling as well.

He chuckled. "No you're right I can't which is why I need you, it's the alley over on Main."

"Okay." Brennan looked up to Deanna who was busy. "Okay, see you in a bit." Brennan said and left, Deanna would be here until late tonight. She had already waited a week, what would a few more hours do?

Lacey was alone with just Parker at Rebecca's now. She had been quiet on the way over to her place not chatting much with Chey or Michelle. She just wasn't in a very talkative mood. While, Michelle and Lacey were closer in age, Cheyenne and Michelle seemed to get on better. Rebecca had showed her around the place and thanked her profusely, she had totally forgot about the half day and Parker wasn't a regular at 'Just Us Kids' Which was the daycare next to the Hoover-most Hoover staff etc. kids attend that specific daycare, it makes for easy pick-up and drop off for the parent's. Though, Parker didn't he attended Science Club and after school daycare so as to make it easier on Rebecca. So Lacey had been a God send today.

"Lacey?" Parker asked who was sitting on the couch watching cartoons with him.

"What's up bud?"

"Why didn't Dr. Bones adopt you too?"

Lacey smiled at him. "I'm too old to be adopted. Cheyenne is younger and was still in Foster care. So, she adopted her."

"Oh, but you live with her?" Parker asked

"I do."

"Forever?"

Lacey laughed lightly. "No Parks, not forever."

"Oh, are you going to move?" Parker said

"Eventually, and one day you will too. Though, that will be a few years." Lacey said

"Where are we going to move?"

Lacey chuckled again. "We are going to move to the moon. I mean where else should we live?"

Parker laughed. "Lacey you are crazy! You know we can't move to the moon!"

"Why not? We can do whatever we want and I hear space has a lot of uninhabited planets waiting for us."

"What does uninhabited mean?" Parker asked

"No one lives there."

"So we can!" Parker said a bit over enthusiastically and Lacey chuckled.

"So we can Parks."

"We should go to the park later Lacey!"

It was an idea. While Cheyenne used to work D.C Lacey didn't. Working the area is why the incident at the zoo happened. Therefore she felt more comfortable going out without someone her age. "Maybe, we will call and check with your mom later."

"Okay." Parker said turning back to the television.

Booth and Brennan were walking down the alley way of the bowling alley toward the victim. They hadn't spoken of last week. They were at work, but on the way home from sending Vincent home. They had shared glances, many. Enough that it made Cheyenne wondered of what Lacey already knew. Angela's expression had confirmed Lacey's suspicions last week. Though, Cheyenne was still in the dark.

She had a feeling that Booth and Tempe had crossed that line, the dam had broken. Those creaking, shifting logs which blocked the river's flow for so long creating a small lake for the two to swim around and around in circles, in a stale mate. Had been silenced, having cracked and floated down river. The flood gates were open and the lake was no longer a lake but a river with a strong, fast current. The only noise was that of a healthy current. Little did she know she was more than right.

The body was shipped back to the lab. Booth and Brennan were to meet Tempe's father for lunch. First Brennan needed to stop by the lab to make sure the body had made it there properly. That Cam, Daisy, and Wendell had received it.

She walked into the lab noticing Hodgins racing around and screaming something. She couldn't tell what the commotion was about, only that it was. She looked at Booth and made a face, he shrugged an _'I don't know'_ face. Upon walking closer they saw Angela walking around calmly looking at Hodgins with an odd face.

"Where are the keys!" Hodgins asked running out of the room and then returning. "Babe, I can't find them! Do you have them!" Booth looked at Brennan as the two walked in as Hodgins ran out again. Angela muttered "Men are so not made for this."

She turned to Brennan and Booth. "Hey Angela what's wrong with Hodgins?"

"My water broke Bren!" Angela said excited. "I'm going to have a baby!" A huge smile was on her face and Brennan walked over to hug her best friend. Booth's face went a bit ashen.

"Oh My God, Angela are you okay? What should we do? How are you feeling? Where is Hodgins?" Booth asked and Angela rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm fine Booth, I'm sure I'm barely even dilated. I've had worse cramps on my period." Angela said "Men are really just not made for this." She said looking at Bren.

Brennan wondered "So, as of right now when your water broke it didn't hurt."

"I felt a little tiny cramp. Sweetie, I'm fine. I didn't even know it was going to happen. I'm just disappointed because I loved these shoes and now look at them." Angela said motioning to her shoes.

"Hhmm that is a shame." Brennan said as Booth who had left to help Hodgins find his keys came running back in the room with Hodgins.

"We found the keys!" both men said in unison.

"Good job babe, just try not to kill us on the way to the hospital." Angela said and Brennan wrinkled her forehead.

"Booth you could take us, you know we could use your flashy lights." Hodgins said seriously.

"I'm not in active labor Jack, but if for some odd reason this kid decides to come sooner than later. I would like to get there in time to have filled out paper work and get my epidural in a timely fashion. We don't need 'flashy lights.'" Angela finger quoted her husband.

"Are you sure Angela?" Booth asked.

"Oh my God, is Bren going to have to take me?" She asked her husband adding, "I'm not having this kid on a slab. We work with death and I know you know that best, but this is life that is going to come out of me. That means I'm even more in charge than I normally am! Hospital. You. Drive, and no Booth lights." Angela said making half the lab look at her as she walked off the platform.

"See you later Bren! Bye guys!" Angela said an anxious Hodgins still at her side. Booth looked at Brennan as the rest of the team exchanged glances.

"Guess the team is having a baby." Cam said smiling, she loved kids and had never told anyone of her accidental pregnancy and early miscarriage she had with a boyfriend in college. She had also had an abortion in high school not even the child's father had known of. It made her like babies and have a soft spot for kids in general, more so than she ever had before.

Who knew something like that could affect you in the manner it did. She remembered in the long run she was thankful for what happened in college. For, she would have never been able to finish college with a child and couldn't get a second abortion. So, deep down she believed strongly in that old saying _'everything happens for a reason._' We just don't know what that reason is sometimes.

"Looks like it." Booth said smiling and Brennan watched him then looked to the automatic sliding doors that Angela and Hodgins had just walked out.

"Indeed." Brennan said.

"Bones, are you ready to go meet your dad?" Booth asked

"Yes." As they walked out of the automatic doors and down the corridor, Brennan knew they were approaching the phlebotomy department. She slowed, "I have to ask one of the phlebotomists something real quick Booth." She looked at him and he smiled.

"Go and see your vampires Bones. I'm going to run to the restroom." Booth said and Brennan nodded.

"Deanna?"

"Dr. Brennan, I was wondering where you went a while ago. Do you want to know your results?" Deanna asked.

Brennan nodded yes quickly. "You know blood tests are very sensitive Dr. Brennan and I can't one hundred percent confirm. Though, the results showed raised HCG levels. You are pregnant." Deanna said

… _make a new plan there's more important things than making sure your shoes walk just right...ignore reality there's nothing you can do about it... the clothes you wear don t make the man, it's just another party…_

Brennan inhaled and said nothing for a bit. Then, she started to slowly nod yes and eventually snapped back to reality saying "Thank you Deanna." Pause "Are you sure?"

"I'm taking it this wasn't a planned pregnancy. Come back after you have missed your period. We can draw it again, in confidence just as this time. Try a test I like the brand ANSWER personally."

"Thank you Deanna."

"It's no problem Dr. Brennan." Deanna said and Brennan gave Deanna a weak smile. Booth had opened the door to Deanna's lab. "Bones? You in here? Chop-chop we have a case." The two women shared a weak smile one last time and then Brennan found herself in the SUV on the way to the diner with Booth. She was meeting with her dad, they were. The car radio played Sheryl Crow's song Favorite Mistake.

_Did you know could you tell you were the only one that I ever loved? Now everything's so wrong did you see me walking by, did it ever make you cry? Now you're my favorite mistake yeah you're my favorite mistake…You're my favorite mistake…_

They,_ they_… oh God she still had to tell Booth. How? How do you tell someone you were always going to be part of their life and vice-versa? That their whole life had changed. How are you supposed to break life altering news? Angela wasn't here to tell her either. Her mind was elsewhere on the drive to the diner. She watched the scenery fly by as she looked out of the window. They passed a play ground, small children were playing.

She smiled, nervous, frightened, shocked, and a little excited as she watched one kid run as fast as he could into his mother's knees wrapping his small arms around them and looking up at her. She was a young mother, early twenties. Brennan wondered if her child was planned, of her pregnancy, the anxious waiting she had probably felt. So, scared of the future and the many what ifs, the what could have been's and what nows? She listened as the song ended. Maybe everything wasn't so wrong after all? Maybe it would be okay.

Though, the young mother only wore a large smile now as she bent down and hugged her little boy picking him up and tossing him in the air. Carrying a baby around and just being a mother gave you strong arms, metaphorically and physically. Temperance chuckled, releasing a puff of air at the scene that took place in less than thirty seconds. Like Vincent, he had been here and gone in less than thirty seconds. While the team had lost a heart beat, they had gained one as well. She looked down in thought.

"What?" Booth asked noticing her soft chuckle.

"Nothing." Booth gave her a look insinuating he didn't believe her.

"Bones, it's never nothing with you." He said and she only smiled at him. He thought to himself, "What's up you're so quiet."

"I just don't feel like talking Booth. I'm actually wondering what my father has to do with this case." She lied.

"Oh Bones, I'm sure he has an explanation." Booth said

"I know, but his explanations worry me. He always has one Booth, you know that."

Michelle and Chey were walking the two story D.C mall. They had wandered into a small clothing store and Michelle walked out as Cheyenne was sitting waiting to see what the outfit looked like on her friend. Surprisingly, there was only a few people in the dressing rooms.

"Oh, I like it. Looking good girl." Chey said

"Why thank you Cheyenne." Michelle said spinning and holding her hands out in a ta-da type of look. Both girls chuckled and Michelle went to change, but Chey called her name out.

"Michelle?"

"Hhmm?"

"How are you with secrets?"

"Well I know if you have to ask someone that's usually not a good sign. Though, I feel I'm pretty good with them." Michelle said "Why?" she asked a bit serious.

"I think Tempe is hiding something. I think she and Agent Booth are together." Cheyenne said

"Hell it's about time. Though, it would be hard to tell if they are or not because they act like they are already." Michelle said

"True, just call it a gut feeling." Cheyenne said.

"Okay." Michelle said turning to go back in the dressing room. She tossed a shirt to Cheyenne. "Try it on and see if you like it."

"Okay." Cheyenne said getting up and entering the dressing room next to Michelle's. Michelle walked out. "Let me see when you are done."

The door opened. "What do you think?" Cheyenne asked.

"Much better on you." Michelle said. "You should get it instead." The girls laughed and smiled at each other.

Lacey had called Rebecca and she had told Lacey to bring Parker to the park if she felt like it. Lacey now found herself at the park with the nine year old. It was a bit refreshing; she had always loved the outdoors and kids as well. Parker sat on one swing next to Lacey pumping his legs back and forth. He smiled as he went higher, higher and higher. Lacey laughed as Parker yelled to her.

"Are you watching Lacey?"

Lacey smiled "Yeah Parker, look I'm going as high as you." She said smiling, but when he asked her she hadn't been watching him but lost in thought. She would have had a Parker in nine years if Hope survived; she would have been twenty eight. Life's odd and just like that Parker pulled her out of her thoughts and she watched him swing.

"Nah-uh, I'm going the highest." Parker said matter-of-factly and Lacey smiled.

"Great, do you think you can swing as high as the moon?" Lacey asked.

"Then we can buy our house in space!" Parker laughed as Lacey chuckled.

"We can." The two laughed together as they swung higher. It was cold out but Lacey didn't mind it.

"Look Lacey a rainbow!" Parker pointed to the sky. Lacey thought it odd, it hadn't recently rained and it was winter. Although, it was sunny out today and nice, for D.C anyway.

"Cool, good eye Parker." Lacey said.

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother she'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no ain't even grey, but she buries her baby…_

Booth learned they would have to go undercover on this case. They had left the diner flirting with each other to the point Max had noticed something was different about the duo. Brennan had agreed to be Booth's girlfriend and compete against her father's bowling team.

Brennan phoned Cheyenne while they were in the SUV heading back to the lab. She just wanted to say hey. Michelle and Chey were throwing away the remainder of their lunch or evening snack really.

"Hey Tempe." Cheyenne answered upbeat.

"Hey Chey, how are you and Michelle?" Tempe asked.

"Great we had breakfast at Lackey's and lunch at the food court at the mall. What about you?" Cheyenne said.

"What about me?" Brennan asked

"How are you?" Cheyenne said

"OH, I'm good. Booth and I have to go undercover tonight. So, I won't be getting home until later. Maybe you can have dinner with Michelle and Cam." Brennan suggested.

"Ha! You two undercover?" laughter was evident on the other line.

"Yes." Brennan said.

"Oh wow, and you're going to be on a bowling team. You guys so have to do the whole eighties thing. Yes, Booth should definitely wear a mullet wig. Oh and you have to get some big hair girl. I'm talking the whole perm wig deal." Cheyenne said laughter in her tone.

"Okay, but why?" Brennan said

"Oh you're going to do it! You're going to a bowling alley and it's mandatory. Besides they all usually dress in eighties get up." Cheyenne said and Michelle looked at her curious.

"Mandatory?" Brennan asked

"Yes." Cheyenne responded.

"Well I guess we will have too then. Although, I don't think it's actually mandatory. I will ask Booth." Brennan said

"Okay, oh before you go what is Angela doing tonight? I want to get something for the baby since we never had a shower and it's just nice. I figured maybe Michelle and I could stop by her place and say hi. I don't think we are too far from their place. Maybe we could even do a girls night watch a movie. She is just so nice." Cheyenne said and Tempe smiled.

"Angela's water broke this afternoon and she and Hodgins are at the hospital. She isn't in active labor and because it's her first child labor will most likely be a while." Brennan said

"Oh wow! Michelle, Angela is in labor!" she said as Brennan corrected her.

"Actually she isn't in labor yet. I mean she is just not active labor, she won't be pushing for a while." Tempe said.

"Oh my God! Should we go to the hospital? Where is Cam?" Michelle asked and Brennan's mind raced. A child, a baby, long days, and longer nights. The nervous knot in her stomach returned. She was going to be doing what Angela was doing in approximately nine months. Oh God. _Oh God._

By the grace of God she snapped back to reality. "You guys don't need to go to the hospital. Not until later tonight. We will call you, okay?" Brennan said

"Okay and remember, mullet and perm, big hair Tempe. Wish I could have pictures of that." Cheyenne said and Tempe shook her head.

"Bye Chey."

"Bye Tempe." As soon as she had hung up Booth spoke.

"Chey a little excited for Angela?" Booth asked a smile in his eye. Brennan only smiled in response. "Everyone has been waiting on this kid for a while." Booth said and Brennan nodded yes.

"A long while." Brennan said

"We should let Lacey know and I need to hear Parker's voice anyway. I wasn't able to talk to him last night." Booth said dialing Parker, he may be nine but he used his cell. It only had emergency contacts and a few other numbers, it was useful.

Parker heard his phone ringing as he and Lacey were starting to slow down on the swings. He held on with one hand and reached in his pocket retrieving it. He saw the caller I.D "Dad!"

Lacey smiled as she watched Parker talk to Booth at a million miles an hour. "Yeah, Lacey is cool. Dr. Bones has cool cousins." Parker said and Lacey, Booth and Brennan all smiled.

"Yeah, Lacey is pretty awesome huh, bub?" Booth asked.

"Yep, we are at the park right now. Lacey called mom and mom said we could go and so we are on the swings." Parker said genuinely happy.

"Cool. Can I talk with her real quick?" Booth asked

"It's my dad, he wants to say hi." Parker said as he handed Lacey the phone.

"Hello?" Lacey said

"Hey Lacey, it's Booth. How is he?"

"He is wonderful, a great kid. You have a very well behaved son." Lacey said and Booth smiled.

"Thanks, I wanted to tell you something. Actually, Bones and I both did." Booth said as he put his phone on speaker. Lacey was thinking they aren't really going to tell me they are together, right? She hoped anyway.

Booth looked at Brennan and they spoke their silent language. She understood and spoke when Booth did. "Angela's water broke!" they said in unison. Brennan quickly glanced at Booth smiling he caught her eye and returned it.

"Oh, I'm so happy for her! That's wonderful!" Lacey said and she felt like she wanted to cry but she didn't know why. So, she smiled instead watching Parker. Concentrating on his childlike innocence, the innocence she never really got to know. In her life or her premature child's, no, no Hope had been innocent. Lacey had been robbed of hers but not her child, her child was loved.

_Uh oh (uh, oh) The ballad of a dove (uh, oh) Go with peace and love… _

"Oh and Booth and I have to go undercover late this evening. We will be able to make it to the hospital." Brennan spoke into Booth's cell loudly.

"Okay, I will make arrangements to meet with Michelle and Chey later. I'm sure they will want to go to the hospital and I know Cam will want to be there. Maybe Chey and I can do dinner with Cam and Michelle. Who knows?" Lacey said

"That was actually what I was hoping as well Lacey. Give your sister a call she is still with Michelle, we told her about Angela. She mentioned she wanted to get a gift for the baby from you guys." Brennan said

"Oh, perfect. I will call her and Michelle when I get off of the phone with you. Have fun bowling and stay safe." Lacey said

"Thanks Lace, will do." Booth said.

"Bye guys." Lacey said handing the phone back to Parker.

"Hey Parks, I have to go just wanted to say bye." Booth said.

"Bye dad, tell Dr. Bones I said hi and that her cousin is really cool especially for a girl. It must run in her family." Parker laughed unaware Bones could hear his every word.

"Yeah, it must." Booth said winking at Bones.

"Bye Dad see you later."

"Bye Parker I love you."

"Yeah, you too dad." Parker said and they hung up. Lacey smiled sticking her tongue out at the boy, he laughed.

Brennan looked at Booth. "You are a good father Booth. Parker loves you so much." Brennan said and Booth smiled

"Well thanks Bones."

"You are welcome." Brennan said not believing she had said what she just had because, it only sent her thoughts racing full throttle now. She was pregnant, how would he react? She didn't want to lose him and she didn't want to be a single parent. She would like Booth to be involved in their child's life _and_ her life. She loved him, she did. She just needed to find the courage somewhere in the depths of her inner being to say it aloud.

Though, could she have a family? Everything always seemed to go wrong in some aspect of her life. Oh God. How would Cheyenne take it, probably in stride? Cheyenne took a lot in stride, she didn't have a lot of shock value left in her nor did Lacey. The girls had compartmentalized from a very early age much like Temperance.

"Booth when you said you needed to hear Parker's voice. I understood what you meant, though it wasn't an actual necessity to hear him." Brennan said suddenly.

_You've been on my mind I grow fonder every day, lose myself in time just thinking of your face…God only knows…why it's taking me so long to let my doubts go you're the only one that I want…_

They had slowed to a halt in front of a costume store. Booth let the SUV run as he looked at her in the passenger's seat. Eyes locked and words drifted through the air. Brennan went on. "I felt that way when the line went dead and you were after Broadsky." Silence lingered and Booth put his hand on her hand, now joined across the center console. Brennan broke their locked orbs looking down at their hands. "That wasn't the only time I've felt that way. Not the only time I needed to hear your voice." She said and he wanted to kiss her. She was biting her bottom lip nervously.

_I've been on your mind you hang on every word I say, lose yourself in time at the mention of my name…  
><em>

"Same goes for me Bones." Booth said squeezing her hand and releasing. She released her bottom lip and his other hand brushed her cheek bone cupping her face as she looked at him. Then their lips met and a slow methodical kiss was shared between the 'more than just partners'. Their tongues danced one of the oldest dances in time and in that moment Brennan relaxed, the knot in her stomach vanishing momentarily. They broke and reality came rushing back to her, she was pregnant. She inhaled the knot now back.

"Cheyenne said we should get eighties costumes." Brennan quickly said.

Booth went with it. "Did she?" he said as he turned the SUV off.

"Yes Booth I just said that." She said and opened her door getting out.

"Okay, eighties it is." Booth said as he opened the door to the costume store his hand absentmindedly on her lower back guiding her.

Angela was five centimeters along and ready for that epidural. She filled out enough damn paperwork and had waited until four centimeters to get it. Plus, the twenty five hundred that it cost. She wanted her epidural, if this child would only get out! Hodgins gave her ice and drenched her face with cold water.

"Get away from me! Don't do that!" She yelled at him just starting to feel a bit uncomfortable. "You look like a freaking chipmunk!"

Hodgins looked hurt, "Jack, you are fine. You don't have a small human getting ready to come out of you! Whatever I say I don't mean it, except don't do that thing."

"What thing?"

"Oh, but change the channel. I really don't feel like watching this." She said motioning to the television in the room. He hesitated should he change it? "Hodgins are you going to change it?" He grabbed the remote which was out of her reach.

"But you just said whatever you said you meant it and a lot of…" She rolled her eyes at him. "I don't care it doesn't matter." Hodgins was really confused now. He figured to just stand by with ice and water. He would make sure the machines, doctors and nurses did their jobs. He jumped when she said jump and all would be fine, he hoped.

It was growing late and Max watched as his daughter happily flirted with her partner. Although he was unsure if she knew she was doing it, she was socially awkward but she was still a Keenan and had that charm. Booth flirted back a little which surprised Max. He wondered how much Chey and Lacey had really told him and how much they held back. He thought they were being tight lipped, figures.

Temperance had said "That if Buck and she ever had a child like that…" Motioning to the feisty red head pre-teen that was a murder suspect. Booth cut in wrapping his arm around her. "Oh, don't worry Wanda that's never gonna happen." The knot returned as Tempe blew a bubble with her bubble gum and popped it, nerves.

Parker had hugged Lacey when he said goodbye and Michelle and Cheyenne came to get her. Rebecca had just walked in the door when they arrived so Lace didn't have to wait long at all. "Hey Lace, have fun with Parker?" Cheyenne asked now in Michelle's car.

Lacey smiled, "Yeah, I did."

"We were going to get something for Angela. You did hear she was in labor, right?" Cheyenne asked.

Lacey nodded yes in the back seat and the girls made their way to a cute shop not far from the hospital. Suddenly, Cheyenne's cell rang as they were entering the store. "Hey Tempe." Cheyenne said not waiting for Brennan's introduction, they had caller I.D.

"Hi, Cheyenne, we just heard from Cam that Angela is eight and a half centimeters. You can start to head over to the hospital if you want, she should be pushing at ten." Brennan said.

"Okay, we are about to leave the mall. We just got the baby a gift." Cheyenne said as Lacey held the bag that contained the light blue one-zee with two guitars on the front. They were criss crossed and had music notes floating on it. On the front of the shirt it said "My first One ZZ Top shirt." In small print underneath it said "Bad To The Bone" The other was a country shirt, yellow and green for John Deer trademark colors. The saying was perfect "God made dirt, dirt don't hurt." It had a picture of a sandbox and lots of toy trucks and tractors in it.

Soon the girls were in the waiting room along with everyone else. Cheyenne and Michelle were talking along with everyone else. Booth was joking with the team but Brennan noticed Lacey hadn't said a word since she had been in the waiting room. She walked over and sat next to her, Booth looked up and then carried on his conversation with Cheyenne.

Lacey was looking at her shoes and hadn't looked up for a while. The last time she was at the hospital was in Vincent's arms barley conscious and in labor. Tempe knew the look in her eye when Lacey eventually looked up at her.

"What's wrong Lacey?" Tempe's voice was low and soft, almost soothing.

"If he never found me lying on the cold tile floor of the Jeffersonian…" her voice trailed off as she remembered when Vincent rescued her. "He carried me until the ambulance arrived." Lacey chuckled softly as Brennan listened intently. "He visited me in the hospital and showed Chey and me around the lab when no one had too. We aren't supposed to be there anyway. He was so young Temperance and so smart. He didn't deserve to die." Lacey didn't realize her eyes were glossy, a tear fell. Tempe brushed it away.

_When the rain is blowing in your face and the whole world is on your case…I could offer you a warm embrace…to make you feel my love…_

"No Lacey he didn't. We don't live in a just world. Someone I care about once told me that Vincent died talking to the Universe, and he wasn't alone. We all loved him Lacey." Tempe said and Lacey nodded not sure whether she should lean into Tempe and Tempe was unsure if she should embrace her. That is why she did it, because she was unsure and she knew there was a lot she would be dealing with that she was unsure about. Plus, what is the worst that could happen?

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear and there is no one there to dry your tears I could hold you for a million years…to make you feel my love…_

Booth looked at Lacey in Brennan's embrace and his curiosity grew. Though, he didn't ask Cheyenne what was wrong with her sister sensing she didn't know. He just watched the two hold each other. Lacey whispered in Tempe's ear, "The person, who told you that, the one you care about. It was Booth, wasn't it?" Lacey said and Brennan inhaled.

Suddenly Hodgins walked out with baby Michael and everyone rose to meet the little guy. Lacey grabbed Tempe's hand before she walked over to Hodgins and Michael. Tempe looked at the woman that stood across from her. "Tell him Tempe." Lacey said and Tempe cocked her head to the side. Did she know?

"Tell him you care, tell him you _love_ him. It's said so much, so carelessly and yet not enough." Lacey said knowing first hand all the men which she had been with never loved her. She was a prostitute but regardless, love was not a word to be used carelessly. Yet, if it was _true_, it was not a word to be ignored either. The two women held each other's stare a moment and then walked over to meet the newest addition to the gang.

_Nobody's perfect, trust me I've learnt it I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart Nobody's perfect, trust me I've learnt it…I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart…giving up your heart…_

"We will meet you at home, Chey and Michelle said I should come to Cam's for dinner with them. I am going home with them. We will be home tonight." Lacey said to Tempe and she nodded taking Lacey's hand squeezing it and then releasing it. Lacey winked at her as they walked to join the gang and meet the newest addition.

_Now on the day I was born the nurses all got around and they gazed the wild wonder at the joy they had found…the head nurse spoke up said, "Leave this one alone" She could tell right away that I was bad to the bone…_

"I would like you to meet my son Michael Vincent Staccato Hodgins." Hodgins said smiling. Angela's dad was even smiling and the man never smiled. Upon seeing Michael a small smile graced Lacey's lips; Cheyenne and everyone else were enamored. Not long after Bren went to see Angela. Everyone had left and Angela showed Bren the gifts the girls had given her.

Bren looked nervous; the truth was she was extremely nervous. "What was it like?"

Angela smiled, "It was beautiful and wonderful." Tempe smiled and held up the bunny she and Booth had got for Michael.

"It's from Booth and me." Brennan said and Angela smiled.

"He's cute, his name is now Floppy." Angela said and Brennan shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"What's going on in that genius head Bren?" Angela asked and Bren inhaled and exhaled.

"I'm pregnant Angela and I don't know how to tell Booth. How will he react? I don't want to get rid of the baby, but I don't want him not to be unhappy." Brennan unloaded and Angela didn't say anything, she inhaled smiled and told her best friend to come over to her.

Brennan did and Angela took Tempe's hand while smiling. "Sometimes the best things that ever happen in life are by mistake. Later in life, they end up becoming your favorite mistake. Its okay sweetie, it's going to be okay. How far along are you?"

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet but I would never do you wrong… _

"I just found out today Ange. I had Deanna draw blood, I haven't even missed my expected period yet, but my HCG levels are most definitely raised. I wasn't going to tell him until I was certain, after I missed my expected…" Tempe was cut off by Angela.

"Tell him tonight. You know the girls can handle it fine. You also know blood tests are Ninety-nine percent accurate and you will feel _so_ relieved once you do Bren. Oh, and tell the girls I loved their gifts, they are perfect." Angela continued her voice sleepy. Brennan knew Angela would never tell her something untrue and Angela knew she belonged with Booth for as long as she could remember, ever since Bren met him.

_I've known it from the moment that we met no doubt in my mind…where you belong_

"I will, they are at Cam's having dinner tonight." Bren said

"Well isn't that an un-believable fate." Angela said sarcastically and Brennan caught it. She set the rabbit next to the other gifts and flowers and left.

Booth was waiting in the waiting room for her. Everyone else had gone home, Booth had been her ride. They spoke of the baby and Angela on the ride to Brennan's then Booth parked and they started to walk to her apartment. Bones started to talk as they walked together down the sidewalk.

_I'd go hungry I'd go black and blue I'd go crawling down the avenue no, there's nothing that I wouldn't do…to make you feel my love_

"I'm surprised how calm they were considering they just had a baby. I would think they would be anxious or nervous." Brennan said.

Booth stopped. "Bones, the baby is fine, they had a healthy baby. A baby is a good thing it' wonderful. This is the best day of their lives. They love each other, the baby is healthy, a baby is a good thing." Booth said.

Brennan looked as if she were digesting and contemplating his words. "You really think that?" she asked.

"Yes of course." He said and she inhaled and looked him in the eye. She remembered what Angela and Lacey said as well.

_The storms are raging on the rolling sea and on the highway of regret though winds of change are throwing wild and free…you ain't seen nothing like me yet_

"I'm pregnant, you're the father." Her eyes searched his dancing back and forth. He exhaled a breath. "One other thing." She said and he wondered what else there could possibly be. "While I find I need your voice, I need you more. I love you as well Booth and I don't want any regrets." There she did it, but the knot in her stomach was back as he stared into her eyes and she waited for him to say something, anything.

_I could make you happy make your dreams come true nothing that I wouldn't do go to the ends of the Earth for you…to make you feel my love_

* * *

><p>Don't You Think by Natalie Imbruglia, Waiting on The World To Change by John May<em>er, <em>Don't you Think by Natalie again, My Favorite Mistake by Sheryl Crow, If I Die Young by The Band Perry,(make you feel my love by adele-continues from here) One and Only by Adel_e,_ Bad To The Bone by ZZ Top/ Billy Gibbons, Make You Feel My Love by Adele...Review?_ Continue?_


	26. A Heart Code And A Heart Beat

Ch.26

And she continued to wait and as he stared. Her eyes danced wildly back and forth in his as the knot in her stomach tightened. She was scared. She tried to read Booth's expression. She was good at reading Booth but not people in general. Right now he had a blank stare on his face. Seconds seemed like hours as she waited for any sign of happy, upset, mad, or scared features to appear on his face. In time he smiled and she released a breath. Still not believing any of this was happening, but it was.

_**My best friend gave me the best advice she said each day's a gift and not a given right leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind and try to take the path less traveled by…that first step you take is the longest stride…**_

She did it. She told him just like Angela had said too and Angela was right, she felt relieved. More importantly she had told him what Lacey suggested she tell him. She stood frozen waiting on him to utter a word. She needed to hear his voice, now more than ever.

"Yeah?" Booth said a stupid shocked grin still on his face. She nodded yes and they shared a smile. Booth looked up to the night's sky and smiled. He walked on, Tempe beside him, his arm over her shoulder he pulled her closer to him. "A baby Bones." He smiled sounding wistful and Brennan rolled her eyes, the knot slowly undoing itself.

"I'm scared Booth." Brennan admitted shyly as they walked.

"That's normal, Angela was scared and so was Becca. It's a big change." Booth said

"I want you to be part of that change Booth." Brennan said seriously and Booth stopped and Bones turned to look at him.

"Bones look at me." He took her face ever gently and with an iron grip in his hands all at the same time. She had no choice but to look at him. "I'm not going anywhere. It's the three of us now Bones. You me and baby Bones."

"I know that you will be here because there is a child involved Booth. I was thinking maybe we could come together as well. I meant what I said Booth, and if it were you. If Vincent didn't take the call…" she didn't realize her eyes were gloss filled or that her voice had trailed off only that she was in his warm embrace.

_**If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late could you say goodbye to yesterday? Would you live each moment like your last…leave old pictures in the past? Donate every dime you had, if today was your last day? What if, what if, if today was your last day**_**?**

The city noises were silent and people traffic nonexistent. Brennan looked up at the night's sky while in his arms and let a hot tear fall as she mumbled "I don't know what I would have done if it were..." Though, Booth cut her off comforting her. It was a clear cool night and one could see the stars, a shooting star. When they pulled apart he kissed her forehead letting his lips linger momentarily.

They said nothing but continued on the side walk's path, their path. Her hand looped through his and her head on his shoulder, together. Brennan exhaled "I've never done this." She said and Booth laughed at her obvious statement. The path less taken-no there was nothing wrong with it.

"I have." He said reassuring.

"No Booth it's impossible for you to give birth." She said and he chuckled.

"That's why people call it being a first time mother. You will be a great one and I will be helping and washing all of your fears away." Booth said and smiled shyly. "I'm sure Cheyenne, Lacey and Angela will be more than happy to help." Booth added.

"Booth, you do know you can't wash fears away right?" Brennan asked seriously.

"Watch me." he laughed.

_**Against the grain should be a way of life what's worth the price is always worth the fight… every second counts 'cause there's no second try…So live like you're never living twice…don't take the free ride in your own life**_

"I'm glad that I know what I know now." Brennan said and Booth looked at her amused.

"And what would that be?"

"You were right, it's worth it. It always has been." Brennan said.

"What?"

"Loving someone." Brennan said and Booth pulled her a bit closer.

"Because she is beautiful and he is handsome?" Booth asked

"No, though it helps tremendously. No, it's because he not only has good symmetry, but a good heart." Brennan said.

Booth smiled running his hand up and down her arm. "So do you Bones, so do you."

"I don't regret losing irrationality that night Booth." She said and he smiled widely.

"Oh, believe me neither do I Bones."

"We are quite the uninhibited pair Booth. My predictions were correct." She said and he inhaled

"Yes Bones." He said sticking to a short answer, knowing Brennan could talk easily and forever about sex. She was a sheltered child, yet she wasn't. Overly smart and taken advantage of by being too nice. Yes, that was Bones, and that is how she grew to realize men just didn't care. It took a while but he proved her wrong. Showed her there was still a few good ones out there.

"I still don't know why you are such a prude, it's not like anyone is even on the side walk besides us." Brennan said. "It makes no sense, you are a prude that loves sex, Angela would just say you are a man and to leave it alone." Brennan paused. "You don't think because I'm pregnant with your child that this child is considered a bastard child. Do you?"

"What! No! No Bones and neither is Parker." Booth said and Brennan accepted his answer, he had no regrets either, their child would be welcomed with love. It had all been worth it, every time she had run, Hannah, every time she returned, days spent so close yet so far from each other, and love. Maybe the whole transcendent thing was real after. Love was worth the risk and fight.

_**If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late could you say goodbye to yesterday? Would you live each moment like your last? …Leave old pictures in the past? Donate every dime you had?**_

Suddenly Booth stopped short ignoring their conversation he bent over to pick something up.

Booth had stopped to pick up a picture of two girls which was lying on the sidewalk. It had been stepped on and crinkled many times. It was of a girl and woman in their pajamas getting ready for what looked like a movie night, popcorn in hand. He flipped the picture over and in pen it said 'seesters' Morgan 17yrs and Tory 29yrs'.

The girls in the picture were laughing and the youngest was scrunching her nose up to her older sister, her sister's nose was touching hers and from the picture anyone could tell the youngest admired her older sibling. Booth was holding the photo up so Brennan could see it.

"I hope the girls and our child look up to me like that girl looks up to her sister." Brennan said.

He only heard the words _our child. _Though, he didn't want to seem like he wasn't listening.

"The girls already do and our child will love you. Children are born loving their mother." Booth said.

"If it's a girl can we name her Lindy Christine? Naming her after the girl's mother and mine would be nice." Brennan said holding Booth's eyes a bit nervous of his answer.

He shook his head yes. "If it's a boy can we name his middle name Hank?" He said still not believing he was talking about baby names with Bones.

Brennan contemplated it only a moment. "Yes."

He smiled and squeezed her hand, happy when she squeezed back. "I love you too Booth. I told you that." Now his heart soared.

Booth held the old wrinkled picture in his hand as they walked. "Booth, what are you going to do with that picture?"

"Keep it." He said and Brennan looked at him odd.

"Why?"

"I found it the night I learned I was going to have another child; the night you told me you loved me. I looked down and saw this photograph. Their expressions are just as happy as I feel. The sisters are laughing, pure joy." Booth said pointing to the laughing sisters and Brennan smiled.

"I was scared to tell you, more of nervous." She admitted.

_**And would you call those friends you never see? Reminisce old memories? Would you forgive your enemies? **_

"Oh Bones, oh baby. Don't ever be afraid or nervous to tell me anything." He said and she noticed the nickname but dismissed it. She watched Dirty Dancing with Angela not long ago and decided she would tell him Bones was her nick name, not Baby she was a dancer not an anthropologist. She smiled to herself, but Booth is that guy. And always has been that guy who would come and rescue her from the corner. She smiled again remembering, the fun pajama filled night watching movies with her pseudo sister.

"I was." Brennan said, "I couldn't help it. I was nervous of what you would think."

Booth sighed, "Only the best thoughts Bones. It's you. How could I be upset?"

"I didn't tell you I was not on contraceptives."

"And I didn't ask, besides how old are we? It was both of us, we both lost rationality." Booth said

"Angela said that happens when two people are in love. I used to argue, that one could not lose rationality. She would laugh and walk off. I know what she means now. It's like being on a high. Which, is why people most likely compare love to drugs." She paused and looked at Booth. "How long does it last?"

He smiled, "It's a tricky high Bones. It can last a lifetime or be short lived. It depends more on the users than the quality of the drug." Booth said

"This is a wonderful drug, and I've experienced some in my earlier years. Most people don't know but in the lab Hodgins…"

"I really don't want to know what Hodgins does in his spare time."

"Booth, I was just going to say you have probably been exposed to drugs you haven't known about because of their experimentation's that…"

"Go wrong." Booth said sarcastic. "Oh, we should call Jared and Padme. Oh God, you still have to tell your dad." Booth swallowed.

"Later Booth." He wasn't sure if she was speaking of all the people he mentioned, but he sure hoped she was.

Brennan started a bit of reassurance in her voice, "Booth I know you were upset about Broadsky. I'm glad you didn't have to kill him." She said and he squeezed her hand rubbing her arm again. She laid her head down on him sensing he wanted close contact.

_**And would you find that one you're dreaming of? Swear up and down to God above…that you'd finally fall in love…if today was your last day?**_

"Thanks Bones, thanks." He said and felt her nod her head up and down yes on his shoulder. God he loved her, he had prayed for her and he was at first fooled with his answer. Hannah was not his gift from God, Bones was. He had dreamt of her not Hannah. They were in love and they were having a baby in nine months, together.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear. "I like saying that."

She opened her mouth but closed it, her voice now soft and a bit sleepy. "I know."

"You can say it back Bones."

"I know." She said a sly smile on her lips. He kissed her temple. "What about Jasper?" she asked.

"What? I'm not really understanding, Bones."

"Jasper Hank or Hank Jasper. You gave me that little pig figurine and I liked when you did that, you remembered. Remembered what I would name it and so you got one. Plus, Brainy Smurf would not do, but that's when you explained to me that we are all just looking for someone to love. Although, you spoke of making love, not just sex. It made sense that way and it sounded nice when you said it."

Booth inhaled a slap happy grin on his face. How did he end up with her? "Jasper?" Booth repeated back. Bones nodded her head yes. "Let's think about it a first or middle."

"We could ask people too." She said a bit of excitement in her voice.

"You're excited." He teased and she paused smiling. He let her have it. "Have you told Angela?"

"Yes, I want to tell the girls too."

"What did Angela say?"

"To tell you and Lacey said to tell you that I loved you." Brennan said and Booth's eyebrows rose at the latter half of her sentence.

"Oh?"

Brennan nod yes. "She said just tell him already. That I care, that I love you." She said and Booth squeezed her hand she placed a kiss on his shoulder._  
><em>

_**If today was your last day  
>Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?<br>You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars  
>Regardless of who you are…<strong>_

As they walked Brennan saw a shooting star or small asteroid enter earth's atmosphere, breaking into a billion pieces she knew. It was a beautifully broken site, a shooting star.

"Your wish came true Booth." Brennan said sleepily as they walked.

He was confused. "What wish?"

"The one you made for me. I found love, happiness, and I'm not very good at dancing but a dance doesn't seem particularly hard to find." Brennan said and Booth chuckled.

His eyes drifted from her eyes to her abdomen, "You found a dance Bones. A wonderful, amazingly beautiful dance that I'm sure will march to a very unique beat." Booth said squeezing her closer to him.

She didn't understand what he meant but it didn't matter the words sounded just fine to her ears. She smiled at him letting her eyes meet his momentarily. She then laid her head back on his shoulder and sighed. Angela was right, so far, so good. Booth was happy as was she.

"Hey Bones, your wish came true too." Booth said "Looks like irrational wishes might just come in handy every now and then Bones." He said and she laughed lightly smiling.

Scars, everyone has them, they were a permanent fixture both metaphorically and physically. As they walked together neither would forget the recent scars which had been made; a soldier had been lost in battle. Yet, during that battle; two wounded had found each other and were able to stop the blood loss in their own hearts. It was unbeknownst to them while healing the loss in their own hearts, they created an additional one. An extra beat.

_**So do whatever it takes  
>'Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life<br>Let nothing stand in your way  
>'Cause the hands of time are never on your side<br>**_

"Did you want to come up?" Brennan asked Booth

"No, it's been a long day and I know…actually. Sure." He walked her up stairs and Lacey answered the door.

"Hey." Lacey said quick glancing at Brennan. Did she or didn't she tell him?

"Hey Lace, where is your sister?" Booth asked.

"She said she phoned you but couldn't get a hold of you. She wanted to stay the night at Michelle's, I took a cab home."Lacey informed them.

"So, where is she?" Tempe asked.

"She stayed at Cam's. Cam said she would bring her back in a bit." Lacey said.

"She is capable of taking a cab I wouldn't want to burden Cam. Though, I'm glad she doesn't mind, she tends to acts older than she is." Tempe said and Lacey smiled.

"Bones?" she turned to Booth.

"Yes?"

"I can't stay long, I have to get Parker for Rebecca in the am." Booth said.

"Rebecca said it was only a one day teacher work day." Lacey said.

"She was wrong, he is going to 'Just Us Kids' tomorrow. Then the lab for Science Club because it's a Thursday."

"I could watch him." Lacey offered.

"I will talk to Rebecca Lacey." Booth said and opened the door to leave.

"Bye Bones." Though, she only stared at him, her big pools of blue wanting him to come back.

"Booth?"

"Yes?" Brennan asked quickly, hope in her voice.

"See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." She repeated.

Lacey walked over and sat on the couch. Brennan followed kicking her heels off, taking her earrings out and putting her hair up in a ponytail. "So, did you tell him?"

"Yes"

"What did he say?"

"I will tell you but let me go change. I would like to be in more comfortable clothing."

"Okay, what type of wine do you want? I was going to pour us some while you changed."

"No thank you. I shouldn't I'm pregnant; even though when wine is drank in moderation is good for a pregnant woman. Yet, it is still frowned upon." Brennan left leaving Lacey a bit wide eyed then returned shortly in a pair of grey sweats and dark blue tank top. Lacey had a glass of barefoot Merlot in her hand and was sipping on it.

"So, you told him you loved him?" Lacey asked.

"Yes."

"He replied in what manner?"

"He loves me a well."

"That's good. Is he the father?" Brennan nodded yes. Lacey set her wind glass down and flung her arms around Tempe's neck. Brennan hugged Lacey back and it felt good. Lacey was smiling and laughing "I'm happy for you Tempe. Are you happy?"

She nodded quickly yes and more laughter followed in the Temperance and Lacey embrace in excitement. Booth stopped half way down Bones corridor. He was taking his sweet time getting to the elevator; he didn't want to leave her. She held half his heart, literally.

He pulled the wrinkled picture of the older sibling laughing out loud and the younger smiling eyes closed in laughter. He could hear Bones and Lacey; he could feel the warm tear slide down his cheek and watched as it spilled onto the photograph. The woman he loved was having his child. He started to laugh and swiped at his eye. Then pushed the down button for the elevator and waited for it to open.

He smiled, his heart really was beating inside her wherever she went a piece of him would too. Her as in her as in his _Bones._ He laughed a slap happy smile whistling as he walked to his SUV. An older man looked at him and smiled winked. He didn't know him but smiled and winked back. He pulled out the old picture and tucked it in the driver side visor.

Little did anyone know those two girls weren't sisters at all nor were their names Tory or Morgan, but Christine and Amy?

* * *

><p>Don't be stupid but live each day like it's your last because you don't know how many moments you have. Review? Change of events in life made it so you have a new chap look at that :A lost heart and an extra beat...<p> 


	27. Mad Bloodhounds N' White Queen Alices'

Ch.24

It was next Saturday afternoon and Brennan already had a confirmed blood test saying she was pregnant. But being Brennan she still wanted to be sure. So when she was late, she felt it was time to take an at home test. She was always on time, but not this time. Today she planned on taking it. Lacey and Cheyenne were eating lunch on the couch, it was nasty outside and they stayed in and rented movies. They were still in their pajamas even though it was noon. It was just one of those days.

Brennan put the stick on a flat surface and waited. Sure enough, not one but two blue lines showed up. Her HCG levels were obviously raised, she was pregnant. She exhaled while looking at the stick picked it up and tossed it in the garbage. Then she went to join the girls on the couch.

"Tempe, hurry up this is great you can't miss it." Cheyenne said

"I'm sure I can-" Tempe started as Cheyenne cut her off.

"Just come sit down and watch the movie, It's fun." Chey said.

"What is it called?" Tempe asked, now that they were half way through the movie.

"Alice and Wonderland, it's a re-make of the original." Tempe curled up next to Cheyenne only to have jump up announcing she would be right back. That is after Alice had shrunk and Tempe said it was impossible.

Cheyenne countered, "You really need to watch this. It's only impossible if you believe it is. We use to think man couldn't fly and now look at us."

Tempe considered her words, but didn't quite agree with them. "A man can't actually fly. An airplane is the mode of transportation that helps man to fly. "

"Potato pa-tatoe." Cheyenne said and walked off.

Lacey turned to Tempe and smiled shrugging her shoulders. "It's a cute movie, kids like it a lot." She smiled again and returned to watching the movie. Brennan starred at Lace for a bit a smile on her own lips. For even though Cheyenne had left momentarily, there were three hearts on the couch beating, not two.

Lacey was using the restroom and now drying her hands. Something caught her eye in the trash can, she bent closer. What the hell was a pregnancy-holy shit! She grabbed it and ran out into the living room almost falling on her face at her hasty exit out of the bathroom.

_Trippin out Spinning around I'm underground I fell down Yeah I fell down…_

"Tempe, are you pregnant and if it's not you, Lacey you_ have_ to say something this time." Chey said.

Lacey was quiet and just looked at Tempe. "Yes, I'm pregnant. Booth is the father."

"Holy crap! Wow!" Chey was quiet for a second. "Congratulations. You knew didn't you Lacey? How far along are you Tempe?"

"Yes, Lacey knew and a couple of weeks." Tempe answered for Lacey.

"You didn't sleep on the couch all night did you?" Cheyenne asked and Brennan didn't understand. "The sniper case when we all went to Booth's. You didn't wake up alone on the couch did you?"

Tempe smiled the same one she had given to Angela when Angela asked _what exactly happened between Booth and she,_ it gave Cheyenne her answer.

"I didn't think so, well finally you two needed to be together that night." Cheyenne said.

Suddenly Alice Kingsley the main character in the movie yelled, _"How's this for muchness!"_

The trio laughed and Cheyenne gave Tempe a hug. "So, does this mean I get to be a big sister?" Cheyenne asked.

_I'm freaking out, where am I now? Upside down and I can't stop it now Can't stop me now, oh oh…_

Tempe smiled looking into Cheyenne's eyes. "Yes. Yes it does."

"Sweet!" Cheyenne said.

"_Well if it isn't my favorite trio of…lunatics."_ The character Stayne-Knave of Hearts said in the movie. The trio on the couch heard it and laughed.

"This movie is quite odd, but I like it. It has a good message." Tempe said surprising the girls.

"See I told you its good. Don't ever lose your muchness, nothing is impossible, and do whatever it is you feel like doing." Cheyenne said.

"Angela reminds me of the Cheshire cat." Lacey said and everyone laughed.

"Booth could be the Mad Hatter. He is very childish, but nice as well. I was going to say he could be the blood hound because they both work in law enforcement. Though, I changed my mind." Tempe said

"He can be a mixture of both." Lacey said rolling her eyes.

"Okay, so he is a mad blood hound?" Tempe asked seriously and Cheyenne laughed as Lacey chuckled lightly.

"Exactly." Cheyenne said.

"Hodgins can be the March Hare and the Mad Hatter mixed together." Cheyenne said

"So, he is a Mad March Hare?" Tempe asked a bit confused.

Cheyenne laughed, "Perfectly so."

"Oh, Lord you guys are both mad." Lacey said.

Cheyenne didn't miss a beat and quoted the March Hare _"Thanks very much." _

Lacey rolled her eyes at her sister, "and you Chey are Alice."

Tempe laughed as Cheyenne relished in her new title asking. "What about you and Tempe?"

The room fell silent and then Lacey spoke. "Tempe can be a mixture between the White Queen and Alice, the White Queen because she is good and took us in and Alice because she is learning to become much more 'muchier'." Lacey said and Chey agreed.

"So, I'm Queen Alice?" Tempe asked and Lacey smiled as Chey laughed.

"Yes, Queen Alice of the Lab." Cheyenne said. "Now onto you Lace, you can be…hhmm." Chey thought a bit.

"You are the White Queen mixed with the Cheshire cat." Chey finally decided.

"So, Lacey is a White Queen Cheshire Cat?" Tempe asked.

"Yes, yes indeed and you're the White Queen Alice, Booth is a Mad Blood hound, Angela is the Cheshire cat, Hodgins is a Mad March Hare and I'm Alice." Cheyenne said smiling.

Everyone was quiet a bit and then Tempe spoke. "Well having a Mad Blood hound for a father and a White Queen Alice as a mother. This child might have a chance in looking okay. That is if it takes after me. Humans have much higher intellect than dogs too." Tempe said

"You have to be half mad to have even come up with that statement." Cheyenne said.

Silence linger a bit more. "I can only suppose our progeny would be either a Mad Queen or Mad King?" Tempe said playing along, at least the girls thought so, half hoped.

"_I'm afraid so. You are both entirely bonkers. But I will tell you a secret. All the best people are."_ Cheyenne said quoting Alice Kingsley. And the three laughed all sharing a moment, a smile shone in everyone's eyes.

Angela puttered around the nursery "Hodgins! Can you bring be a new spit up, never mind I got it."

Hodgins walked in "What do you want babe?"

"Its fine, I got it." Angela said bouncing little Michael to sleep, he was done spitting up for now. Now he was tired and fading fast. She swayed back and forth and finally, he was out asleep on her shoulder. She gently laid him down in his crib. Kissed his head and turned the light off as she slipped quietly out of the room.

Suddenly her phone rang and she dove for it, as not to wake little Mikey.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ange its Bren." Angela smiled she hadn't heard from her since she gave birth to Michael. Since she told her she was preggers.

"I told Booth and he was happy and you were right, I felt relieved. I took another test, and at home pregnancy test today. It was positive. I'm pregnant. The girls both know, though I want to tell everyone." Tempe said and the Cheshire cat smiled her Cheshire smile as she rummaged through the fridge.

"Just tell Daisy, the whole lab will know soon enough if you tell her." Angela said jokingly.

"Why?"

"Never mind, what did the girls think?" Angela asked.

"Lacey found out the same night as Booth. I had to tell her because she offered me some wine, so I told her why I couldn't have it. She said congratulations; Cheyenne asked if this was going to make her a big sister. She also guessed when the child was conceived. Then this afternoon we watched Alice and Wonderland. You are the Cheshire cat."

"Am I?" Angela said a smile gracing her lips.

"Yes and Booth is a mix between the Mad Hatter and the Bloodhound, a Mad Bloodhound." Tempe said and Angela burst out laughing.

"Oh, I never dreamt how good those girls would be for you." Angela said laughing.

"Alice said it was only a dream in the movie. It seems like it, although it was a strange one." Brennan said.

"Yeah sweetie, it's a movie. The guy who wrote the book was high as a kite when he wrote it. Anyway, when and where do you want to tell everyone?" Angela said.

"I still need to talk to Booth, I miss him and I haven't even really been away from him. It's odd." Brennan said.

"No it's called love, new love but love none the less. Don't worry soon you will be singing _once I ran to you, now I run from you._ Instead of the _Once I ran to you now I run to you._"

"Why would I run from Booth?"

"The same reason I run from Hodgins. After a while they just drive you crazy and you can't wait to get them out of your hair." Angela said.

"But Hodgins is the Mad March Hare." Brennan said

"Wow! Remind me to tell the girls to ease you into television." Angela said. "Just keep in mind a Cat is higher on the food chain then a hare Bren. Did you know what God's gift to man was?"

"What, no. Why?"

"Woman. It says so in the bible. Remind your Mad Bloodhound of that and I will remind my Mad Rabbit."

"Hare." Brennan corrected.

"Whatever." Angela said mumbling, "I still can't believe I'm having this conversation with you."

"You are." Brennan said

Angela exhaled, "I know, that is what makes it so weird."

"Cheyenne said it's only strange if you believe it is." Brennan said.

"No, nope, this is odd. Very out of character, you're pregnant with Booth's kid and speaking of Alice and Wonderland. If I didn't know you had Cheyenne there, I would think you were high." Angela said.

Brennan smiled a confused smile and dismissed Angela's rant. "What about tomorrow afternoon? You could show up at the Diner, and then you can easily bring Mikey. I can then notify the rest of the team."

"Sounds like a plan, see you tomorrow Queen Alice. Wait lunch or dinner?" Angela said laughing lightly and shaking her head back and forth.

"Dinner." Brennan said and hung up.

"Are you going to call Booth?" Cheyenne asked, "I mean if we are going to dinner he is the father. So, I would imagine he would want to be there too." Cheyenne said.

Lacey watched the exchange between Tempe and her sister. Tempe finally spoke. "Of course, and I know Booth is the father Cheyenne. I'm the one who told you after all." Tempe said and Cheyenne did an Angela eye roll. She was a loving pseudo mother adoptive whatever, but a strange one.

Brennan grabbed her cell and pressed the speed dial on her phone. Before long she received an answer. "Booth?" She asked her voice quieter than normal. Hell she was quieter than normal in general. Then he remembered why she may be quieter than her usual self and he smiled, nervous and happy all at once.

"Hey Bones. How are my two favorite people?" Booth asked.

"The girls are doing well, Cheyenne is loading the dishwasher and Lacey is sitting on the counter talking with her." Tempe said

"I meant you and the baby." Booth said.

"It's not even technically a fetus yet." Brennan countered.

"Well it's_ our_ not even technical fetus." Booth said.

"Your words make no sense Booth." Brennan said.

"As much sense as your words do Bones." Booth said.

"But it's not." Brennan said.

"Okay, fine how are you then? Jeez, Bones trying to see how you are is like trying to win the lottery." Booth

"No it's not. Statistics show that the lottery is very hard to win, it's a gamble Booth." Brennan said and Booth rolled his eyes inwardly.

"Okay, okay. Fine, you win."

"This conversation is not about winning or losing Booth."

"Righttt."

Silence lingered on the line as both parties collected their thoughts. "Booth, do you want to come over? The girls and I just watched a modern day remake of a movie called Alice and Wonderland. It was interesting at best. Angela said the author who wrote the book was high when he did so."

"Well imaginary rabbits, a caterpillar smoking pot, and countless other figments of wild imagination. I would have to agree and think it's a bit obvious Bones."

"The person could have been very creative or insane." Brennan said and Booth chuckled.

"You make me smile Bones. I would come over now, but I have Parker." Booth said and Bones smiled.

"We could all go out, bring Parker. Does he not like me? Not want to come?" she asked hesitant.

"No Bones, he loves you. I will see you soon." He went to hang up.

"Booth? Wait."

"What is it Bones?"

Silence lingers again. When she spoke her voice pierced it. She inhaled and exhaled. "I have found wishing on a star isn't that irrational at all, but very liberating."

Booth's eyebrows rose. Did she really just say that? "I'm glad Bones, glad your wish came true."

"It did, I got my wish and then something more." She smiled as she spoke into the phone.

"You know that old saying _be careful what you wish for because you just might get it all." _Booth asked.

"No, but I find that it applies to my circumstance." Her voice was light, airy and soft, happy, gentle and almost playful.

"Yeah it does, now we just have to tell everyone." Booth said.

"Yes." She agreed her voice soft and gentle, a happy tone etched into it."

"Let me get Parker and we will head over."

Lacey opened the door for the Booth boys and smiled as Parker smiled and started talking to Cheyenne and she. He gravitated toward the girls, Cheyenne was more motherly and Cheyenne was cheeky and young at heart so she was always fun.

"Lacey! Cheyenne! How are you guys doing?"

Lacey and Cheyenne said their hellos to Booth and took Parker over to the dining room table. They still had scrabble out from the other night. Booth and Brennan wandered over to the couch and sat.

"So?" Booth started but stopped.

"So…? I don't understand Booth."

"How are we going to tell everyone?"

"Dinner at the diner, if one isn't there then they will find out eventually I'm sure."

"How do you want to tell your dad, Becca and Parker?"

"Tell Parker now." Brennan said.

"He will tell Rebecca."

"I don't care."

"See that's where I care a little. I don't want to give her any reason to be mad at me."

"Why would she be mad Booth? Oh, because you knocked someone else up without being married?" Brenan said and Booth closed his eyes. She was a strange woman, but she was _that_ woman. The one that could make him beg at his knees and love her for thirty, forty, or fifty years.

"Maybe, and you don't have to put it like that." Booth said as Brennan took at bite out of an apple.

"Why it's just the truth." She spoke as she chewed the apple.

"I didn't knock you up; just don't say it like that."

"Yeah, you did. I took another pregnancy test. One of the at home ones and it is positive as well." Brennan countered.

"I got you pregnant, _we _got pregnant." Booth said and Brennan laughed.

"You are most definitely not pregnant Booth."

"You are carrying the child for both of us." He said and she laughed not with him, but at him. What he said made as much sense as the Mad Hatter. Though, he did have puppy boy eyes.

"If we were sea horses, you would be carrying our offspring." Brennan said a lopsided grin.

"Well I'm glad we aren't sea horses." Booth said and Brennan chuckled.

"So, you are okay with me having to go through pregnancy, but not you?"

"Yep, pretty much." Booth said

"You knocked me up Booth."

"Don't say it like that."

"It's true."

"Oh, God fine."

"I'm not saying it wasn't both of our faults Booth. I didn't tell you I wasn't on contraceptives."

"It was a live in the moment thing Bones." Booth said and both were quiet.

"I don't want it to just be a in the moment thing." Her admission was a whisper. Her eyes were looking down at the upholstery of the couch. Suddenly, big blue saucer like eyes crashed into his own. Hesitant of the answer she would receive. She didn't want to do this on her own, she wanted him.

_I, I'll get by I, I'll survive When the world's crashing down When I fall and hit the ground I will turn myself around Don't you try to stop me I, I won't cry…_

He took her chin in between his forefinger and thumbs and made her look at him. She found herself hypnotized or what felt like it anyway. "No, it's not a moment thing anymore Bones. I'm here to stay." He shrugged his shoulders and she leaned into his embrace, it felt good to be loved and held.

Later everyone was playing scrabble and Brennan spelled out _pregnant_.

Booth looked at her and smiled as did Lacey. Cheyenne helped Parker think of what word they could add on to Bones'. Chey and he were on a team.

Parker turned to Bones and tilted his head. "Are you pregnant?"

"Why would you think that Parker?" Booth asked.

"I had a gut feeling." He said mimicking his father. Really he had just heard them talking.

Tempe held Booth's eyes. "Would you want a little brother or sister?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah, I like Lace and Chey. They are like older sisters, so a little one would be cool." Parker replied.

"Well Parker, we have something to tell you. It's important so you have to listen kay bub?"

"You are pregnant aren't you Dr. Bones? Are you my dad's girlfriend now?" Parker asked curiously.

Booth and Brennan looked at each other their eyes danced in each others, a dance as old as time. Lacey shared a glance with her sister.

Booth gave Brennan the okay. So, she did what she thought best. "Parker, I'm pregnant." Bones managed.

"Isn't that great bub? Now you get a little brother." Booth said.

"Or sister." Brennan countered.

"I know but I hope it's a boy too. There are already a ton of girls. I mean Cheyenne, Lacey, you, mom. Face it, Dad and I me are outnumbered." Parker said and went back to his scrabble game.

"Are you his girlfriend? Hannah was cool, but she was all awkward and stuff like she wasn't used to kids." Brennan smiled inwardly at what Parker had said. Then looked to Booth for an answer.

"Yeah, yes. Bones and I are together." Booth said.

She looked up at him and a smile grew on her lips. He smiled in return. "Got it! Progeny!" Parker said he had come up with the word with Lacey's help.

"Good job guys." Booth said and Chey and Parker both smiled as Booth wrapped an arm around Brennan rubbing her arm as if to warm her from the cold. She leaned into his embrace and he kissed her head, her shampoo smelled like lavender.

Soon it was Sunday and the team was at the diner. Cam, Michelle, Paul, Sweets, Daisy, and the Hodgins family. The girls fell into their own booth with Parker and Michelle and the others sat at the bar.

"So, how are the girls Dr. Brennan?" Cam asked.

"They are doing very well."

"That's wonderful. How are you?"

"I'm pregnant." Brennan said and Cam's eyes grew wide.

"Oh… my, congratulations."

"Booth is the father."

"Congratulations! Thank God, it was about time you two got together!" Cam said not giving Bren a choice in whether she wanted a hug or not. Brennan looked over Cam's shoulder meeting Booth's gaze and smiled. Her eyes shone ever the slightest.

"Did I just hear Dr. Brennan say she was pregnant?" Sweets asked curiously.

"Exactly." Booth said hitting him on the shoulder smiling proudly, happily.

A shrill scream was heard followed by a "Congratulations Dr. Brennan!" by Daisy. Sweets just stare at his diet coke; for once the kid had no words.

Hodgins turned to Booth. "Dude, you and Dr. B are pregnant?"

"No, Hodgins I'm pregnant. Booth is not having the child." Brennan said.

Booth looked at Bones and then to Hodgins, "Yeah, we're pregnant." He said holding Brennan's stare. She smiled and shook her head back and forth at him, the glint in her eyes shone a bit brighter.

"That's great! Great news!" Hodgins said Michael now wide awake, since Daisy screamed in delight.

Suddenly, attention was shifted to the girls and Parker's table. "Isn't cool Dr. Bones is pregnant Michelle? Now I'm going to be a big brother." Parker said making Michelle's eyes grow wide.

"What!" Michelle asked looking to Lacey and Cheyenne for confirmation.

Lacey nodded yes and Cheyenne spoke. "Yeah, it's true Michelle. Tempe is preggers."

"Oh My God! That's great news!" her face grew serious a moment, her voice quiet. "It is great news, right?"

Cheyenne chuckled, "Yeah, they are happy."

Lacey smiled and Parker laughed.

Slowly everyone left the dinner and it was only Chey, Lacey, Parker and Booth and Brennan. Sweets had left in disbelief, Angela left looking like a Cheshire cat, little Mikey was dotted on and at one point in time while Booth was reiterating to the guys that yes, this was really happening. He watched Bones out of the corner of his eye. As she had reached out for little Michael and Angela gave him to his Auntie Bren, a smile on her face.

_I found myself in Wonderland Get back on my feet, on the ground. Is this real? Is this pretend?  
>I'll take a stand until the end…<em>

He glanced at her constantly out of his eyes, baby in her arms. She lifted her head back to look at the little human resting his head on her shoulder. She caught Cheyenne's eyes and smiled. Soon Angela, Hodgins, and little Michael left and everyone waited on Rebecca.

Everything had changed, Booth's mind raced. A son or daughter. Only one wish, he only made one wish. God granted him so many. Bones, love, a child, the girls, hell they had created life! He took her hand in his and squeezed it under the table where no one could see. She looked at him and smiled, squeezing back. He massaged her hand with his thumb.

"Dad?" Parker pulled him out of his thoughts.

"What is it bub?"

"Can we tell mom tonight?"

Booth looked at Bones and she had a smile in her eye. There was no need to say what was on her mind. He kept his eyes on hers as he spoke, "Yeah, yes we can." Booth smiled.

"Sweet!" Parker exclaimed and Booth laughed.

"What's sweet?" Rebecca asked walking up to the table of three women, her ex and her son.

"Mom!" Parker smiled. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm going to get a little brother or sister! Dr. Bones is pregnant!" Parker said excited.

It wasn't how they were expecting to break the news. Though, planned never really had gone their way in the past. The past was the past after all. Shit, they still had to tell Max thought Booth as Rebecca eyed him and Tempe curiously.

_I, I'll get by I, I'll survive When the world's crashing down When I fall and hit the ground I will turn myself around Don't you try to stop me I, I won't cry…_

* * *

><p><em>Avril Lavigne-Alice and Wonderland...I don't know I thought it fitting for the chapter...it's short I know, more of a filler but I have a busy weekendweek and thought you could use a little something rather than nothing. So I hope it's okay...We still have Max and Rebecca's reactions...  
><em>


	28. Full Participation and Cooked Fruit

Sorry it's a very short chapter but I have a cracked rib and just got a small tattoo and it's been a rough month. Plus in November I have to fly out to Cali because my best friend's husband is working the ball (officer with the sword) and she is not going to go - when one has been to many why spend money if your husband is working it- so it's girl time! The Ball isn't even in Vegas like last year it's on base! What is up with that military? The good news is I will try to update tomorrow :) Without further ado...

* * *

><p>Ch.25<p>

"I'm going to get a little brother or sister! Dr. Bones is pregnant!" Parker said excited to his mother.

Brennan glanced at Booth first as he stared up at Rebecca who wore a knowing smile. Brennan's gaze soon shifted to follow Booth's and she looked up at Rebecca as well. Lacey and Cheyenne had gone silent. Rather than her sister's care free I could care less what she thinks expression. Lacey wore a more concerned one as music drifted through the diner.

"_In these bodies we live in these bodies we die, where you invest your love you invest your life…"_

Rebecca looked at Booth as she spoke to Parker in a mock surprised voice, "Wow that's exciting news Parks. A big brother, huh?" she asked Parker and he smiled nodding yes. Rebecca looked at Brennan, "I've always thought of you as his step-mom Temperance. I figured why wait for the inevitable to change my thinking." Rebecca said a smile on her face her tone now lowered she looked at Booth as well "Congratulations."

"_Awake my soul, awake my soul…For you were made to meet your maker…"_

"Thanks Bec." Booth said

Brennan echoed him with a "Thank you Rebecca."

Lacey and Cheyenne looked at one another. As Parker hopped out of the booth to his mom, Rebecca and Parker waved goodbye as they walked out of the diner. "That went well." Cheyenne said addressing the table.

Booth leaned back and chuckled, "Yeah, yes it did."

Cheyenne leaned into Lacey her words a whisper. "I liked her better than Hannah." Chey said and Lacey only smiled and rolled her eyes. Lacey gave her sister a look that said to be quiet and to keep what she was thinking to herself. Then again it was Cheyenne she was speaking about.

"Booth are you going to have some cooked fruit?" Brennan asked.

"What are you talking about?" Lacey asked but Cheyenne had heard Tempe call 'pie' this before.

"She means apple pie." Cheyenne explained to Lacey who nodded.

"Actually that sounds good." Booth said.

"I agree I could eat some apple pie." Cheyenne said and Lacey agreed.

Soon Booth, Cheyenne and Lacey were almost done with their slices of pie. "I'm going to quick hit the restroom before we leave." Cheyenne said and Lacey went with her.

"Okay." Tempe said. It was the first time all night it was just Booth and she.

"Bones?"

Brennan looked at him her big eyes full of wide eyed wonder, curiosity etched into her irises. "Hhmm?" she asked softly.

He had scooped up some apple pie onto his fork and was holding it up to her mouth. Her eyes sparkled, "Try it." He said.

"_Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am whole again…whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am young again…whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am fun again..." _

She opened her mouth and he fed her, she chewed the pie with a smile on her lips and then decided to grab her napkin and yak into it. She looked at him sheepishly, "I believe the correct term would be at least I tried to humor you. I told you Booth I don't like cooked fruit." Brennan said taking a drink of his water to wash the taste down.

"Well I thought since you were pregnant maybe you would crave it." Booth said

"Just because I'm carrying your child does not mean I'm suddenly going to start eating cooked fruit Booth."

"You don't know that for sure Bones."

Cheyenne stopped Lacey when she exited the restroom and they watched the anthropologist and agent interact. She smiled at her sister. They were definitely a pair that's for sure.

"No I don't and neither do you. Although, I believe the chances are more unlikely, then likely. Only sixty eight percent of women have cravings. Plus, pickles and ice-cream is very stereotypical. Also, some women have cravings for things such as laundry detergent or something harmful, that type of craving is called Pica."

"Did Lacey crave anything? She is related to you maybe you might still have some pickles and ice-cream in the house."

"I do not keep old food around. Plus, I'm unsure Booth. I didn't know she was pregnant. I just said Pickles and ice-cream is stereo typical why would you suggest we may have some out of all the foods in the world why that?"

"Because it's stereo typical." Booth said and kissed her forehead. She locked eyes with him and smiled, she was happy. She really was, secretly deep down all she ever yearned for was to be loved. She felt...satisfied.

"Booth, while I'm still nervous of being someone's mother, I find I'm not as scared as I was when I first found out. Though, I'm still scared just not as scared. I'm growing comfortable with the fact of the matter."

"Well that's a good thing Bones, because the fact is only going to get larger."

"If you said that to Angela when she was pregnant, she would have hit you." Brennan said with a glint in her eye and a playful smirk on her face.

"That is why I'm with you, and not her."

"Are we?" Brennan asked.

"Are we what?"

"With each other?" Brennan asked.

"Yes Bones, yes. I explained this to Parker already so you can't back out now."

"But I'm not parked in anything."

"Oh Bones, I love you." Booth sighed stifling a chuckle.

"_However far away I will always love you…however long I stay I will always love you…I'll always love you…" _Adele's lyrics drifted through the air on the diner's soundtrack.

"I know."

"You're supposed to say it back Bones."

"I know but I do a lot of things I'm not supposed too." She said and Booth laughed.

"Name something Bones. You are a follow the rules kind of girl."

"I'm a woman not a girl and you forget Booth. _I_ _have_ broken the law of physics." She said trying to make a joke and failing miserably yet laughing anyway. Booth rolled his eyes, oh lord Bones.

"Yes you did Bones."

"Of course I needed your full participation for that action whereas…" Brennan was cut off by Booth.

"I got it Bones."

"It's okay Booth, I was just saying- Oh!"

"Oh what? What happened! Are you okay?" Booth asked.

"Of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be? Although, I can't believe I almost forgot! I have dinned and dashed Booth! I wasn't supposed to do that either, but I did." Brennan said smiling.

"That required my participation as well." Booth pointed out.

"Yes, it did. It seems whenever I'm with you I get into trouble Booth." Brennan said

"Looks like it." Booth said smiling at her, their eyes locked and the depths of the ocean filled up dark deep grand canyon eyes. The dark blue water became lost in the canyon's depths.

Lacey looked to Cheyenne and they both chuckled at both of their absurdity. A woman named Anne walked up to them. "They are quite the match aren't they?" she said to the girls noticing the agent and anthropologists conversation and watching the girl's chuckle.

Cheyenne eyed the older woman, a waitress who had been here. She had been here since the first day Cheyenne came. She remembered she was their waitress the night Hannah met with Tempe here over coffee. Cheyenne smiled at the woman, "They are indeed."

"They have been together as long as I've worked here." Anne said.

Lacey looked at the woman and asked, "How long have you worked here?"

"Forever, I don't have to work. Though, keeping up on them, watching my customers, it's worth it." Anne said. She was retired and had inherited quite a bit of money from her mother when she passed. Her husband and she were quite comfortable.

"Every moment is worth it." Anne repeated. "Remember that girls. By the way are you two related to the anthropologist? The three of you look a lot alike." Anne asked and Lacey smiled.

"She is our third cousin." Lacey said and Anne smiled nodding to acknowledge her then walked back to the kitchen. The girls walked back and sat down with Booth and Brennan. They ate the last bite of their pie and then everyone walked out of the diner. Booth and Brennan walked behind Cheyenne and Lacey on the sidewalk. They led the way toward the SUV.

"Oh and Bones, you have asked for my full participation from day one." Booth said smugly.

Brennan looked at him and said nothing for a moment, but that didn't last long."I was talking about the case then Booth whereas in the diner I was speaking of…" Brennan was cut off again.

"I understand Bones, gotcha." Lord, either she would be excellent at explaining the birds and the bees to their kid or horrid.

On the other end of town Rachel Cullen received the call she had been waiting on.

"Yes. No. Yes, I'm able to start tomorrow." Thank God she didn't have to work at her dad's place anymore.

* * *

><p><em>Songs-Awake My Soul by Mumford and Sons, Awake My Soul by Mumford and Sons, Lovesong by Adele, Lovesong<em> _by Adele_


	29. Willing To Take The Risk &New Beginnings

For Candigirl510 who not only listened to my rambling, but responded as well. Thanks. 7,699 words :)

* * *

><p>Ch. 29<p>

"I told you last week that I was quitting Dad! It's not my problem if you never listen to anything that comes out of my mouth." Rachel Cullen said heated to her father.

"Rachel, you didn't even give me a week's notice. Hell you didn't give Darlene any notice, who am I supposed to get to replace you last minute?" said the Deputy Director, who was nothing more than a frustrated father to his employee at the moment.

"I don't know Dad, but I have to get to work." Rachel said annoyed.

Her father sighed closing his eyes momentarily looking away from his daughter and then back at her inhaling and exhaling deeply. Cullen and his wife were going through a rough spot at the moment and Rachel had taken notice; coping by distancing herself. Cullen wasn't exactly in the mood to punish the unruly twenty one year old child who still lived at home. Not when he felt bad about Rachel having to deal with her mother's and his problems. So, he let her go, a guilt tripped workaholic father.

Rachel passed Booth as she left the bullpens. As she waited on the elevator and the bell ding button turning green and doors opened and people exited. Though, instead of getting into the elevator she quickly jogged back to find agent Booth.

"Hey Agent Booth." Rachel said a smile on her face, even though she was in a rush and needed to be out of there.

"Hey, that Shania girl and her sister the ones that are your partner's kids, cousins whoever they are. Does either of them need a job? I quit and someone needs to take my place at the front desk at night. Just answer calls and stuff from seven pm to twelve pm, it's Monday through Friday. Go talk to my dad I have to go. If so, tell him that they were my back up and he shouldn't have yelled at me. He will believe you. Thanks, bye." Rachel said and ran down the corridor pushing the elevator button over and over, cursing under her breath for it to hurry up.

Booth was left dumbfounded. He in no way was going to tell Cullen that he shouldn't have done anything. He went back into his office and called Bones.

"Brennan." She said and Booth smiled at her voice. The professional manner she always answered, it was Bones.

"Hey quick question, does Lacey need a job? Rachel Cullen quit today and they are looking for someone to replace her desk job. It's from seven pm to twelve pm." Booth said

"Yes, she has shown interest in a job, did she tell you this Booth?" Brennan wondered.

"No, call it a gut feeling Bones." Booth said.

"Your guts have no feelings, Booth." Said Brennan

"Metaphor, you know how people call your intestines your second brain, because second to the brain it rules what happens to your body." Booth said.

"No, although I do know that the intestines and villas in your intestines are the next major organ that rules bodily function although most people believe the heart to be the second controlling organ over the body. The intestines are highly underestimated at the power they hold."

Booth shook his head and made a face, "Yeah, see that gut feelings are underrated."

"That's not what-"

"So, she is looking for a job?" Booth asked.

"Yes." Brennan said.

"Okay, I'm going to talk to Cullen about her working here." Booth said.

Brennan smiled and her hand absentmindedly rest on her flat abdomen, fingers lightly brushing back and forth she smiled when she realized where her hand was. "Booth?"

"Yeah Bones?"

"Thank you Booth, that was very kind of you to think of her. Lacey will appreciate this very much and, and I do as well." She smiled because she could not and didn't want to suppress the feelings of…she didn't really know what she felt. Booth wasn't just Booth to her anymore; he was going to be her child's father. So much had changed in six years, yet at the same time everything was exactly the same.

_I heard his voice today I didn't know a single word he said not one resemblance to the man I met…_

One could classify it as warmth, maybe? It was stronger when she heard his voice. She had, had this feeling before and deep down she knew what it was she was feeling. Was she scared of it? Of course she was petrified. Though, his voice, the same one that made this whole love and feelings thing so scary, calmed her like no other. If she failed in loving Booth, in being a good mother…that is what scared her the most.

"_So petrified, I'm so scared to step into this ride, what if I lose my heart and fail declined? I won't forgive me if I give up trying…"_

"I'm glad Bones, just glad I could help." Booth said.

"Booth?" she said his name rushed as if he had already hung up, a plea not to go yet. She wasn't listening to what he said as much as she was to his voice.

"What is it? Everything okay?" he asked concerned momentarily.

"Yeah, I mean yes. Yes all is fine, I'm fine."

"You sure Bones?" he asked.

"Of course, Booth." She said automatically.

"Okay, see you later." He said.

"Booth?" another rushed plea fell from her lips.

Booth smiled this time, knowingly. "Hhmm?"

"Are you coming over tonight for dinner?" she asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"_But I won't go I can't do it on my own, if this ain't love, then what is? I'm willing to take the risk…"_

"I'll bring Thai if you would like." He said and she smiled taking her bottom lip in her mouth as she smiled, it had become a recent habit. Whenever she smiled, she took her bottom lip in her mouth…she wasn't used to smiling so much.

"I would like that very much." Her words were soft and girlish as she spoke.

"It's a date." Booth said off handedly as in it's a plan, a date, a time.

Brennan's eyes grew a bit wide at his suggestion, it sounded…_nice_. "Angela said a date classifies as two people going out somewhere special. What-"Though, she was cut off by Cheyenne and Angela herself walking into her office.

"Tempe!" Cheyenne said excited "Look who I have, it's your Godson." Chey said smiling and holding Michael. Angela walked in the office a few steps behind the teenager.

"I will see you later tonight Booth. Chey and Michael just walked into my office." With that she hung up and Booth was left to wonder, did she want to go out on a date? What was she insinuating? They had never even been on a date and they were having a child together. It was then Booth realized that while he said to Brennan and Parker, as well as the girls that they were together. They never really talked about their new relationship. Never had a real conversation about it, and they had a lot to talk about.

"_I won't go I can't do it all alone If this ain't love, then what is? I'm willing to take the risk…"_

In essence, nothing had changed, yet everything had. Yes they had slept together and yes they were having a child together. Though, he came to realize he had taken Hannah on many more dates then the soon to be mother of his child, date or no dates he found himself much more emotionally connected to Bones.

"_There will be times we'll try and give it up bursting at the seams, no doubt we'll almost fall apart then burn the pieces to watch them turn to dust But nothing will ever taint us…"_

Looking back now, he could admit to himself that when he was with Hannah he had wandering eyes, but knew he would never cheat because if he ever was to get together with the person his eyes were wandering too. It would not be for just a night, it bothered him greatly that he lied to Bones and Hannah the night Bones confessed her feelings to him.

"_Will he... will he still remember me? Will he still love me even when he's free? Or will he go back to the place where he would choose the poison over me?"_

Though, he knew that Hannah knew he was lying deep down. Bones had always been more than a partner to him. Hell, Hannah was the catalyst that made Bones say what she had; sadly Vincent's death had been the final log, if you will. Once that final log was placed atop the dam, the whole thing came crashing, creaking, and tumbling down. The lake poured out and the river was finally clear, the current racing at a healthy pace.

Both snapped out of his thoughts, his hand had absentmindedly found a stress ball on his desk and he was squeezing and releasing. He quickly set the ball down; he needed to go speak with Cullen.

"Chey, Angela I wasn't expecting you." Brennan said.

"I know, I thought I would stop by for lunch." Angela admitted. "Hodgins had to see Michael and I wanted to bring him by to see you as well." Angela said and Brennan smiled.

"That was very kind of you Angela. You didn't have to do that." Brennan said

"She is your best friend Tempe, and you are his Godmother. I think she wanted too." Cheyenne said passing Michael to Brennan.

Angela chuckled, "I couldn't have said it better sweetie."

Brennan smiled and looked at little Michael, she swayed back and forth with him and spoke to him softly even though he couldn't understand her. Angela and Cheyenne shared a glance with one another, smiling at the moment between Godson and Godmother.

"So, Tempe?" Cheyenne started and Brennan tore her gaze from Michael and looked to Chey.

"Yes?" Brennan said.

"Have any names for baby B?" Cheyenne asked.

"No, we don't even know the gender yet. I'm only six weeks along." Brennan responded. "Why did you call it baby B?"

"First off, sweetie don't call your child an it while you are holding mine." Angela said and saw the sudden hurt in Brennan's eyes.

Brennan realized she was right, she wasn't carrying a baby, and it was only a fetus. Though, suddenly Angela's words made sense and she felt bad. She never would want to do anything wrong with Michael or upset her best friend. It was strange, this open show of feelings, damn hormones. She was nervous of being a good mom anyway. Was she screwing up already?

Brennan quickly started to speak, "Ange I…"

Angela quickly rushed to reassure her friend, "Sweetie no…" they ended up speaking over one another and Brennan looked like a deer caught in head lights. She held Michael out to Cheyenne, the closest person to her, Cheyenne didn't take him. Instead she put her hand gently on Tempe's arm.

"Baby B, because his or her mommy and daddy both have names that begin with that letter. I don't know what he or she is yet, so for now." Chey bent down eyes level with Tempe's abdomen, "You are officially baby B." She said a hand on either side of Brennan's abdomen.

Cheyenne continued to speak, "Well B, just so you know I'm your older sister well that's a stretch. I'm literally your fourth cousin, but I'm going to live with you and hopefully be around for your first word. You see, little B by the time you are born I will be seventeen and legally we will have to share the house until I'm eighteen. Parker, which is your older half brother will come over and visit too. I'm really excited for you to hurry up and get here, everyone is…you have a very large family. Well B, peace out kid and I'll talk at you later." Cheyenne looked up to see Tempe looking down at her; her big blue eyes were a bit glossy.

"You do know the baby didn't hear anything you said Cheyenne." Tempe said

Cheyenne just smiled, "Nope, and neither do you. Remember anything is possible Tempe. Especially when you have a Cheshire cat, a white Queen Alice and…" Chey raised her hands in the air, "Alice herself in the same room. Hhhmm? Now who is Michael?"

"He is a human baby Cheyenne, we all are. Actually we are not all babies, you are an adolescent and Angela-"

"Tempe, you wished on a freaking damn star, told Booth you received a signal from the universe and one night you walked into his room and finally lost irrationality. God only knows why it's taken you so long to do all of this, but you did it. So, if you can wish on a star, and receive signals from outer space like E.T I will be damned if we can't all be children, if only for a few moments. That's cool Spielberg can direct your life's movie, but Ange and I get the author who was high as a kite." Cheyenne said and Angela closed her open mouth, her wide eyes were now going back to normal. She had wanted to say everything Chey just had forever, but never did. She was always too afraid to spook her friend.

Brennan's emotions went from anger to sadness to an epiphany of sorts in a matter of seconds. She chose her words carefully as she spoke, "Booth says that a heart can love, which I realize it can't. A Heart is responsible for pumping blood through the circulatory system. Though, I feel odd new warmth inside my chest when I talk to him. I believe that feeling classifies as love and not lust, because it is not an ephemeral or fleeting feeling. And it only happens when I hear him or sometimes when I think of him." Brennan said and Angela and Chey shared a knowing glance.

"_There will be times we'll try and give it up bursting at the seams, no doubt we'll almost fall apart then burn the pieces to watch them turn to dust But nothing will ever taint us…"_

"For example, after he got Broadsky I needed to see him, so I went to his office. I know I really didn't _need_ to see him, which I realize it was an irrational need, but I _did need_ to see him. Because he is the only person that I knew would make me feel okay. I felt better then, with him. I don't know why…I just…I don't know why." Angela looked at Chey in a way that said, well I do.

"Though, I think…I think that the strange warmth I feel in my chest is love, because I have never felt it before with other men. I admit I have felt this warm sensation in my chest even before we started a sexual relationship. Though, the sensation is only stronger and warmer, if you will since we have started our sexual relationship." Brennan said and Angela and Chey shared another glance. "So, the only conclusion I can come to is if _this_ is not love, _what is_?" Brennan said.

"Sweetie, you're in love, true transcendent eternal love." Angela said.

"I don't believe in that." Brennan said.

"_I don't know why I'm scared 'cause I've been here before every feeling every word, I've imagined it all…"_

"Sweetie, I was starting to believe Booth was in the closet and Hannah was a cover up. I mean really, six years of ogling you with his eyes and casual flirting and you two had never slept together. I mean really." Angela said and Cheyenne laughed.

"I don't know what that means, in the closet. That made no sense Angela." Brennan said.

"She meant she was beginning to think Booth was gay and just using Hannah to put on an act for the rest of the world to believe he was straight when he wasn't." Cheyenne translated.

"But Booth isn't gay. I have direct knowledge of this fact." Bren said and Angela and Chey smiled.

"We know sweetie." Angela said and Michael started to cry. "Somebody is hungry." Angela said as Bren handed Michael to his Mother.

She took him and sat on Bren's couch opening her blouse to feed Michael. He squirmed his little fists flailing them around. "All right, all right little guy hold your horses. You're worse than your father." Angela said and Chey chuckled.

"What I meant to say and never did was we are all children at heart. I believe that is the saying, it implies one is impish and carefree as a child. That an adult still have innocence to them much like a child or baby. So, if my heart loves, then I suppose it can be a child like one. I literally have a child's heart beating within me anyway. Therefore I see no reason we cannot all be children at heart." Brennan said and Angela only smiled at her friend whispering in a gentle voice.

"No, there is no reason we can't Bren, you are correct. We are all children at heart, and we love you sweetie." Angela said and Cheyenne agreed embracing Tempe who had her bottom lip in her mouth, eyes watering.

"Tempe, you are going to be an excellent mother. _I _have direct knowledge of that fact." Chey said and Brennan chuckle a bit mumbling a thank you through glossy eyes. They pulled apart and Chey smiled, "You know when E.T received the signal from the universe his heart light up. I think yours did too. Wow, that sounded corny, but it was just a mere fact."

"I don't know who E.T is. I do know that it's a children's movie." Brennan said.

"Oh we're watching that tonight, and The Grinch That Stole Christmas." Cheyenne continued, "Angela said she wanted to be there for E.T.

Cheyenne looked at Angela, "Of course Ange, we will make it a girl's night."

"It's a date." Angela said little Michael fading fast on her chest.

"I'm going to check to see if Lacey is done signing up for her courses yet. She was using your computer Angela." Cheyenne said.

"That's fine." Angela said.

Brennan's mind wandered back to her and Booth's previous conversation. "Angela, I think Booth wants to take me on a date. I know what a date is I've been on many. Though, can't a date entail just a special event between two people that was planned? It doesn't have to be a dinner, correct." Brennan said thinking of Booth and this whole date idea. Were they going on one? She found herself a bit apprehensive for a date made things more official, exclusive. Brennan liked freedom.

_You never know if you never tried to forgive your past and simply be mine…"_

"My favorite date I went on with Hodgin's was when he took me to the park late at night and pushed me on the swing. He remembered I said how carefree swings were and how –"

"It made you feel like a child at heart?" Brennan finished.

"Exactly." Angela said.

"Booth is quite childish at heart." Bren said

"That's a good thing sweetie. A man that is responsible yet childish is the best kind." Angela said.

"Children have pure hearts, untainted." Brennan said as if it was a realization.

"A child's heart is the best kind to have." Angela said.

"If it's proportional to one's body ratio, otherwise the person would most likely have heart problems and their body would not be able to function as an adult." Brennan said continuing with, "Although, I understand what you mean."

"So, what is up with this date? Is it tonight?" Angela asked.

"I don't know." Brennan said.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Angela pried.

"I mean he is supposed to come over tonight for Thai, that is a planned event. Though, not quite worthy date material I presume."

"No. Only because you eat Thai with Booth all the time at your place, you need a change of scenery." Angela said.

"Like the diner?" Brennan suggested.

"No. You eat their more than you do at your own house." Angela said, "Don't worry you will go on your date tonight. Though, right now I have to go home." Angela said. "He is only five weeks, by the way our kids are going to be almost exactly a year apart. Oh, sweetie, this will be great."

"Actually they will be-"Brennan started but was cut off.

"Honey, they will be raised together regardless." Angela said.

Brennan smiled at the idea of her child already having a friend. She really couldn't ask for anything more. I mean technically yes she could, but why tempt Booth's fate when she felt as if she already had it all. Her fingers absentmindedly drew lazy circles on her flat stomach. Angela now out of her office she sat down at her desk, Cheyenne had left the Pandora on as Adele played.

"_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms…"  
><em>

Angela was talking to Hodgins and Lacey was showing her sister the courses she had just signed up for in Angela's office. "That's awesome Lace." Cheyenne said as she showed her four basic classes English I, an introductory Math class, History, and Biology I.

"They are introductory courses, but mandatory because I have never taken anything else." Lacey explained.

"Who cares? My sister is a college girl all fancy smanshy and stuff. Heck, besides Tempe and the team and Michelle. I don't know anyone who went to college." Cheyenne said.

Lacey smiled, "Well you do now. Classes are Monday, Wednesday and Friday. My first class is Monday and it starts at eight fifteen am. Not too late, the metro should be able to get me there. My last class is at five forty five pm." Lacey said happily. Cheyenne smiled "Oh, I forgot to tell you we are watching E.T and The Grinch That Stole Christmas and preferably, sooner rather than later. I figured if Harry and Sally opened Tempe's eyes, maybe a little boy and a glowing heart could too." Cheyenne said.

"I wonder if Tempe is going to have a boy or girl." Lacey wondered aloud and Max who was on his way to see his daughter stopped short ease dropping.

"I don't know she is only five weeks along, too early to tell. Though, I have nicknamed the baby already." Cheyenne said smiling.

"What would that be?" Lacey asked.

"Baby B. After all, either his or her parent's names begin with the letter B. You know he calls her Bones she calls him Booth." Said Cheyenne and Max stepped into Angela's office, surprising both girls.

"What is this talk of my daughter being pregnant?" Both girls glanced at each other, but said nothing. Max knew he would get nothing too. Deep down the girls were Keenan's after all and street wise-their loyalty lay with Booth and Temperance. Damn, Max left Angela's office. One has to do everything their self.

Booth walked up to Cullen, "Sir, I need to ask you something."

"Not now Booth." The deputy director said.

"Rachel told me to ask you something." Booth said and Cullen finally acknowledged Booth.

"What did she say?"

"She told me she quit and was wondering if Lacey, my partner's child's older sister could work the front desk? Lacey will be able to start tonight, if she is able."

"How old is she? I didn't know the doctor had a kid." There was so many ways he could answer that right now.

"Almost twenty." Booth said; Rachel Cullen was twenty one.

"Thank God, yes have her come in as soon as possible and speak with Darlene." Cullen said.

When Booth opened the door to his office he found Angela waiting for him in his chair, Michael sleeping soundly in her arms. "Ange, what are you doing here?"

"You, sweetie, are taking my best friend on a date tonight." She said.

"Am I?" Booth asked.

"Start thinking studly." Angela said patting him on his shoulder as she left his office.

Booth sat down and not fifteen minutes later as he was buried nose deep in a case file. He had called Bones and told her Lacey needed to come and speak with the day time secretary as soon as possible. The door to his office opened again, he expected Lacey. It wasn't Lacey. The man in the door shut it behind him as he stepped into Booth's office.

"So, you knocked up my daughter?" Booth's face went blank. "Calm down kid, it's about damn time you two started to get it together. She is a Keenan after all; we just have that charm about us." Max said and Booth while good at reading people, was having a hard time with Max.

"Um, Bones and I are having a child together. How did you find out?" Booth said, and Max only smiled at him.

"Well I figured that much kid. I could tell something was up with the two of you when I met you for lunch before you went undercover at the bowling alley. Oh, I overheard the girls; I'm planning on feigning shock when Tempe tells me. She just doesn't get the whole fake reactions. Santa, forget it- she claimed there was no way a single man could make it around the whole world in one night. Though, she is naive and feigning shock is easy with her. She was always easy to surprise as a kid, she loved them. Though, I don't think she will ever admit to it as an adult." Max said._  
><em>

"So, what was it? What was the catalyst, the blonde chick? Tempe isn't a jealous person, but she was hurt when you came back with Blondie." Max said and Booth sighed always uncomfortable talking to a man who spoke so freely of his daughters sexual relations.

"No, no it wasn't. Do you remember the intern Vincent?" Booth said

"Yeah, the British kid." Max said

"He was murdered by a sniper who was after me." Booth said.

"I'm sorry, but wow how typical." Max said. "That was the kid killed at the Jeffersonian, damn."

"Wow, what?"

"What a typical way to get pregnant. So, she fell apart in your arms, guard down, you consoled her in more than one way. I just expected maybe something a bit more, not the old poor baby I got you routine." Max said.

"Max, it-"

"Booth, listen I'm happy if she is happy. She is happy, right?" Max asked.

Booth smiled thinking of her, "Yeah, yes she is very happy. I'm happy, we're both happy."

"Alright, then take care of her and don't break her heart. But if you do, prison and I are old buds by now." Max said.

"Is that a threat Max?" Booth said.

"Of course it is boy, how the hell do you work for the bureau when you have to ask what a threat is?" Max said shaking his head back and forth. He went to walk out of the office, but stopped and turned in the doorway.

"You've loved her from day one kid, nice job. Except for the chick from overseas, that wasn't the wisest choice." Max said and Booth sighed. As he walked out he yelled, "You're welcome for getting your chairs out of the damned elevator during the blackout. You realize that took four of us." With that he was gone. Booth sat back in his chair smiling.

"Hey Tempe." Lacey said walking into her office, Cheyenne trailing behind.

"OH, Lacey. Booth found a job for you, you start tonight." Brennan said as she shuffled through some files on her desk.

"What time? For who? Where is it located?" Lacey asked and Brennan looked up realizing she needed to address Lacey and take her attention from the paper work if only momentarily, it was respectful.

"It's Monday through Friday, starting at seven and ending at twelve. Your boss's name is Deputy Director Cullen although I'm unsure who you will answer too and it's in the Federal building. Booth found out that Rachel Cullen quit on short notice and irresponsibly did not give a weeks' notice. Therefore, they needed someone tonight and Booth thought of you." Tempe said.

Lacey was smiling Cheyenne spoke first, "I had a feeling about her."

Lacey rolled her eyes and Tempe asked, "What kind of feeling?"

"I'm unsure what exactly to call it, only that it wasn't a warm fuzzy one." Cheyenne said.

"Like love feels? Are you a lesbian Cheyenne?" Tempe asked seriously and Cheyenne started laughing, Tempe didn't get it then again neither did Lacey.

"No, I'm not. I just meant I did not have good feelings about her." Cheyenne explained.

"Well I should get going to the Hoover." Lacey said and Tempe looked up at Lacey. Her eyes were, different. Wistful and Tempe wasn't a wistful or whimsical person. "I'll tell him you said hey Tempe."

"Thanks Lacey." Brennan said with a look on her face that a dog usually has after his master tells him to stay. That he is not allowed to come along, the animal usually looks on longingly taking a few steps in their master's direction and then sits or lays down in defeat, because he or she can't go.

_When we spoke yesterday, you said to hold my breath... to sit and wait "I'll be home so soon, I won't be late"_

She wondered if she should call Booth back. Pandora played Adele barely audible in the background.

Before she left Brennan called Lacey over to her. "Here if you want I have an extra blouse jeans and a pair of heels you are welcome to wear. I leave them here just in case I need them if something happens to my clothes in the field. I'm unsure if the jeans will fit, but I know that they will not sooner rather than later. I leave them here on days I need something to wear under my jump suit. I cannot wear a skirt with the jump suit." Brennan said matter- of-factly.

Lacey nodded thank you and tried the clothes on, the jeans were too big, but the heels and dark green blouse fit. "Should I put my hair up in a tight pony tail?" Lacey asked Tempe.

Cheyenne walked up eating an apple, "No let it down and get it cut soon Lace. I say about Tempe's length would look good, but layered like Angela's. You are starting to look like a brunette journalist. Your hair is long girl." Lacey smiled and hugged her sister and Tempe then left the building. In the cab she smiled to herself, a real job, school and a family. She smiled again she and Cheyenne had gone from the bottom to the top in not even a complete year. It felt good.

Lacey soon found herself in the elevator riding up to the third floor of the F.B.I. She inhaled and stepped out of the elevator walking toward the bull pen's, head held high, hair in a tight pony tail – Chey didn't always know what she was speaking about, she took long confident strides. She wore the jeans she had; dark jeans they fit nice, the dark green blouse and Tempe's heels.

She approached the front desk. "Hello, my name is Lacey Martin. I'm here to speak to Darlene about the secretary job available at the front desk."

"Oh, yes of course Cullen told me you would be stopping by. Though, he said you were nineteen, he gets a little flustered sometimes." Darlene smiled and asked Lacey to join her behind the desk. "I am nineteen."

"Oh, you look the same age as the girl that used to work here and she was twenty one." Darlene said and Lacey remembered Rachel; legs up on the desk as she texted her boyfriend at work. She wore jeans and a F.B.I sweat shirt. Darlene finished showing her what was expected of her and Lacey caught on quickly, with ease. It wasn't brain science, she was just a secretary.

Darlene smiled when Cullen walked up, "How are you doing? It's Lacey, right?"

"Yes sir." She said and Cullen smiled. "Lacey Martin." She said and Cullen nodded his head and said something to Darlene.

"Lacey, come here I want to show you around a bit so you know the place." Cullen said and Lacey looked at Darlene making sure she had the phones. They walked through the bull pens and Lacey was shown Cullen's office and the Assistant Director's office.

"Assistant Director?" Cullen said and Hacker stood.

"Yes sir?" Hacker said.

"This is Lacey Martin, Temperance Brennan's of the Jeffersonians' daughter, right?" Cullen said looking at Lacey for confirmation, but didn't give her a chance to answer. Lacey decided it wasn't important. Hacker opened his mouth to say something and then closed it allowing Cullen to talk. "She is our new secretary, if there is anything you need she will now be taking over Rachel's job." Cullen said and Lacey wondered why the Assistant Director looked so confused.

"Um, yeah, yes of course, it's nice to meet you Lacey Martin." Hacker said, extending his hand, Lacey had a strong handshake for a woman. Hacker looked as if he wanted to say something, but changed his mind.

Lacey walked back to the front desk and through the bull pens. There were a few agents about having a meeting. Booth was talking and they were going over something on a board, pins held up pictures and profiles as well as geographical locations. Lacey noticed Sweets was sitting waiting on the meeting to start as well.

One bored agent tapped his buddy on the shoulder and motioned to Lacey, both men turned their heads to look at her and one whistled. "Agent Keith!" Booth said sternly making the younger agent suddenly not so cocky anymore. Booth took a step forward and thunked him on the head with a rolled up file. "I know it's hard for you, but try to keep what little focus you have on the board and off of the secretary." Booth said calling him out and Lacey smiled a small smirk as she settled herself behind the desk.

"Federal Bureau of Investigation, this is Lacey speaking how may I direct your call?"

"I need to speak with Assistant Director Hacker. Tell him his ex-wife, Heather Reynolds called." Heather said and Lacey noticed she sounded peeved.

"He is unavailable at the moment Miss Reynolds would you like me to take a message or prefer his extension?" Lacey asked.

"His extension please." Heather said.

"One moment and I will transfer you." Lacey did that and a few other things. Then downsized a screen on the computer and opened her college courses checking to see what she was going to need mentally in her mind for each class.

"Federal Bureau of Investigation, this is Lacey speaking. How may I direct your call?" Lacey said.

"Hi is this is Miranda Jenson. Can I have you give Agent Kyle Keith a message please?" Miranda said politely.

"Yes, would you like his extension or would you like me to take the message?" Lacey asked and Miranda contemplated it.

"Can you tell him something for me?" Miranda asked.

"Yes."

"Tell him to go screw himself and never to call me again." Miranda said.

"I will give him the message." Lacey said.

"Thank you." Miranda said and hung up. Lacey leaned back in her chair, and as she was scrolling over her classes once more the phone rang again.

"Federal Bureau of Investigation, Lacey Martin speaking. How may I direct your call?"

"Hi, my name is Margaret Whitselle I need to reach Special Agent Seeley Booth. Although, I don't know what makes him so special. Anyway, I lost his cell number; I have a feeling you can't give that to me so just tell him I called." Margaret said and Lacey knew it had to be her Aunt, her mother's sister that she was speaking to. She wondered what she looked like. Did she look like Tempe, Chey and she?

"What is it in regard to?" Lacey asked curiously.

"It's a bit personal, family junk you know how it is…relatives pop up and then it's all oh, look at that you have a sister and long lost nieces kind of stuff."

Should she say anything to her? No. "I will tell him you called can you give me your number please?"

"I suppose. Are you ready for this number? Do you have a pen and piece of paper?" Margaret said and Lacey wondered if the crazy gene just ran in her family.

Soon the meeting was wrapping up and Booth was in his office getting his things. He walked out to see Kyle Keith talking to Lacey. He wasn't too happy about it, he found himself overly protective of the girls. It was hard to let up, they were Brennan's after all and could hold their own. Hell, Lacey had probably seen a hell of a lot more than half the agents in the room.

"Hello my name is Agent Keith, but you can just call me Kyle if you want." Keith said and Lacey remembered something.

"Oh, I'm so glad to meet you Kyle." Lacey said and Kyle smiled largely. "I have a message to give you."

"Do you?" Keith asked noticing he had a small audience watching him.

"I do, it's from a Ms. Miranda Jameson. She told me to tell you to go screw yourself and to never call her again." Lacey said deadpan and then swiveled her chair back toward the computer typing up something and ignoring him and the other agents laughing at him. Booth smiled and winked at Lacey as she glanced at him for a second. Yes, she would do just fine here, she could tow her own.

In Booth's office he pulled out his cell and checked his voice mail. Rebecca left a message about Parker's parent teacher work day and Bones had called but never left a message. He could hear Angela's words in his head. He then heard oddly enough, Max Keenan's voice. "She was always easy to surprise as a kid, she loved them. Though, I don't think she will ever admit to it as an adult."

Booth smiled, he had a date to get too. He walked over to Lacey. "Hey Lace, I'm taking Bones on a date tonight. What time do you get off?" It was almost eight thirty now.

"Twelve." Booth nodded. "Hey Booth, she isn't going to turn into a pumpkin. Go have fun and make her smile; she's really happy about this baby. You guys deserve to celebrate." Lacey said and Booth nodded.

"Alright, well I have to call her and let your sister know." Booth said.

"I will and Booth my Aunt called looking for you. Margaret Whitselle, she wanted your number. I have her number for you. Her voice sounds a tiny bit like Tempe's. She is a bit odd, but I guess we all are." Lacey said.

Booth smiled, "Agree, now hold down the fort kiddo and don't let those assholes-"Booth started and Lacey cut him off.

"Go, hurry up and call Tempe. I got it Booth I can take care of myself." Lacey said and Booth smiled heading toward his office to call Bones.

The Assistant Director walked up to Lacey before heading home. "Oh Assistant Director I have a message for you." Lacey said.

"Hey Lacey, how is the first night?" Hacker asked.

"Wonderful." Lacey replied.

"I never knew Tempe had any kids. She never spoke of you on our date; you look just like your mother." Hacker said and it suddenly clicked with Lacey why the man had looked so confused.

"Oh, she is not my mother. Cullen made a mistake, she adopted my sister Cheyenne. She is younger than I am; I'm out of the system. Though, I am Tempe's third cousin." Lacey said about to tell him that his ex-wife called but he spoke first.

"Oh, I often wondered if Tempe would ever adopt or have a child of her own." Lacey thought that was kind of odd seeing as how he and Tempe had split up, why did he still wonder of such things? Oh well, his wondering wouldn't last much longer. Five months flew by for Lacey's pregnancy.

"Yeah, she is really great." Lacey said casually adding, "Your ex-wife Heather Reynolds called. She said to please give her a call." Lacey said and Hacker shut his mouth turning that same ashen color as before. Lacey thought, this is kind of neat I get the dish on everyone in this place.

"Brennan." Tempe answered her phone, it was Booth. She smiled.

"_So come on and give me the chance…"_

"Hey Bones, I'm going to stop by your place and pick you up in about a half hour." Booth said.

"Okay, why? Where are we going?" she asked.

"_To prove that I'm the one who can walk that mile until the end starts….."_

"Is Cheyenne near you?" Booth asked.

"Yes, she and Michelle are right here Michelle came over to pick her up and go to the movies." Brennan said.

"Give your phone to Cheyenne." Booth said and Brennan handed the phone to Cheyenne.

"Hello?" Cheyenne asked.

"Hey Chey, its Booth I'm picking Bones up in about a half hour and taking her out. So, your sister is working late and –"he was cut off.

"I think I know what you are getting at but I'm staying the night at Michelle's tonight anyway so no one will be here. Guess what? I will even let you keep her out past midnight." Cheyenne said and handed the phone back to Tempe.

"Bye Tempe, have fun." Cheyenne said and left with Michelle.

"Booth, is this a date?" her voice was almost a whisper, ebbed with childish curiosity.

_He won't go… He can't do it on his own, if this ain't love, then what is? He's willing to take the risk…_  
><em>So I won't go… I can't do it on my own, if this ain't love, then what is? I'm willing to take the risk...<em>  
><em>Cause he won't go… He can't do it on his own, if this ain't love, then what is? We're willing to take the risk…<br>I won't go… I can't do it on my own, if this ain't love, then what is? I'm willing to take the risk… _

* * *

><p>Both songs by Adele- He Won't Go, One and Only, He Won't Go<em><br>_


	30. There are Reasons Love Has No Logic

For Mom and Dad we know you are proud Semper Fidelis! (I felt all official author note 'y' ha)

Ch. 30

"Booth, is this a date?" her voice was almost a whisper, ebbed with childish curiosity. Booth smiled at her soft tone.

"You could call it that." Booth said, "But I think we past the whole first date thing a long time ago Bones. This is more of something that I wanted to do for you." He spoke as he drove.

"You didn't-"

"Would you just stop, I haven't even done it yet. I know I didn't have to but I wanted too." Booth said and Brennan contemplated.

"That is very kind of you Booth." Brennan said and heard a knock on her door. She walked over and looked through the peep hole at a goofy grinning Booth. She shook her head, hung up on him and opened the door. When she opened it she saw Booth was hanging up on her as well.

"Thank you Bones. I checked with Cheyenne and she said I could even keep you out past twelve. Lacey assured me you wouldn't turn into a pumpkin." Booth said and Brennan looked at him oddly.

"It's impossible for a human being to turn into a pumpkin." Brennan said.

"Nothing is impossible, especially in the movies." Booth said.

"Oh, yes I've recently learned that as well. Lacey, Cheyenne and I watched Alice and Wonderland. You are the Mad Hatter mixed with the Bloodhound, which makes you a Mad Bloodhound." Brennan said.

"Thanks Bones I'm touched, I'm a mad dog." Booth said and Brennan glanced at him her glare turned into one of smiling eyes.

"Only in the movies Booth, but don't worry. I don't foresee you on the big screen anytime soon. You can take comfort you will remain a human until the day you die. Although, I cannot guarantee you won't end up mad later on in life." Brennan said

"Again thanks Bones." He said sarcastically.

"You're welcome." She said, "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." Booth said and he swore he saw her eyes light up.

"I don't like surprises Booth and I'm not easily surprised. I would much rather like to know where we are going." Brennan said and Booth remembered what Max had said.

"Okay, well dress comfortable it's a long drive. You can figure it out on the way." Booth said and Brennan came out of her room in jeans and her bra, trying to find a certain shirt that she had left in the laundry room.

"While I like the look you have going on, I didn't mean that comfortable Bones." Booth said as he waited for her on the couch. He was trying to hurry her along by waiting, it really was a long drive and it was already nine at night.

"I want a certain shirt Booth!" Brennan said yelling from the laundry room.

"You're going to be in the SUV most of the time, what does it matter?" Booth asked.

"You said to dress comfortable, and I'm quite certain you didn't say it for any reason. So, I'm dressing comfortable." Brennan said and Booth rolled his eyes as he watched her pass at least three t-shirts that would have been fine. Women, it didn't matter what kind of date, if they wanted that particular article of clothing – they were going to get it damn it.

_But to wait for you, is all I can do and that's what I've got to face… take a good look at me now, cos I'll still be standing here…and you coming back to me is against all odds, it's the chance I've gotta take_…_take a look at me now._

She finally found a plain dark grey solid colored t-shirt and put it on turning to face him. "Is this appropriate to wear?" she asked with big eyes and he chuckled inwardly at her in all of her beautifully insecure Bones cuteness.

"Perfect." Booth said, "Now let's get a move on."

Soon Brennan was in the passenger's seat and they were on the road, to where she knew not. They had not been on the road for a half hour when Brennan fell asleep. Everything was so quiet, only the tires spinning on the pavement could be heard along with Brennan's soft breathing.

Booth smiled glancing at her, her seat was back and her body was turned toward him. Her legs were half way pulled up in an attempt to curl up in the fetal position. Her hands rest under her cheek. He turned on the radio seeing as how Bones' constant chatter was not readily available. It played softly as they drove.

"_I wanna know where you go when you're dreaming, I wanna see what you see when your eyes close…  
>and when it all goes down… will you have a place to run? Cause I don't know and I can't tell what you're thinking… so we'll just drive through the night till we find some kind of home…"<em>

They had been on the road for a little over two hours when Brennan woke up. She was quiet and for a bit she just lay still looking at Booth. Then she let her gaze drift past him and out his window allowing it to settle on the huge full moon, it was a beautiful night. Booth didn't realize she was awake until she whispered his name. Her voice was sleep laden and soft, "Booth?" she rubbed at her eyes.

He looked over at her and smiled to himself. "Hhmm?"

"What time is it? I need to call La…" she yawned. "..cey when she gets off of work. I want to make sure she arrived home from her job okay. I doubt Cheyenne will remember to call her. It's just nice to have someone know where you are." Brennan said.

Booth smiled, "Yeah it is Bones."

"You never answered my question Booth." Brennan said.

"It's eleven thirty she is still at the office." Booth said.

"Oh." Brennan said sounding a bit disappointed. She was still lying down and craned her head to look at him. "Booth?"

"Hhmm?"

"Angela, did she know about this, about where we are going? She and Michael stopped by my office today. She walked in when I was on the phone with you and you said you were coming over tonight and bringing Thai. It would be unfair if she knew where I was going, when I don't even know." Brennan said her eyes remained locked on his features as he drove.

"Would it be?" he asked while a smile played on his lips and a mischievous light shone in his eyes.

"It would." She said.

"No, she doesn't know, but she does know you are on a date." Booth said.

"She realizes it's with you, correct?" Brennan said.

"Yes Bones." Booth said chuckling.

"Though, she doesn't realize what we are doing or where you are taking me." Brennan stated.

"Correct."

"Do the girls know?" Brennan asked.

"They know you won't be home until past midnight, or later. They also know you are with me." Booth said and Brennan went silent eyeing him, curiously.

"Does anyone know what my surprise is beside you?"

"Nope." Booth said with a smile and he glanced at Brennan who had become silent in thought.

"What's going on in that genius mind of your Bones?" Booth asked.

She was quiet a moment and then finally said what was on her mind, "Why can't you tell me Booth? It won't lessen the surprise, I will be just as surprised when you tell me." she said pleading like a little kid on Christmas Eve.

"_I swear I never mentioned this to anyone, so go on, you can tell me what it is…you see I, I'm barely hanging on to you, and the way I feel, yeah, somethings got to give…"_

Booth chuckled at her, "If I tell you it won't be a surprise."

"This is why I hate surprises." Brennan said.

"Why?"

"Unnecessary waiting."

"OHH, you mean the torture of the anticipation you feel." Booth said.

"No, I don't get anxious." Brennan defended.

"Mmkay, whatever you say mommy Bones." Booth said and Brennan fell silent in thought, her eyes drifted to her abdomen. She let her hand gently rest on her flat stomach and smiled looking at Booth he glanced at her, her smile grew as she took her bottom lip in her mouth and they shared a quick look.

"_So we'll just drive through the night, till we find some kind of home, yeah, some kind of home…"_

"Booth? Her voice was still quiet, a whisper.

"What is it Bones?"

"This…you and me, on a date it's only, anthropologically speaking, I've been on more dates with you then…then you have been on with anyone." Her words were filled with a profound truth yet she yawned tired and sleepy, her guard down and true colors shining through like a rainbow after the storm.

Booth thought about it, they had shared many more meals together then Hannah and he ever had. They had anthropologically speaking of course, been courting each other for six years. He was drawn to her like a moth to a flame, he couldn't help himself.

He could never, not be over Bones. He wondered how the thought of moving on ever entered his mind. Because to move on was the most difficult thing he had ever done. Both the action itself and watching Bones suffer watching him was, devastating.

Her lucid languid whisper laden with sleep pierced his thoughts, snapping him back to reality. "Don't you agree?" Brennan asked.

"Are you insinuating that you wanted me from the first day we met Bones." Booth said

She tiredly and calmly said "You already knew that I did Booth, I almost slept with you that night. Though, I'm glad I didn't."

"Why so glad? Was I not all that good?" Booth asked in a joking manner and Brennan rolled her eyes a bit.

"I found you satisfied all of my sexual desires Booth. Though, that is not why I'm happy I didn't sleep with you and only kissed you on our first case."

_Just a kiss a kiss on your lips in the moonlight, just a touch by the fire burning so bright… no I don't want to mess this thing up I don't wanna push too far…just a shot in the dark feeling so right…can't help feeling you could be the one I've been waiting for my whole life…so let's do this thing right….I don't wanna mess this thing up I don't wanna push too far…so baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight…._

"Why are you happy you only kissed me?" Booth asked.

Brennan inhaled and instead of answering him she forced a yawn as she exhaled. "What are we Booth? I understand you told Parker we were together, but we never discussed it. I'm scared Booth. I'm scared of having this child and being a good mother. I never had a constant as a mother. I don't know what to do."

He glanced at her wishing he wasn't driving so he could hold her. Some people might think that because she and he had crossed that physical barrier, crossed that line that the river was flowing even more freely, the dam gone forever.

Though, that isn't correct at all. You see their relationship was even more fragile now, more sensitive than it was because while she had let her guard down and given into a night of passion. While he had said he loved her and she had not run. Hell she had even told him she loved him; that she didn't want any regrets.

Though, he still wondered if she knew how much power those three words held when she uttered them to him. He knew that she did love him, although he questioned if the last of her imperviousness was actually gone. He knew while walls fell, they could also be re-built. And in Bones case, her walls were easier and more readily re-built then they were to knock down.

For a woman who in essence, was made up of such a strong substance and unreceptive of love. He knew it would be hard for her to give up her heart. To let go of the last of her imperviousness was going to take more than one night together where they had unknowingly created life.

It was going to take time, but that was okay because she recently had become receptive to love. She found the idea of transcendent comforting, it brought her warmth. Besides even if she had not become receptive to the idea, he would wait. He always had.

"Booth?" her soft voice pried, it held a bit of fear laced in her tone.

He glanced at her. "Bones, it's okay to be scared it's a normal emotion. Heck, even with Parker I'm still scared always wondering if I am doing the right thing, hoping I raise him right. Will he turn out okay? I can't be sure Bones. I'm sure of one thing though, you are going to be a wonderful mother." Booth said.

"How can you say that Booth, when you yourself aren't even sure if you are a good father. Which you are Booth, Parker adores you. I know you love him as well. Plus, he is a smart and polite child." Brennan countered.

"Because you have a good heart Bones. You care deeply about people and the work that we do, the passion you have for finding justice. It's a wonderful and rare trait to see in people. To find someone who cares so much for others instead of their self." Booth said.

"That doesn't count Booth it is work and besides; it's just the right thing to do." Brennan countered.

"Just because it is work doesn't mean you have to care about it, and just because its right doesn't mean you have to do the right thing. Though, you do. You believe in honesty and fairness. Most people don't even believe it exists anymore. It takes someone with a loving heart to raise a child; you Bones have a loving heart." Booth said.

"Angela said a child's heart was the best kind of heart to have. I told her that would not be a good choice because to have a heart the size of a child's when one is a grown adult would be very unhealthy. Your metaphor makes more sense, her reasoning for having a child's heart was children are pure and untainted, but isn't love supposed to be too?" Brennan said.

God how did he end up with her? He smiled, "Yeah Bones, it is. Though, sometimes it gets crushed and love becomes tainted or burns out."

Brennan thought on this fact a bit it was unsettling, it was the main reason she didn't want to believe in love in the first place, but she chose to open herself to the idea. Otherwise how would she ever know what it was?

"Booth, what if tainted love was never really love in the first place, but only a false read of chemicals? People only thought they were in love but found their so called love, had metaphorically infected their mind causing them to believe what they felt was love when in all reality it was only lust. For example Angela and her ex-husband, did they ever love each other to begin with or was it just chemicals?" Brennan said and Booth smiled.

"Many people believe that Bones, but you are walking a fine line. Would you consider a couple who fell out of love after five years meant that they never loved each other?" Booth asked and Brennan contemplated.

"It may be. After five years is when the chemicals epinephrine, serotonin, and dopamine usually wear off on the same partner. Change is inevitable even in a person. After one year is when chemicals are considered to start to wear off as people grow and change, ask Sweets he had to learn this in psychology as well." Brennan added.

"I believe you, but choose to leave Sweets out on this one Bones. Okay, so what about a couple that falls out of love after being in love for twenty years?" Booth asked.

Brennan contemplated forming a response. "They were probably out of love long before they made it a public announcement, never knew each other in their entirety to begin with, became bored with each other, one person disrespected their monogamous relationship and that caused the other to leave."

Oddly enough Booth thought of him and Hannah, he knew what had ended that. He had never really known her at all and she had never really known him. If they had he would have been okay with her not wanting a family-he would have accepted that, all of her flaws. She would have known he wanted a family and if you truly loved someone didn't you want to give everything to that person, want more for them than you had.

The old everything and more plus, compromise. Compromise because you loved the other person enough to do so. It made Booth wonder what really did make people fall out of love. Was it really as simple as chemical levels changing or wearing off in the brain? Why do people fall out of love? How come some marriages are saved even if a partner has cheated while others are ruined forever? It was a loaded question. Why do people fall in love, why do they fall out of it?

"Then why do people fall in love Bones, why do they fall out of it?"

"I've learned thus far that love is irrational Booth. Despite all logical arguments and hard facts I have yet to understand it. I wish I could, but I cannot. Therefore I cannot answer that question and I believe you will have a hard time finding anyone that can." Brennan said pressing the button on the side of the seat, raising it to a sitting position.

"Some things are better left a mystery Bones." Booth said.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Maybe, we're not supposed to understand love, no one is." Booth said.

Brennan thought about it. "Are you insinuating that an emotion which is considered sacred in every culture of the world should remain unexplainable to the human race? That a question which, the human race has pondered throughout our evolution; should not be answered?"

"Exactly." Booth said.

"Why? Why don't you want to know so that you could prevent falling out of love?" Brennan asked.

"If I wanted that I would never allow myself to fall in love Bones. Life isn't about the destination as much as it is about the journey." Booth said.

"I don't know what you mean."

"I mean what if hypothetically you found the answer to true love. I would know that Rebecca and I were not compatible so why would I have ever got together with her? Why would I be with someone I was sure I would fall out of love with according to all rational and logic?" Booth said

_You'll never know if you never try forget your past and simply be mine..._

"Most likely, you just wanted to have sex and both she and your dopamine and serotonin levels were very high at the time. The need to produce offspring is another reason." Brennan said.

She had a point, hell it was what happened. "Okay, you have a point, but I have a question. You asked what about us? Why keep going back to the same person over and over like a damn yo-yo? When all I receive is the same result? You always have said no, yet I always waited always returned to you." Booth said.

"Maybe the definition of love is insanity. To be devoted to something so much it drives one mad. That would explain losing rational." Brennan said.

"Maybe, it's because I finally caught the yo-yo and this time it didn't bounce off my hand but let me hold it." Booth said.

"Booth."

"Hhmm?"

"I'm not a yo-yo and you didn't catch me. I don't like to be tied down, so why would I attach myself to you to begin with?" Brennan asked.

"Good question Bones? But I don't think you know the answer." Booth said.

_So I dare you to let me be your one and only..._

They were both quiet for a bit as the tires hummed down the freeway. "But I do." Her voice was a whisper which pierced the silence.

"Oh, oh are you going to share?"

"You will make fun of me if I tell you, it's childish and irrational."Brennan said.

"So, in other words, it's untainted and loving? Seeing as children are pure of heart and love is irrational." Booth said.

Brennan laughed lightly, "Yes, I suppose."

"What is it?" Both asked.

"What." Brennan asked.

"The reason Bones, the reason." Booth said.

"Because you loved me." She said simply. She smiled shyly at him when he glanced at her.

"I still do." Booth said.

"I still love you as well." Brennan said.

"We're going on seven years soon. We past the five year mark."

"Obviously." Brennan said; the number five came before seven.

"So, because I loved you, love you. You love me? It's that simple?" Booth asked.

"No."

"Why no?" Booth asked and Brennan inhaled.

"Because I have discovered that true love has no logic, no one meaning, and no end; it defies every rule known to man. Yet, it is the thing that has been proven by science that all animals and humans need. It has no logic, no meaning, yet plays a vital purpose in a human's development. Nothing about defying every law known to man is simple Booth. But, I like complex and intricate better anyway."

"Yeah, I don't like it when everything is handed to me on a silver platter either." Booth said.

"Why are you speaking of a silver platter?"

"It's a saying as in if everything was handed to one on a silver platter it is easy and there are never any worries." Booth explained.

"They should compare it to a gold platter then, it's much higher valued then silver and having more money statistically speaking leads to less worries." Brennan said and Booth laughed.

"You're right they should Bones." Booth said smiling.

"I'm still scared Booth." Brennan said and Booth took a leap and reached across the console and took her hand in his. She looked at him and smiled it reminded him of the smile she gave him right after she told him she was pregnant. He squeezed her hand after a moment she squeezed back. Sometimes saying nothing was best, all was said in that one action. comfort

_It's going to be okay._

_Thank you._

_I'm here._

_I'm here too._

_Don't ever go. _

_I won't. _

_Stay?_

He squeezed her hand again and she looked at him taking her bottom lip in her mouth, nervously. She glanced at him making eye contact and nodded yes slowly then squeezed back.

_Okay. _

He massaged her hand with his thumb. _Thank you._

"Booth it's past twelve thirty I'm calling Lacey."

"Wow, yeah it is. Good idea Bones, by the way we are staying at a hotel for the night."

"What! Where? I don't have a change of clothes."

"Not far and you'll be fine. Call Lacey."

"Hello?" Lacey answered her cell.

"Hi Lacey its Temperance. I am calling to make sure you made it home okay, also to let you know there will be no one at home when you arrive." Brennan said.

"I'm just walking down the hall to our apartment now actually. And Booth told me that he was keeping you out late tonight." Lacey said.

"Apparently, overnight as well. He is quite sneaky that way. Supposedly, he has a surprise for me; I don't like not knowing where I am going. I'm ill prepared and the wait is unnecessary he should just tell me where we are going." Brennan said.

"Then it wouldn't be a surprise." Lacey said as she opened the door to the apartment with her key.

"That is what Booth said."

"Hi Lacey!" Booth yelled and Brennan glared at him and told him to stop.

"Hi Booth." Lacey said.

"Lacey says hi." Brennan said to Booth and he smiled.

"Well I'm tired I think I'm going to go hop in the shower and eat some dinner, then go to bed." Lacey said.

"Okay, have a good night Lacey and call Cam, Angela, Booth or I-" Brennan started but was cut off.

"Tempe?"

"Yes?"

"Go have fun with the man you love and relax, enjoy yourself. I will see you later night." Lacey said and hung up. She spun around the empty apartment, peace and quiet. Then she smiled and walked into Cheyenne's room, she was not sleeping in the study tonight.

"How is she?" Booth asked.

"She is fine, she told me to relax, enjoy myself and have fun."

"Sounds like something her sister would say." Booth said and Brennan smiled thinking of Chey.

An hour later at one o'clock they got off on an exit and drove up the road to a Holiday Inn. It would do for the night. When Brennan got out of the SUV she eyed Booth, "We're near the water, I can smell the salt water Booth." She said and he only smiled in response. She shivered at the chill in the air and the breeze from the nearby beach.

As Booth checked them both into the hotel for tonight and asked for a late checkout. Brennan grabbed some de-cafe from the lobby; crappy hotel coffee-it was the best. She saw the local paper in the lobby as well as the magazines- aha, Virginia Beach.

"I know where we are Booth, but why Virginia Beach?" She asked, but he didn't answer. Once they got up to their room with no bags Brennan walked over and sat on the bed.

Booth looked at her, "Bones, how tired are you? I want to show you something, but it will probably be a little over an hour." Now she didn't care how late it was she just wanted to know what the hell he was up too.

"I'm not tired Booth? What do you want to show me? Where?" She asked, but got nothing.

"Come on." Booth said and walked out of the hotel room sticking the key in his pocket and holding his hand out to her to join him. "We're going for a walk. We need to talk, pick up where we left off Mommy Bones."

_"Walk that mile till the end of time..."_

She smiled exhaling a puff of air and walked up to him grabbing his hand. Outside the nights air was a bit cold and she looped her arm through his letting him warm her, and allowing him to lead them. He felt her shiver and they stopped by the SUV in the parking lot. She could hear the waves behind the Holiday Inn crashing against the shore and smell the salt air. She was quiet as he opened the SUV and grabbed one of his old sweatshirts that he had brought just in case it was cold. He handed it to her and she put it on gladly.

They walked down the path that lead to the beach, not far was more of an inlet. They walked the beach and Brennan looked up at the full moon which illuminated the water as the surf pounded against the shore. Booth looked at her face as she smiled and her blue eyes danced more so then the blue diamond's that danced amongst the surf in the moonlight.

"Booth it's so, tranquil." Brennan said and he smiled.

"Yeah, yeah it is." He said and she laid her head on his shoulder as they walked silently for a bit.

"When I was little I use to go to the beach with my parent's. My mom liked it the most, she loved porpoises." Brennan said looking out at the ocean in thought. She twisted the ring she wore on her right hand absentmindedly thinking of her mother. Brennan's voice was a soft whisper almost lost in the sea breeze and rolling tide.

"I wish my mother could know our child and see me become a mother." Brennan said looking up at the stars wistfully. The moon was full its reflection bounced off the waves and the stars littered the black canopy above them.

Booth looked at her face, "Me too Bones." She turned her head from the ocean to her left where he was and looked in his eyes. They slowed to a halt.

"I'm going to be someone's mother Booth." She said exhaling a puff of air laughing lightly, with a crooked smile on her lips.

Booth smiled and nodded, "Yeah, you are baby."

"Booth?"

"Hhmm?"

_"I don't know why I'm scared I've been here before every feeling every word..._

"I don't know if we are an us or if we just gave into rational and our chemical high. I don't know if I will always love you or if you will always love me. But I do know I will always love and protect our child and I want you to always be a part of his or her life. Promise me no matter what happens between us, you will be a part of his or her life."

_I promis I'm worthy until the end of time..._

Booth looked like someone had knocked the wind out of him. Though, it was Bones. "Bones, look at me." He tilted her chin up toward him and made her look at him. "I promise and you don't have to ask me. I will always be there him or her. Do you understand? Bones, do you understand?"

She nodded yes and they started to walk again. "Always." Booth said reassuring her.

"Booth?"

"Hhmm?"

"I don't want to do this alone. I…I know I can and I know it's been done before. But I don't want too and…and this sounds silly so you can't laugh."

"I won't, what is it?"

"I know she can't hear or see me, but I want to make my mother proud." Brennan said and they rounded the beach that came to the inlet.

_"Walk that mile till the end of time..."_

"Bones, she is already proud of you. So, so very proud you are not only the kindest person I know, but the smartest and most thoughtful too. She's your mother Bones and she is proud of you, she loves you."

_However far away I will always love you, however long I stay I will always love you, whatever words I say I will always love you, whatever road I take I will always love you..._

"If it's a girl can we name her Lindy Christine? I want too. And if it's a boy can-" Brennan asked, but was cut off.

"Hey Bones look." Booth pointed to the inlet. The little bay was full of a herd of about twenty dolphins splashing and playing with their calves in the moonlight amongst the surf. The older dolphins were catching fish and chasing them toward the shallows in between the sand bar feasting as the calves jumped and play with one another riding the waves.

Booth watched Bones reaction. Her eyes were large and they danced following the dolphins under the full moonlight. If one listened closely you could hear them calling to each other in their high and low pitched clicks.

"Surprise." Booth said and Brenna turned to look at him, she was speechless. Well almost.

"How did you know they were going to be here?"

"It's a very popular inlet and these dolphins are use to humans. Boat tours are daily and end with people feeding them once they arrive up here. It's a tourist attraction. I brought Parker here when he was little. The females like to come here to have their calves. If you want we can go on the boat tour tomorrow like Parker and I did. Though, I thought it would be nice to see them, just us them and the night tonight."

"I like just us."Brennan said smiling like a little girl. Her eyes sparkled, but here features were tired.

"Me too Bones, me too."

"I like this surprise Booth. It is a very good one." Brennan said.

"See Bones, your Mother is still all around you. And because of you she will live on."

The porpoises danced speaking in clicks at one another under the full moon. As the waves rolled in crashing upon the shore, they receded only to crash upon the sand again. Brennan could taste the salt water splash on her lips and inhaled the ocean air breathing deep. Booth was right. Her mother while gone physically was not dead in spirit. She was all around her, memories dancing amongst the waves as a porpoise clicked calling to their calves.

_Whenever I'm alone with you you make me feel like I am young again whenever alone with you you make me feel like I am home again whenever I'm alone with you you make me feel like I am fun again...whenver I am alone with you you make me feel like I am free again..._

Suddenly Booth noticed Bones had water in her eyes. It didn't spill just glossy. He wrapped his arm around her and she leaned into him. Her hand absentmindedly found her flat abdomen. "My mother is going to live on." She said in a stern whisper as if just acknowledging the fact. She looked at him, "I'm going to be a mom." She laughed lightly and he nodded kissing her forehead.

_However far away I will always love you...I will always love you..._

"Booth, move in with me. I need a larger place anyway, Lacey is sleeping in the study and Cheyenne and the baby can't share a room. Plus, I sleep better when you are with me." She said hesitantly.

_"I know it aint easy giving up your heart...I know it ain't easy giving up your heart, nobody's perfect trust me I've learned it...nobody's perfect trust me I've learned it...I know it ain't easy giving up your heart, I know it ain't easy giving up your heart..."_

* * *

><p>long an -okay, so the chap was well yeah different I know. Oh well hope you guys liked it anyway. Anyway, the bay/ inlet with the ton of porpoises in it in VA beach is a real tourist attraction btw. Oh ha and I had to add the crappy hotel coffee - it was good-it's all what your used to ha

Review? Horrid did I make you stop reading or did you actually like it bc I have no idea? Also, I will be jumping time soon and hurring to get chaps up bc I'm flying to Cali in Nov (girl time yay-brother in law is working marine ball so hanging with my legally adopted best friend/sister). So no Bones episodes- well deff not the first four for me argh...busy life. But yay for Hulu...

Songs in no order all by Adele (One and Only, Lovesong) (Against All Odds by Phil Collins) (Some Kind of Home by Thriving Ivory)


	31. Stars, Albino Dolphins and Owen Juice

Ch.31

Brennan was twenty two weeks along and she and Booth were finding out the sex of the baby today. It was actually their second ultrasound. Angela had told Bren if she wanted them to do an ultra sound early to tell her doctor she didn't know when her last period was. It worked, and at seven weeks they were able to see what looked like a peanut on the screen. They were both extremely anxious to find out the sex today which the nurse was not able to tell the last time.

Brennan lay back as her OB walked in. "Well hello guys. Ms. Brennan, how are you feeling today?"

"Very well, thank you."

"Excited to find out the sex of your little one?" Dr. Richards asked.

"Yes." Booth and Brennan answered in synchrony.

Brennan looked at Booth and smiled as Dr. Richards put the cold jelly on her stomach. He then rolled the wand over her stomach and stopped short. Booth and Brennan's eyes were glued to the screen. Suddenly, a loud whoosh, whoosh sound was heard.

"Is that the heart beat?" asked Booth.

"Yes." Dr. Richards said and moved the wand around to see the baby's sex. "Would you like to know the sex?"

"Yes." Booth said again.

"Your having a girl." He moved the wand and only to hear another woosh woosh sound "And this is your boy."

"Twins!" Booth asked smiling in shock at Dr. Richards as he moved the wand again. Brennan shot Booth a glance smiling as she exhaled a puff of air; what did you do to me Booth?

"Twins?" Brennan asked smiling, in slight shock.

"Yes, looks like someone was hiding the first ultrasound." Dr. Richards said. "Congratulations."

Brennan looked at Booth and squeezed his hand. She smiled a shy smile at him and Dr. Richards turned the machine off printing the glossy pictures out for them. "I will be back with your photos and let you get dressed."

"Thank you Doctor." Brennan said.

Brennan turned to Booth, "I told you, you knocked me up, not only with one but two babies." Brennan said and Booth could only laugh.

"Two Bones, two!" he said smiling.

"I'm going to be a mother twice in one day." She said realizing this as she changed out of her blue gown and back into her top.

"Oh my God we are having two kids." He leaned in and kissed her on the lips and she smiled laughing into his mouth as he did. She nodded yes as they pulled apart.

"A son and a daughter." Brennan said whispering almost to herself.

"_Well I just heard the news today seems my life is going to change, I closed my eyes begin to pray then tears of joy stream down my face…"_

Doctor Richards walked back into the room with four pictures of babies B&B. "Here you go." Dr. Richards handed the photos to Brennan and she thanked him and handed some to Booth.

Brennan and Booth walked through the sliding glass doors of the Jeffersonian only to have the whole team's questioning eyes fall on them. "Well? What is it?" Cheyenne asked excited having just got off the bus from school. Lacey hung out in Angela's office during part of the day with her lap top doing her school work and studying. She was really enjoying her classes, especially biology. She asked anyone but Angela for help with that class.

"It's a boy." Booth said.

"Ha! I told you!" Hodgins said to Angela and Angela made a face piercing her lips and crossing her arms.

"And a girl." Brennan said smiling largely at the rest of the team.

"Oh my God! Twins?" Cam and Cheyenne said in unison.

Brennan nod quickly yes and Cheyenne and Angela embraced Brennan. Lacey and Cam quickly embraced Booth congratulating the couple.

"A big sister of two." Cheyenne said happy.

"Actually three." Lacey said as Parker and a friend came through the automatic doors of the Jeffersonian. His bus got to the Jeffersonian moments after Cheyenne's. Parker had explained to Thomas that this was the day he found out if he got either a little brother or sister. The two kids ran up to the platform halting before the stairs so Brennan could allow them access on the platform. They were sure to walk then. "Well Dad what is baby B?" Parker asked he had taken to calling the no name baby, baby B. After what Cheyenne had began to call the baby with no name.

"B is a girl." Booth said and Parker's face fell then he quickly tried to cover it up with false happiness.

"Congratulations, that's cool." He said with less enthusiasm then if someone had just told him he was allowed another goldfish at his mom's house.

"And a baby boy." Brennan said.

"The baby is a boy and a girl?" Thomas asked.

"No silly! Are you having twins Dr. Bones?" Parker asked and Brennan nodded yes.

"Awesome! This is so cool!" Parker said. "This is going to be so much fun! Lacey, good thing you moved in with Michelle in your own house and Bones got three kids rooms instead of just two." Booth and Brennan hadn't thought about that.

While Cheyenne who was going to be seventeen in a few months was closer with Michelle who was Lacey's age. Lacey and Michelle were close as well and decided to move into Booth's old place after he had finished up paying off the rent for the month.

Things seemed to have a way of working out because Michelle and Lacey were both taking classes and had one other thing in common, even if they didn't go to the same college. Studying was much easier plus Michelle's classes were in the day so while Lacey worked at night – dropping her first class quite early because she found herself usually asleep in it. Michelle would be home and vice versa. Thankfully Lacey was able to pick up another class that was only forty five minutes later on in the day where people had dropped out.

Booth and Bones moved into Georgetown. It was different living together, and they had their share of disagreements, but after a while they made it work and all the pieces fell into place easier than they ever would have imagined. Though, Cheyenne's sarcasm and Parker's light heartedness always helped. Brennan found what she enjoyed most was not sleeping alone anymore, but in his arms.

She knew what transcendent and true happiness was now. Hell Parker, Cheyenne, Lacey, Booth and she even danced to Foreigners' _Hot Blooded_ one night when Chey had found the c.d and put it on. Chey and Parker had started to dance when Booth noticed them and joined in and hesitantly Brennan joined in as well-nothing went wrong either-the fridge was still intact when the song ended. The only thing she found different was she realized she had found her dance.

_Flashback_

_Parker walked over and grabbed a cd bringing it to Cheyenne. "Chey what's this?" Cheyenne chuckled, the kid didn't even know what a cd was. _

"_A cd come on I'll show you how it works and we can play it. You know I'm not that old Parks, and neither are cds. They still sell them in the stores and talk about them on the radio." Chey said._

"_I don't listen to the radio well except sometimes with Dad in while we're driving. Mom plugs her phone in the car and usually just plays Pandora or her playlist." Parker explained._

_Cheyenne stuck the cd in the cd player and pressed play turning up the volume. Hot Blooded blasted through the house. Brennan and Booth were in the kitchen picking up dinner when Booth walked out to the living room._

_He doubled over in laughter at what he saw; Cheyenne and Parker dancing away to Hot Blooded. "Dad come on!" Parker shouted above the loud music. _

"_Yeah get your butt out here Booth!" Chey agreed and Booth took Chey and spun her around as Parker played the air guitar. Brennan walked out and looked at the three as if they were entirely bonkers. Then again, supposedly all the best people were._

"_Come on Dr. Bones!" Parker said running up to her and dragging her out to his stage with Booth and Cheyenne._

"_Yeah come on Dr. Bones!" Booth echoed a mischievous smile on his face. _

_Brennan danced with Parker and Booth with Cheyenne then Booth spun Cheyenne and asked Parker if he could cut in. He let his Dad have Bones hand and he and Chey had a battle of air guitars as Chey switched it up drumming on Parker's head at times with imaginary drum sticks._

_Booth pulled Bones close "May I have this dance Dr. Bones?"_

"_I believe you already do Booth, you are already holding my hand." Brennan said. "Matter of fact you are-"_

"_Bones?"_

"_Hhmm?" she looked at him and he silenced her with a kiss that was slow and was most definitely a whole flotilla of steamboats. Cheyenne glanced at the two smiling, but was quickly uninterested as Parker started to beat on her with imaginary drum sticks "Ha! I got you now Chey!"_

_They were still kissing when Hot Blooded ended and the next track began. "Dad! Did you see-OH Gross!" Parker noticed Bones and his Dad who seemingly ignored him for the moment. But pulled apart not long after, Brennan was smiling and Booth turned to Parker. _

"_Did I see what?" Booth asked._

"_I don't even remember anymore-don't ever kiss in front of me again. That was disgusting, yuck!" Parker made a gagging sound and Chey thumped him on the back of the head. _

"_Got ya back!" She said and he laughed spinning around to face her._

"_Oh yeah! Well watch out for my karate moves, I'm getting pretty good." He said._

"_Oh yes, I'm sure you are a black belt." Chey said to her little brother sarcastically._

"_Booth?" his name was a whisper on her lips as he held her close for the next song._

"_I found happiness, love and a dance." She said and he kissed her playfully on the lips._

"_Booth Parker said never to do that in front of him again. You should respect his wishes." Brennan said._

"_No Bones, he should respect our wishes." And he kissed her properly not a whole flotilla, but not playful and short like before._

She began to open up slowly and at her own pace and Booth put effort in acknowledging it when she did. Metaphorically speaking, he made sure he never held her too tight, as not to suffocate her but not too loose so that she would slip out of his grip. More of just enough to always let her know he was there. She was beginning to lose the last of her imperviousness and even more astounding, give him her whole heart and not just three quarters of it, but all of the pieces and parts.

* * *

><p>Three months had flown by and it was time for baby B&amp;B to arrive any day now.<p>

"But if I'm at the lab there will be people there to watch me." Brennan countered with Booth's 'you should stay home' argument. "I'm not staying home."

"Bones?"

"Not going to happen Booth." Brennan said as she pulled her coat on and opened the front door walking out.

"Why don't you go stay at Lacey's place? We haven't been there in a while and I'm sure she would love to see you."

"Stop it Booth, stop asking. I'm not going to change my mind. I'm going to work." Brennan said.

"You are due any day Bones!" Booth said.

Booth lost the argument and soon they were both walking in the sliding glass doors of the Jeffersonian. And Brennan wasn't lagging behind; she was either at Booth's side or in front of him as they walked. Brennan swiped her I.D and stepped onto the platform with Booth. Cam started to explain the nature of the remains while Brennan watched on a bit bored, she could obviously see what their nature was.

Suddenly, her cell rang. "Dr. Brennan."

"Hey Tempe it's Lacey, I just wanted to let you know I was going to be a little late getting to the lab today. Tell Deana, Cam and everyone else thanks so much for the help. I received my test results on my biology test yesterday and I received an A. Oh, and let Angela know that I put the batteries for Mikey's Gorilla toy in the middle drawer yesterday." Lacey said.

"That is wonderful Lacey I'm happy for you. I will relay the information to Angela." Brennan said.

"Thanks Tempe, take care." Lacey said, "Tell everyone hi for me too."

"Okay, bye." Brennan said hanging up. She turned to address everyone. "That was Lacey she said to thank you for your help with her class work. She received an A on her test. Also, she-"

"Oh, wow Dr. Brennan." Cam started.

"Bones!" Booth said and Brennan looked at him odd. "Your…it…you need to get to the hospital."

"My what?" Brennan asked looking at him oddly.

"Um, sweetie it looks like your water broke." Angela said looking to the puddle of amniotic fluid now on the Jeffersonian floor.

"Oh, you are right Ange, it didn't hurt at all. I don't know why women complain so much." Brennan said.

Angela mumbled to Cam, "Just let her wait thirty minutes."

Cam chuckled, she had never been in labor, but had heard and watched her sister give birth to her nieces. So she had sympathy for people who had gone through it and knew in a half hour Brennan would too.

Booth put his hand on the small of her back guiding and more of cajoling her out of the Jeffersonian. It took all he had to get her to stop ordering interns around before she left.

"Oh Angela, Lacey said she put the batteries for Mikey's Gorilla toy in the top drawer yesterday. I'm unsure exactly what she meant but she told me to tell you." Brennan said as she was ushered off the platform.

"Thanks sweetie, but Booth is right you actually do need to go to the hospital to have these kids. I'm not having you have them on a slab, especially two." Angela said, "I will call Lacey and let her know and text Chey. I can go and pick her up at school if you would like her at the hospital." Angela said.

"Yes, of course and thank you Angela." Brennan said and Booth made a motion ushering Brennan along and out of the door.

Angela turned to Hodgins, "Well this is going to be interesting. I'm going to call Lacey and let her know and then run to Cheyenne's high school in a bit."

Angela walked into her office grabbed her purse and told Hodgins she would pick Mikey up from the Jeffersonian daycare on her way out. And that they would see him later at the hospital. Cam wasn't letting everyone leave; heck it was only eight thirty in the morning. On the way to Cheyenne's school Angela called Lacey.

Lacey checked the caller ID before answering. "Hey Angela."

"Hey girl, Bren went into labor about a half hour ago. Booth took her to the hospital and I'm going to sign your sister out of school." Angela said.

"Oh, oh wow. Okay, I will be at the hospital shortly. Thanks for picking up Chey and letting me know." Lacey said.

"Anytime Sweetie, see you soon." Angela said.

Lacey hung up and laughed lightly, this was really happening. It was time. She smiled getting up to change out of her running sweats and tank top into something more appropriate and warmer to wear to the hospital.

Angela walked up to the front desk of Cheyenne's high school a year old Mikey on her hip. "Hello, I need to check a student out."

"Okay, what is your name and who are you checking out?" the woman apparently called Ms. Clark asked.

"Angela Montenegro Hodgins and I'm here to pick up Cheyenne Martin." Angela said as she showed her id and watched Ms. Clark look up Cheyenne. Michael wiggled impatiently in her arms.

"She is on her way Mrs. Hodgins." Ms. Clark said.

"Thank you." said Angela who walked over taking a seat next to a student who was either in trouble or waiting on someone. Michael bounced on her lap happily and smiling. His little arms flailed out trying to grab at Angela's necklace. The student looked at Angela.

"He is cute." She said.

"Thanks."

"What's his name?" The girl asked leaning in and making faces at Michael.

"Michael." Angela said.

"Hi Mikey." The student said affectionately in a baby voice. Mikey turned his head toward her and made a loud squealing noise.

Another student on Angela's left spoke next, "Hey lady you mean Cheyenne Martin as in Chey Martin the girl who that famous author adopted?" The male student asked.

"Yes." Angela wondered how he knew Bren was Chey's adopted mom. Cheyenne didn't like to tell people she had a mother who was famous. People tended to think that if your parent's were loaded you were automatically a snob and that Chey was not.

"Dude, she is hot and her mom isn't bad either." Said the boy.

"Sorry to burst your bubble _dude_, but her mom is pregnant with twins and taken. And I don't think Cheyenne is actively looking for anyone." Angela said turning her attention back to Mikey who demanded it. The female student to her left chuckled a bit and not a minute after Cheyenne walked through the doors to the front office.

"Hey Ange, what's going on?" asked Chey bending down to say hello to Mikey. She made a funny face and tickled his stomach.

"Bren went into labor about an hour ago. I've alrea-"

"Holy crap! Well what are we waiting for did you sign me out already? Let's go." Cheyenne said asking more questions on the way to the hospital. "Does Lace know?"

"Yes, I called her on the way to get you and she is going to meet us at the hospital." Angela said.

"What about Parks?" Cheyenne asked now closer and more protective of Parker since she started to live with him. She watched out for him, and it was cute watching him play the protective little brother too.

"Call Rebecca, and let her know what is going on." Angela said, "We can go and pick him up on the way."

"Awesome." Cheyenne said and Mikey screamed just because he could. As he bounced around in his car seat kicking his legs back an fourth. Angela and Chey smiled looks like Mikey thought it was pretty awesome too.

"Hello?" Rebecca answered.

"Hey Rebecca its Cheyenne, Tempe went into labor and I was wondering if Angela and I could pick him up?" Cheyenne asked.

"Sure, of course. Although, Angela is not on Parker's list you are so you will need to check him out Cheyenne." Rebecca said and Cheyenne nodded yes even though Rebecca couldn't see her as she said yes.

Soon Angela, Mikey and Chey were in the front office of Parker's school. Cheyenne walked up to the front desk. "Hi my name is Cheyenne Martin and I'm here to pick up Parker Booth." Cheyenne said handing over her id.

Cheyenne waited in a seat next to Angela for Parker. Soon the little guy came rushing through the doors to the front office. "Cheyenne!" parker ran up to give her a hug. It wasn't cool to hug his dad, he was ten now. Though, he learned giving Dr. Bones, Chey, Lacey, Michelle and Angela a hug was okay. He had to keep up his game; he was a Booth after all.

Brennan looked at Booth, "Oh God! I change my mind there is pain involved."

"I thought you didn't believe in God." Booth said and Brennan glared at him.

"That wasn't funny Booth. Can I have more of the cold rag please?" Brennan asked, Booth knew it wasn't and regret it as soon as he said it. She was in pain, having twins and they were his twins.

"Yeah, of course here Bones." Booth started to wipe her brow with the cold rag and she relaxed a bit, it felt good.

Parker walked up to Lacey who was sitting in the waiting room. Her back was turned to him and he was sneaking up on her. Though, right when he got next to her Lacey turned and noticed him.

"Ugh, Lacey I never can scare you!" Parker said and Lacey smiled hugging the boy, then standing up to hug Angela and Cheyenne and make a goofy face at Michael holding out her finger to him, he grabbed it.

"When is everyone else arriving?" Lacey asked.

"Well she went into labor in the morning so Cam may be able to stop by on her lunch break and Hodgins should be here for his lunch break, he is leaving early. I'm unsure about everyone else." Angela said.

"Hodgins is funny." Parker said and Angela, Lacey and Chey shared a laugh.

"Yeah, he is rather amusing isn't he?" Angela said and Parker looked at her strange.

"What does amusing mean?" Parker asked.

"Entertaining." Lacey answered as Angela picked up Michaels binkie (pacifier) off of the ground and put it in his diaper bag and grabbing a new one.

"When is Bones going to have B&B?" Parker asked impatiently.

"When they get here." Lacey said as Michael bounced and thrashed around on her lap, grabbing at her hair and smiling.

"Man, they are taking forever!" Parker said.

Angela mumbled to Lacey, "I'm sure Bren thinks they are taking a hell of a lot longer." Lacey smiled.

Booth watched the monitors that Brennan was hooked up to as it monitored her contractions. She was growing tired and her pony tail was disheveled behind her head. She dug her head farther into the pillow as Dr. Richards along with more nurses then normal monitored her, twins came with heightened risks in childbirth.

"Dr. Brennan you are fully dilated now I'm going to need you to push into your bottom, until I count to ten." Dr. Richards said and Brennan began to push. The doctor counted and she stopped pushing when he reached ten falling back onto the pillow, releasing a puff of air.

Not long after another contraction hit and Brennan pushed, sitting up forward her eyes shut tight as she pushed. "One two three four…" Dr. Richards kept counting and she pushed again falling back onto the pillow when it was over. Eyes closed she reached out for Booth's hand before the next contraction hit and he gave it to her. She began to push again and he swore he felt her crush the bones, bones could break he knew this. He whispered words of comfort as she continued to push.

"Dr. Brennan you're beginning to crown one more big push." Dr. Richards said and Brennan looked at Booth.

"She's crowning?" Booth asked excited looking to Bones and then to Dr. Richards.

"Yes." Richards said and another contraction hit and Brennan pushed the first child's shoulders out feeling a release of pressure.

"_With arms wide open under the sunlight welcome to this place I'll show you everything, with arms wide open…"_

"Looks like your little girl beat her brother into the world." Soon cries were heard and Brennan opened her eyes as she watched Booth cut the cord and their little girl was whisked away to be cleaned up and checked. Eight minutes later the same thing happened only this time Dr. Richards announced it was a boy.

"_Well I don't know if I'm ready to be the man I have to be, I'll take a breath I'll take her by my side…we stand in awe, we've created life…"_

Brennan laid there a bundle of pink one arm and blue in the other. "Booth, look." Brennan said tears rolling down her cheeks. Booth smiled wiping her tears away with face with his thumb.

"I see, Bones. Can I hold one?" Booth asked.

"Of course Booth you are their Father." Brennan said and Booth took the little boy. He grabbed onto Booth's finger and made him smile wider than he already was. "They need names." Brennan said softly.

"Lindy Christine and Liam Hank Brennan-Booth?" Booth offered.

"No. Just because they are twins does not mean they need to have names that start with the same letter. Besides, you made fun of that kid Liam on the case. You said he had a girlish name, whatever that means." Brennan said.

"Okay, what about Tyler?" Booth asked.

"I knew a Tyler and I didn't like him much. The name reminds me of him, so no." Brennan said.

"Caleb?" Booth asked and he watched Brennan contemplate it.

"Caleb Hank Brennan-Booth." She said trying it out. "I like Caleb."

Booth cooed to the baby and looked at Brennan. "Bones, they are beautiful." He said softly and she smiled as little Lindy yawned bawling her fists up and stretched.

"I should go and let everyone know that Lindy Christine and Caleb Hank Booth are here." Booth said and Brennan nodded and gave Booth little Lindy and Caleb. Booth was almost out of the door when he turned to face the sound of Bones' voice calling his name.

"Booth?"

"What's up Bones?"

"I love you." Booth smiled two babies in his arms, her babies, their babies.

"I love you too Bones." Brennan smiled and signed her name where her signature was required on Lindy and Caleb's birth certificates. When Booth walked out into the waiting room Hodgins was there along with Angela, Parker, the girls and baby Michael.

"_With arms wide open under the sunlight, welcome to this place I'll show you everything…with arms wide open, now everything has changed. I'll show you love, I'll show you everything, with arms wide open…"_

Lacey and Angela spotted him first. Cheyenne, Parker, Michael and Hodgins were all playing around on the floor of the hospital. Angela as well as Lacey stood up quickly. "Oh. My. God." Angela said walking up to him, Cheyenne had heard Angela gasp and she turned around standing quickly. Parker spotted his dad holding his half brother and sister and ran to them. Lacey grabbed him keeping him from bowling Booth over.

"Meet Lindy Christine and Caleb Hank Brennan-Booth." Booth said and everyone cooed and awed over the little ones.

"They are so small Dad. Can I hold one?" Parker asked.

"Not yet, bub maybe later okay? They are very tired and fragile right now plus you need to sit down to hold them.

"Why are they tired? They just were born. What do they have to be tired about?" Parker asked.

Lacey laughed lightly, "Parks, just wait kay?"

"Ugh, fine." Parker said listening to Lacey. She was the one person Parker always seemed to listen too. Cheyenne and he were too much like brother and sister so he listened to Chey about as much as any younger brother listened to their older sister.

Plus, while Chey had lived and been through a lot in life she was still impish and young at heart. Lacey was more serious. Cheyenne was the cool and fun older sister while Lacey was the more respected and wiser older sister.

Lacey walked in to Brennan's room along with Chey and Angela. Brennan's head shot up looking for Booth and the twins. It wasn't what she found but she smiled non-the-less. "Hey girls, hey Ange." She sounded tired.

"Hey Tempe." Lacey and Cheyenne said in unison.

"Booth showed us Lindy and Caleb." Lacey said.

"They are gorgeous sweetie." Angela said.

"Are you going to call her Lindy or Chrissy?" Chey asked.

"I'm unsure, where are they? I haven't spoken to Booth about it." Brennan said at that moment Booth walked in with the twins and Parker.

"Here you go mommy, you were missed." Booth said handing Caleb to Bones who had started to whimper for his mother.

"Can I hold Lindy?" asked Cheyenne.

"Yes, of course." Booth said handing little Lindy to Cheyenne as Caleb began to settle down in Brennan's arms.

"Dad why can Cheyenne hold her and I can't?" Parker asked.

"She is older than you Parker therefore Cheyenne's motor skills are more advanced than yours. Plus, Cheyenne has more experience with babies." Brennan said.

"Oh." Parker said. "Can I hold them if I sit down?" Parker asked and Brennan yawned nodding yes.

"Yes, go sit on the couch over there with Cheyenne and your dad." Brennan said and Parker smiled following Cheyenne over to the couch. Brennan, Angela and Lacey watched as Parker held little Lindy and Cheyenne cooed over the baby.

Angela took her cell phone out and snuck a picture of the four on the couch. Cheyenne and Parker were smiling at Booth who was smiling at Lindy. "I will send it to your e-mail sweetie. Lacey go get in a picture." Lacey looked at Angela and smiled then walked over to the couch.

Lacey sat down next to Parker put didn't ask to hold Lindy. Parker eventually offered to see if Lace wanted to hold her. She took her in her arms and she smiled for all that was all that could have been and all that was never going to be.

"She is precious Booth." It was a whisper.

"Thank you, she takes after her mother. I bet she looks like you when she gets older." Booth said and Lacey smiled laughing lightly.

"Yeah, but I bet that Caleb looks most like me." Parker said and everyone laughed. Booth looked at Bones, Caleb and Angela and then let his gaze drift back to his little girl.

"_If I had just one wish only one demand, I hope he's not like me…I hope he understands that he can take this life and hold it by the hand, and he can greet the world…with arms wide open."_

"Ange, you said childbirth was beautiful and wonderful, I disagree. I think it hurts like hell and when you finally push the child out it is wonderful." Brennan said and Angela laughed.

"I wasn't insinuating I liked the pain sweetie, only that having another human come out of you. It's strangely, wonderful and beautiful." Angela said.

"Most likely because it is finally over and the child is out, although I find I understand what you mean." Brennan said.

Soon Angela, Lacey, Parker, and Chey left Bones' room to let her rest. Brennan had both Lindy and Caleb in her arms; they had nursed and were now asleep. Booth brushed some hair out of Brennan's face.

"Hey Bones, how are three of my favorite people?" Booth asked.

"Tired and we are fine." Brennan responded.

"My dad should be stopping by later on tonight. Angela said Cam should as well." Brennan said and Booth kissed her forehead as she yawned.

Booth pulled up a chair next to her bed and Brennan continued to speak. "Angela said she would paint their rooms if we want." Brennan said.

"I bet they would love that." Booth said.

Brennan fingered the blanket that covered the twins. She had bought it in Virginia Beach at the tourist attraction. She had seen the blanket in a shop and decided she wanted it. There were little dolphins jumping all over it which were pink, because of the albino dolphin that was prominently seen in the bay.

Albino dolphins looked pink because they have no fur to turn white like mammals. Albino mammals had pink skin and white fur. Therefore, when a dolphin is born albino and survives it turns out to be pink. The blanket now covered Lindy while a dark blue blanket covered in stars, meteors, and planets covered the other.

Brennan smiled looking down on the twins. Lindy was covered in dolphins and Caleb in shooting stars. She really had received her wish and more, so much more.

"Booth?"

"Hhmm?"

"You said there is only one person you love the most. I find that untrue. I love them both the same Booth." Brennan said and Booth smiled.

"I meant one significant other." Booth explained.

"Oh." Brennan said contemplating. "Then I find that I am now able to agree with that."

"Bones get some rest." Booth said and Brennan nodded handing Booth Caleb and Lindy, shortly after she drifted off to sleep.

Booth smiled and kissed her forehead again. "Night baby."

He thought she was asleep, but he heard a murmured "Love you." And smiled to himself.

"You too Bones." Booth smiled, yes everything had changed. Booth remembered when Bones and he had first picked up Cheyenne and then later on when they picked Lacey up at the bus station. He smiled; they had all come a long way. Bones had learned to spread her wings and she was finding out just how high she could soar when she allowed herself to spread her wings.

"_In searching for substance we're clouded by struggle's haze…remember the meaning of playing out in the rain…"_

Her heart was open to love and accepting it. They had both searched and struggled and now instead of yelling at one another in the rain they were remembering how to play in it, happy. Splashing and dancing in puddles, spinning one another around and around in the middle of the pouring rain and sopping wet clothes; they had found love, happiness and a dance.

* * *

><p>Brennan pulled up to the house the two and a half year old twins still in their car seats. "Dang it!"<p>

"What?" Cheyenne asked meeting Brennan in the driveway.

"I forgot to get orange juice and you know how Caleb is in the morning." Brennan said and at that moment Lacey pulled up stopping by for a visit.

"What's up?" Lacey asked.

"Owen Juice?" Caleb had heard them talking.

"Cee!" Lindy called hearing Lacey's voice.

"Tempe forgot orange juice and we are out." Cheyenne said.

"I can go and get it if you want. I can even take the twins if you want. Give you a break." Lacey said and Cheyenne nodded in agreement.

"You don't have to do that Lacey, but thank you." Brennan said.

Not long after Lacey had Lindy and Caleb in a buggy and she and Chey walked down the aisle to get orange juice. "Are you excited to be done with school?" Cheyenne asked Lacey.

"Very much so, but I think I want to go to a four year college now. I like Biology and Deana has helped me out a lot. I spoke with her about it and she said if I like it to Major in Microbiology."

"Oh, wow." Cheyenne bumped into a woman because she wasn't looking where she was going. "I'm sorry." She said to the lady and the woman just smiled and looked at the girls as if they were teenage mothers.

"So, what about you it's your senior year." Lacey asked Cheyenne.

Cheyenne, "Yeah, I'm the oldest in my class but man I'm excit-"

"Cheyenne?"

Cheyenne turned to see who was calling her name and there was Hannah. She didn't look much different; she had finally cut her hair a bit.

"How are you doing Hannah?" Cheyenne asked.

"I'm good, how are you?"

"I'm doing great, I'm in my senior year and Lacey just graduated college." Cheyenne said.

"Wow, congratulations. How are Tempe and Booth and who are these two?" Hannah asked still curious as ever.

"Indy!" Lindy said

"Caweb!" said Caleb.

"Are you now?" Hannah looked to Cheyenne. "Lindy and Caleb, huh?"

"That's their names." Cheyenne said.

"That's cute are they yours or…?" Hannah asked and Cheyenne glanced at Lacey.

"They are Tempe's." Cheyenne said.

"I'm happy for her. Did she really settle down?" Hannah asked.

"I don't think you can ever settle her down, but if you meant did she find someone. Then yes, she did." Cheyenne said.

"With who?" Cheyenne wondered how this was any of her business.

"Caleb and Lindy's last names are Booth, he is there father." Lacey said.

* * *

><p>songs-With Arms Wide Open, Never Die by Creed. Review? Hope you guys like this chapter better than the last ;) I'm thinking one more chap and maybe an Epilogue I will take all feedback help me out guys.<p> 


	32. So Bright And So Much To Be Thankful For

Ch.32

"They are Tempe's, Booth is their father." Lacey said to Hannah.

"Dada?" Lindy asked hearing the word father, which her mother used often.

Hannah looked shocked at first then quickly composed herself, realizing as she looked back on it that she had known Tempe and Booth were more than friends all along.

"Oh?" Hannah said, "Really?"

"Oh, Rewwy." Lindy repeated.

"Owen Jui!" Caleb demanded, and Lacey chided him for screaming in the store.

"Yep, he is their father and yeah Tempe and Booth settled down together. They have a house in Georgetown. Well I don't really think Tempe really settled that woman waited long enough, good Lord." Cheyenne said.

"Well I'm glad they are happy, they are happy?" Hannah asked.

"Extremely." Cheyenne assured the journalist.

"Happyy!" Lindy repeated and Cheyenne had to hold back a chuckle.

Hannah looked at the blue eyed brunette little girl and boy. She never did see Tempe having kids and now to see her children, the four of them right in front of her. It was admittedly a bit awkward. Seeing Cheyenne was one thing, Hannah knew the girl didn't like her. She knew what to expect from her and even Lacey to an extent. Though, there was something about meeting her and Seeley's biological kids. Hannah knew she had missed her chance with him and after all of these years Tempe had finally grabbed hold of what was hers.

"Are they married?" Hannah asked suddenly.

"Nope, not Tempe's thing, but I assure you they are happier than peas and carrots. Have you ever seen that movie Forrest Gump with Jenny?" Cheyenne asked.

"Yes." Hannah said.

"Yeah, they are nothing like that. More like Harry and Sally off of when Harry Met Sally, have you seen that?" Cheyenne asked and Lacey wondered why her sister was comparing their third cousin's relationship to a movie. Though, it was Cheyenne-the entirely bonkers Queen Alice of Wonderland.

Hannah nodded her head yes. "Opposites attract." Lacey offered.

"Cee! Owen Jui!" Caleb said knowing the store is where orange juice came from. Lindy turned to her brother.

"Pashance Caweb! You're bein uh-rashnel." Lindy said and everyone smiled at the little girl's use of the word irrational.

"Yes, they are most definitely Tempe's kids." Hannah said.

"Mommy's ah home." Lindy informed the blonde. "Obviuhsly she not here siwwy goose." Lindy said and Caleb copied his sister, "Oviuhsly, siwwy goose." Said Caleb, both children sounding like their mother the silly goose thrown in was a Booth word. Tempe would say the children were not geese.

"It was good seeing you Hannah. Should we tell Tempe and Booth you said hello?" Lacey asked, but Cheyenne said nothing. She wasn't going to lie, while it was amusing watching her react to the twins being Booth and Tempe's she could have gone the day without seeing her ever again.

"Yeah, sure… it was good seeing you guys two. Tell Temperance they are very cute kids." Hannah said.

Cheyenne smiled, "I will let Tempe and Booth know you said that."

Hannah turned back to the cereal she was looking for still a bit in shock. Cheyenne smirked and said to her sister, "Oh that was great. Lindy, Caleb give me five kiddos." She held up her hand and the kids smacked it starting to laugh.

"Cee! Cee! Owen Jui! Der, riwght der!" Caleb said excited and Lindy slumped over in the buggy giving her brother a look. Lindy was the little princess and she knew it. Spoiled she was not, Cheyenne and Tempe made sure of that. Although Tempe's whatever goes bluntness was starting to wear off on the kids. It was okay to say whatever was on one's mind as far as the two, two and a half year olds knew.

Both children were told they were intelligent and both children knew words such as, obviously, irrational, rational, and most definitely. This year on Halloween Lindy informed them the ghouls in the haunted house were not real. Cheyenne, Lacey, and Angela only rolled their eyes as Michael asked what a ghoul was, when informed by Lindy what it was.

He said, "Oh there was a haunted spiwit on de x-file show daddy, member?" he looked up to Hodgins and Angela glared at her husband.

"Jack, I thought you said you didn't let him watch that anymore?" Angela inquired.

"It's educational, look he knows what a spirit is babe." Hodgins said of his conspiracy show.

"Yeah, I'll educate you." Angela quipped.

"Anytime babe." Hodgins said and Angela smacked him.

"Auntie Angie, you not pose' to hit." Caleb reminded the group.

"That's right Caleb." Angela said.

"Why you hit'em den? You bein uh-rashnel." Lindy said.

"Yeah, Ange you're being irrational." Hodgins agreed with Lindy.

"Yeah, well if we were rational all of the time you two wouldn't be here." Angela quipped and the kids looked at each other confused. Bren glanced at Angela and then to Booth, a smirk on her face. Lacey and Chey smiled at each other as well as Lacey adjusted her grip on Caleb.

"I dunno what you meaned?" Lindy said.

"I mean even rational people have children." Angela said smiling her famous Cheshire cat smile.

Caleb was quieter and more observant then Lindy except when he was in his comfort zone or with people he knew. He woke up yelling orange juice every morning and Tempe, Booth or Cheyenne brought it to him in his Nubby cup which she knew they really needed to stop or he was just going to keep doing it. He also loved to snuggle with his mommy or Lacey. While Caleb was a mama's boy that had more of daddy's traits, Lindy was a daddy's girl that acted more like her mommy.

While Parker listened to Lacey no questions asked the twins chose to answer to Parker, Cam and Tempe best; no one knew why they chose Parker. They listened to Lacey and Cheyenne, but more like Parker listened to Cheyenne. They were treated more like older sister's then respected adults who they listened to promptly as to not reap the consequences of their actions.

Lindy hated not being able to play with their new cat Mr. Cat or the possibility of not getting a dog and Caleb hated no desert. Like Booth, he loved pie both kids did, but Caleb _really_ loved it. He told Tempe once that he might die without it. She assured him it was not possible, later that night Booth and he ended up eating some on the couch. Cheyenne and Tempe only shook their heads at the two as Lindy stood next to them hands on hips copying her older sister and mother.

This year Thanksgiving was at Tempe and Booth's and while it had taken a pregnancy, twins, Chey to finish high school and Lacey to enter into her third year at college. Lacey and Cheyenne were finally going to meet their Auntie Margaret. Would she look like them? Would she even care about them? What did she remember about their Grandmother Amy, her own mother? Would she want to know about her sister Lindy, Lacey and Cheyenne's mother? Whom Margaret's own mother Amy had given up for adoption when she was fifteen? There was only one way to find out and it would be this evening.

Booth opened the door to see Margaret, "I see Tempe finally admitted to herself you two were in fact an item agent Booth."

"Happy Thanksgiving to you too, Margaret." Booth said opening the door for her to enter.

"I suppose it will be won't it? Benjamin said happiness does not lie in the moment, but in the person."

Lacey eyed Margaret from the living room where she had a two and a half year old Caleb on her hip. His head lay on her shoulder shyly, as to retreat from all of the commotion. Lindy, Chey, and Parker were helping Tempe set the table. Lacey thought Margaret looked like a young, naïve version of her own mother Lindy, Margaret's older sister.

Margaret walked up to Lacey, "Are you one of my nieces? If so I'm your Aunt Margaret. You don't have to call me that, obviously, I wouldn't force you. I mean I don't know you and you don't know me so you can just call me Margaret if you want. Is that Tempe's little boy? I always knew she loved Booth. She used scientific mumbo jumbo to say he had acceptable symmetry when she just wanted to sleep with the man. I suppose she loves him as well, not just his body." Lacey decided it was time to cut her Aunt off; she was talking in front of Caleb after all.

"Yes, my name is Lacey, Lacey Martin. This is Caleb, his sister is running around with Parker who is Booth's other son and my sister, Cheyenne. She is your other niece. She is younger than me by three years. It's nice to finally meet you; you look a lot like my mom, your sister." Lacey said

"He is a cute child. I suppose his sister is as well because they are twins." Margaret said and Lacey smiled a bit she acted like Tempe and looked like her, but was nothing like her mother. Actually that's not true her mother was very intelligent as well. She just could never afford college hell she just finished high school.

Lindy came racing around the corner, Parker chasing her. Both kids stopped in their tracks and looked at the stranger. "Who are you?" Lindy asked.

"I'm your third cousin Margaret, your mother is my second cousin. Who are you?" Margaret asked.

"Lindy. An dis is my brova Parka." Lindy introduced the two as Tempe walked into the living room, Cheyenne next to her. "Dat is my mommy but you call her Dr. Bwennan and daddy and Parka call her Bones. Oh and Chey and Cee call her Tempe."

"She has many names doesn't she?" asked Margaret.

"Uh-huh. Auntie Angie calls her Bwen." Lindy informed Margaret.

"Hello Margaret." Temperance said.

"Hello Tempe, I see your F.B.I agent is here. I figured he would be. Although, I did not know you would have a house and kids together."

"I have a house and children although; Cheyenne is eventually going to be moving in with Lacey and her roommate Michelle who will be here later tonight. As will her mother Cam and her boyfriend, Angela her Husband and their son Michael. As well as some other people I work with and my father as well as my brother and his wife and children. I believe Jared and his fiancé Padme will be joining us as well. Jared is Booth's brother."

"Hi I'm your niece Cheyenne but people usually call me Chey. It's nice to meet you." Cheyenne said.

"How do you know if it's nice, you don't even know me?" Margaret said.

"It's just something people say Maggie." Booth said.

"It's Margaret." She corrected.

"Right." Booth pointed his finger at her and snapped.

Soon Booth was carving the turkey and Caleb, Lindy and Michael were all in booster seats. Margaret was relatively quiet, Angela made up for the lack of any words anyone said. Michelle and Cheyenne sat next to one another with Lindy next to Lacey and Caleb next to Brennan. Margaret sat across from Lacey but next to Tempe. Booth, Hodgins, Jared, Russ, Max (who the girls were better with now) and Paul were near each other and Emma and Haley were near Parker, Cheyenne and Lacey. It was definitely a full table. Brennan was glad when Sweets said he couldn't make it and was having Thanksgiving with Daisy's family.

After everyone's plates were loaded down with food Lacey stood up. "I want to make a toast." Everyone was quiet and stare at her for a moment.

"I didn't get any toast Cee." Lindy whined and Lacey ignored her.

"When I first arrived here I was pregnant, scared of what would become of me and my child yet welcome with open arms. Tempe took me in no questions asked, I was family even when, sorry Max, but she had never known one. She treated my sister and I with respect and I gained more family than I ever knew I could. I love you guys and thank you for being there for me and my sister. Happy Thanksgiving, we have so much to be thankful for." Lacey said and Tempe smiled mouthing thank you to Lacey, Lacey mouthed love ya back. Everyone clinked their glasses and drank.

"I have a short toast to make as well." Cheyenne said and everyone looked at her.

"I was a bit of a bi-"she looked to the kids. "I was rude to Booth when I first got here and I apologize for that. Thanks for being there for Tempe and I, although I do give myself some credit for the twins and all of this." Chey smirked motioning to the house and Bren and Booth being together.

"Chey is this a toast or are you expecting us to give you a cookie for getting them together?" Michelle said.

"Hey desert first sounds good to me!" Chey smiled, "To family, a dance, happiness, and screwing rational." Chey said and Lacey rolled her eyes at her sister as Angela repeated, "to screwing rational." Everyone laughed.

After dinner everyone slowly filtered out of the house, only Margaret and Max were left. The twins were cranky and Tempe was putting them down with Booth's help. Lacey and Cheyenne were talking with Margaret and Max in the kitchen. Margaret lost interest in the conversation and walked over to the fridge.

"That's my mother, Amy. She is your Grandmother, where did you get this picture? Who is that other woman?" Margaret asked taking the picture off of the fridge and flipping it over. "It says Tory and Morgan, and that is not my mother's name."

Max walked over along with Lacey and Cheyenne to investigate the picture. "That is Christine and Amy. Christine was Temperance's mother and that little girl, fifteen in the picture is your mother Amy, Margaret. Amy had Lindy, the girl's mother at age fifteen, but had to give her away. That picture was taken a few days after Amy gave birth to Lindy. I think they were watching some chick flick, I don't remember. I do know that Lindy was in the other room and fifteen years later Amy had you Margaret." Max said.

"Damn, we have one messed up family." Cheyenne said and everyone laughed.

Brennan and Booth joined everyone in the kitchen the twins now down for the night. "What's everyone looking at?" asked Booth

"The picture you found the night Tempe told you she was carrying your kids." Max said.

"How did you know that is when I found it?" Booth asked.

"I saw you two leave the hospital together and put the picture on the ground. I thought Tempe would recognize who it was in the picture although she is younger then Tempe remembers and her hair is pulled back." Max said about Christine.

"Dad, you planted the picture? Did you know I was pregnant? Booth and my conversation was a private one." Tempe said.

"I dropped it and left. I never knew. The women in the photo is your mother and Margaret's mom. The photo was taken the night Amy came to see Lindy loo for the first and last time before we had to give her up." Max said and Margaret and Brennan shared a glance. Lacey and Cheyenne looked at the photo that was their grandmother. It was all so strange.

Brennan cringed inside when her dad used the nickname Lindy loo and then said she went into the system. Booth called their Lindy the same thing, it made her uneasy. She walked over near Booth and he sensed her need for touch and held her hand but she lay her head on his shoulder and whisper in his ear, "I love you." He squeezed her hand and she squeeze back.

"Why did Booth take the picture then, Tempe didn't recognize anyone in it." Margaret asked.

"Booth said the picture was a reminder of the day he found out he was going to be a father again and I wanted our child to love Lacey and Chey as much as these sister's did. The sisters in the picture were so happy, I wanted our children to be that happy and feel that loved." Tempe said.

Max smiled, "You are a good man Booth."

"I try." Booth kid with Max.

"I have to be going now. It was a wonderful dinner Temperance and it was good to finally meet you girls. We may be an eccentric family, but all of the best people are." Margaret said as she head out of the door.

"You too Margaret." Lacey and Chey said in unison.

Max and Lacey were the only two left now only Lacey planned on staying the night. Tomorrow was a holiday and she didn't have any classes-score! That meant she would spend a day with family, she swore Parker had grown since the last time she saw him. He was asleep in the guest room right now.

"Goodnight Lacey, Chey, Booth and honey it was good seeing you and the twins. Are you guys planning on making anymore of those?" Max asked.

"Dad, we have a house full already. We were not expecting twins when Booth knocked me –"

"Bones!" Booth said.

"Fine, when I became pregnant. So, as of yet there are no planned pregnancy's in the near future." Brennan said.

"Alright honey, well you guys take care and happy thanksgiving." Max said as he walked out of the front door. The girls were still inside and Booth and Bren were standing on the front drive waving goodbye to her father.

"Booth look!" Brennan said.

"What is it Bones?" Booth asked and looked up to where she was pointing, a shooting star.

"A shooting star, it is shining very brightly." Brennan said and leaned into him grabbing his arm and laying her head on his shoulder. Her voice a whisper as she spoke, "Make a wish Booth." He thought about it and made his wish.

"Now you." He said to his Bones.

She thought a moment, everything she had ever imagined and so much more had come true. "All of my wishes have come true Booth, I have no more left."

He smiled at her laughing a small chuckle, "Sure you do. Now make a wish-"

"Wait, I got it." And she made her wish, screwing all rational – because she had learned even rational people have children. The two walked back inside her arm looped in his toward home, family, forever and a dance, preferably to a Foreigner song.

"…_I gotta take a little time, a little time to think things over I better read between the lines in case I need it when I'm older…Now this mountain I must climb, feels like the world upon my shoulders…"_

It was a little chilly out and Booth felt her shiver, "Come on Bones let's go to bed." She only leaned her head into him in agreement as he rubbed her back.

"…_through the clouds I see love shine, it keeps me warm as life grows colder…"_

What did that mean? How could one see love shine? She had a theory for the metaphor, but that would mean irrational wishes weren't so irrational to begin with. It would mean eternal and transcendent most definitely existed, but deep down as she curled up next to Booth in bed she knew that transcendent and eternal had existed all along. Booth pulled her closer and she smiled, he was proof-family was proof.

"…_In my life there's been heartache and pain, I don't know if I can face it again. Can't stop now I've traveled so far to change this lonely life_…_I wanna know what love is I want you to show me, I wanna feel what love is I want you to show me…I know you can show me…"_

She thought of when he had wished she find love, of when he explained the difference in sex and making love, and of how each time the emotion in his eyes the look was so warm it shone. He had indeed 'shone' her love.

"…_I'm gonna take a little time, a little time to look around me I've got nowhere left to hide…"_

Brennan thought about it as she lay there. She had always hid from her problems, for facing one's own reflection-inner turmoil was the scariest thing to do. She realized almost too late that he had become part of her inner struggle at night, a reason she use to toss and turn at night was because of him. Then she wished on a star and screwed rational.

"_It looks like love has finally found me…" _

She didn't toss and turn anymore. Booth pulled her closer in his slumber. She nuzzled his arm which was wrapped around her abdomen tightly and then drifted off to sleep.

_I Wanna Know What Love Is by Foreigner hope you enjoyed and give me an input on a sequel…Idk prob not enough time. Heck I barely finished this and yes I'm so sorry but I know I rushed the ending a bit. It was that or leave you guys hanging for oh a month or so._


End file.
